Colaboradores
by anver
Summary: Camile Saroyan, fue jefa de los forenses en Nueva York, allí conoció a Lanie Parish y a Kate Beckett... Un reencuentro y un asesinato por resolver.
1. Chapter 1

**Un cruce atrevido de dos series. Espero que os guste.**

La pregunta había quedado en el aire. Él esperaba que accediese, a ella no le apetecía hacerlo.

Para él era otra presentación más, en la que además no sería el protagonista, sólo un invitado, aunque sabia que tendría su momento de gloria. Para ella sin embargo, era otro momento en el que tendría que huir de las cámaras y volver a oír de nuevo eso de "_ahí tenemos a Nikki Heat_".

- Vamos Kate, no es la presentación de ningún libro mío – suplicaba Castle.

- Lo sé, y por eso mismo no entiendo porque tienes que insistir tanto en que te acompañe – contestó ella mirándole enfadada.

- ¿Por qué eres mi novia y quiero que estés conmigo? – le preguntó ladeando la cabeza y cerrando un poco uno de sus ojos.

- ¿Y vas a contarle a todo el mundo que soy tu novia? – dijo ella balanceando su cabeza para que entendiese el problema.

- Vamos Kate – repitió – estoy seguro que Gates sabe lo que ocurre entre nosotros y se parte de risa cada vez que intentamos fingir.

- No me vengas con esas Castle – le dijo señalándole con su dedo índice – ten claro que si Gates supiese lo que pasa entre tu y yo, tu estarías en tu casa sin poder volver y yo estaría contigo, claro… pero suspendida de empleo y sueldo.

- Pues no me importaría – le dijo acercándose y abrazándola por la cintura – porque aunque no pudiese estar contigo en comisaría, no tendría que esconderme el resto del tiempo ante todo el mundo – termino besándola

- Ah… ¿es eso lo que quieres? – preguntó volviendo a besarle despacio - ¿No volver a comisaría?

- No hay nada en este mundo que me guste más que seguirte a todas horas – siguió besándola – pero si tengo que ponerlo en una balanza contra el hecho de no tener que esconderme ante nadie para poder hacer esto – la apretó con fuerza contra él – detective… me lo pones francamente muy difícil ¿sabes?

Kate le miro casi bizca por la cercanía de sus ojos con los de él. Se acariciaron la nariz.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial esa presentación para que deba ir contigo? – le preguntó muy bajito.

- Sé que te gustarán sus libros, son casos reales Kate, es una escritora muy racional, carece de imaginación, pero detalla tan bien las causas de las muertes y los asesinatos que… - apartó la vista de ella – además, es curioso ¿sabes? ella también colabora con los chicos buenos para meter a los malos en la cárcel. Quiero conocerla.

- ¿Prometes mantener las cámaras alejadas de mí? – le dijo explorando con sus dedos el pelo sobre su nuca.

- Prometo intentarlo Kate – le dijo muy serio – y prometo resistirme para no besarte delante de todo el mundo.

- Esta bien… iré contigo – le dijo resignada.

- No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo – le dijo besando su nariz.

- ¿Es guapa? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Mucho – le dijo sonriendo – pero… ¿no crees que si quisiera conocerla por eso no te diría que me acompañases?

- Tiendes a meterte en líos de todo tipo en cuanto me doy la vuelta Castle – le aseguró.

- No te preocupes, sale con uno de los "tipos buenos" y yo lo hago con una de las "tipas buenas" y que además esta muy buena – le dijo al oído mientras la levantaba en el aire y se encaminaba a su habitación.

Había pasado una semana desde la pequeña disputa entre ambos por ir a la presentación de aquel libro. Hoy era el día.

Aún quedaban un par de horas para que Kate pudiese salir de su trabajo. Había dejado el día anterior preparado sobre su cama el vestido que iba a ponerse, levantó la mirada de sus aburridos informes y cuestionarios mirando a Castle que movía nervioso su dedo sobre su Iphone. Siguió mirándole por un rato, sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa contenida por la cercanía de Gates en su despacho. De repente Castle retiró su dedo del Iphone y la miró sorprendiéndose al encontrar sus ojos haciendo lo mismo, elevó sus cejas y se reclinó en su silla algo incómodo.

- ¿He hecho algo malo? – preguntó intimidado.

- ¡No! no… no has hecho nada malo, yo… yo solo estaba pensando – le contestó confusa.

- Espero que estuvieses pensando en mí – dijo muy bajito inclinándose sobre la mesa para que ella sola le oyese.

Kate apretó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa. Pues claro que estaba pensando en él y en ese momento lo único en lo que pensaba era en sus labios, pero Gates…

- Ese ego Castle – le dijo – no eres el centro del universo.

- ¿Ni siquiera el centro de su universo detective? – susurró y Kate elevó sus ojos.

- Detective Beckett – llamó Gates - ¿puede venir un momento por favor?

Castle suspiró, esa pequeña mujer le tenía harto. Fastidiaba todos sus pequeños momentos, por no hablar de su relación con Kate. Seguro que las cosas funcionarían mucho mejor si esa mujercilla fuese un poco más humana y no tuviese como primera regla de su vida cumplir las reglas.

Kate se levantó de su mesa mirando a Castle con fastidio, compartía sus pensamientos sobre Gates con él. Le vino a su mente Montgomery, su capitán, el único e insustituible. Él habría permitido que Castle siguiese allí, estuviesen o no estuviesen juntos, es más, ella siempre intuyó que Montgomery era el único que se había dado cuenta desde el primer día la química desatada entre ambos. Pero él ya no estaba allí…

Gates la entretuvo durante una hora en su despacho, discutiendo sobre expedientes que Kate había rellenado y a los que faltaba algún pequeño detalle sin importancia, pero a los que Gates se los daba como si le fuese la vida en ello.

- Detective – le decía – puede parecerle una estupidez, pero si cometemos un error por pequeño que sea, que permita que un asesino pueda crear una duda sobre su culpabilidad, el buen trabajo de su equipo no habrá servido de nada – le decía con tono de tranquilidad – a partir de ahora quiero que su equipo revise minuciosamente todos los expedientes que rellenen antes de archivarlos. No voy a permitir ningún fallo. ¿Queda claro?

- Si señor – le dijo levantándose.

- Debería enseñar al escritor para que los revise – le dijo – así podría aprovechar las horas muertas que pierde con ese cacharro suyo –le dijo imitando el dedo deslizándose por el móvil - y que les resulte algo útil.

- Si señor, puede que lo haga.

Kate salió del despacho sonriendo. Era lo que le faltaba por oír. Castle revisando los expedientes para comprobar que no se les pasaba nada. A saber que consideraba Castle que era importante. Aunque por otro lado…

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

- Los expedientes. Faltan datos estúpidos, parece ser que debemos atenernos a las reglas y revisarlos concienzudamente.

- Oh. Vaya – le dijo - ¿esa es la prioridad o es atrapar asesinos?

- Me ha dicho que debería enseñarte para que los revisases tú y comprobar si se nos pasa algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo dirás en serio no? – le preguntó.

- En absoluto. Es más, creo que por esta vez comparto su opinión – afirmó sentándose – puede que a ti no se te pasen los detalles y nos resultaría de gran ayuda, parece ser que va a revisar todo lo que hagamos.

- ¿Y yo que saco a cambio? – preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Mi eterno agradecimiento? – le dijo riendo.

- Y ese agradecimiento detective… ¿será en tu casa o en la mía? – le dijo muy bajito.

- Eso dependerá del día… - le dijo igual de bajito comprobando que Gates no les miraba.

- Entonces no podré negarme detective – aseguró.

- ¿Te enseño? – preguntó elevando sus cejas.

- Sólo si puedo acercar más mi silla a la tuya para que podamos ver los documentos a la vez… - Kate elevó sus ojos moviendo su silla para dejarle hueco junto a ella.

La idea de Gates había resultado más satisfactoria de lo que en un principio pensaron. La hora que pasaron pegados mientras Kate le enseñaba, había sido más divertida de lo que pensaban. Sus manos se rozaban, al igual que sus brazos, incluso Castle había movido su pierna deliberadamente para juntarla a la suya. Él sentía su aroma cada vez que ella se movía, enloqueciendo por tener que mantener el control, y ella notaba su calor cercano, tranquilizándola y envolviéndola.

Sin darse cuenta, llego la hora de salir del trabajo. Kate cerró las carpetas y se levantó guardando sus cosas en su bolsa. Él colocó la silla en su sitio de siempre y la sujetó el abrigo ayudando a que se lo pusiese.

Mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor hablaban sobre las instrucciones reglamentarias para rellenar los expedientes.

- ¿Te importa subir a casa y ayudarme con mi corbata? - preguntó mientras ella conducía de camino a la casa de él.

- Harás que me retrase – contestó.

- No importa, no tenemos que ser puntuales, no es mi presentación ¿recuerdas?

- Vale, pero luego no te quejes si tienes que esperarme – advirtió.

- No lo haré.

Entraron a la casa de Castle, Martha y Alexis hablaban sentadas en la barra de la cocina mientras picoteaban algo de cena.

- Alexis ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Castle sonriendo y acercándose a ellas con Kate de la mano.

- Tranquilo papá, me iré cuando termine de cenar con la abuela – le dijo riendo.

- Cariño – dijo besándola en la cabeza – esta es tu casa, cosa que tu abuela no puede decir… - sonrío mientras daba un beso en la mejilla que le tendía Martha.

- Lo que tiene que soportar una madre – dijo Martha abrazando a Kate - ¿no teníais que ir hoy a esa fiesta de presentación?

- Si Martha – contestó Kate abrazando a Alexis – pero creo que alguien tiene un problema con sus corbatas.

- Papá – reprendió Alexis – siempre igual…

- Ya lo sabes cariño – le dijo – y ahora si nos perdonáis… no queremos llegar tarde.

- Claro querido…

Castle tiró de la mano de Kate conduciéndola a través de la sala por su despacho hasta la habitación.

- Bueno – dijo Kate sentándose sobre la cama - ¿vas a hacerme un pase de modelos o directamente tengo que escoger tu ropa?

- Espera – le dijo acercándose al armario y abriéndolo – la verdad es que tengo claro que corbata quería ponerme, pero también tenía claro que quería verte a ti con esto puesto – dijo mientras le mostraba un vestido.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kate

- Lo vi en una tienda hace un par de días y no pude evitar imaginarte dentro de él – le dijo observándola - ¿no te enfadarás verdad?

- ¿Enfadarme? – le dijo – es…

Era un vestido corto, de falda ajustada y negra hasta por encima de la cintura. La parte de arriba era de color cobre metalizado, con un profundo escote en V cruzado, sin mangas y con pliegues en los hombros. Castle sonrío mientras se lo daba y volvía al armario para sacar el resto, unos zapatos de altísimo tacón y un bolso ambos de color cobre metalizado con filigranas negras.

- La amable vendedora me dijo que esto iba a juego – afirmó.

- No sé que decirte …

- Ah y también me ayudó con esto otro… - volvió al armario y sacó una pequeña caja que abrió mostrándole un conjunto de lencería negra y chocolate – creo que tengo claro tus medidas… - le dijo acercándose.

- Castle, no… están ahí… fuera – dijo intentando resistirse a sus besos.

- No van a entrar – dijo hundiéndose en su cuello y arrastrándola hasta el baño – y ellas no son Gates…

Kate le ajustó la corbata y le dio un corto beso. Él había elegido un traje negro con una camisa de color cobre y corbata negra.

- ¿Me esperas fuera mientras me visto? – le preguntó.

- ¿Me dejarías quedarme para mirarte mientras lo haces?

- No

- Entonces no me queda otra que esperarte fuera – dijo resignado - ¿necesitas algo más?

- ¿Bromeas? – preguntó – esa vendedora iría a comisión ¿verdad? – le dijo señalando el maquillaje, el perfume, los pendientes y el brazalete que él había dejado sobre la cómoda.

- Supongo que sí… - le dijo sacando de su armario un abrigo negro y corto con un gran cuello de suave piel sintética – no te olvides de ponértelo hoy hace frío – le dijo mientras ella elevaba sus ojos riendo y él salía de la habitación.

- Castle

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mientras ella se acercaba

- Gracias – le dijo besándole.

Media hora más tarde Kate salía de la habitación y Martha la miró abriendo la boca, provocando que Alexis y Castle se girasen. Castle la recorrió con la mirada desde los zapatos de tacón, pasando por sus largas piernas enfundadas en medias negras, deteniéndose en su escote medio oculto por el abrigo durante un instante para terminar en sus labios.

- Kate estás preciosa – le dijo Martha y ella se sonrojó sonriendo.

Castle se puso su abrigo y le tendió el brazo

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Chicos –dijo Alexis – volver pronto y tener cuidado – les dijo riendo.

- Descuida cariño – contestó él.

Castle paro su Ferrari frente a la puerta y mientras dos chicos se apresuraban para abrirles las puertas él salió del coche y dio la vuelta hasta ponerse a su lado y la miró.

- ¿Preparada? – preguntó viendo a los fotógrafos de la entrada.

Kate les miró y asintió.

- ¿Podemos pasar deprisa? – preguntó.

- Claro… - le dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir del coche.

No pudieron evitar que les tomasen algunas fotos, Kate caminaba deprisa y nerviosa agarrada a su brazo, él se mantenía serio asintiendo a algunos de los periodistas cuando le llamaban para que mirase. Ella oyó como llamaban a Nikki Heat, pero evitó mirarles. Entraron al edificio y él la cogió de la mano.

- Ya ha pasado ¿mejor?

- Si – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Vamos.

Accedieron al salón de la fiesta, un camarero les ofreció champagne y Castle soltó la mano de Kate y tomó dos copas, tendiéndole una a ella, que rozó sus dedos deliberadamente al cogerla. Castle comenzó a saludar a colegas y conocidos, presentándoles a algunos de ellos.

Pasado un rato Kate se sentía más cómoda, entablaba conversación con alguno de los asistentes, Castle la tomó por la cintura disculpándose ante sus acompañantes y dirigiéndose a la barra.

- Tomemos algo tú y yo solos, esta no es mi fiesta –le dijo.

Se acercaron hasta la barra Kate miró a la chica que estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes, de espaldas a ellos y alejada en la barra. Mantenía una conversación bastante animada con otra mujer, a la que no podía ver la cara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Castle al ver su interés y miró hacia donde Kate miraba.

- Creo que conozco a …

- ¿A quien? – preguntó él.

- ¡Es Lanie! – dijo Kate tomando su copa y acercándose a ella seguida de Castle.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él extrañado.

- ¿Lanie? – preguntó Kate poniendo una mano en el hombro de la mujer

- ¡Kate! ¡Castle! – exclamó la forense - ¡Vaya chica, estas preciosa!

Kate miró a la acompañante de Lanie y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al reconocerla.

- ¿Cam? – preguntó - ¿Camile Saroyan?

- ¿Beckett? ¿La pequeña Kate Beckett? – preguntó a su vez.

- ¡Que sorpresa! – dijo Kate - ¿Cuántos años? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- ¡Oh! Trabajo desde hace seis años en el Instituto Jeffersonian en Washington y una de nuestras eminentes doctoras presenta hoy su última novela… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Perdona Cam, él es Richard Castle – le dijo presentándoles – es nuestro asesor desde hace cuatro años, Castle – le dijo a él - ella es Camile Saroyan, era la jefa de los forenses hasta que decidió abandonarnos para irse a Washington.

- ¿Trabaja con la doctora Brenan? – preguntó con interés Castle.

- Así es…

- ¿Podrás presentármela? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Seguro.

- ¡Richard Castle! – se oyó detrás de ellos – Viejo amigo…

- ¡Glen! – contestó él - ¿Me disculpáis un momento? – dijo mirando a Kate que le asintió contenta de no tener que acompañarle.

- Un momento – dijo Cam analizando la situación -¿tú eres Nikki Heat? – preguntó riendo a Kate y ella asintió – ¿Y tú Lauren Parry? – le preguntó a Lanie.

- Así es – contestó la forense – oye Kate, Castle también esta muy guapo hoy – le dijo guiñándola el ojo.

- Vaya – dijo Cam - ¿vosotros dos?

- Si, pero somos discretos – le dijo seria – para evitar problemas con las normas…

- Tranquila Kate, no hay problema. ¿Os acordáis de Seeley Booth? – preguntó divertida.

- Como para no acordarse chica – respondió Lanie – no nos dejaste acercarnos ¿sigues con él?

- ¿El tío bueno del ejército? – preguntó Kate

- ¿Qué tío bueno? – preguntó Castle poniendo su mano en la cintura de Kate - ¿Tengo que preocuparme? – dijo mirando a Kate.

- No deberías – afirmó Cam – es la pareja de la doctora Brenan.

- ¡Ah! ¿El chico bueno del FBI? – preguntó Castle.

- ¿Del FBI? – dijo Lanie - ¿Qué me he perdido?

- Si. Seeley se incorporó al FBI y el Jeffersonnian colabora con él, fue una sorpresa reencontrarle – aclaró.

- Vaya – dijo Kate – que pequeño es el mundo.

- Las normas no pudieron tenerse en cuenta con ellos – informó a Kate.

Castle la miró, preguntándose que querría haber dicho la forense al dirigirse a ella como "la pequeña Kate Beckket" e intuía claramente que era lo que había dicho con "las normas no pudieron tenerse en cuenta con ellos".

Los organizadores del evento subieron el nivel de la música para llamar la atención a los asistentes que volvieron sus miradas hasta el pequeño escenario que se acababa de iluminar. El presentador salió al atril y cesó la música, empezó a hablar sobre la autora y sus libros. Castle aprovechó que todos miraban al escenario para acercar a Kate sobre él y darle un beso en la mejilla rozando un poco sus labios al hacerlo, Kate se giró para mirarle y sonreírle.

Castle miró al hombre que se acercaba rápido hasta Cam.

- Estaba deseando librarme de todo esto – le dijo el hombre a Cam.

- Tengo que presentarte a unos amigos Seeley – dijo Cam – ella es Lanie ¿te acuerdas?

- Oh si Lanie – le dijo sonriendo – me alegro de volver a verte – la forense le sonrio.

- Y ellos son Kate, detective de la policía de Nueva York, y Richard, escritor y asesor en la policía – le dijo.

- Un placer - les dijo saludándoles - creo acordarme de ti Kate – dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Es posible – contestó ella.

- Y tú eres ¿Richard Castle? – le preguntó y el asintió – me gustan tus novelas – le dijo.

El móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar y acto seguido el de Lanie. Ambas se miraron sabiendo lo que podía significar aquello.

- Tenemos un caso – se adelantó Castle.

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo Kate.

- Lo siento Cam – añadió Lanie.

- ¿Puedo acompañaros? – preguntó la forense.

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo Kate.

- Lo siento Seeley – le dijo Cam.

- Ah no… nada de eso Cam, yo me voy con vosotros, Huesos estará muy entretenida con su presentación y no se dará cuenta que nos hemos ido – le dijo - ¿Puedo acompañaros? – preguntó a Kate

- Bueno, eres del FBI, no creo que pueda evitarlo – le contestó ella.

por leer hasta aqui.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.

Castle cerró la portezuela de su Ferrari tras Kate y dio la vuelta al coche rápidamente poniéndose al volante. Detrás de ellos, el Toyota Sequoia negro de Booth, que llevaba a Lanie y Cam. Se dirigían a la estación de metro "fantasma" de City Hall. Había aparecido un cadáver y Espo y Ryan ya estaban allí.

- ¿La pequeña Kate Beckett? – le preguntó en cuanto se pusieron en marcha.

- Cam era la jefa de los forenses y Lanie fue su ayudante en cuanto empezó a trabajar, Cam no quiso que la enseñase Permultter, supongo que entiendes porque – explicó Kate – Lanie y yo empezamos a trabajar casi al mismo tiempo, pero ella es unos años mayor, Montgomery me nombró detective rápido y cuando yo bajaba al laboratorio acompañando a otros detectives o al propio Montgomery, Lanie me explicaba aparte y con detalle lo que Cam iba descubriendo, evidentemente no me hubiese enterado de nada sin Lanie, Cam le dijo que lo hiciese, decía que yo era la detective más joven que había visto nunca en la morgue y que cuanto más me enseñasen menos preguntaría después.

- Ahora entiendo todo – le dijo Castle con una sonrisa – llevas mucho aprendiendo.

- Cam es la mejor forense que ha tenido Nueva York – le dijo – y como Lanie se entere de que te lo he dicho lo pagarás muy caro – aseguró.

- Entendido Lanie es la mejor forense que tiene ahora Nueva York – dijo él riendo.

- No lo dudes o utilizará sus bisturís en nosotros – afirmó.

- ¿Y "el tio bueno"? – preguntó Castle

- Un viejo amigo de Cam, creo que eran vecinos cuando eran niños – explicó entre risas- una noche que las tres estábamos tomando algo en una discoteca, él apareció con su hermano y unos amigos, acababa de volver de Afganistán y estaba de permiso, cuando Cam salió del baño y nos vio mirándole, nos advirtió que ni se nos ocurriese y fue a saludarle…

- ¿Y Lanie no dijo nada? – preguntó Castle riendo

- Bueno, sus amigos y su hermano no estaban nada mal… - afirmó Kate

- Será mejor que no pregunte más ¿no? – dijo Castle imaginando como acabarían la noche las tres amigas.

- Si, será mejor Castle, será mejor… - contestó riendo.

Llegaron hasta el parque City Hall, acordonado por la policía y Kate mostró su placa saludando al agente que controlaba el paso, quien de inmediato retiró la valla permitiendo que tanto el Ferrari como el Toyota accediesen a la zona.

- Nunca había visto a nadie llegar al escenario de un crimen en un Ferrari – dijo Booth a Kate y Castle.

- No es lo habitual – contestó Kate - ¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó a Ryan que se acercaba mientras Espo seguía interrogando a un operario del metro.

- La vieja estación se utiliza – comenzó Ryan mirando con curiosidad a Cam y a Booth – para hacer maniobras y un falló hizo que el conductor bajase a revisar el convoy, al pasar junto a una de las rejillas de ventilación miró con su linterna por casualidad y descubrió nuestro cadáver.

- Detective Ryan, ella es la doctora Camile Saroyan – dijo Kate para presentarles – fue la jefa de los forenses de Nueva York hace unos años y él es Seeley Booth, agente especial de FBI...

- ¿Sargento Booth? – dijo Espo sorprendido acercándose al oír el nombre– ¿Sargento mayor Booth, francotirador de las fuerzas especiales en Afganistán?

- Espera un momento – dijo Booth - ¿Esposito? – preguntó - ¿Javier Esposito?

- Si, sargento – le dijo acercándose para fundirse en un abrazo - ¿FBI?

- ¿Detective de homicidios de la policía? – preguntó a su vez Booth.

- Esto si que es una sorpresa – dijo Espo - ¿El FBI se va a hacer cargo de este caso? – preguntó a Kate.

- No Espo, la doctora Camile Saroyan – le dijo para presentarle – y el agente Booth estaban en la misma fiesta que nosotros y han decidido acompañarnos.

- Camile Saroyan, he oído hablar mucho de ti – le dijo Espo tendiéndole la mano y mirando a Lanie.

- Lo mismo digo detective Esposito – aseguró Cam divertida viendo como el detective entregaba a Lanie su maletín de forense y una bata azul.

- Parece ser que aquí os conocéis todos, espero que alguien tenga la amabilidad de presentarme a mi colega escritora, la doctora Brennan – dijo Castle casi suplicante.

- Descuida – dijo Booth – si no me mata antes por haberla dejado sola en su presentación, tendré mucho gusto en presentártela.

- ¿Os importaría que fuésemos a ver a nuestra víctima? – dijo con un poco de fastidio Kate.

- Seguidme – añadió Ryan – nos han abierto el viejo acceso a la estación.

La comitiva se puso en marcha, bajando por las escaleras hasta la estación en desuso. Castle observaba a su alrededor emocionado y con gran interés. Bajaron hasta el vestíbulo, Castle tomó varias fotos con su Iphone a la vieja taquilla de venta de billetes, una pequeña preciosidad de habitáculo fabricado en madera y con rejas de forja para separar al vendedor. Bajo la luz de las tenues bombillas, la magia del lugar era aún mayor. La estación era una de las más antiguas de Nueva York, de gran belleza y encanto. Era una estación en curva, con grandes claraboyas de cristal y hierro, techos curvados en los que colgaban lámparas de latón y paredes cubiertas de bellos azulejos en tonos verdes y blancos, que en algunas partes y por su colocación parecían tejidos trenzados.

- Es impresionante poder estar aquí – le dijo a Kate - ¿Cuánto tiempo hará que no se usa? ¿medio siglo?

- Algo más – confirmó Ryan – cerró en 1945. Seguidme, es por aquí – les indicó bajando a las vías por una rampa de madera colocada allí para las visitas extraordinarias que realizan los miembros del museo del metro.

Los CSI encargados de la recogida de pruebas, habían iluminado con grandes focos toda la escena. Lanie sacó de su maletín otra bata azul de papel y se la tendió a Cam, que se la puso mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo. Un hombre delgado, de altura media, vestido con unos vaqueros y una sudadera, tenía amputada una pierna, por debajo de la rodilla.

- ¿Estrangulamiento? – preguntó Cam señalando el cuello.

- Si, pero mira esas marcas – señaló Lanie, yo diría que esta provocada por una cinta metálica.

- Lanie – dijo Kate – ¿ese brazo estaría roto antes de la muerte o lo ha podido causar la caída? – preguntó asomándose por la rejilla intentando descubrir la altura.

- Vaya, vaya detective – dijo Cam – has aprendido mucho… yo diría que es anterior a la caída, mira su postura – le dijo a Kate que sonreía– la deformación la tiene en el húmero que está sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo el fémur si se ha fracturado en la caída ¿ves su postura? – le indicó señalando a lo largo del mismo para que Kate lo entendiese. Buen trabajo con Kate, Lanie.

- Gracias – dijo la forense – siempre fue buena alumna. Yo diría que nuestro hombre tiene entre 30 y 35 años…

- Y que últimamente ha hecho algún trabajo duro – añadió Castle ante la sorpresa de Cam – mirar las marcas de las almohadillas de la palma de su mano derecha, es como si hubiese estado trabajando con alguna herramienta con mango… sin embargo las uñas de su mano izquierda están bien cuidadas…

- Buena observación Castle – afirmó Lanie.

- ¿Eso de hay que es? – preguntó Castle señalando heridas en la cara del cadáver.

- Ratas – dijo Espo a su espalda – cuando abrieron la rejilla salieron huyendo.

- Mirar esto – dijo Lanie – la amputación de su pierna es reciente, aún no ha cicatrizado, yo diría que no hace ni diez días, este hombre debería estar en un hospital.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo puede llevar aquí? – preguntó Kate casi para ella pues sabía que Lanie aún no había podido hacer las mediciones de temperatura necesarias.

- No lleva aquí más de doce o catorce horas – afirmó con seguridad Cam y Lanie la miró sonriendo.

- Chicos – llamó Kate a Espo y Ryan - ¿Está localizado este respiradero en el parque?

- Si Beckett – contestó Ryan – los técnicos están buscando huellas, aunque será complicado, es un área de recreo para perros.

- Lo que nos faltaba – dijo Kate con desgana sabiendo que cualquier pista podía haber sido contaminada.

- Creo que será mejor que nos dejéis espacio para trabajar – le dijo Lanie a Kate – esto es un poco estrecho, cuanto antes termine aquí, antes podremos llevarlo al laboratorio y contaros más.

- Esta bien Lanie – contestó ella – subiremos para ver la rejilla - ¿vienes Castle?

- Si no te importa – contestó él – me gustaría dar una vuelta por aquí y admirar la estación, esto no puede verse todos los días.

- Vale – le dijo – pero no estorbes ni toques nada – advirtió.

- Llevo mis guantes desde que salí del coche– levantó las manos para mostrárselos –creo que ya he escarmentado con eso. Te prometo que no me meteré en líos – dijo sonriendo.

- Más te vale – contestó - ¿subes conmigo Booth?

- Claro…

Castle se quedó quieto y miró a los cuatro alejarse por las vías hacía la rampa, a su mente vinieron las palabras de Kate en la fiesta "_el tío bueno del ejército_" y se preguntó si tendría algo en común con él, aunque en ese momento, un grito de Lanie diciéndole que se quitase de en medio del foco le sacó de sus pensamientos y tomando su Iphone con ambas manos comenzó a hacer fotos de la estación y las vías. Observó como la misma formaba una curva muy cerrada, sin duda esa sería la causa por la que la estación había sido cerrada desde hacía tanto tiempo, los actuales convoys de trenes sin duda tendrían problemas para pasar por ella, aunque según tenía entendido una de las vías de la estación aún seguía en uso en la línea M, sin duda no estaría tan en curva como esta.

Booth sonrío a Kate mientras la dejaba pasar delante de él por la rampa, unos pasos por detrás de Ryan y Espo.

- ¿El escritor y tú…? – preguntó

- Si… - contestó ella – te agradecería no dijeses nada… las normas…

- Claro, claro… tranquila

Castle comenzó a andar por las vías para poder hacer una foto de las mismas en las que se apreciase la curva pero lo suficientemente alejada de la rejilla donde había aparecido el cadáver para que no saliese nadie en la foto. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente para oír amortiguada la conversación que mantenían Lanie y Cam sobre la hija de esta última, se dio la vuelta comprobando que efectivamente desde ese lugar podría realizar sus fotos sin problema.

Comenzó a moverse haciendo fotos que luego montaría en panorámica con un software especial, y se agachó hasta poner el Iphone sobre una de las vías, brillante e iluminada por los focos para tomar otra desde ese ángulo. Al ir a levantarse, su rodilla crujió un poco y se apoyó en la pared, dándose cuenta que estaba haciéndolo sobre otra rejilla de ventilación idéntica a donde estaban Lanie y Cam.

No pudo evitar la curiosidad de saber si ambas se comunicaban y con la aplicación de la linterna de su móvil, iluminó la misma. Castle no esperaba ver lo que vio allí dentro y dio un gran salto hacía atrás, haciendo que su móvil cayese de sus manos hasta la vía, resonando por toda la estación.

- ¿¡Qué has hecho Castle!? – preguntó Lanie con tono de maestra mirando divertida a Cam.

- ¡Lanie, creo que deberías venir a ver esto! – le gritó cogiendo el Iphone del suelo e iluminando de nuevo la rejilla – creo que he encontrado algo…

- Castle – le dijo Lanie – yo no soy Kate ¿no será una tontería? Porque como lo sea te juro que va a dolerte…

- ¡Ya sé que no eres Kate! – protestó – si las tonterías tienen 32 dientes, entonces no vengas – le dijo provocando que Lanie mirase a Cam y ambas dejasen lo que estaban haciendo para ir en su busca.

Ambas anduvieron por las vías observando al escritor que iluminaba como podía dentro de la rejilla de la pared.

- ¡Oh oh! – dijo él

- ¿Qué es lo que hay ahí? – preguntó Lanie iluminando con su linterna, mucho más potente que el Iphone.

- ¡Dios mio! – exclamó Cam observando los dos cráneos pegados a la rejilla.

- Será mejor que subas a buscar a Kate – le dijo Lanie y él asintió.

Caminó por la vía contando sus pasos, subió por la rampa echando un vistazo atrás y salió a la calle en busca de Kate. Ella estaba agachada junto a Booth, revisando algún detalle que uno de los CSI les indicaba. Ryan y Espo hablaban con varias personas que llevaban perro, sin duda buscarían algún testigo.

- Kate – llamó cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

- ¿Ya te has aburrido de la estación? – preguntó ella sin mirarle.

- No es eso. Tienes que volver a bajar – le dijo muy serio – estaba haciendo fotos y he encontrado otra rejilla con dos cráneos atrapados.

- ¿Estas seguro? – le preguntó mirándole e incorporándose.

- Lanie me ha dicho que viniese a buscarte – afirmó.

- Está bien – dijo mirando a Booth – bajemos, gracias Dylan – le dijo al técnico.

- La rejilla esta a treinta y cinco pasos de esta en esa dirección – indicó Castle levantando la mano y señalando el norte.

- ¡Ryan! – llamó Kate al detective que acababa de terminar de hablar con una joven y apuntaba algo en su libreta - ¿puedes venir?

- ¡Claro jefa! – dijo Ryan trotando hacía ellos - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Busca una rejilla de ventilación como esta a treinta y cinco pasos al norte de donde estamos y acordónala – le dijo – vamos a volver a la estación, por lo visto hay más cadáveres.

- Ahora mismo – dijo Ryan.

- Vamos – indicó Kate a Booth y Castle.

Pasaron por la primera rejilla, Lanie seguía enfrascada con el cadáver.

- Cam esta esperando a que los chicos quiten los tornillos de la otra – les explicó – no les debe quedar mucho.

- ¿Vas bien Lanie? – preguntó Kate.

- Si, en un rato acabo y me uno a Cam – contestó ella.

Dos policías con un destornillador eléctrico terminaban de quitar las tuercas y tornillos para soltar la rejilla. Cam esperaba a cierta distancia.

- ¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó Kate

- Que podamos ver, dos cráneos – contestó Cam.

- Sé de alguien que podría ayudar con esto – dijo Booth intentando ver algo entre los policías.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Kate

- Huesos – contestó él sin dejar de mirar la rejilla.

- ¿Huesos? ¿hay muchos huesos? – preguntó Kate.

- No… - aclaró Cam – la doctora Brenan, Seeley la llama "Huesos"

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Kate frunciendo el ceño.

Los policías retiraron la rejilla con ayuda de Booth y de Castle, pues era grande y pesada, y estaba encajada por el óxido y la suciedad. Kate iluminó el interior del estrecho hueco.

- ¡Dios mio! – exclamó Cam – al menos hay cinco cráneos y muchos restos.

- Beckket – dijo Booth – creo que voy a pedir este caso para el FBI.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – preguntó algo indignada Kate.

- Si lo hago, el Jeffersonian y sus cerebritos nos ayudarán a que resolvamos juntos este caso, si es que esta relacionado con el anterior, y si no, el cadáver de Lanie será todo tuyo y estos – dijo señalando los restos que había dentro del hueco - serán míos.

- Hazlo – contestó Kate mirando con desagrado aquel amasijo de huesos y suciedad – prefiero trabajar con vosotros a que vengan otros y nos saquen del caso – admitió.

- Muy bien, haré unas llamadas – dijo él – Cam, Lanie no puede llevarse el cuerpo, tendría que venir Hodgins, ya sabes, a coger muestras de sus colonias de bichitos.

- Está bien – afirmó – voy a decírselo a Lanie, en cuanto te asignen el caso dímelo debo llamar a Hodgins y que venga cuanto antes.

- Y yo debo llamar a mi capitana – aseguró Kate.

Kate miró a Castle, que permanecía callado observando toda la escena.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó

- Si… si claro… solo me preguntaba que hacen aquí – le dijo - ¿Han podido caer por la rejilla del parque y que nadie les oyese?

- No creo Castle – contestó Kate -la otra rejilla esta en perfecto estado, aunque se nota que ha sido movida recientemente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán ahí? – preguntó para él pero en voz alta.

- Eso lo sabremos pronto Castle – contestó Booth mientras esperaba al teléfono – verás en acción a los cerebritos del Jeffersonian.

- Será mejor que llame a Gates – dijo Kate a Castle – después podrías llevarme a casa para cambiarme de ropa.

- Claro – contestó él con una sonrisa de medio lado – yo pensaba acabar la noche sin esa ropa pero de otra forma – le susurró al oído.

Después de media hora de llamadas telefónicas, en las que todos hablaban con sus respectivos jefes, el caso había pasado directamente al FBI con la colaboración del departamento de homicidios de la 12.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con la doctora Brenan? – preguntó Cam a Booth.

- Le dijimos a la canguro que estaríamos a las dos en el hotel – contestó – no sé si podremos hacer que se quede más tiempo con Christine y encontrar una canguro a estas horas – dijo consultando su reloj y viendo que era la una de la madrugada.

- ¿Tenéis una niña? –preguntó Kate.

- Oh si… una preciosa nenita de diez meses – dijo orgulloso – voy a llamar a la canguro e intentar arreglarlo.

Escucharon a Booth hablar con la canguro, a la que no pudo convencer para quedarse más tiempo, pues tenía que volver a su casa con sus propios hijos.

- Estupendo – dijo Booth enfadado al colgar el móvil – no puede quedarse.

- Bueno – intervino Castle – creo que sé de alguien a quien no le importaría hacerse cargo, aunque tendríamos que mover a Christine hasta mi casa…

- ¿Tú casa? – preguntó Kate - ¿Tu crees que Martha…?

- Estará encantada, ya verás… voy a llamarla – dijo Castle.

Castle llamó a su casa, espero varios tonos hasta que finalmente descolgaron el teléfono.

- Hola Alexis – dijo extrañado - ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿ocurre algo?

- Tranquilo papá – contestó la muchacha – mañana no tengo clase y la abuela me convenció para que me quedase a ver una película con ella, ya nos íbamos a ir a dormir ¿Va todo bien papá?

- Si cariño… oye… ¿tú podrías hacernos un favor? – preguntó él sonriendo.

- Claro papá… ¿de qué se trata?

Castle pidió a Alexis que hiciese de canguro de Christine, a lo que la joven accedió sin problema. Booth debía volver a la fiesta para recoger a Huesos, después irían a su hotel cogerían a la niña y la llevarían hasta la casa de Castle, donde él y Kate les esperarían. Booth se llevaría a Cam, que conocía bien Nueva York. Castle le dio su dirección y ambos se marcharon. Kate hablaba con Lanie, mientras esta última seguía tomando muestras del cadáver.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Castle a Kate.

- Si – contestó ella – Lanie, volveremos en cuanto me cambie de ropa y Alexis se quede con la niña. Le diré a Espo que baje contigo.

- Eso estaría bien – le dijo divertida.

Salieron de la estación y Kate informó a Ryan y Espo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pidió a este último que bajase a acompañar a Lanie, mientras Ryan seguiría con los CSI.

Castle abrió la puerta del coche a Kate y se puso al volante.

- ¿El FBI no tiene las mismas estúpidas normas que la policía de Nueva York? – preguntó él tras unos minutos de silencio.

- Tienen un bebé, por tanto entiendo que no – dijo Kate – pero no sé que tipo de colaboración tienen entre ellos.

- Por lo que refleja en sus libros son compañeros, como tu y yo – aseguró Castle.

- Castle – le dijo autoritaria - ahora mismo no me apetece mucho discutir contigo sobre el tema. Gates es Gates y tú y yo trabajamos para ella.

- Está bien – le dijo y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron a su casa.

Alexis les esperaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, se levantó al ver a su padre y a Kate entrar en la casa.

- ¿Y la niña? – preguntó.

- Ahora vendrán – le dijo Castle dándole un beso – han ido al hotel a por ella, nos adelantamos para que Kate pueda cambiarse de ropa.

- ¿De verdad que no te importa hacerlo? – preguntó Kate a Alexis pensando que no se había podido negar a su padre

- Claro que no – sonrío la chica – además, así me haré a la idea de lo que sería tener un hermanito – les dijo riendo – ya me entendéis, por si algún día os decidís y…

- Iré a cambiarme de ropa – dijo Kate totalmente ruborizada encaminándose hacia la habitación.

- ¿Crees que la ha molestado? – preguntó algo preocupada Alexis a Castle en cuanto Kate desapareció de la sala.

- No te preocupes cariño, no es por ti – le aseguró – Kate esta convencida que si Gates se entera de lo nuestro no podremos volver a trabajar juntos, aparte de que le caería una nueva sanción. La niña que vas a cuidar es la hija de un agente del FBI y su compañera de trabajo, supongo que…

- Lo entiendo papá… - le dijo Alexis - ¿deberías ir con ella no crees?

- Si… - afirmó algo furibundo – supongo que debo hacerlo, si oyes que me grita no te asustes – le dijo jocoso.

- Hazlo bien y no creo que te grite – le susurró al oído mientras le empujaba hacia su habitación – vamos, ve – y Castle la sonrío sabiendo que era su mejor aliada.

En la fiesta presentación del último libro de Temperance Brennan, Booth buscaba nervioso a su pareja entre los invitados. Cam le había asegurado que prefería esperarles en el coche, no le apetecía enfrentarse a una de las largas y racionales conversaciones de la doctora interrogando sobre porqué habían desaparecido de allí.

Para sorpresa de Booth, Huesos no puso ninguna pega cuando él la pidió que abandonase la fiesta para dejar a su pequeña con una desconocida jovencita en la casa de un escritor, para que ellos mientras tanto, pudiesen adentrarse en unos oscuros y viejos túneles de metro e investigar porque al menos cinco cadáveres habían aparecido en un hueco de ventilación.

- Hola Cam – dijo Huesos entrando en el coche.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido la presentación doctora Brenan? – contestó ella.

- Será un éxito – aseguró ella con tranquilidad – todos mis libros lo son.

- ¡Ah! Bien – dijo Cam sonriendo mirando a Booth mientras este entraba al coche– me alegro por ello.

- Y bien… ¿De que se trata el caso? – preguntó poniéndose el cinturón.

- Desde el principio – pidió Cam a Booth – por favor.

- Esta bien – contestó él – verás Huesos, Cam estaba en la fiesta con una amiga suya, esa forense para la que te pidió invitación ¿recuerdas?

- Si – dijo ella - ¿tiene algo que ver con el caso?

- Bien – prosiguió él - pues con ella estaba una detective de homicidios y su acompañante, un escritor, uno de mis favoritos, Richard Castle.

- Si, se quién es… ha mejorado, pero alguno de sus formas de asesinato eran totalmente imposibles – aseguró.

- Escribe ficción Huesos – le dijo – pero eso no importa ahora, el caso es que les llamaron para avisarles que había aparecido un cadáver y… bueno… aprovechando que estábamos allí, ellos nos pidieron ayuda – dijo mirando a Cam a través del retrovisor y viendo como ella negaba mirando el suelo.

- ¿Un cadáver? ¿Y porque quieres que vaya yo a ver un cadáver? – preguntó – eso es un tema de la doctora Saroyan, no mío.

- A unos metros de ese cadáver han aparecido restos de varias personas Huesos – explicó – y necesitamos tu ayuda.

- Bien – afirmó - ¿tienes informes de la niñera con la que vamos a dejar a Christine? – preguntó mientras Cam se tapaba la boca para contener una risa.

Castle entro a la habitación, Kate estaba de espaldas a él, vestida únicamente con un pantalón vaquero cuyo botón estaba abrochándose. Castle se acercó a ella, abrazándola y entrelazando sus manos sobre la tripa de Kate, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

- Lo siento – le dijo muy bajito en su mejilla

- ¿Por qué Castle? – contestó ella agarrándole los brazos con sus manos y apretándole contra ella.

- Lamento que te sientas presionada por mi o por Alexis… - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- No me presionas Castle – le dijo volviéndose en su abrazo para estar frente a él – no es cosa tuya, soy yo. Supongo que soy demasiado egoísta y me gusta estar como hasta ahora, viéndote a diario en comisaría, ayudándonos… - continuó mirándole a los ojos - no me apetece pensar que pasaría si no pudieses hacerlo, me he acostumbrado a ti…

- Creo que olvidas que si eso pasase – le dijo con media sonrisa- te iría a buscar a comisaría todos los días para traerte a casa y no perder ni un segundo de estar a tu lado.

- No lo olvido, pero… - le dijo rozando su nariz con la de él – prefiero tenerlo todo a tener la mitad…

- Alexis no quiso incomodarte – le dijo sin poder reprimir besarle rápido en los labios.

- No me ha incomodado – aseguró – tan sólo me ha pillado por sorpresa. No me había parado a pensar que ella, tu madre o incluso mi padre, nos vean así y puedan esperar que tengamos un hijo, es más, es que no me había parado a pensarlo ni yo misma – dijo volviendo a ruborizarse.

- Bueno, es una posibilidad ¿verdad? – le dijo sonriendo.

- Si claro… - contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa – es una posibilidad…


	3. Chapter 3

Kate se soltó del abrazo de Castle y se puso un jersey. Mientras Castle se cambiaba de ropa, Kate volvió a la sala junto a Alexis, que estaba sentada viendo la televisión.

- Kate siento… - comenzó la chica – no quería molestarte…

- Alexis, no pasa nada – contestó sonriendo – me cuesta asimilar el cambio de vida que me supone salir con tu padre, no me ha molestado.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó confundida.

- Alexis de verdad, sólo has dicho lo que opinas, no tiene porqué molestarme, al contrario, me alegra saber que estarías de acuerdo en compartir a tu padre con alguien más…– le dijo y Alexis le devolvió la sonrisa.

Minutos más tarde, el sonó el timbre de la puerta y Castle fue a abrir.

- Hola – les dijo haciéndose a un lado – pasad.

- Gracias Castle – contestó Cam entrando seguida de Huesos que llevaba a Christine en brazos y tras ellas Booth con una cuna de viaje plegable.

- Buenas noches – dijo Brennan – tu eres Richard Castle.

- Si – le dijo tendiéndole la mano – tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella y Castle se quedó durante un momento mudo por la pregunta.

- Bueno, me gustan tus libros y…

- Huesos ¿puedes dejarme pasar? – preguntó Booth cargado con la cuna - ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?

- Déjalo aquí mismo – le contestó Castle señalando la entrada – después veremos donde montarla, os presentaré a Alexis, mi hija – les dijo señalándoles la sala.

Kate y Alexis se levantaron y se acercaron a los recién llegados, de inmediato y antes que fuesen presentadas, Alexis miró a la niña, que observaba todo con sus preciosos ojos azules y le tendió los brazos, y para sorpresa de todos, Christine se inclinó hacia ella estirando sus bracitos y Huesos no tuvo más remedio que dejar que la cogiese en brazos. La pequeña cogió un mechón de pelo de la joven mirándolo y tirando levemente de él.

- Vaya – dijo Alexis – parece que te gusta el color de mi pelo, preciosa.

- Ella es Alexis – dijo Castle a Brennan – se quedará con …

- Christine – se adelantó Booth – se llama Christine – dijo acercándose a Alexis – yo soy Seeley Booth – se auto presentó a Alexis – su padre y ella es Temperance Brennan, su madre, parece ser que Christine ha decidido no dormir hoy, no sé si conseguirás que lo haga o tendrás que cansarla un poco…

- ¿Has cuidado niños alguna vez? – preguntó Brennan.

- No – contestó Alexis riendo al notar la manita de Christine entre su pelo.

- Booth no creo que sea la mejor opción… – comenzó a decir Brennan.

- ¡Auch! – gritó Alexis cuando la pequeña le tiró del pelo – no, Christine, así no – le dijo liberando de su manita el mechón – así si – le dijo haciendo que la niña pasase sus dedos con tranquilidad y suavidad por su cabeza provocandole una carcajada.

- Pues yo creo que es la mejor opción – contestó Booth viendo que la niña había congeniado con Alexis – ella es Kate Beckett, detective de homicidios de la policía de Nueva York – le dijo presentándole a Kate.

- Me alegro de conocerte – le dijo Kate tendiéndole la mano y Brennan asintió correspondiendo al saludo.

- ¿Pañales? ¿Crema? ¿Toallitas húmedas? ¿Biberón? – preguntó Alexis.

- Todo lo necesario está en esta bolsa – contestó Brennan - ¿crees que podrás hacerte cargo…?

- Claro – contestó con seguridad Alexis – si tengo alguna duda os llamaré.

- He apuntado aquí – le dijo Brennan mostrándole una libreta – las medidas de la leche, los cereales y la temperatura del biberón.

- ¿Tiene que tomar leche ahora? – preguntó Alexis acariciando a la pequeña.

- No – contestó Booth – cenó su puré de verduras hace horas pero Christine no perdona su biberón de cereales de las siete de la mañana. Debería montar la cuna ¿Dónde lo hago?

- Creo que será mejor en mi habitación – dijo la chica.

- Vale, yo lo haré – dijo Castle cogiendo la cuna para ir a la habitación de Alexis.

- Richard, es complicado montarla – le dijo Booth.

- No te preocupes – le dijo subiendo las escaleras – no creo que sea más complicada que la que utilizaba Alexis.

- Gracias – dijo Booth - ¿tienes alguna pregunta Alexis?

- Si… ¿tiene algún muñeco para dormir?

- Está aquí dentro – dijo Brennan cogiendo una jirafa de peluche de la bolsa - ¿puedes apuntar mi número de móvil y enviarme una foto de Christine cada hora?

- Huesos… no empieces – dijo Booth.

- Claro – dijo Alexis sonriendo – pero en cuanto nos quedemos dormidas no pienso despertarme para enviar ninguna foto – aseguró.

- Lo entiendo – contestó Brennan convencida por la respuesta - ¿Qué harás si comienza a llorar?

- Intentar averiguar que puede ocurrirle – contestó la chica rápidamente.

- ¿Y si no lo consigues?

- Mi abuela esta arriba durmiendo, ella podrá ayudarme, o tendré que llamaros por teléfono – contestó.

Cam observaba divertida la escena y negó con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos a Kate que estaba sorprendida, dándole a entender que eran cosas normales en ella. Brennan comenzó a darle instrucciones sobre pañales y cremas y Alexis sonreía divertida, Kate se dio cuenta que Alexis no la prestaba demasiada atención.

- ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? – le preguntó después de unos minutos.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo Alexis.

- Claro – contestó Brennan.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste tú a hacerlo? ¿Quién te enseño? – Kate se quedó helada ante la pregunta de Alexis y miró a Cam y Booth este último la cogió del brazo para que no interviniese.

- No me enseño nadie – le dijo pensativa Brennan – simplemente nació Christine y lo hice.

- Bueno – le dijo Alexis moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente – creo que yo también podré… simplemente hacerlo – aseguró.

- Si… supongo que puedes simplemente hacerlo – contestó Brennan descubriendo que le gustaba la seguridad e inteligencia de la chica.

- Bien – contestó Booth – esta claro que puede hacerlo.

- Ya esta montada – dijo Castle bajando por la escalera.

- Estupendo – dijo Booth – ¿podemos marcharnos entonces?

A Christine no le importó que sus padres la dejasen con Alexis, se limitó a sonreírles mientras ellos la besaban para despedirse, sin soltar el pelo de la joven.

Cam prefirió acompañar a Kate y a Castle en el coche oficial de la primera, mientras que Booth y Huesos les seguirían en su coche.

- Kate – le dijo Cam en cuanto subieron al coche – la doctora Brennan es especial, siempre dice lo que piensa sin importarle si puede herirnos. Es directa y muy inteligente y trata a los demás haciendo uso de su superioridad mental. Richard, puedo asegurarte que tu hija le ha plantado cara y ha ganado.

- ¿Qué me he perdido? – preguntó Castle.

- Bueno, por un momento pensé que Brennan se llevaría a su hija – le dijo Kate – interrogó a Alexis y si yo hubiese sido ella…

- Cualquier otro la hubiese mandado cerca – aseguró Cam – pero Alexis supo contestar de forma inteligente. Estuviste a punto de decirle algo ¿verdad?

- Si – contestó Kate – Alexis le hace un favor y ella la somete a un examen de capacidad… - dijo molesta queriendo defender a toda costa a Alexis.

- Seeley es quien mejor la conoce, hizo bien en pararte – aseguró.

- ¿Pararte? – preguntó Castle - ¿Me podéis contar que pasó? – preguntó preocupado.

Cam y Kate le contaron lo sucedido, haciendo que se sintiera orgulloso de Alexis.

- La doctora Brennan es muy brillante. Es una científica concienzuda y no se rinde hasta encontrar una causa para todo – les dijo Cam – pero no esperéis que entienda una broma o sepa leer una emoción en vuestras caras, para ella todo es como se demuestra que es, para ella no existe el azar, la casualidad o el destino.

- Castle me dijo que era muy racional – contestó Kate.

- Lamento comunicarte que te quedas muy corto Richard – le aseguró – ya lo comprobaréis. Al igual que descubriréis su gran talento. Espero que no os moleste su sinceridad, aprenderéis que no lo hace con intención de dañar a nadie.

- Esta bien – dijo Castle – por mi no hay problema.

- Creo que voy a llamar a Alexis – dijo Kate cogiendo su móvil y llamando a la joven.

- No creo que sea necesario – le dijo Castle – Alexis se las apañará bien.

Kate no le hizo caso, sentía la necesidad de proteger a Alexis, aunque Cam le hubiese asegurado que había salido victoriosa de la batalla contra aquella mente privilegiada de la doctora Brennan.

- ¿Alexis? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kate

- Si Kate – contestó ella – todo va bien ¿ocurre algo?

- No Alexis, sólo quería decirte que me llames si necesitas algo ¿vale?

- Vale Kate.

- Sólo era eso, mañana te veo.

- Hasta mañana.

Llegaron hasta la estación de City Hall, uno de los policías que custodiaba el acceso, les dejo pasar y volvieron a bajar a la estación, tras saludar a Ryan que trabajaba con los CSI.

Espo y Lanie estaban sentados sobre el andén de la estación, con las piernas colgando sobre las vías, charlando animadamente.

- Hola chicos – dijo Lanie – si no puedo llevarme el cadáver, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí – les dijo.

- Lo siento Lanie – contestó Cam – Hodgins no tardará mucho en llegar – Lanie Parish, forense de la policía de Nueva York, la doctora Temperance Brennan, antropóloga del Jeffersonian – dijo presentándolas y Lanie la estrechó la mano después de levantarse.

- Me alegra conocerte – le dijo Lanie – Cam me ha hablado de tu gran trabajo.

- Gracias – contestó ella – yo también he oído hablar del tuyo.

- Pues lamento mucho que el mío este incompleto hoy – les dijo a todos - ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará vuestro científico en dejarme abrir a mi chico? – preguntó señalando con el pulgar hacía atrás, a la rejilla.

- ¿Tu chico? – preguntó Brennan - ¿lo conocías?

- Es una forma de hablar Huesos – cortó Booth – lo lamento Lanie, pero si está relacionado con los demás restos, no podrás llevártelo, irá al Jeffersonian.

- ¿Y cuando puede ser eso? – preguntó Lanie sabiendo que podía llevar muchísimo tiempo averiguarlo.

- En cuanto yo vea los restos – aseguró Brennan - ¿podéis decirme donde están?

Kate miró a Cam que la asintió en silencio. Era complicado no sentirse incómodo por la seguridad con la que la antropóloga afirmaba que su intervención era crucial para determinar la relación.

- Es por aquí – le dijo Booth – vamos Huesos deberías intentar ser un poco más natural con ellos, aún no te conocen – le dijo cogiéndola del brazo y diciéndoselo al oído para que sólo ella le oyese.

- ¿No estoy siendo normal con ellos? – le preguntó confundida.

- Da igual Huesos, vamos a ver esos restos – dijo.

La estrecha rejilla estaba totalmente iluminada por los focos que los CSI habían colocado al hacer fotografías. Nadie había tocado nada, por petición del agente del FBI y a la espera que tanto la doctora Brennan como Hodgins les dejasen continuar. Ella se acercó revisando por encima los restos.

- Los cinco cráneos corresponden a varones – dijo Brenan tranquilamente – sus arcos cigomáticos son pronunciados.

- Guau – dijo Castle - ¿estás segura? ¿solo los has visto de lejos?

- Estoy completamente segura señor Castle – contestó Brennan sin mirarle – las mandíbulas son pronunciadas – continuó agachándose – y el tamaño de los dientes lo confirma.

- ¿Qué más puedes decirnos Huesos? – preguntó Booth mientras ella limpiaba con una brocha restos de hojas secas para descubrir más.

- Sus edades están comprendidas entre 35 y 40 años, podré asegurar más cuando los llevemos al Jeffersonian – le dijo – mira esto Booth, dos de ellos sufren amputaciones del miembro inferior derecho, tendré que separar los cuerpos para comprobar los otros tres…

- Kate – le dijo Booth – tu caso pasa a manos del FBI.

- Está bien – contestó ella al entender el dato– informaré a mi superior.

- ¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos revisar los datos que ha recogido tu gente? – preguntó Booth.

- En comisaría – le dijo Kate.

- Huesos no nos necesita aquí – aseguró - ¿podemos irnos?

- Claro – contestó ella

- ¿Puedo quedarme para observar su trabajo? – preguntó Castle emocionado.

- Eso no depende de mí, amigo – dijo Booth - ¿Huesos?

- Puede quedarse si no toca nada y no molesta señor Castle – le dijo ella sin dejar de limpiar los restos y sin mirarles.

- ¿Qué pasará con mi chico? – preguntó Lanie observando el trabajo de Brennan.

- Lo llevaremos al Jeffersonian Lanie – aseguró Cam – yo me ocuparé de él, me vendrían bien tus anotaciones.

- Te las mandaré por correo – aseguró Lanie.

El teléfono de Kate comenzó a sonar.

- Beckett… – contestó ella - está bien, acompáñale hasta aquí Ryan – le dijo

- ¿Hodgins? – preguntó Cam y Kate asintió.

- Bien, si ya tenemos aquí a Hodgins podemos irnos para estudiar si tenemos alguna pista – dijo Booth.

Kate cogió del brazo a Castle, separándole un poco del resto para poder hablar con él.

- Castle… - comenzó

- Sé lo que vas a decirme – cortó él – que no moleste, que no toque nada… me portaré bien Kate.

- Iba a decirte que me llamases luego – le dijo Kate sonriendo - creo que ella – señaló a Brennan con la cabeza – te mantendrá más a raya de lo que lo he hecho yo nunca.

- Espero que tú también te mantengas a raya – le susurró él al oído – con el tío bueno del ejército.

- No seas bobo – le dijo riendo.

- Ven aquí – le dijo él lanzando una rápida mirada alrededor cerciorándose que nadie les miraba y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Ryan apareció junto a Hodgins, este último arrastraba un maletín con ruedas.

- Buenas noches – exclamó Hodgins.

- Hola doctor Hodgins – saludó Cam – voy a presentarte… Lanie Parish forense de la policía de Nueva York, Espósito, detective – le dijo y Hodgins les tendió la mano para saludarles – y aquí – buscó a Kate y Castle que se acercaron – la detective Kate Beckett y el escritor Richard Castle, que colabora como asesor.

- ¿Richard Castle? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa – vaya tío, me gustan tus libros – le dijo dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

- Me alegro que sea así – contestó Castle.

- Me gustaría comentarte un par de detalles sobre una de mis teorías de la intervención del gobierno en el caso de…

- Doctor Hodgins – cortó Cam – tiene trabajo aquí…

- Está bien, Cam… - le dijo – pero me gustaría contártelo en algún momento – le dijo a Castle.

- Claro – contestó Castle – voy a quedarme por aquí – le aseguró.

Kate apretó el brazo de Castle cuando pasó por su lado alejándose de las vías en dirección a la salida.

- ¿Nos vamos? – les dijo a Booth, Ryan y Espo.

- ¿Cam? – preguntó Booth - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No puedo hacer nada más hasta que el doctor Hodgins no termine y podamos trasladar el cadáver al Jeffersonian – le dijo – iré a descansar.

- Te dejaremos en tu hotel de camino a comisaría – le dijo Kate.

- Cam está en mi casa – aclaró Lanie – puedes dejarnos allí.

- Ryan, Espo ¿habéis venido juntos? – preguntó Kate.

- Si – contestaron ambos a la vez.

- Espo ¿Qué tal si acompañas a Booth hasta comisaría para que no se pierda? – preguntó Kate – en cuanto deje a Lanie y Cam iré allí.

- Claro – dijo él – así podremos ponernos al día.

Salieron de la estación, dejando a Hodgins cogiendo muestras del cadáver y a Brennan con los demás restos bajo la atenta mirada de Castle.

Kate puso en marcha su coche, y en cuanto lo hizo giró su cabeza para mirar directamente a Cam a los ojos.

- ¿Qué hay de cierto en eso que me ha dicho Castle que tienes una hija? – le preguntó - me ha contado que os oyó hablar en la estación y se lo negué porque aseguró que tenía la misma edad de Alexis.

- Es cierto Kate – le dijo – Michelle, y si, ambas tienen la misma edad.

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Kate conduciendo su coche fuera del parque.

- No es mía. Me hice cargo de ella cuando murió su padre hace dos años. Yo vivía con él cuando tú empezaste a trabajar como policía – le dijo.

- Si, recuerdo que vivías con alguien y que después de cortar empezaste a salir con Lanie y conmigo los sábados – le dijo Kate – vaya Cam… que sorpresa.

- Ser madre primeriza y de una adolescente es bastante complicado – le dijo – supongo que ya lo sabes.

- Bueno – contestó Kate – puedo imaginarlo, pero no lo sé – le dijo riendo.

- ¿Alexis? – preguntó Cam.

- Es hija de Castle, no mía – le dijo Kate extrañada.

- Aun no siendo tuya, la convivencia…

- Castle y yo no vivimos juntos… - contestó Kate.

- Aún… – añadió Lanie

- Si, bueno, aún… - confirmó Kate sonrojándose.

- Por como has sacado las uñas cuando Brennan la ha cuestionado, pensé que…

- ¿Brennan la ha cuestionado? – preguntó Lanie - ¿Y tú has sacado las uñas?

- Lanie ya conoces a Alexis… - dijo Kate.

- La persona más responsable de su edad que conozco – confirmó Lanie – Cam, deberías ver su trabajo durante los meses que estuvo haciendo prácticas conmigo.

- ¿Ha hecho prácticas contigo? – Lanie asintió – Claro… aquel día que te llame y estabas ocupada pero aprovechaste para preguntarme sobre un caso, ¿era ella quién me explicó todo verdad?

- Si – afirmó Lanie – era ella.

- Vaya… - dijo Cam – no me lo hubiese imaginado.

- Volvamos a lo de antes… - dijo Lanie - ¿sacaste las uñas? – le dijo a Kate mirándola.

- No pude – afirmó Kate – Booth intervino.

- En cuanto tratéis con ella unos días – aclaró Cam - os daréis cuenta que todo lo que dice es simplemente lo que piensa, y normalmente si lo piensa es porque tiene razones lógicas y probadas para hacerlo.

- ¿Y que paso contigo y con Booth? – preguntó con curiosidad Kate.

- ¿Cuándo volvimos a vernos? – dijo Cam – bueno, supongo que pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

- Os volvisteis a liar – aseguró Lanie - ¿no es cierto?

- Si – afirmó Cam – pero duro bastante menos que la vez anterior… y tú Kate ¿no vas a preguntarme por Jared?

- ¿Debería? – preguntó Kate algo incómoda.

- Pensé que te interesaría saber que ha sido de él – dijo Cam.

- Vamos, Cam, no llegamos a salir ni un mes… - aseguró Kate - ¿ha sentado ya la cabeza?

- Eso parece – le dijo – se ha casado con una chica Hindú que conoció en la India, en un viaje en busca de su "existencia" que hizo después de que le echasen de la Marina por saltarse los protocolos y ayudar a su hermano, si no hubiese intervenido, hoy Seeley estaría muerto.

- Le va bien entonces – aseguró Kate.

- Digamos que ya no es un problema para Seeley.

- Y hablando del lejano oriente – añadió Lanie - ¿No tienes que contarnos algo sobre un iraní?

- Esa es una historia muy larga Lanie – dijo Cam.

- Tenemos tiempo hasta que lleguemos a su casa – aseguró Kate a quien le picaba la curiosidad.

- Es uno de los asistentes de Brennan – les dijo Cam – y por favor, jurarme que esto no saldrá de aquí, nadie sabe nada de lo nuestro.

- Vaya – dijo Kate – parece ser que no soy la única en tener que esconderse.

- Es uno de nuestros asistentes Kate – le dijo seria – soy yo quien firma sus horas de trabajo y quien decide sobre sus contratos…

- No hace falta que nos des explicaciones – añadió Lanie – ambas tenéis vuestros motivos.

- Te recuerdo Lanie que tú también escondiste lo de Espo - le dijo Kate.

- ¿Así que tú y Esposito también…? – preguntó Cam.

- A ratos – confirmó Lanie y las tres comenzaron a reír.

En la estación de metro, Castle observaba el trabajo de la antropóloga, que limpiaba alrededor de los huesos del cadáver que estaba por encima del resto. Castle se mantenía callado, no quería molestar y tampoco sabía muy bien como entablar una conversación con ella, después de lo que Cam y Kate le habían contado en el coche. En ese mismo momento, el móvil de Brennan sonó y ella lo miró sonriendo.

- Parece que Alexis ha conseguido dormir a Christine – le dijo mostrándole la foto de la pequeña dormida.

- Alexis es única– afirmó Castle.

- Todos somos únicos señor Castle – dijo ella – de los posibles 200.000 óvulos con los que nace una niña, sólo uno es fecundado por uno de los casi 400 millones de espermatozoides producidos en una eyaculación, un solo cambio de una de esas células, dan origen a un ser diferente, pues cada una de ellas lleva una configuración de ADN completamente distinta.

- Ya - dijo Castle – doctora Brennan no me refería a ella como única genéticamente, me refería a su personalidad, su carácter… Alexis es mi niña… para su padre todo lo que hace una hija esta bien hecho – aclaró – cuidar de Christine también, mi hija es especial, maravillosa, estoy muy orgulloso de ser su padre.

- Su hija también esta dotada de una gran inteligencia – afirmó ella.

- Si – dijo él riendo – eso también, responsable e inteligente, todo un reto para su padre.

- ¿Por qué es un reto? – preguntó Brennan confundida – ¿No debe ser eso lo que todos los padres buscan en sus hijos?

- Será porque yo siempre he sido un tonto irresponsable – le dijo él.

- Eso no es cierto señor Castle – respondió ella – en sus libros demuestra lo contrario, aunque debo corregirle, algunos de los asesinatos que describe son técnicamente imposibles – aseguró – debería venir a visitarnos al Jeffersonian, le demostraríamos lo equivocado que está.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó él

- Si, de verdad está muy equivocado.

- No, no es eso – dijo él - ¿de verdad podría visitarles en el Jeffersonian? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Claro – le dijo ella mirándole por primera vez

- Yo podría enseñarte mi laboratorio – dijo Hodgins a su espalda – y Ángela, mi mujer, te enseñaría como reconstruir un asesinato partiendo de los daños de la víctima.

- Eso sería un sueño – dijo Castle

- Eso puede ser realidad si estáis colaborando en este caso – afirmó Hodgins – doctora Brenan, yo ya he terminado de tomar muestras ¿algo interesante aquí?

- Voy a pedir que trasladen los cuerpos tal y como están al Jeffersonian – dijo ella – es incómodo trabajar aquí, necesito más luz.

- Nuestra última víctima murió hace venticuatro horas – afirmó Hodgins.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Castle acostumbrado a Lanie

- Larvas amigo… - le dijo Hodgins – el mejor reloj de un cadáver.

Avanzaron un par de horas, mientras Brennan y Hodgins daban instrucciones para el traslado de los restos. Castle, tras observarlo todo llamó a Kate, tal y como ella le había pedido.

- ¿Te has aburrido ya? – le dijo Kate como respuesta

- Dime que me echas de menos – contestó él.

- Lo hago – aseguró Kate

- Están trasladando los restos al Jeffersonian ¿quieres que vaya a comisaria o me voy a casa? – preguntó.

- Aquí también hemos terminado – le informó ella – Gates ha pedido que nos dejen ir a Washigton y seguir la investigación, y Booth ha aceptado.

- ¿Gates ha hecho eso? –preguntó - ¿Por qué?

- Porque sabe que no pueden negarse, aunque Booth sea del FBI esta no es su zona de acción – contestó Kate

- ¿Y cuando nos vamos? – preguntó él.

- Gates no ha dicho nada de ti – le dijo Kate.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó molesto

- Iremos Espo y yo – informó.

- Oh vamos Kate… ¿no pensarás dejarme aquí? – suplicó.

- ¿Podemos discutir esto más tarde? – le dijo Kate – estoy cansada.

- ¿Dormirás en mi casa? – preguntó él esperanzado.

- Salgo en cinco minutos – aseguró Kate.

Castle intentó convencer a Brennan para que dejase a Christine dormida y a cargo de Alexis en su casa y se fuese a descansar en su hotel, necesitó la llamada de Booth para terminar de convencerla. Salieron al parque, y Castle tomó un taxi hasta su casa, Brennan y Hodgins tomaron otro en dirección al hotel.

Cuando bajaba del taxi, vio a Kate aparcando su coche y se acercó hasta ella. Ella le sonrío a través del cristal y terminó la maniobra, saliendo del coche.

- Te he echado de menos – le dijo él abrazándola.

- Y yo a ti – contestó hundiéndose en su pecho – estoy cansada ¿subimos?

Kate se apoyó en él en cuanto entraron al ascensor y Castle la abrazó besándola el pelo. Castle la atrajo por la cintura y apoyándola en él en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, dirigiéndola hasta la puerta de la casa. Entraron y Kate fue directamente al baño, necesitaba una ducha ardiendo. Castle fue a ver a Alexis.

- Alexis – dijo muy bajito sentándose en su cama.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? – preguntó ella.

- Kate y yo estamos en casa cariño – le dijo – los padres de Christine han ido a su hotel ¿podrías ocuparte de ella si no me despierto? – preguntó.

- Papá, ve a descansar – reprendió Alexis – yo me ocuparé de ella lo que haga falta, mañana no tengo clase.

- Gracias cariño – le dijo besándole la frente y Alexis le señaló la puerta para que se marchase a descansar.

Cuando Castle entró a su habitación, Kate acababa de meterse en la cama.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado y colocando un mechón de pelo húmedo tras su oreja.

- A ti, cuanto antes – contestó ella.

- ¿No estas cansada? – le preguntó con picardía.

- Mucho, no te hagas ilusiones Castle – le dijo – pero necesito que me abraces para dormir…


	4. Chapter 4

Kate empezó a despertarse, estaba tapada con el edredón hasta la mitad de su cabeza. Tenía demasiado calor, ella no acostumbraba a taparse así. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de Castle, y frotó su cara contra la almohada, notando la mezcla de olores: su aftershave, su colonia, el suavizante de su ropa… sonrío extrañada de no estar entre sus brazos, sin duda en algún momento de la noche habría tenido calor y se habría separado de él. Se giro sobre la espalda con la intención de arroparse entre sus brazos y al hacerlo descubrió que él no estaba en la cama. Se volvió de nuevo para mirar la puerta del baño, pensando que él estaría allí, y descubriendo que estaba abierta y la luz apagada. Se sentó sobre la cama y un aroma dulce la invadió. Sin duda Castle estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Se levantó y se puso un pantalón de pijama pensando que Martha y Alexis podrían estar allí y no podía salir vestida tan sólo con una camiseta de tirantes. Salió a la sala y abrió la boca para decir buenos días, pero se contuvo al observar la escena de la cocina y volvió a cerrarla, alargando sus labios en una gran sonrisa.

Castle sostenía una sartén en la mano derecha, estaba vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta, el pelo revuelto y tan descalzo como ella. Con la mano izquierda y sujeta contra su cadera, sostenía a Christine que reía a carcajadas cada vez que Castle daba una vuelta en el aire a la tortita que cocinaba en la sartén y le decía cosas absurdas a la pequeña.

Kate les observó por unos segundos tras los cuales comenzó a andar hacía ellos.

- Buenos días – les dijo y ambos la miraron.

- Hola cariño – contestó él - ¿Qué haces descalza? – le dijo inclinándose sobre ella para besarla.

- Lo mismo que tú – contestó respondiendo a su beso y señalándole los pies - ¿Se ha marchado Alexis?

- He venido a por agua y Alexis ha aprovechado para dejarme a Christine mientras se ducha – le dijo mirando a la pequeña – es una preciosidad y muy buena.

- Anda – le dijo Kate – déjame cogerla a mí o se quemará el desayuno – tendió los brazos a la pequeña que no se opuso a cambiar de cuidador – hola pequeña – le dijo cariñosamente dándole un beso en la cabeza y sentándose con ella sobre un taburete.

- También podías haber hecho tú el desayuno – le dijo Castle – y nosotros te mirábamos.

- A mi también me apetece tenerla en brazos – contestó Kate – me encanta como huelen los niños – le dijo hundiendo su nariz en el pelo de Christine y dándole un beso en la frente.

Castle las observó mientras servía las tortitas en varios platos. Christine miraba a Kate y cogió un mechón de pelo con su mano, tirando un poco y haciendo que Kate ladease la cabeza e intentase soltarse con cuidado. A Castle esa escena le pareció adorable. En ese momento, Christine, totalmente concentrada, comenzó a balbucear, repitiendo monosílabos.

- ¿Qué quieres decirnos, cariño? – le dijo Kate sonriendo y la pequeña elevó el tono de su voz repitiendo continuamente "da, da, da".

- Creo que quiere decir que esta mañana estás preciosa – le dijo Castle acercándose a las dos y dándoles un beso a ambas sobre el pelo.

- Vaya Castle, que dominio del idioma – le dijo riendo.

- No olvides que soy un niño – afirmó él besándola suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Os pensaréis eso de darme un hermanito? – dijo Alexis sonriendo y acercándose – os queda muy bien Christine.

- Es un poco pronto para niños Alexis – contestó Kate sonrojándose.

- Alexis… - dijo Castle reprendiéndola.

- Vale – contestó ella – pero no esperéis demasiado o me pondré a trabajar y no podré ayudaros.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta – contestó Castle sonriendo a Kate.

- Deberíais – dijo Martha bajando por la escalera – el tiempo pasa volando, déjame coger a esa preciosidad – le dijo a Kate tendiendo los brazos a la niña – es tan agradable tener a un bebé en brazos – afirmó Martha mirando a Kate que volvió a sonrojarse.

Los cuatro desayunaron turnándose para tener a Christine en brazos, la pequeña estaba encantada de ir de brazo en brazo, recibiendo mimos y caricias de todos, que reían ante los gestos y sonidos de la pequeña.

- Christine y yo vamos a ir al parque un rato – dijo Alexis cuando la tuvo en brazos.

- ¿Y si vienen sus padres? – preguntó Martha.

- La doctora Brennan me ha llamado hace un rato - contestó la chica – iban a pasar a por ella para ir a la editorial a firmar un contrato, le dije que viniese después de la firma, sobre las doce, volverán a Washington.

- ¿Cuándo pensáis viajar Espo y tú? – preguntó Castle a Kate con un toque de tristeza.

- Eso me recuerda que acordé con Gates que yo me encargaría de la reserva de los vuelos y el hotel – dijo Kate - ¿puedo usar tu portátil?

- ¿No te acompaña Richard? – preguntó extrañada Martha.

- No me importaría Martha – le dijo mirando a Castle – pero en el Jeffersonian y en el FBI tendrían que darle permiso para hacerlo, no depende de nosotros.

- Voy a por el portátil – dijo Castle con entusiasmo – la doctora Brennan y Jack Hodgins me invitaron ayer a visitarles en el Jeffersonian cuando quisiera.

- Creo que finalmente va a acompañarme – dijo Kate jugando con las manitas de Christine.

- Yo no lo habría dudado querida – le dijo Martha.

- Y no lo dudaba, sólo esperaba para ver como se las apañaba para hacerlo – contestó Kate sonriendo.

- ¿Y Ryan no os acompaña? – preguntó Alexis.

- No, él aprovechará que no estamos para tomarse unos días libres – contestó Kate – y eso me recuerda que tengo que llamar a Lanie, ayer quedó con Cam en ir a visitarla y puede que este sea el momento adecuado.

- Aquí esta el portátil – dijo Castle poniéndolo sobre la encimera para alegría de Christine que le lanzó los brazos para que la cogiese.

- Oh no señorita – dijo Alexis – usted y yo nos vamos al parque.

- Cariño – comentó Castle – ir con ella en brazos te cansará enseguida.

- Si, papá, cuando baje le pediré a Edward que me preste el carrito de su nieta – afirmó Alexis confiando que el conserje lo tendría en su casa.

- Voy a llamar a Lanie – dijo Kate dirigiéndose al despacho de Castle.

Alexis abrigó a Christine, cogió una pequeña mochila en la que metió un par de pañales, toallitas, un biberón con agua y una pequeña manta que utilizaba cuando se sentaba en el sofá y se marcho al parque.

Kate salió del despacho de Castle despidiéndose de Lanie con quien hablaba por su móvil.

- Lanie también viene – informó a Castle – pedirá unos días libres.

- Bien… - contestó Castle que estaba mirando una página de un hotel.

- Chicos – dijo Martha – voy arriba a ducharme – les dijo mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba.

- ¿Cuándo queréis que viajemos? – preguntó Castle.

- ¿Esta tarde? – preguntó a su vez Kate – pero que no sea a primera hora, tengo que ir a casa a preparar ropa.

- Voy a buscar vuelo – le dijo él.

- Castle, en turista – le advirtió – o el departamento de policía no nos reintegrará los billetes a Espo y a mi.

- Vale – dijo divertido Castle – entonces primera para Lanie y para mi y vosotros dos en turista.

- No creo que Lanie te autorice a que la reserves en primera – aseguró – trabajamos para el ayuntamiento Castle, no cobramos derechos de autor como tú.

- Bien, pues entonces primera para mí y vosotros en los asientos estrechos – sonrío.

- Castle – le dijo regañándole - ¿Cuánto dura el vuelo? ¿una hora?

- Más o menos – contestó él.

- ¿No crees que puedes aguantar una hora en turista? – preguntó.

- Yo acepto ir en turista, pero tu aceptas el hotel que yo elija – aseguró.

- Castle viendo el hotel que elegiste en Los Ángeles – comenzó ella – imagino que hotel quieres reservar, te recuerdo que Lanie y Espo…

- Por eso no te preocupes – le dijo quitándole importancia – reservaré una doble, como en Los Ángeles, pero esta vez no te escaparás de dormir en mi cama.

- Si claro, y en la otra Lanie y Espo… - dijo Kate.

- ¿Quieres que la llame y la pregunte si la molesta? – le dijo riendo – tengo claro que a Espo no…

- Le enviaré un mensaje – dijo Kate escribiendo en su móvil.

- Voy reservando – dijo él – porque va a decirte que sí…

- No conoces a Lanie – aseguró Kate

- No tanto como tú – afirmó- pero te recuerdo como ayer tonteaba con Espo y si lo unes a que ya han estado juntos…

- Veamos que dice – le informó tras recibir la contestación al mensaje – dice que: "_Eso estaría bien"_

- Te lo dije – le dijo Castle sacándole la lengua.

- Richard Castle – le reprendió ella – como vuelvas a hacerme eso…

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – le dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y atrayéndola contra él hasta quedar con su nariz pegada a la de ella - ¿Mordérmela?

- Pensaba más bien en mandarte a dormir al sofá – le dijo sonriéndole en su boca.

- Hum… ¿no necesitabas mi abrazo para dormir? – dijo picándola.

- Si, eso sería ir en contra mía. Entonces tendré que optar por mordértela – le dijo lanzándose a besarle e intentando atrapar con sus dientes la lengua de Castle.

Al cabo de un rato de besos y caricias y después de que Castle asegurase que tenía todo reservado, llamaron a Espo y a Lanie para confirmarles la hora del vuelo.

Martha volvió de su habitación y se despidió de ambos con un beso y un abrazo. No volvería hasta la hora de cenar.

Castle fue hasta su habitación para hacer su maleta, y Kate le siguió para vestirse y marcharse a su casa.

- ¿Cuántos días crees que tendremos que estar allí? – preguntó él

- Gates nos dijo que no más de una semana – afirmó Kate - ¿comemos juntos?

- Claro – respondió Castle - ¿Voy a buscarte cuando tenga todo preparado?

- Si quieres te espero y nos vamos juntos – contestó ella

- Voy a esperar a que Alexis vuelva – le dijo – quiero verla antes de irme.

- Esta bien – afirmó ella – la esperamos ¿quieres que te ayude?

- Sólo si yo puedo elegir después tu ropa – advirtió él.

- Mmm… creo que puedes hacerlo tú solito – le dijo riendo.

- Vamos, solo bromeaba – le dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla – ayúdame.

Alexis volvió del parque con una Christine bastante hambrienta, la joven había llamado a la doctora Brennan y había pasado por una farmacia para comprar un tarro de comida preparada para bebés, la pequeña en cuanto vio el tarro, lanzó sus brazos para intentar alcanzarlo.

- Dámelo Alexis – le dijo Castle – yo lo calentaré, busca si en la bolsa que te dejo la doctora hay cubiertos para niños.

- Si papá – le dijo Alexis algo nerviosa por el pequeño llanto de Christine.

- Y busca un babero – añadió Castle mientras ponía el contenido del tarro en un bol de desayuno y lo introducía en el microondas.

- Déjame a Christine – le dijo Kate cogiendo a la pequeña que estaba muy inquieta – ven aquí preciosa.

- ¿Dónde esta el biberón del agua Alexis? – preguntó Castle con una botella de agua mineral en la mano.

- En la mochila papá – contestó la chica – ¿Cómo sabías que había cubiertos para niños? – le dijo mostrándole una cuchara de plástico y goma.

- Alexis cariño – le dijo Castle sonriendo – soy tu padre ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Le puedes poner el babero Kate? – le dijo Alexis mientras se lo daba – me esta sonando el móvil.

- Si claro – contestó ella – ve a contestar, tu padre y yo nos ocuparemos de Christine.

- ¿No os importa? – les preguntó

- Ve a tu cuarto a hablar – le dijo Castle sonriendo.

Castle sacó el bol del microondas, moviendo el contenido con una cuchara y probando un poco del puré para comprobar la temperatura

- Perfecto – aseguró – vamos a ver que tal come esta niña – dijo con voz infantil.

Castle se acercó a ambas, Kate se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes, sentando a la niña encima de su pierna izquierda sujetándola con su antebrazo por la espalda y poniendo la mano sobre la tripa de la pequeña.

- ¿Se lo das tú? – preguntó Castle – voy a limpiar el biberón y llenarlo de agua.

- Claro – contestó Kate acercándose a la encimera donde Castle había dejado el bol – tranquila cariño – le dijo a la pequeña mientras cogía un poco de puré con la cuchara y se lo llevaba a la boca de la pequeña.

- Tiene bastante hambre – comentó Castle mirándolas mientras lavaba el biberón comprobando la avidez con la que la pequeña tragaba cada vez que Kate le metía la cuchara en la boca.

- Es una suerte – contestó Kate – cuando no quieren comer es desesperante.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos – y ¿Cómo se te da tan bien darle de comer?

- Imagínatelo – desafío Kate divertida – una loca teoría de esas tuyas…

- ¿Tienes un hijo secreto de tus días universitarios? – le preguntó entusiasmado – seguro… tu amiga Madison me dijo que estaba segura que habías salido con un miembro de la realeza, que será su padre y has tenido que ceder la custodia por que es el heredero de algún pequeño país centroeuropeo – aseguró - ¿me equivoco?

- Por completo – le dijo Kate riendo – pásame el biberón ¿quieres volver a intentarlo?

- Veamos – dijo pensando mientras contemplaba la escena de su novia tratar a la pequeña con gran habilidad - ¿tienes sobrinos de algún hermano o hermana a quien no conozco y con quien ya no te hablas? – preguntó algo más serio.

- Vamos Castle – le dijo – es mucho más sencillo que eso – le dijo volviendo a dar de comer a Christine.

- Ya pero no tiene el mismo encanto – aseguró - ¿hiciste mucho de canguro?

- Yo tenía dos o tres años menos que Alexis – comenzó Kate - nuestra vecina tenía mellizos, niño y niña – confirmó Kate – su marido tuvo un accidente y mi madre se hizo cargo de los pequeños durante dos o tres meses y tuve que ayudar.

- Era más romántico que tuvieses un hijo secreto de la realeza – aseguró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Pero eso sería mucho más triste Castle – le dijo – mi vecino se recuperó y todo volvió a ser como era – le dijo pensativa – afortunadamente, porque cambié muchos pañales aquellos días.

- Ya se ha terminado el puré – observó Castle – le daremos un yogurth sin lactosa, de los que toma mi madre – dijo abriendo la nevera y eligiendo un yogurth.

- Toma – le dijo Kate tendiéndole a la niña – veamos como lo haces tú.

- ¿Crees que no sé? – dijo extrañado – ¿Quién crees que daba de comer a Alexis?

- Claro que sabes – le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre él que se había sentado con Christine en su regazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla – pero mientras lo haces voy a por una toalla para ponerla sobre el sofá y cambiarle ese pañal.

- Si – dijo Castle tocando el pañal – aquí ya no cabe nada más, pequeñaja – le dijo a Christine con voz infantil.

Kate preparó el improvisado cambiador sobre el sofá, echando de vez en cuando miraditas a Castle, que le daba a la niña el yogurth jugando con la cuchara y haciéndola de reír. Buscó las toallitas, un nuevo pañal y la crema y las puso junto al sofá.

- Esto ya esta – le dijo a Kate - ¿quieres que lo haga yo? – preguntó.

- No, dámela – pidió Kate tendiéndole los brazos – yo lo haré, deberías limpiar la cuchara y volver a dejarla en la bolsa.

- ¿Sabes? te pones un poco mandona cuando tienes un niño en brazos – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Sólo cuando tengo un niño en brazos? – preguntó Kate riendo.

- Es verdad – confirmó – te pones mandona siempre – dijo inclinándose sobre ella que se había sentado en el sofá y besándola suavemente en los labios.

- Ve a lavar la cuchara – ordenó.

- Voy.

Kate desnudó con facilidad a Christine, quitándole el pañal mojado y limpiándola mientras la hablaba y se inclinaba sobre ella para pegar sus labios en la tripa de la pequeña y soplar, haciendo ruido y provocando las carcajadas de la niña. Después de un breve momento de risas entre ambas con Castle apoyado sobre el respaldo mirándolas, Kate decidió ponerle crema y colocarle el pañal limpio.

- ¿Qué tal ha comido? – preguntó Alexis bajando por la escalera.

- Se lo ha comido todo – aseguró Castle.

- En una niña encantadora – afirmó Kate cogiéndola en brazos y tendiéndosela a Alexis

- Yo iré a abrir – dijo Castle al oír el timbre.

Castle abrió la puerta a Booth y a Brennan, a quienes invitó a pasar.

- Mira quienes están aquí - le dijo Alexis a la pequeña que jugaba de nuevo con su pelo.

- Christine – dijo Brennan acercándose a su hija que le lanzó los brazos – hola pequeña – le dijo besándola entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué tal se ha portado? – preguntó Booth a Alexis - ¿te ha dado mucha guerra?

- Oh no – contestó de inmediato Alexis – es una niña muy buena.

- Christine es una niña tranquila – afirmó Brennan – muchas gracias por cuidar de ella Alexis.

- Me ha gustado hacerlo – contestó Alexis – aunque he tenido ayuda – dijo sonriendo y mirando a Kate y a su padre.

- Gracias – dijo Booth acariciando a su hija - a los tres. Debemos irnos Huesos – dijo – tenemos aún un largo viaje hasta casa.

- Me ha dicho Booth que iréis a Whasington – dijo Brennan.

- Si – le contestó Kate – nuestro vuelo sale esta tarde.

- Bien – dijo Brennan – mañana o pasado tendremos datos suficientes para que podamos atrapar a quien lo hizo – aseguró mirando a Kate fijamente.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Castle.

- Si señor Castle – le dijo – tal y como le dije, esta invitado para observar nuestro trabajo y comprobarlo por si mismo.

- Será un placer – admitió él.

- Alexis – le dijo Brennan – si en algún momento necesitas hacer prácticas en cualquiera de las áreas en las que trabaja el Jeffersonian, llámame y te conseguiré un tutor – le aseguró poniendo la chaqueta y el gorrito a Christine.

- Oh, muchas gracias – le dijo Alexis.

- Tenemos que irnos – insistió Booth – Kate, Castle, nos vemos mañana. Alexis, muchas gracias de nuevo.

Se despidieron de la pareja y la niña, Alexis hizo un pequeño puchero.

- Creo que me gustan los niños – aseguró mirándoles.

- Alexis, no empieces – reprendió su padre.

- Sólo os informaba – les dijo sonriendo.

- Entendido – contestó Castle.

- Voy a salir a comer fuera – informó Alexis - ¿Cuándo sale el vuelo?

- Esta tarde – se apresuró a responder Castle – nosotros también vamos a marcharnos ya. ¿Cuidarás de tu abuela? – preguntó.

- Papá, tengo que volver a clase – le dijo.

- Si pero podías volver a casa por las tardes y dormir aquí mientras yo no este – le dijo.

- Papá…

- Castle, creo que Martha es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por si misma – aseguró Kate.

- No me preocupa que no pueda cuidarse sola – les dijo – me preocupa que puede pasarle a la casa mientras esté aquí sola.

- ¡Castle! – le regañó Kate riendo al ver su cara de preocupación.

- Oh vamos papá… - le dijo Alexis – eres…

- Al menos amenázala con venir por las noches, aunque luego no lo hagas – le pidió – así no tendrá tiempo de montar ninguna fiesta – dijo muy deprisa.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer – le dijo besándole en la mejilla – será mejor que me marche, Kate cuida que papá no se meta en líos – le dijo dándole un beso.

- Creo que me pides imposibles – contestó Kate riendo.

- ¡Eh! – se quejó él – que estoy aquí…


	5. Chapter 5

Kate miro la pantalla de información sobre los vuelos en el aeropuerto.

- ¿Cuál es el número de vuelo Castle? – le preguntó.

- ¿Eh?

- El vuelo Castle – repitió – tengo que hablar con el comandante para que custodie nuestras armas.

- Ah si… ¿Dónde estarán Lanie y Espo? – preguntó él.

- Voy a llamarles – le dijo – haz el favor de buscar el número de vuelo.

El móvil de Castle comenzó a sonar y él se alejó unos metros de Kate, que hablaba con Lanie. Castle comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y Kate le vio levantar la mano y saludar a una mujer vestida de azafata que sonrió y se dirigía a él. Kate torció el gesto, no recordaba con exactitud a aquella azafata, Jacinda, con la que él estuvo saliendo unos días, pero la idea de que fuese ella no le hizo ninguna gracia.

- Más vale que lleguéis cuanto antes – le dijo a Lanie – o creo que voy a matar a Castle.

- Ya te estoy viendo Kate, cuelga, ya te alcanzamos – le contestó Lanie.

Kate se acercó a Castle que acababa de cortar la comunicación por móvil y esperaba a la azafata.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Kate.

- Nada – contestó él con cara de niño bueno.

- ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? – preguntó enfadada.

- Buenas tardes – dijo la azafata tendiéndole la mano – encantada de conocerle señor Castle, me llamo Miranda y seré su auxiliar de vuelo.

- Encantado de conocerte Miranda – le dijo estrechando su mano – ella es la inspectora Kate Beckett, como ya le dije, viaja con un arma. Estamos esperando a que lleguen las otras dos personas que vendrán con nosotros.

- Hola Miranda – le dijo Kate estrechando la mano que la azafata le tendía - ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando? – le preguntó a él en voz baja.

- Todo tiene una explicación – le contestó él – no te enfades.

- Hola chicos – dijo Lanie con la respiración alterada por las prisas en llegar.

- Lanie Parish y Javier Esposito – dijo Castle – Miranda, nuestra azafata, Esposito también lleva un arma.

- Hola – dijo Lanie dándole la mano y mirando a Kate para pedir una explicación.

- Hola Miranda – dijo Espo.

- ¿Me siguen por favor? – les dijo la chica y Castle asintió.

- ¿Nos vas a explicar que está ocurriendo? – le dijo Kate a Castle enfadada.

- No reserve vuelo – les admitió.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Lanie - ¿Qué has hecho Castle?

- Llame a Paula, mi representante – admitió él – en cuanto supe que ibais a ir a Washington y le pedí que me facilitase el avión privado de la editorial.

- ¡Castle! – le regañó Kate – ¿Es tan complicado que viajes como cualquier otro mortal?

- ¡Oh vamos Kate! – dijo Esposito – yo tengo ganas de ver como viajan los millonarios.

- ¡Claro que sí tío! – le dijo chocando sus manos - sabía que tú lo entenderías.

- Y yo también lo haré si nos sirven en vuelo un buen Champagne – añadió Lanie.

- Eso esta hecho – contestó Castle.

- ¡Lanie! – exclamó Kate

- Vamos chica – le contestó ella – ya esta hecho, disfruta del viaje.

- Tu y yo ya hablaremos – le dijo Kate a Castle.

Caminaron detrás de Miranda, hasta llegar hasta una sala VIP.

- Esperen aquí mientras compruebo si su transporte esta listo – les dijo – nos haremos cargo del equipaje – informó haciéndole una seña a un chico para que se hiciese cargo de las maletas.

- Gracias Miranda – le dijo Castle.

- Tomen asiento, les enviaré un camarero – aseguró alejándose.

Se sentaron en unos cómodos sofás. El camarero volvió sirviéndoles champagne, la cara de Kate estaba seria. Castle cogió su mano mirándola.

- ¿Sigues enfadada? – le preguntó.

- Deberías habérmelo dicho –contestó ella.

- No me hubieses dejado hacerlo – le dijo.

- Eso ya no vas a saberlo ¿no crees? – preguntó.

Miranda se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Me acompañan?

Entraron en el pequeño Learjet 75, preparado para que viajasen hasta ocho pasajeros muy cómodamente. Lanie y Esposito se sentaron juntos y frente a ellos Kate y Castle. Los asientos, grandes butacones de piel beige, estaban lo suficientemente separados entre ellos como para que pudiesen reclinarse y elevar el reposapiés y poder dormir en vuelos más largos.

- Esto es una pasada tío – dijo Esposito a Castle.

- ¿A que si? – le contestó él con voz infantil.

Kate negó con la cabeza mirando a Lanie. El comandante les pidió a Espo y a Kate que depositasen sus armas en la caja blindada que existía en la cabina y que él custodiaría durante el vuelo.

- Por favor, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad – les indicó Miranda – ya tenemos permiso para ir a la pista de despegue.

El pequeño avión se puso en marcha y minutos después se elevaba bordeando Nueva York y tomando rumbo a Washington. El capitán les informó que el vuelo tendría una duración de una hora y quince minutos. Miranda apareció para ofrecerles champagne acompañado de un plato de diferentes tipos de queso cortados en pequeños tacos y un plato de fresas.

El vuelo se les hizo muy corto, los cuatro hablaban animadamente sobre la doctora Brennan y la dificultad que suponía tratarla y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Miranda les apremiaba para que se abrochasen de nuevo el cinturón.

- ¿Y ahora que sorpresa nos tienes preparada Castle? – preguntó Kate mientras entraban al aeropuerto de Washington cogidos de la mano.

- Te prometo que no hay nada más – le contestó él – el hotel lo reservé delante de ti, es el Hay Adams, frente a la casa blanca.

- Pero ese es un hotel de lujo tío – le dijo Esposito empujando el carrito con las maletas.

- Javi, eso no debe preocuparte – advirtió Castle – yo me ocupo de eso, quiero tener a Obama de vecino – dijo divertido.

Salieron del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi, a Kate le extrañó que Castle no hubiese alquilado un coche de lujo para moverse por la ciudad.

- Pensé que también habrías alquilado un coche – le dijo mientras esperaban el turno para poder subir a un taxi

- El Jeffersonian está muy cerca del hotel –respondió él – no creí que fuese necesario ¿Quieres que lo haga? Aún estamos a tiempo – aseguró.

- No Castle – le dijo riendo – mejor así ¿ok? Ya he tenido suficientes lujos y supongo que aún me queda ver el hotel.

Tomaron un taxi por separado, para poder ir más cómodos, para sorpresa de Castle, Kate le dijo que fuese con Espo para que ella pudiese hablar con Lanie. Ellas salieron un par de minutos antes, indicándole al conductor que les llevase hasta el Hay Adams.

- ¿Me puedes contar que te pasaba en el aeropuerto? – le preguntó Lanie.

- Le vi saludar a la azafata y pensaba que era aquella tipa con la que estuvo en primavera – contestó Kate.

- Menos mal que no le mataste – le aseguró Lanie riendo.

- Debería haberlo hecho – dijo Kate – me ha tomado el pelo con lo del vuelo.

- Pero ha estado genial, no puedes negarlo – le dijo Lanie – chica, tienes la suerte de tener un novio con dinero y no sabes disfrutarlo.

- Prefiero disfrutar con él de otras cosas – le dijo seria Kate

- ¡Kate! – exclamó sorprendida Lanie – no pensé que me hablarías de sexo en un taxi – le dijo en bajito para que el conductor no la oyese.

- ¡Lanie por favor! – contestó Kate moviendo la cabeza y en el mismo tono bajo– no me refería al sexo.

- Pero te va bien en esa área, ¿verdad? – le inquirió Lanie – se te nota… no sé… cambiada…

- Lanie no empieces… - le contestó Kate

- ¡Oh vamos chica! – regañó Lanie – no seas tan estirada, te veo alegre, diferente y tan sólo me preocupo por mi amiga.

- Esta bien Lanie – claudicó Kate – esa área esta muy bien cubierta – le dijo provocando una gran sonrisa en Lanie – cuando dije disfrutar de otras cosas me refería a como se preocupa por hacerme sentir cómoda en nuestra relación, a su trato siempre pendiente de mi, de lo que quiero y necesito – continuó Kate – su forma de intentar protegerme ante todo, de lo payaso que puede llegar a ser sólo para hacerme sonreír, de sus palabras, de sus caricias…

- ¡Vale! –espetó Lanie -¡Ya he tenido suficiente! Deja de darme envidia.

- Ahora me toca a mi – devolvió Kate - ¿Qué pasa con Javi? Me sorprendió que quieras compartir habitación… por no decir más bien, que quieras compartir cama…

- Lo nuestro es una relación yo-yo – contestó Lanie – ya sabes, sube y baja por un cordón dependiendo del movimiento…

- Y el movimiento es sólo el de tú muñeca – añadió Kate – porque a Javi le tienes dominado.

- Kate, amo la libertad – confesó la forense – y Javi pide más de lo que puedo darle.

- ¿De momento? – preguntó la detective.

- No lo sé Kate, no lo sé – suspiró la forense – pero mientras – dijo cambiando el tono – no pienso perder el tiempo – confesó y ambas rieron.

Continuaron hablando hasta que el conductor les indicó que habían llegado al hotel, los chicos aún no habían llegado, Lanie salió del coche silbando.

- ¡Guau! Chica – exclamó Lanie mientras entraban al hotel – si yo fuese tú, me acostumbraría a esto rápido.

- Eso es lo que no entiendes Lanie – aseguró – no quiero acostumbrarme por…

- ¡Kate! – regañó Lanie – las dos sabemos que es el hombre de tu vida.

- ¿Lo sabemos? – preguntó Kate frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa.

- Es más – añadió Lanie – creo que todo el mundo lo sabe.

- Anda, vamos a ver que sorpresita nos ha reservado Castle – le dijo acercándose al mostrador.

Tal y como Kate intuía, el recepcionista en cuanto oyó el nombre de la reserva, mencionó las palabras "suite presidencial" y Kate elevó sus ojos dejándolos en blanco.

- ¿Ves? – le dijo a Lanie – no podía ser una habitación normal.

- ¿Qué les pasa a las habitaciones? – preguntó Castle abrazándola por la espalda – hola Ed – le dijo al recepcionista tendiéndole la mano para saludarle.

- Hola señor Castle – le contestó él – nos alegra verle de nuevo aquí señor, hacía mucho tiempo.

- Si Ed – afirmó Castle - ¿todo sigue igual?

- Si señor – afirmó Ed – me he permitido el atrevimiento de cambiar la habitación de su reserva por la suite presidencial – le dijo – cortesía de la dirección del hotel.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Castle mirando a Kate – ahora entiendo, gracias Ed, no era necesario hacerlo, prefiero la suite de la reserva.

- Me temo que ya no es posible hacerlo – respondió Ed – estamos al completo.

- Vaya – contestó Castle mirando a Kate – ¿eso es un problema? – preguntó Castle

- No es problema señor Castle – sonrió Ed pensando que se dirigía a él - ¿quiere que reserve mesa para la cena o prefiere que se la sirvamos en la habitación?

- ¿Chicos? – dijo Castle dirigiéndose a los tres

- Yo prefiero cenar en la habitación – se adelantó a responder Kate que no había metido en la maleta ropa adecuada para cenar en aquel lujoso hotel.

- A mi me parece bien – contestó Lanie por la misma razón que Kate.

- Ed, ellas mandan – le dijo.

- Bien señor – asintió sonriendo – me encargaré que les hagan llegar la carta – dijo mientras hacía una señal a un botones y les entregaba las llaves magnéticas – las dos habitaciones son contiguas señor Castle.

- Gracias Ed – le dijo - ¿vamos? – preguntó al resto cogiendo de la mano a Kate y tirando de ella levemente mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

- Vaya tío – le dijo Espo - ¿tanto venías por aquí?

- Y sigo viniendo – confirmó Castle – firmas, presentaciones, entrevistas… promociones, ya sabes.

- No lo sabía – le dijo Kate extrañada.

- Eso es porque últimamente no vengo demasiado, estoy más ocupado en otro tema – respondió divertido.

- Vale, vale – dijo Lanie agitando su mano – ya sabemos cual es tu tema Castle.

- Espero que mi tema no esté enfadada por el cambio de habitación – dijo Castle abrazando contra él a Kate y dándole un pequeño beso.

- A ver chicos – añadió Espo – esas muestras de afectividad…

- ¡Oh no Javi! – respondió de inmediato Kate abrazándose con más fuerza a Castle – no estamos en Nueva York y no tengo que esconderme de nadie aquí – añadió para sorpresa de los tres ganándose un beso más largo de Castle.

Salieron del ascensor riendo, Castle no soltó de la cintura a Kate, no iba a desaprovechar la relajación de la detective, si podía darle así mimos y caricias sin tener que mirar a su alrededor para poder hacerlo. Castle señalo la suite de Espo y Lanie.

- Esa es la vuestra chicos – les dijo señalando una puerta cercana – y esa de ahí, es para mi y para mi tema –añadió riendo – la nuestra tiene una gran mesa donde podremos cenar cómodamente – dijo más serio.

- Vale tío –contestó Espo - ¿a que hora?

- Eh… pues – dijo Castle mirando su reloj.

- Cuando estéis listos – añadió Kate mirando a Lanie que la sonrío.

- Pongamos que en una hora – confirmó Lanie.

- Una hora – repitió Castle mientras andaba de espaldas hacia su habitación arrastrado del brazo por Kate.

- ¿Estáis seguros que es suficiente con una hora? – preguntó casi para sí Espo riendo.

Castle sonrío a Kate mientras abría la puerta y se echaba a un lado para que ella entrase primero. Kate observó la habitación, enmoquetada en su totalidad en tonos beige y marrón claro, un gran salón decorado con estilo clásico, dos sofás de tonos beige y chocolate y dos butacas a juego alrededor de una mesa baja frente a un gran televisor de plasma, sobre una chimenea. Al otro lado una gran mesa ovalada de madera noble con seis sillas conjuntadas en perfecta armonía con el resto de la decoración. Grandes ventanales por los que se podía ver la casa blanca y el monumento a Washington a través de sus cortinas a juego con la tapicería de los sofás.

Castle entregó al botones una propina mientras cerraba la puerta y llevaba las maletas de ambos hacia la habitación.

- ¿Vienes? – le dijo a Kate y ella asintió siguiéndole por el pasillo hasta la habitación.

Kate se quedo parada en la puerta de la gran estancia, frente a ella una enorme cama cubierta por un grueso edredón blanco, en una de las esquinas junto a la cabecera de la cama, una chimenea con dos butacas, en la misma pared, una gran ventana con las mismas vistas al parque Lafayette y la Casa Blanca. La habitación conservaba el mismo estilo de decoración de la sala y los mismos colores.

Castle llevó las maletas hasta el vestidor de la pared contraria a la ventana, en esa pared un gran tocador con una silla y junto a la puerta donde estaba apoyada Kate se encontraba la puerta del baño, Kate se acercó y miró dentro, doble lavabo, una gran bañera, una cabina de ducha y el inodoro separado por una pequeña pared.

- ¿Todo a tu gusto? – preguntó Castle acercándose.

- ¿Veníamos a trabajar? – devolvió Kate la pregunta - ¿O era otra clase de viaje?

- Recuerda que yo reservé habitaciones diferentes – le dijo abrazándola.

- Nos habría bastado con un hotel de esos funcionales, con una cama, dos sillas y una ducha – le dijo Kate.

- Una cama que no será tan cómoda como esta – advirtió él dándole un beso – creo que tenemos una hora…

- Castle…

Una hora después golpearon la puerta y Kate fue a abrir a Espo y a Lanie, que la miró sonriendo al comprobar que Kate tenía el pijama puesto.

- Vaya chica – le dijo - ¿te hemos pillado en la cama?

- Lanie – regañó Kate – me he puesto cómoda.

- Vale – le dijo Lanie moviendo la mano – supongo que Castle también estará cómodo.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – preguntó Castle saliendo de la habitación mientras terminaba de colocarse una camiseta.

- Nada tío, no le hagas caso – le dijo Espo riendo – vaya pasada de habitación.

- Eso es cierto Castle – añadió Lanie – sabes lo que haces, la nuestra es igual que esta.

- ¿Elegimos que cenamos? – preguntó Kate enseñándoles la carta intentando cambiar de tema.

Eligieron la cena, compartiendo una ensalada de tomates asados caramelizados, queso de cabra, jamón crujiente y piñones tostados. Lanie y Kate se decantaron por tomar un plato de lenguado con verduritas y salsa de limón y alcaparras, mientras que Castle y Espo eligieron un filete acompañado de patatas crujientes y salteado de setas y espárragos. Castle pidió una degustación de postres (mousse de chocolate, tarta de manzana al cardamomo, peras con crema de limón y almendras y tarta de cerezas).

Kate eligió para ella y para Lanie un vino blanco italiano Pinot Grigio y como Castle le pidió también eligió para ellos, un Sonoma Coast californiano.

Mientras esperaban que les subiesen la cena, Castle y Espo abrieron el mini bar y se sirvieron unas cervezas mientras salían al balcón para admirar mejor las vistas.

Lanie se sentó frente a Kate en uno de los sofás y aprovecho para meterse un poco más con Kate.

- ¿Estás cómoda? – le preguntó con énfasis señalando el pijama.

- Lanie…

- Chica, si me parece muy bien – aseguró – tenéis que recuperar cuatro años perdidos esquivándoos mutuamente.

- Vale, Lanie, si – admitió Kate soplando– esa cama tiene las medidas justas ¿contenta?

- Si… - le dijo riendo – yo también he comprobado lo mismo – afirmó y ambas comenzaron a reír.

- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? – preguntó Espo mientras Castle cerraba la puerta del balcón.

- Nada – contestaron ambas a la vez haciendo que Espo mirase a Castle y este se encogiese de hombros.

El teléfono de Kate comenzó a sonar en algún lugar y Kate se puso en pie intentando localizarlo pero Castle que sabía donde lo había dejado, se lo entregó mirando el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla: Seeley Booth. Kate le miró sonriendo y deslizó su dedo para contestar a la llamada.

- Beckett – contestó.

- Hola Kate – dijo al otro lado Booth - ¿Ya estáis en Washington?

- Si, llegamos hace un par de horas – contestó ella.

- ¿Dónde estáis alojados? – preguntó él.

- En el Hay Adams – contestó ella con un poco de fastidio.

- Creo que te pasa lo mismo que a mí –le dijo sintiéndose identificado con ella en cuanto oyó el nombre del hotel – tu escritor tiene mucha pasta mientras que tu, como yo, sobrevivimos con sueldos de poli. Te acostumbraras a dejarle que haga lo que quiera – aseguró Booth – para ellos es lo normal.

- ¿No soy la única por lo que oigo? – preguntó Kate – es un alivio.

- No – le dijo riendo – no eres la única. Mañana pasaré a por Espo y a por ti a eso de ¿las ocho os parece bien?

- Si – contestó Kate – perfecto.

- Bien – le dijo Booth – iremos a las oficinas del FBI. ¿Castle y Lanie irán al Jeffersonian mañana?

- La verdad es que no lo tengo claro – le dijo ella – espera un segundo - ¿Lanie has hablado con Cam?

- No Kate – contestó Lanie – luego la llamo, he quedado con ella en ir mañana al Jeffersonian.

- Si Booth – le dijo Kate – mañana irán.

- Bien – afirmó Booth – Huesos me ha preguntado si Castle iría mañana para que le enseñasen a investigar – le dijo con una pequeña risa – para ella los hechos son fundamentales y creo que ha encontrado varios datos en los libros de Castle que no la convencen – continuó Booth - así que esta convencida que tiene que enseñarle a comprender las causas para que no vuelva a fallar en sus libros.

- Ah, bien – contestó ella sorprendida.

- Kate – le dijo Booth en tono más bajo – dile que tenga paciencia, Huesos es… es demasiado lógica, dile que no se moleste con ella y que sea puntual, Huesos estará allí a las ocho.

- No te preocupes Booth – aseguró Kate – él admira su trabajo.

- Gracias Kate – le dijo – nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós – le dijo cortando la comunicación.

Kate miró el teléfono elevando las cejas con sorpresa y lo dejó sobre la pequeña mesa.

- Booth dice que Brennan – comenzó Kate mirando a Castle – te espera mañana para enseñarte a investigar.

- Vale – dijo él sonriendo.

- Me ha pedido que tengas paciencia con ella – le advirtió – porque puede molestarte su lógica, y que seas puntual, mañana en el Jeffersonian a las ocho.

- No hay problema con eso – le dijo él - ¿Lanie vendrás conmigo?

- Voy a llamar a Cam – dijo Lanie buscando su móvil.

- A nosotros nos vendrá a buscar Booth a las ocho para ir al FBI – dijo Kate a Espo que se limitó a sonreír.

Llamaron a la puerta y Castle abrió a los camareros, que pasaron para preparar la mesa y servir la cena. Lanie cortó la comunicación después de hablar con Cam.

- Mañana a las ocho en el Jeffersonian – le dijo a Castle.

- ¿Quieres caminar o prefieres que vayamos en Taxi? – le preguntó a Lanie.

- Eso dependerá de cómo este de cansada – dijo Lanie mirando a Espo con una sonrisa.

- No quiero oír más – le contestó Castle riendo y fingiendo taparse los oídos.

Cenaron hablando del caso y de la forma con la que Castle debía comportarse con Brennan. Los camareros volvieron a la habitación después de una hora para retirar la mesa y servirles la bebida que Castle había pedido y que tomaron sentados en el sofá.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir – dijo Espo mirando su reloj – se hace tarde.

- ¿A las siete y media Castle? –preguntó Lanie.

- ¿Y que tal a las siete en la cafetería y así desayunamos? – preguntó él.

- Si, tienes razón – afirmó Lanie – a las siete en la cafetería.

- No te hagas ilusiones tío – le dijo Espo – yo también bajaré a desayunar.

Acompañaron hasta la puerta a Lanie y Espo, Castle había cogido de la mano a Kate y en cuanto cerró la puerta le dio un tirón acercándola y apretándola contra él.

- Se nos hace tarde – le dijo él en sus labios

- Pues no deberíamos perder más tiempo – contestó Kate y él la cogió en brazos caminando hasta la habitación…

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate despertaba lentamente agobiada por el calor. No había abierto aún los ojos cuando recordó donde se encontraba, sin duda la calefacción del hotel estaba más alta de lo que debería y aquel edredón de plumas no ayudaba. Sonrío al darse cuenta de su postura en la cama. Normalmente se despertaba abrazada por la espalda por Castle, o durmiendo sobre su pecho con los brazos de él rodeándola, pero esta vez, ella estaba abrazada a la espalda de Castle y él le sujetaba fuertemente su mano contra su pecho, y ella notó que la apretaba más contra él.

- ¿Porque sonríes? – preguntó él.

- Tenía un buen sueño – contestó ella sorprendida de que él hubiese notado su sonrisa en la espalda - ¿Qué hora es?

- Son casi las tres de la mañana – respondió Castle girándose y abrazándola mientras ella se colocaba sobre su pecho.

- ¿Por qué no duermes? – le preguntó Kate.

- Tengo mucho calor – admitió Castle – y no quería destaparme por no dejarte sin el edredón y que te quedases fría, la calefacción esta un poco alta.

- ¿Y si abres un poco la ventana? – sugirió Kate.

- ¿Tengo que ser yo quien se levante? – preguntó haciéndose la víctima – tengo un tema entre los brazos que no quiero soltar.

- Vamos, vamos – le apremió – deja de quejarte.

Castle se levantó y tiró de las cortinas para dejar al descubierto parte de la ventana, que abrió hacia un lado dejando que entrase algo de aire. Se dio la vuelta.

- Hace frío ahí fuera – dijo mirándola y comprobando que ella no le estaba mirando a los ojos precisamente - ¿Kate?

- Admiraba las vistas – le dijo ella posando su mirada en sus ojos – y creo que serian mejores con un poco de ejercicio diario.

- ¿Y no me digas que tienes algún tipo de sugerencia para empezar hoy mismo? – dijo metiéndose en la cama y recuperando la postura que tenía con ella sobre su pecho.

- No – cortó Kate – pero creo que deberías acompañarme al gimnasio cuando volvamos.

- No, no… nada de eso detective – le dijo besándola – yo prefiero otro ejercicio más divertido y que también requiere de tu compañía…

Unas horas después y cuando entraron a la cafetería del hotel, encontraron a Lanie y a Esposito sentados frente a una taza de café riendo y con cara de sueño.

- ¿No habéis dormido bien? – preguntó Castle - ¿la cama era incómoda?

- Yo he dormido bien – contestó Lanie sonriendo - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pareces cansada – afirmó Castle algo preocupado – ¿estás enferma?

- Vamos Castle – reprendió Kate – menuda enfermedad tienen estos dos…

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Castle cayendo en la situación – vaya, vaya… - dijo con una sonrisita – por un momento pensé que el hotel no os había gustado.

- Todo lo contrario Castle – contestó Lanie – esa cama es enorme.

- Si no fuese por eso – añadió Kate – te habrías llevado una charla por haber intentado que creyésemos que fue el recepcionista quién cambió las habitaciones.

- Si tío – dijo Espo – un truco barato.

- Muy de novelista – añadió Lanie.

- ¿Cómo os disteis cuenta? – preguntó Castle confundido

- Somos detectives – contestaron Kate y Espo a la vez.

- Aunque quedamos que no te diríamos nada – apuntó Lanie riendo y Castle sonrío.

Desayunaron riendo y terminaron de despejarse. Salieron de la cafetería, Castle abrazaba a Kate que le despidió con un beso.

- Compórtate – le recordó – haz las cosas bien en el Jeffersonian.

- ¿Te puedo llamar luego? – preguntó él.

- Espero que lo hagas – afirmó Kate – Lanie cuida que no se meta en líos.

- Vamos Kate – dijo Lanie soltándose del beso de Espo – no soy su niñera, eso es cosa tuya.

- Bien – contestó Kate – entonces dejaré que Espo vacile con alguna agente rubia del FBI.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Espo – eso…

- Vale – dijo Lanie – mas te vale escritor que no tenga que regañarte – dijo señalando a Castle que volvió a besar a Kate mientras sonreía.

- ¿Taxi verdad Lanie? – preguntó Castle riendo.

- Si Castle, si… taxi – admitió ella mirando a Espo que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

En la recepción del hotel, Kate revisaba la prensa y Espo se entretenía mandando mensajes por el móvil a Lanie mientras esperaban la llegada de Booth.

- Hola chicos – les dijo este - ¿Nos vamos?

- Hola – contestaron al unísono

- Si vamos – dijo Kate poniéndose en pie.

- Un gran hotel – admitió Booth

- Si, lo es – dijo Espo – cosa de Castle – aclaró.

- Ya… - dijo Booth mirando a Kate y sonriendo – los escritores de best seller son así.

Kate y Espo se subieron al Toyota Sequoia de Booth, que les llevó hasta el edificio del FBI, en su aparcamiento pudieron comprobar que casi todos los coches aparcados allí eran del estilo del de Booth, y de su mismo color negro. Kate pensó que sin duda Castle haría un comentario sobre eso.

Subieron hasta la planta donde Booth tenía su despacho, Kate miró a su alrededor mientras se sentaban a petición de el agente, que les dejó en su despacho mientras iba a buscar a otra persona. Pasados unos minutos Booth volvió y les condujo hasta una sala de reuniones, con una amplia mesa de madera y toda clase de tecnología audiovisual.

- Ahora vendrá Sweets – les dijo – es uno de nuestros psicólogos.

- ¿Nos vas a hacer un test de personalidad? – preguntó divertido Espo.

- No, no – negó Booth riendo – nos ayudará a crear un perfil de nuestro asesino. Es bastante bueno con eso – les admitió – ya veréis.

- Por un momento a mí también me habías asustado – dijo Kate – después de todas esas medidas de seguridad para entrar aquí, sólo nos faltaba un examen psicológico.

- Sweets os va a sorprender – les dijo mientras sonreía al ver a través de los cristales como el joven se acercaba a la sala.

- Agente Booth – dijo Sweets entrando en la sala - ¿querias verme?

- Hola Sweets – contestó él – te voy a presentar a dos detectives de la policía de Nueva York.

- Ah – contestó sorprendido el psicólogo

- La detective de la policía de Nueva York Kate Beckett y su compañero Javier Esposito – dijo Booth – Lance Sweets nuestro psicólogo.

- Hola – le dijo Kate tendiéndole la mano imitada por Espo.

- Hola – contestó Sweets dándoles la mano.

- Sweets, estábamos con ellos cuando encontraron los restos de varios cuerpos en una estación abandonada del metro de Nueva York – le dijo Booths

- ¿Nos ocupamos de Nueva York? – preguntó sorprendido Sweets.

- Pedí el caso y nos lo asignaron – afirmó Booths.

- Bien – contestó Sweets – un caso de Nueva York, con policías de Nueva York…

- Ya sé que no es lo habitual – dijo Booths – pero es así y necesito tu ayuda.

- Vale, vale – contesto Sweets levantando la mano - ¿Qué necesitas?

- Un perfil – dijo Booths de inmediato

- ¿Qué datos tenéis? – preguntó Sweets

- Tendremos que ir al Jeffersonian para eso – afirmó - ¿estarás listo en un par de horas?

- Si… - contesto Sweets – si, claro.

- Bien – le dijo Booths – tenemos papeleo que hacer para la colaboración y luego iremos al Jeffersonian.

- Vale – dijo Sweets – voy a terminar unos informes. Hasta luego detectives, agente …

- ¿Papeleo? – preguntó Espo

- Las normas – afirmó Booths – no es cosa mía.

Lanie y Castle entraron al Jeffersonian, donde el personal de seguridad les indicó donde sentarse mientras esperaban a que viniesen a buscarles.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Cam apareció por un largo pasillo.

- Hola ¿habéis tardado mucho en llegar? – preguntó Cam – venir por aquí – indicó entregándoles unas tarjetas de visitante para que las pusiesen a la vista y haciendo que la siguiesen.

- Nuestro hotel esta cerca – admitió Castle.

- Ah ¿si? – dijo Cam - ¿Dónde estáis?

- En el Hay Adams – contestó Lanie riendo.

- Vaya – dijo sorprendida Cam.

- Cortesía de Castle – añadió Lanie - ¿examinaste ya el cadáver?

- Si – contestó Cam – gracias por tus notas.

- ¿Has encontrado algo interesante? – preguntó Castle con interés.

- La verdad es que han sido varias cosas – dijo Cam – os las mostraré en cuanto lleguemos.

Llegaron hasta unas puertas de cristal que dejaban paso a una gran sala de pulidos suelos y con una gran estructura metálica en el centro sobre la que se situaban focos de gran potencia que apuntaban a una especie de escenario elevado donde varias personas uniformadas con la misma bata azul que Cam, dialogaban mientras observaban inclinados sobre lo que parecía una mesa de trabajo. Castle tomo una fotografía mental del escenario, amplio, funcional y muy moderno. Varios taburetes altos ocupados por personas que trabajaban en sus ordenadores o haciendo comprobaciones en microscopios. Alrededor de la sala, se veían los pasillos de una planta superior y en uno de los extremos de esa planta superior, lo que parecía una sala de descanso. Sin duda ese escenario era el centro de atención de aquella sección del Jeffersonian. Alrededor del escenario, mesas de investigación con ordenadores y carros metálicos de ruedas con diversos objetos de laboratorio. En las paredes puertas, algunas abiertas, otras cerradas, que sin duda serían despachos y salas de trabajo.

Cam pasó una tarjeta magnética por un lector junto a los escalones del escenario y les indicó que subiesen.

- Este es nuestro cadáver – les dijo a Lanie y a Castle mientras Hodgins se daba la vuelta al oír su voz.

- Hola – exclamó – bienvenidos al Jeffersonian.

Castle se fijó que Hodgins tomaba muestras de las ropas y zapatos que había sobre una de las camillas, mientras sobre otra, descansaba en cadáver que habían encontrado el día anterior y sobre una tercera, los huesos perfectamente extendidos de un esqueleto.

- ¿Algo interesante Hodings? – preguntó Cam.

- Voy a analizar estas muestras – dijo – y te podré decir algo con exactitud.

- Gracias – le dijo Cam.

- ¿Cuándo podré llevármelo para que actúen mis chicos? – preguntó Hodgins señalando el cadáver.

- En un par de horas quizás – contestó Cam.

- Bien – les dijo cogiendo una bandeja con diferentes tubos y muestras – estaré en mi laboratorio.

- Gracias Hodgings – contestó Cam – venir os mostraré.

Cam dio las gracias a las dos personas que tomaban muestras del cadáver y se colocó junto a la cabeza de éste.

- Murió de una insuficiencia cardíaca – señaló Cam – algo natural, he comprobado que tenía estenosis aórtica cálcica que le causó una muerte súbita.

- ¿Y le tiraron al metro después de una muerte natural? – preguntó Castle.

- Eso parece señor Castle – contestó Cam – aparte de la operación para amputarle la pierna y esas marcas en el cuello y muñecas – dijo señalando las zonas – he comprobado que tiene pequeñas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, en especial en la espalda – les dijo mostrándoles en una pantalla las fotografías que había tomado.

- Vaya – dijo Lanie – tiene muchas ¿fueron hechas a la vez?

- No – afirmó Cam – algunas habían empezado a cicatrizar y otras parecían más recientes, lo que si puedo asegurarte es que iban por parejas – dijo señalando la pantalla - ¿veis?

Castle fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero en aquel momento sonó el aviso sonoro que avisaba que alguien accedía al escenario y se dieron la vuelta para comprobar que se trataba de la doctora Brennan.

- Buenos días – les dijo – bienvenidos al Jeffersonian, perdonar mi retraso, me llamaron de la guardería.

- ¿Esta bien Christine? – preguntó Cam.

- Si – contestó ella – olvidé dejarle su muñeco.

- ¿Qué iba a preguntar señor Castle? – le dijo Cam.

- Si… perdón – dijo Castle volviendo a mirar la pantalla del ordenador - ¿no podrían ser marcas de una pistola de electrochoque?

- ¿Un arma de electrochoque? – se preguntó Cam mirando a Lanie – podría ser, lo comprobaremos.

- En cuanto a los otros restos – comenzó Brennan – revisaré las anotaciones del señor Vaziri.

- De momento sólo se ha podido revisar uno de los cinco – dijo Cam señalando la camilla contigua – el señor Vaziri está trabajando con el segundo y los otros tres están en proceso de limpieza.

Volvieron a girarse en cuanto el sonido indicando que una nueva persona accedía al escenario les advirtió.

- Hola – dijo Ángela mirando a los dos extraños con una gran sonrisa - ¿Richard Castle verdad? – le dijo tendiéndole la mano

- Si – contestó él correspondiendo al saludo y observando con detenimiento la exótica belleza de la mujer.

- Ángela Montenegro – dijo Cam – nuestra artista, Lanie Parish, forense de la policía de Nueva York.

- Hola – le dijo Lanie tendiéndole la mano y lanzando una miradita a Castle para advertirle que le vigilaba.

- ¿Tenéis trabajo para mí? – preguntó Ángela

- Ángela – le dijo Brennan – necesitamos saber que clase de utensilio pudo ser utilizado para cortar la tibia y el peroné – dijo cogiendo los restos de ambos huesos del esqueleto y mostrándoselos – también puedes llevarte el cráneo.

- ¿El cráneo también tiene cortes? – preguntó Lanie

- No – le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa – es para la reconstrucción facial e identificación de la víctima – aclaró.

- ¿Puedo ver como lo haces? – preguntó entusiasmado Castle.

- Ahora sólo voy a tomar medidas e introducir datos en el programa – le dijo Ángela – cuando esté todo listo vendré a buscarte.

- Vale – contestó él con una triunfal sonrisa que cortó de inmediato ante la cara de Lanie.

Ángela tomó los restos en una bandeja y se despidió sonriendo encaminándose hacía su despacho.

- Vayamos a ver a Hodgins – dijo Cam a ambos – para que nos diga como pudieron hacerse esas quemaduras.

- Yo iré con el señor Vaziri – dijo Brennan - me llevaré estos restos de aquí – dijo señalando la camilla con el esqueleto – para compararlos.

Cam les dirigió hasta el laboratorio de Hodgins. Castle abrió mucho los ojos observando todo aquello que había allí. Diferentes terrarios llenos de insectos, microscopios, instrumentales de todo tipo, soportes con decenas de tubos de cristal, equipos llenos de botones y conectados a diferentes computadoras… podría pasarse horas allí para investigar y probar para que servia todo aquello.

- Todavía no tengo nada – dijo Hodgins al verlos.

- No es por eso – dijo Cam – quiero que veas algo – le dijo mostrándole las fotografías de las quemaduras – el señor Castle opina que pueden ser debidas a un arma de electrochoque.

- ¿Quieres que lo compruebe? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Por favor – le dijo Cam.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Hodgins levantándose – necesitaré un cerdo – dijo para sí.

- Prefiero no saberlo – le dijo Cam – iré a enseñar las instalaciones a nuestros visitantes.

- ¿Puedo quedarme? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Hodgins? – preguntó Cam.

- Claro – contestó Hodgins – además creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente – le dijo a Castle.

- Estupendo – dijo Castle sonriendo.

- No toques nada Castle – advirtió Lanie – o se lo diré a Kate.

- Esta bien Lanie – contestó – no tocaré nada.

- Mujeres – le dijo riendo Hodgins – tengo que presentarte a Ángela, mi mujer.

- ¿Ángela es tu mujer? – preguntó Castle

- ¿La has conocido ya? – contestó él.

- Oh si – le dijo – debo felicitarte tiene una belleza poco común.

- Gracias – dijo Hodgins sorprendido por su sinceridad

- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? – preguntó Castle.

- Pediré que me traigan un cerdo – le dijo cogiendo el teléfono – y después buscaremos que tipo de arma pudo hacerlo y haremos el experimento.

Mientras que Hodgins tomaba las medidas de las quemaduras y buscaba por internet las diferentes armas existentes en el mercado y la separación entre los electrodos de las mismas, comentaba con Castle la teoría que tenía sobre los secretos gubernamentales de las visitas extraterrestres a la tierra y una loca historia sobre la ocultación de las verdaderas razones para el asesinato de Kennedy, confesándole en voz baja que les habían trasladado los restos del presidente para que Brennan confirmase la causa de su muerte.

Encontraron un par de modelos que coincidían con las medidas y Hodgins solicitó que las enviasen cuanto antes al Jeffersonian. Como Castle no estaba del todo convencido, al leer en las características de las mismas, que no dejaban huellas, le pidió que comprobase los modelos más antiguos, encontrando uno que era utilizado para conducir ganado. Hodgins consultó con la base de datos del instituto y para su sorpresa descubrió que el instituto disponía de uno, rellenando la solicitud para que se lo llevasen al laboratorio.

Mientras esperaban a que les llevasen lo que había pedido Hodgins, empezó a explicar a Castle como había tomado muestras de tejido de la ropa que llevaba el cadáver, muestras del pelo e incluso de tierra de los zapatos.

- ¿Con que fin haces eso? – le preguntó Castle

- Amigo – le dijo sonriendo Hodgins - soy doctor en entomología, geología y botánica, por tanto, identificaré cualquier huevo de insecto, partícula mineral o espora que encuentre en esos tejidos.

- ¿Y eso puede ayudar en el caso? – preguntó Castle

- Ya lo creo – afirmó Hodgins – la combinación de los elementos que identifique, puede situar nuestro cadáver en un lugar concreto y único.

- Vaya - dijo Castle – eso es genial.

- Si que lo es – contestó Hodgins sonriendo – averiguaré donde estuvo ese tipo antes de morir, porque yo soy el rey del laboratorio – le dijo riendo.

- No le hagas ni caso – dijo Ángela entrando al laboratorio – siempre alardea de lo mismo.

- Y sabes que es cierto – contestó él.

- Eres el rey del laboratorio porque eres el único en este laboratorio – confirmó Ángela.

- Gracias cariño – contestó Hodgins - ¿querías algo?

- Si, quiero que mires esto – le dijo acercándose con una bandeja en la que portaba un hueso – estaba tomando las medidas para sacar un molde y creo que hay una partícula incrustada.

- Déjame ver – le dijo Hodgins poniendo el hueso bajo una gran lupa de aumento – si Ángela, aquí hay algo – se giró para coger unas pinzas y extrajo la partícula poniéndola sobre una pequeña cajita de cristal.

- ¿Puedes decirme cual es su composición? – le preguntó

- Claro – le dijo acercándose al espectrómetro – lo sabremos en unos minutos.

Hodgins activó el aparato, que estaba conectado a un ordenador, introdujo unas claves y dentro del dispositivo se empezaron a oír unos continuos chasquidos.

- ¿Cómo se supone que funciona esto? – preguntó Castle señalando el aparato.

- El espectrómetro lanza chispas contra el metal – le dijo Hodgins – cada uno de los metales que componen la muestra reacciona a ese chispazo originando un espectro de diferente intensidad y el equipo informático lo traduce en composición y porcentaje de cada uno de los metales a los que ha reaccionado.

- Ah – dijo Castle entendiendo a medias la explicación.

Después de unos minutos, la máquina paró y Hodgins tecleó sobre el ordenador, apareciendo en la pantalla unos gráficos.

- Es una aleación de acero, con un 2% de berilio y 1,2% de cobre - dijo Hodgins

- ¿Traducido? – preguntó Ángela

- Es acero antichispas – afirmó él – utilizado para fabricar herramientas destinadas a ser usadas en ambientes potelcialmente explosivos – dijo él.

- ¿Qué tipo de ambientes? – preguntó Castle

- Multitud de ambientes – contestó él – industria petroquímica, pirotécnica, minera, estaciones eléctricas, fabricas de pinturas, incluso en alimentación allí donde se almacene cereal, silos, fábricas de cerveza… - dijo Hodgins con una sonrisa.

- Creo que va a ser necesario entonces que analices cuanto antes las muestras del cadáver – dijo Castle.

- Tienes razón – le dijo Hodgins sonriendo – vamos a verlo.

- ¿Puedo llevarme mi trozo de metal y mi hueso? – preguntó Ángela mientras se daba la vuelta con su bandeja en la que ya había colocado ambas cosas sin esperar a la respuesta.

- Si claro cariño – contestó Hodgins sin mirarla y preparando las muestras bajo la atenta mirada de Castle.

Ángela negó con la cabeza mientras salía del laboratorio en dirección a su despacho. Ahora tendría que buscar que herramientas antichispazos existían en el mercado y averiguar cual de ellas podría haber sido utilizada para cortar los huesos. Tendría que hacer una recreación del corte.

La doctora Brennan observaba junto a Vaziri los restos del segundo cuerpo.

- Aquí – decía Vaziri – en la cuarta costilla por la parte inferior interna y en la quinta costilla por la parte superior externa ¿lo ve?

- Es exactamente igual al que he encontrado en el otro cuerpo – dijo Brennan acercando la gran lupa de aumento con el foco de luz para poder revisarlo mejor.

- Haré un molde de los daños – dijo él.

- En cuanto lo tenga vaya a buscarme a mi despacho – dijo Brennan saliendo de la sala.

Un par de horas después, en el laboratorio de Hodgins, el cuerpo de un cerdo sobre una mesa de pruebas, rodeado de una pantalla de cristal blindado, Hodgins y Castle con unas gafas protectoras de cristal que les cubría gran parte de la cara y vestidos con unas batas desechables de color azul, Castle tenía en su mano un cronómetro y Hodgins empuñaba una pistola de electrochoque, ambos sonreían ostentosamente inclinados sobre el cerdo. Sobre la piel del mismo Hodgins había hecho anotaciones con rotuladores indelebles, cuatro líneas de colores uno por cada una de las armas que tenían, y sobre cada una de las líneas marcas de números, del uno al veinte.

- Esto es excitante – dijo Castle

- Ya lo creo amigo – contestó Hodgins – aunque deberías ver lo que podemos hacer con una sandía y una pistola.

- Me lo imagino – dijo Castle con alegre voz infantil.

Hodgins comenzó a realizar pulsaciones sobre la piel del cerdo mientras Castle iba haciendo un conteo de los segundos. Comenzaron con las armas más modernas. Los números correspondían a los segundos que Hodgins tendría pulsado el gatillo.

Pronto todo el laboratorio se inundo de un olor a carne quemada mientras ambos seguían centrados en sus mediciones y pulsaciones, una leve columna de humo se elevaba entre ellos y desde la piel del cerdo.

- Este grupo de quemaduras es el más parecido a la muestra – dijo Hodgins señalando las realizadas con el arma más antigua.

- Hay algo que no termina de encajar – dijo Castle.

- ¿El que? – preguntó Hodgins

- ¿Quién va a utilizar una herramienta antichispas y un arma de electrochoque que lo único que produce son chispas?

- Bien observado – dijo Hodgins

- ¿Estáis haciendo barbacoa? – preguntó Booth riendo a su espalda.

Ambos se volvieron para comprobar que Booth, Kate y Espo les observaban.

- Haciamos comprobaciones – dijo Hogdins.

- Ángela tiene datos – les dijo Booths - ¿vamos?

- Claro – dijo Hodgins quitándose la bata e imitado por Castle.

Kate esperó a que Castle terminase de quitarse la bata y las gafas protectoras y se pusiese a su lado para seguir a Booths hasta el despacho de Ángela.

- Veo que te estas divirtiendo – le dijo Kate.

- Es increíble Kate – le dijo entusiasmado – ese laboratorio es una pasada, ni te imaginas lo que puede averiguar Hodgins tomando muestras.

- ¿Va a ser tu nueva musa para una novela sobre el doctor Jeckyll? – le dijo Kate sonriendo.

Castle abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no pudo hacerlo al comprobar la tecnología de la que disponía Ángela en su despacho.

- Guau – exclamó tras unos segundos.

- Castle…

- Tranquila – le dijo él cogiendo su mano – no estés celosa – susurró a su oído apretándola con fuerza y sonriendo– no me gusta la barba de Hodgins… - dijo dándole un suave beso en los sonrientes labios de Kate.

** GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	7. Chapter 7

En el despacho de Ángela se habían concentrado todos para poder ver la recreación que ella tenía preparada.

Ángela puso en marcha su software y apareció en la pantalla un muñeco tumbado en una camilla y otro de pie a su lado, Ángela fue seleccionando las diferentes herramientas que había encontrado de las características que Hodgins le había indicado y las arrastraba hasta el muñeco que estaba de pie, quien en la animación tomaba la herramienta y cortaba la pierna del muñeco tumbado, entonces Ángela arrastraba las marcas que dejaba la animación en el hueso y las comparaba con la fotografía escaneada de los huesos encontrados.

Probó con un hacha y una gran cizalla y al pasar a una sierra y comparar los resultados, todos comprobaron que aquella debía haber sido el arma utilizada. Ángela amplió la imagen de la herramienta y el trocito de metal encontrado en el hueso.

- Podría tratarse de un pequeño fragmento de uno de los dientes de la sierra – dijo Ángela.

- Si encontramos el arma podremos comprobarlo – añadió Booths.

- Buen trabajo Ángela – dijo Brennan - ¿tienes algún dato sobre su identidad?

- Ahora pasaremos a eso – dijo Ángela mientras cambiaba de software.

En el momento que lo hizo, apareció una calavera en la pantalla, Ángela introdujo datos que le había dado Vaziri sobre edad y sexo y poco a poco los huesos fueron cubiertos por músculo y recubiertos por piel. Añadió pelo oscuro y ojos marrones, según lo indicado en el análisis de ADN que le había dado Vaziri.

- Esta es nuestra víctima – les dijo Ángela.

Los cuatro Neoyorkinos mostraron su cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué fiabilidad tiene? – se atrevió a preguntar Castle, aunque los otros tres se lo preguntaban en silencio.

- Puedo asegurarte que de momento es de un 100% - confirmó Ángela

- Fiuuuuu – silbó Castle.

- ¿Puedes buscar en la base de datos de desaparecidos? – preguntó Brennan

- Bien – dijo Ángela – buscaré los desaparecidos en el área de 200 kilómetros alrededor de Nueva York durante los últimos cinco años.

- Podría ser más tiempo Ángela – le indicó Hodgins – al estar todos los restos juntos no puedo determinar con exactitud cual de ellos lleva más tiempo, pero si puedo decirte que el cadáver más antiguo es de hace al menos diez años.

- Está bien – dijo ella – diez años.

Ángela puso en marcha un nuevo software arrastrando la cara que acababa de generar en su programa hasta el programa de comparación, metiendo los datos. Rápidamente una serie de fotos fueron apareciendo sobre la parte derecha de la pantalla cambiando tan rápido que apenas era posible retener una sola imagen. El ordenador devolvía una serie de pitidos según iban cambiando los rostros, hasta que de pronto sonó un tono diferente y la imagen se quedó fija en la pantalla.

Castle abrió tanto los ojos que casi le dolían. Recordaba una vez que Kate se mofó de él cuando se ofreció para encontrar un desaparecido y ella le hizo sentar delante de una gran pila de expedientes, ese era el único método que conocían los policías en Nueva York.

- Aquí está nuestra víctima – dijo Ángela con tristeza – Arthur Warnat, tenía treinta y cuatro años cuando desapareció hace tres, vivía en Brooklyn, su exmujer puso la denuncia cuando él no acudió a buscar a su hija al colegio.

- ¿Consta alguna enfermedad que explique porque pudo perder su pierna? – preguntó Brennan.

- No – dijo Ángela.

- ¿Pero no le amputaron la pierna con una herramienta de construcción? – preguntó Castle a Brennan.

- Si señor Castle – le dijo ella – pero es mejor asegurarse para que nadie tenga dudas ¿verdad?

Castle asintió. Sabía que Brennan se lo decía por sus libros, pero después de ver lo que estaba viendo en ese lugar, tenía que admitir que era normal que a ella le molestasen sus invenciones sobre asesinatos, aunque él había intentado ser lo más fiel posible, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era tan fácil escribir sobre temas en los que era un simple neófito. Ya se las arreglaría para utilizar sus armas y poder acudir a Brennan para que le ayudase en sus próximos libros, tal vez no era tan glacial como aparentaba.

- ¿Puedo ponerme en contacto con su exmujer e informarle de todo? – preguntó Kate de repente.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Brennan confundida, pues sabía que a nadie le gustaba dar ese tipo de noticias y el hecho que Kate se ofreciese voluntaria no era muy normal.

- Ese suele ser mi trabajo – le dijo muy seria – dar las malas noticias y asegurarme de encerrar a quien lo hizo, para que esas familias sepan que no podrá volver a hacerlo. Es lo que llevo haciendo desde que asesinaron a mi madre.

- Lo entiendo – le dijo Brennan mirándola fijamente – el mío es dar nombre a las víctimas y poder dar descanso a esas mismas familias y que dejen de preguntarse que es lo que ocurrió y donde puede estar su ser querido. Es lo que llevo haciendo desde que mi madre desapareció.

Ambas asintieron, entendiéndose mutuamente. Booths y Castle se miraron, ambos conocían bien a sus respectivas parejas, y tal vez esas dos mujeres tenían más en común de lo que pensaban.

- Kate – dijo Booths – haz esa llamada.

- Gracias – contestó Kate manteniendo la mirada de Brennan.

Ángela se acercó a Kate con un post-it en el que había apuntado los teléfonos de contacto que habían dejado cuando Arthur desapareció.

- Nadie nos ha presentado – le dijo Ángela entregándole el papelito amarillo – soy Ángela Montenegro, la chica normal de este equipo de cerebros – dijo normal formando comillas con sus dedos -Hodgins, mi marido, me hablo de ti ayer.

- Me alegra conocerte Ángela – le dijo Kate – tu trabajo es simplemente excelente – admitió Kate – no sabes cuanto daría por tener a alguien como tú en Nueva York, ni te imaginas la de carpetas que tenemos que estudiar para encontrar un desaparecido.

- ¿Te digo la verdad? – le preguntó en voz baja – no podría hacerlo sin que ellos me diesen sus datos – le dijo señalando a Brennan, Vaziri, Hodgins y Cam. A mi simplemente se me dan bien las artes.

- Y los ordenadores – añadió Kate

- Bueno – admitió ella riendo – hay que renovarse o morir… y no me hubiese importado trabajar para la Pixar… no era esta mi idea cuando me especialice combinando arte y ordenadores.

- Bueno, admito que la Pixar es una opción más agradable que esta – contestó Kate – pero creo que no cabe duda que tu trabajo es muy útil para la gente como yo.

- ¿Eres poli por tu madre verdad? – le preguntó directa.

- Si – dijo Kate haciendo un silencio perdida por unos segundos en sus pensamientos – así es…

- Es curiosa tu similitud con ella – le dijo mirando a Brennan – Tempi es aún más concienzuda con su trabajo desde que identificó los restos de su madre en uno de nuestros casos y por lo que nos ha contado Cam tu eres una de los mejores detectives de homicidios de Nueva York por... tu madre.

- ¿Los identificó ella? – preguntó Kate sorprendida

- Fue una sorpresa para todos – aseguró Ángela – desde aquel día ella encontró la paz que se le había negado durante mucho tiempo. ¿Has cogido tú al asesino de tu madre? – preguntó Ángela sin reparo.

- A decir verdad… - Kate se paró – le maté, aunque él sólo era un asesino a sueldo y yo no quería hacerlo pero…

- ¿No tuviste otro remedio? – preguntó Ángela.

- Si… - contestó seria Kate – así fue.

- Lo siento – le dijo Ángela pasando su mano por el brazo de Kate - ¿atrapaste a quien le pago para hacerlo?

- Ese es un tema complicado – contestó Kate – pero sé quien lo hizo y tarde o temprano cometerá un error y me encargaré que pague por todo lo que ha hecho.

- Vengo a robarte a mi mujer – le dijo Hodgins a Kate – Angie, es la hora de visita a Michael en la guardería.

- Michael es nuestro hijo – aclaró Ángela abrazando y besando a su marido– no podemos evitar hacerle una visita en la guardería del Jeffersonian todos los días.

- Bien… - dijo Kate - ¿hay algún lugar tranquilo donde pueda hacer la llamada?

- Puedes quedarte aquí cariño – le dijo Ángela – todos se marcharán de mi despacho en minutos – dijo Ángela en voz alta para que todos la oyesen.

- Gracias – le dijo Kate sonriendo al ver como todos incluso su propio equipo salían del despacho de Ángela.

- Estaremos en la zona de descanso – le dijo Booths a Kate señalando la zona superior y ella asintió.

Kate respiró hondo mientras miraba el número de teléfono, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a marcar los dígitos en su móvil.

- Oye Kate – le dijo Lanie entrando en el despacho de Ángela de nuevo.

- ¿Si? – contestó ella

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la forense

- Si… si claro ¿porqué? – preguntó confundida.

- Por lo que le has dicho a Brennan.

- Estoy bien Lanie – le dijo sonriendo – en realidad estoy muy bien, no tener a Gates es…

- Vale, vale… - contestó Lanie riendo – creo que no hace falta que te pregunte más, me basta con ver tu cara.

- ¿Me dejas llamar? – le dijo apremiándola para que se marchase de allí.

- Si, pero… - le dijo con sonrisa maléfica – que sepas que tu escritor miraba a la pintora con muy buenos ojos.

- ¡Lanie! – reprendió Kate – no malmetas.

- Vale – le dijo moviendo las manos – ya me voy, pero quiero saber si Javi…

- ¡Vete! – le dijo riendo – pregúntale a él.

- Claro, como tú sabes de sobra que tu escritor no tiene nada que hacer con la pintora – protestó Lanie.

- ¡Lanie! – volvió a regañar Kate – será porque no soy tan malpensada como tú y confío que _mi escritor_ – dijo con énfasis -no quiere nada con la pintora.

- Esta bien – dijo Lanie saliendo del despacho – le haré un interrogatorio a Javi.

Kate sacudió la cabeza riendo y marcó el número de la ex mujer de Arthur.

En la zona de descanso, Castle escuchaba atento la teoría que planteaba Sweets sobre la personalidad del asesino.

- No tengo aún datos para poder concretar – decía el joven psicólogo – sin embargo la forma con la que parece haber mutilado a sus víctimas deja claro que tiene algún tipo de trauma relacionado con alguien a quien le faltaba una pierna, alguien que pudo tratarle mal en algún momento de su vida, y recrea la situación en la que nuestro asesino toma el control, maltrata a su víctima como venganza y cuando deja de recordarle a esa persona, se deshace de ellos y busca un nuevo sujeto, en quien volverá a recrear de nuevo su venganza o quizá se deshace de ellos cuando ya tiene otra víctima en su punto de mira o le ha dejado de recordar a su maltratador.

- Tendrás más datos pronto – le aseguró Brennan.

- Necesitaré saber que datos físicos tienen en común, altura, peso, color de pelo, color de ojos – le dijo Sweets a Brennan – y me sería muy útil saber si todas los sujetos tenían en su vida algo en común, una profesión, un hobbie algo que nos diga porque se fijó en ellos – le dijo a Booths.

- ¿Necesitas algo más? – le preguntó Cam.

- Quiero ver el informe de la autopsia – pidió – necesito saber con que ensañamiento maltrató a la última víctima.

- Bien – dijo Booths – pues creo que nosotros saldremos a comer en cuanto vuelva Kate – dijo mirando a Brennan.

- Podemos salir a comer al Royal Diner – dijo Brennan – avisaré para que nos preparen una mesa para todos.

- Somos once, Huesos – le dijo Booths.

- También podemos pedir que nos la traigan aquí – sugirió Cam.

- Eso sería buena idea – confirmó Espo – sólo nos dejarán estar aquí una semana cuanto más podamos avanzar…

Kate terminó de hablar con la mujer de Arthur Warnat y subió a la zona de descanso donde la esperaba el resto del equipo, excepto Ángela y Hodgins.

- ¿Has averiguado algo? – le preguntó Booths en cuanto la vio aparecer.

- Me ha contado su vida resumida en minutos – afirmó Kate suspirando.

- Eso no es posible – afirmó Brennan sin mirarla.

- Huesos – dijo Booths – es una ironía, quiere decir que le ha contado más de lo que tenía que contar.

- ¡Ah! – dijo ella – y ¿eso es algo bueno o algo malo?

- Más bien es algo aburrido – le contestó Kate sonriéndola – se conocieron en la universidad, terminaron sus carreras, encontraron trabajo, se casaron, tuvieron una hija en común, las cosas se enfriaron, ella se enamoró de su compañero de trabajo y se divorciaron de mutuo acuerdo amistosamente. Él no tenía familia, incluso cenaba con ellas y nuevo marido en Acción de gracias y Navidad. Se turnaban para recoger a la niña del colegio, no tenían pactos de visitas, no tenían problemas para ocuparse de su hija.

- Todo un padrazo – dijo Espo.

- No ha parado de adularle en toda la conversación – afirmó Kate.

- Ojala todos los ex acabasen igual – dijo Booths

- Bueno, mis ex y yo nos llevamos bastante bien – dijo Castle arrugando la boca.

- No me lo recuerdes – le dijo Kate.

- Advierto que han tenido algún problema reciente con eso – dijo Sweets riendo – aunque claro esta que lo han superado, eso demuestra una gran madurez por parte de ambos.

- Espera conocer mejor a Castle y tu concepto de madurez habrá cambiado por completo – le dijo Kate a Sweets.

- Interesante – dijo Sweets – estaré atento – aseguró – volviendo al caso ¿a que se dedicaba nuestra víctima?

- Trabajaba en un banco – le dijo Kate.

- ¿Te ha comentado si tenía algún hobby?

- Bueno – dijo ella algo confundida – no sabía que debía preguntarlo – se lamentó – aunque como me ha contado todo con pelos y señales, ha dicho que hacía footing todos los días, iba a nadar tres veces a la semana y le gustaba trabajar con madera.

- Vaya chica – dijo Lanie – para no haber sabido que le tenías que preguntar…

- Su ex mujer sigue pensando que fue un error divorciarse – dijo Sweets – lo hicieron porque ella se acostó con su compañero y su marido se enteró.

- Si – le dijo Kate sorprendida – eso me dijo… ¿Cómo…?

- Eso es fácil, si vosotras sois las engañadas – le dijo Sweets – las visitas a los hijos son con cuenta gotas. El trato tan amistoso por parte de ella implica culpabilidad.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo – dijo Castle sonriendo – aunque a mi no me invito nunca a cenar en Acción de gracias – dijo arrugando la nariz pensativo.

- Castle – le dijo Kate – eso era porque tú eres tan tonto que encima la invitarías a ella.

- Puede ser – le dijo señalándola con el dedo índice y arrugando su cara pensativo.

- En culturas antiguas - dijo Brennan - como la Griega el marido si había sido engañado podía exigir la devolución de la dote y si no la denunciaba él podía perder sus derechos civiles, en cuanto a los Babilonios condenaban a muerte a la adultera. El hecho de que se tratasen bien no es lo habitual – confirmó Brennan.

- Vaya – dijo Kate – toda una cultura la Babilonia – dijo sonriendo a Castle pensando en Meredith.

- Va a ser bastante interesante trabajar con vosotros – dijo Sweets.

- No te haces una idea – dijo Lanie torciendo la boca.

- ¿Vamos a comer? – preguntó Hodgins que volvía de la guardería con Ángela de la mano.

- Os estábamos esperando – dijo Booths – pediremos algo de comer al Royal Diner.

- Cam ¿Habéis acabado ya con el cadáver? – preguntó Hodgins.

- Si – le dijo Cam – puedes comenzar con la limpieza cuando quieras.

- Estupendo – dijo él – yo quiero una de esas hamburgesas especiales y un batido de fresa – dijo a Ángela – vente Castle – le dijo al escritor – verás en acción a mis chicos.

- Claro – dijo Castle dando un salto de su asiento – Kate tu…

- Ve – le dijo ella – yo pediré por ti.

- Os acompañaré – les dijo Vaziri ante la interrogante mirada de Espo.

- Sus chicos son escarabajos que dejarán el cadáver sin carne – explicó Booths – interesante pero no apto para estómagos sensibles – añadió.

- Entonces no le pediré nada fuerte a Castle – dijo Kate sonriendo.

Castle escuchaba con atención las explicaciones de Hodgins sobre el tiempo que tardarían sus chicos en limpiar de carne el cadáver. Le siguió hasta su laboratorio, con Vaziri a su lado, el cadáver estaba sobre una camilla metálica, Hodgins colocó una gran urna de PVC transparente cubriendo todo el cadáver. Castle se fijó en la abertura de la parte de arriba de la urna. Hodgins sonreía todo el tiempo, asintiendo a Castle de vez en cuando, emocionado.

- Aquí están mis chicos – dijo Hodgins cogiendo un gran tarro de cristal.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Castle.

- Escarabajos carnívoros – dijo Hodgins – mis chicos – afirmó riendo y comprendiendo la confusión de Castle.

- Y los vas a poner ahí – dijo Castle – y ellos…

- Ellos dejaran sólo los huesos – confirmó Hodgins.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo Vaziri cogiendo otro tarro

- Claro tío – le dijo Hodgins mientras Vaziri iba vertiendo el contenido del tarro por la abertura de la urna.

Los insectos fueron cayendo como si fuesen agua sobre el cadáver, moviéndose con rapidez, Hodgins le tendió el tarro a Castle haciéndole una señal para que fuese él quién lo vertiese, haciéndolo con lentitud.

- Volveremos después de comer – les dijo Hodgins – y lo tendrás limpió para examinarlo – le dijo a Vaziri.

- ¿Tan rápido? – preguntó Castle –

- Ellos tardan en comer su comida lo que tu en la tuya – respondió Hodgins sonriendo.

Minutos después ambos equipos estaban sentados en la mesa de la zona de descanso comiendo sus respectivos sándwich y hamburgesas.

- No puede seguir haciendo teorías sobre los asesinatos señor Castle – dijo Brennan a Castle – no puede dar datos erróneos a los lectores.

- Bueno – se defendió él – es ficción.

- Si Huesos – intervino Booths – solo es ficción.

- Aunque tengo que reconocer – dijo Brennan – que en sus últimos libros ha cambiado, ahora son más reales con las causas.

- Sin duda eso es gracias a mí – intervino Lanie sonriendo.

- En parte – le dijo Castle mirándola y frunciendo el ceño – la otra parte es gracias al asesino de turno, además – dijo mirando a Brennan – gracias a muchas de mis teorías inventadas hemos resuelto asesinatos.

- Tengo que reconocer que eso es verdad – intervino Kate – Castle nos aporta un punto de vista diferente – admitió – menos frío… más… humano.

- Te felicito Castle – dijo Ángela – creo que tu y yo nos sentimos igual entre ellos – dijo girando su dedo señalando toda la mesa – sólo ven datos, cadáveres y chicos malos y tu y yo utilizamos el arte para hacerlo más humano.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato, poco a poco la conversación fue tomando un giro.

- ¿Entonces tuviste que huir de Pelant? – preguntó Castle.

- No podía defenderme desde la cárcel – dijo – y sólo yo era capaz de encontrar sus errores.

- El tipo es bastante inteligente – dijo Booths – manipulaba las pruebas, se metía en nuestros sistemas…

- ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Castle.

- En Egipto – dijo Booths enfadado – se inventó un pasado sobre su nacimiento en Egipto y su traslado cuando era sólo un niño. El gobierno Egipcio reclamó su custodia.

- Es frustrante saber que tu enemigo está por ahí planeando como volver a hacerte daño – afirmó Castle.

- ¿Os ha pasado algo parecido? – preguntó Brennan.

- Nuestro Pelant particular intentó implicarme en un asesinato – dijo Castle muy serio.

- Afortunadamente no lo consiguió ¿no es así? – dijo Cam

- No – dijo él mirando a Espo a Lanie y a Kate – pero hizo mucho daño. Les hizo dudar de mí.

- ¿Dudasteis de él? – pregunto Ángela.

- Bueno – dijo Espo nervioso – todas las pruebas… todas le apuntaban.

- ¿Tuviste que huir como yo? – preguntó Brennan.

- Me fugué de la comisaría – dijo él con tristeza – si no lo hubiese hecho me habría matado – Kate le apretó la mano.

- Eso no habría pasado – le dijo mirándole– te lo prometí.

- ¿Lo encerrasteis? – preguntó Sweets.

- Se escapó – dijo Castle.

- Eso no es verdad – negó Kate – tu lo disparaste y cayó al Hudson.

- Su cuerpo no apareció – dijo él con fastidio.

- Yo te vi disparar – dijo Kate algo enfadada – no pudo sobrevivir.

- Volverá – afirmó Castle.

- Tranquilo tío – le dijo Hodgins apretándole el brazo – si algún día vuelve, te ayudaremos a pillarle – aseguró y Castle asintió forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sweets observó la mirada entre el escritor y la detective, y las señales corporales de Espo y Lanie. El joven sacó sus propias conclusiones. Estaba claro que aquella situación había minado la confianza del escritor con sus compañeros de trabajo, el escritor no había perdonado a ninguno de los tres. Buscaría el momento en los próximos días y hablaría con él.

Cuando Hodgins volvió a su laboratorio junto a Castle, este último comprobó el trabajo que habían hecho aquellos insectos sobre el cadáver, que ya no era tal. Hodgins y Vaziri comenzaron a sacar los huesos de la urna, quitando la parte superior de la misma. Ayudándose de unas suaves brochas, fueron barriendo los insectos de los huesos, que Vaziri fue colocando uno a uno sobre otra camilla, haciéndolo en perfecto orden.

En el momento en el que tuvieron los huesos limpios y ordenados Vaziri se los llevó para poder examinarlos junto a Brennan, que estudiaba otro de los cadáveres, pasando antes por el despacho de Ángela y dejándole la calavera para que pudiese hacer la reconstrucción facial.

- Entonces – dijo Kate a Sweets ante las miradas de Espo y Booths – en cuanto tengamos la identidad de otro de los cadáveres, tendremos que buscar si tiene algo en común con Arthur Warnat.

- Así es – dijo Sweets – puede ser un hobby, su profesión, el colegio donde estudio, el sitio donde comía, su tienda de ropa… el abanico es amplio – dijo – pero estoy seguro que hay algo que les une, no creo que sean víctimas escogidas al azar.

- Esta bien – dijo Kate – llamaré de nuevo a la ex mujer de Arthur Warnat.

Pasaron las horas estudiando y recopilando datos, Castle había abandonado el laboratorio de Hodgins y había pasado la tarde observando como Ángela hacía bocetos e introducía datos en el ordenador para ir poco a poco poniéndole cara a la víctima.

- Richard – le dijo Ángela – Hodgins y yo habíamos invitado esta noche a cenar en casa a los chicos ¿os apuntáis? – le preguntó.

- Gracias Ángela – dijo sonriendo Castle – yo estaré encantado de ir, pero…

- ¿Les preguntas? – apremió Ángela.

- ¿Quieres que les llame? – inquirió él.

- Puedes ir a buscarles, no creo que anden muy lejos – le dijo ella – suelo preparar más comida de la necesaria pero …

- Ahora vengo – dijo Castle saliendo del despacho de Ángela.

- Cuando vuelvas creo que tendré rostro para nuestra víctima – dijo y él asintió.

Castle recorrió las instalaciones en busca de Lanie, Espo y Kate. Encontró a la primera en el laboratorio de Cam, trabajando junto a ella analizando con el microscopio las muestras tomadas en las horas anteriores en el cadáver.

Castle las interrumpió preguntando a la forense que no pudo contestar.

- Si – dijo Cam – por favor Lanie así te presento a Nicole.

- Creo que eso es un sí Castle – dijo Lanie.

- ¿Sabéis donde puede estar Kate? – preguntó

- En la sala de reuniones – le dijo Cam – sigue avanzando y la tercera puerta.

- Gracias – dijo él saliendo del laboratorio de Cam.

Castle encontró la sala de reuniones. Kate y Espo asintieron ante la pregunta de Castle, agradecidos por la hospitalidad de sus nuevos compañeros.

Tres horas después y tras conocer el nombre de la víctima más reciente Brad Glover y localizar a sus familiares, decidieron aparcar el trabajo hasta la mañana siguiente. El equipo de Nueva York se daba por satisfecho al poder tener el nombre de dos de las seis víctimas en su primer día de trabajo en el Jeffersonian.

Los once se reunieron junto a la puerta de salida.

- Os vemos en tres horas en casa – dijo Ángela

- ¿Nos das la dirección? – le dijo Kate

- Oh claro – dijo Ángela – vosotros no sabéis donde vivimos ¿os dará tiempo? ¿Dónde está vuestro hotel?

- El Hay Adams – dijo Castle

- Vaya – silbó Ángela – vaya elección.

- Huesos – dijo Booths - ¿les dejas tu coche y te vienes conmigo?

- Si claro – dijo ella entregándole un mando a Kate – no te hará falta la dirección, esta grabada en el GPS.

- Bien – dijo Kate.

- Huesos mientras les enseño tu coche, ve a por Christine y nos vemos en el garaje – apremió Booths comenzando a andar.

- Detective Beckett – dijo Brennan.

- Puedes llamarme Kate –le dijo ella.

- Si, Kate – dijo forzada - no dejes que lo conduzca ninguno de ellos – dijo señalando a Castle y Espo – las estadísticas confirman que conducen peor que nosotras – afirmó.

- Esta bien – asintió Kate divertida – yo lo haré.

- Huesos – regaño Booths – siempre con lo mismo.

- Iré a por Christine – contestó ella sonriendo.

Llegaron al garaje y Booths les llevó hasta el Toyota Prius azul de Brennan.

- Es un coche híbrido – les dijo Booths – Huesos está muy orgullosa de él.

- ¿Hay que conectarlo a la luz? – preguntó Castle intrigado.

- No – contestó él – las baterías se cargan cuando frena. Bastará con que lleves el mando encima y podrás abrir las puertas así – le dijo mostrando como abría simplemente tirando de la puerta – y cerrar así – dijo poniendo su dedo sobre la maneta de la puerta y está se cerró automáticamente.

- Mola – dijo Castle.

- Enciéndelo con el botón que hay al lado del volante – le dijo abriendo el coche y enseñándole el botón – tienes que pisar el freno para hacerlo. Cuando lo aparques que no se te olvide pulsar el botón para apagarlo, a mi se me olvidó una noche y Huesos casi me mata por tenerlo encendido toda la noche.

- ¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidases? – preguntó Espo.

- Te lo mostraré – dijo Booths sentándose al volante y encendiendo el coche - ¿oyes algo? – le dijo

- No – contestó Espo

- Sin embargo está encendido y si pisas el acelerador se moverá en silencio – les dijo – este es el navegador – señalo él enseñándoles la pantalla central, es táctil, o bien pulsas este botón del volante y comenzará el reconocimiento de voz – dijo Booths haciendo que saltase el dispositivo. Como puedes ver, todo se controla desde el volante y desde la pantalla. Quitaré la silla de Christine para que podáis ir cómodos – les dijo pasando a los asientos traseros y desenganchando la silla metiéndola en el maletero.

- Bien – dijo Kate sentándose al volante – nos vemos a las nueve.

- Hasta luego – les dijo Booths alejándose hacía su coche.

Lanie y Espo se subieron detrás y Castle se sentó junto a Kate.

- Parece un coche del futuro – dijo Lanie – todo lleno de botones y digital.

- En marcha – dijo Kate pisando el acelerador sorprendida por el silencio del coche al moverse.

Aparcaron en el garaje del Hotel.

- Es muy cómodo – dijo Kate – poder ver la velocidad y las indicaciones del navegador en el cristal delantero sin tener que mover los ojos del camino…

- Y parece potente – dijo Espo – pensé que estos coches no tendrían fuerza.

- Todo bajo control – dijo Lanie – el coche es como ella – dijo y los demás rieron.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la habitación de Lanie y Espo.

- Dos horas – advirtió Kate sonriendo.

- Dos horas – confirmó Lanie devolviéndole la sonrisa y mirándoles mientras Castle y ella se alejaban hasta su habitación - ¿o necesitas más?

- Lanie – le dijo Kate poniendo sus ojos en blanco mientras Castle abría la puerta.

Castle esperó a que Kate entrase y pasó detrás de ella cerrando la puerta. En ese momento Kate se dio la vuelta empujándole bruscamente contra la madera.

- Pero… ¿que haces? – dijo Castle llevando su mano a la espalda y frotándose justo en el lugar donde había chocado contra el picaporte.

- ¿Qué que hago? – le dijo Kate volviendo a empujarle – esto no será nada como yo te pille mirando a la pintora…

- Vamos Kate – le dijo suplicante - ¿te has enfadado por eso? Reconoce que la chica es guapa.

- ¿Ah si? – le dijo pegándose a su cara – ¿Qué lo reconozca eh? – le dijo y el asintió- muy bien, hoy dormirás en el sofá – dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a andar hacia la habitación.

- No, no, no – dijo él apresurándose tras ella que no podía contener la sonrisa sabiendo que él no podía verla – eso no es justo Kate yo… escucha yo… Kate no puedo dormir en el sofá…

GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate llamó con los nudillos sobre la puerta de la habitación de Espo y Lanie.

- ¡Cinco minutos! – grito Espo desde dentro y ambos pudieron oír la risa de Lanie.

- ¡Estaremos en la cafetería! – gritó Castle sonriendo – parece que no han tenido bastante con dos horas – le dijo a Kate levantando las cejas y ladeando la cabeza.

- Será por que Espo no ha estado mirando a nadie mientras trabajábamos – le dijo ella andando hacia el ascensor.

- O será porque su amiga la detective le ha encubierto ante Lanie – le dijo él correteando tras ella hasta alcanzarla.

Kate se paró frente al ascensor, pulsando el botón de llamada.

- Vamos Kate – le dijo abrazándola por la espalda – no eran miradas intencionadas- le dijo mientras Kate se separaba de él y le miraba de abajo a arriba - ¿podrás perdonarme?

Él puso su carita de gatito de Sherk y Kate le sonrío acercando su cara a la de él.

- Ya veremos – le dijo rozándole los labios con los suyos y separándose rápidamente para entrar al ascensor – pero desde luego para ganártelo necesitarás más de dos horas.

Castle se quedó inmóvil lo suficiente como para que las puertas del ascensor comenzasen a cerrarse, en ese momento él se estremeció y dando un salto entró al ascensor y poniéndose detrás de ella, sin tocarla, acercó sus labios al oído de Kate y sopló ligeramente sobre su oreja.

- ¿Quieres que llame para decir que me he puesto malo y tienes que quedarte para cuidarme? – le dijo separando su pelo y besándola muy despacio en el cuello.

- Será mejor que recuperes fuerzas en esa cena – le dijo volviéndose y riéndose – si quieres conseguir que te perdone.

- Eres terrible detective – le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Lanie y Espo se apresuraban a entrar en la cafetería.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – preguntó Kate dejando su refresco sobre la mesa y poniéndose en pie.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Lanie mirando divertida a Espo.

- Lanie – espetó Kate – no lo sientes en absoluto – le dijo negando con la cabeza- vámonos no quiero hacerles esperar – dijo Kate cogiendo de la mano a Castle que se había levantado de su silla a la vez que ella.

Kate apretó el botón de encendido del coche y busco en el navegador la dirección de Ángela, que apareció entre decenas de direcciones, fijándola como destino. De inmediato una voz en off empezó a darle instrucciones.

- Castle, el cinturón – advirtió Kate ante los pitidos de aviso.

- Si – dijo poniéndoselo mientras jugueteaba con su Iphone.

- ¿Vamos muy lejos? – preguntó Espo.

- El navegador pone que veinte minutos – contestó Kate mirando la pantalla - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó al ver que en la pantalla aparecía un mensaje de aceptación del dispositivo Bluethoot y Castle se apresuró a dar aceptar.

- Mira esto – le dijo a Kate mientras pasaba a la pantalla de control de audio y comenzaba a sonar una canción de Bruce Springsteen – es mi Iphone – dijo entusiasmado.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Espo inclinándose hacía delante – como mola tío.

- ¿A que sí? – dijo con voz infantil.

- Espero que lo dejes como estaba – advirtió Kate.

- Se desconectará en cuanto apagues – le dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Cómo has sabido como hacerlo? – preguntó Kate y él le enseño un manual que dejó en la guantera

- Lo revisé mientras te duchabas – le dijo – también tiene aquí – señalo levantando el reposabrazos central – un dispositivo para conectar un USB, pero no he traído ninguno – dijo con pena.

- Es genial – dijo Espo chocando su mano con la de Castle.

- Brennan tenía razón al pedirte que no les dejases conducirlo – dijo Lanie.

Kate siguió las indicaciones del Navegador. Llegaron hasta la que intuyeron era la casa de Ángela y Hodgins, el Toyota Sequoia de Booths estaba frente a la puerta.

Hodgins les abrió la puerta con Michael en sus brazos. Les hizo pasar, todos estaban esperándoles, Castle entregó a Hodgins las botellas de vino que había pedido al recepcionista del hotel y esté le entregó a Michael para que lo sostuviese mientras las llevaba a la cocina.

- Vaya Castle – dijo Lanie – te sientan muy bien los niños le dijo mirando a Kate.

- No empieces tú también Lanie – le dijo ella dándole un pequeño codazo

- ¿También? – preguntó Lanie - ¿Cómo que también?

- Ya te lo explicaré otro día – le dijo - ¿donde esta Christine? – preguntó a Booths

- Nicole ha ido al baño a lavarle las manos – le contestó él – ha estrujado una galleta de chocolate que le ha dado Ángela.

- ¿Nicole? – preguntó Kate a Cam - ¿tu Nicole?

- Si – le dijo Cam – mi hija Nicole.

Segundos después la muchacha aparecía por el pasillo riendo con Christine en sus brazos.

- Hola – les dijo mirándoles y sonriendo.

Christine extendió sus brazos hacía Kate inclinándose peligrosamente, esta la atrapó rápidamente.

- Hola preciosa – le dijo a la niña dándole un beso – Hola Nicole, yo soy Kate.

- Nicole, ellos son Lanie, Javier y Richard – le dijo mientras les presentaba.

Castle dio varios pasos hacia Kate, poniéndose a su lado para saludar a Nicole. Ambos advirtieron que Lanie y Javi les miraban sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Castle mirándoles

- Creo que me encantará ser tío – dijo Espo riendo.

- A mi también me gustará – añadió Lanie.

Kate y Castle se miraron, ambos sujetaban un bebé en los brazos, no pudieron evitar sonreír.

- Oh, no, no, no – dijo Kate – Ryan y Jenny…

- Ellos van primero – se adelantó a decir Castle – aún es pronto para nosotros – dijo mirando a Kate.

- Pero no esperéis demasiado – dijo Brennan acercándose con una bandeja llena de aperitivos – el señor Castle se acerca a la edad en la que la producción de espermatozoides sufre un severo descenso en cantidad y calidad.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Castle ante las risas - ¿Qué mis…. qué? – dijo balbuceando – chicos, chicos, mis soldaditos están perfectamente entrenados para entrar en acción… no han fallado nunca.

- ¿Ah si señor Castle? – le preguntó Brennan.

- ¡Pues claro! – dijo Castle de inmediato.

- ¿Cuántos hijos tiene? – le preguntó a Castle.

- Sólo Alexis ¿Por qué? – le inquirió mirando a Kate que le sonreía.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene Alexis? ¿dieciocho? – le dijo casi afirmando Brennan.

- Si, dieciocho – admitió él.

- ¿Entonces como puede estar tan seguro que sus espermatozoides siguen estando cualificados para que pueda tener otro hijo? – le preguntó sonriendo.

- Bueno yo… yo jamás – intentó explicarse Castle.

- Huesos… – dijo Booths

- Que conste que yo no he puesto en entredicho su virilidad – sonrío Brennan – tan sólo he hecho una broma sobre la edad y… - miró a Castle – era una broma señor Castle – le dijo riendo sonoramente – no tiene que preocuparse, la punta de edad fértil en el hombre esta comprendida entre los treinta y los treinta y cinco años, pero aún puede estar tranquilo, hasta los cincuenta y cinco no empezará a tener problemas.

- ¿Una broma? – dijo Castle – era una broma – afirmó mirando a todos, por eso me llama señor Castle todo el tiempo…

- Si claro, era una broma – confirmó Brennan – y ha sido graciosa – dijo volviendo a reír sonoramente.

- Una broma – dijo de nuevo Castle dando un suave beso a Kate e intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

- Si – le dijo Kate – creo que Brennan te ha llamado viejo – le dijo riendo y provocando las risas del resto – pero no te preocupes – dijo acercándose a él para besarle – yo no tengo ninguna queja – aseguró ella provocando que el resto comenzasen a jalearles y aplaudirles.

- ¿Habéis oído? – le dijo Castle – ¡Esta es mi chica! – le dijo rodeando la cintura de Kate con el brazo libre y atrayéndola hacia él para besarla.

- Ahora si que parecen una familia – dijo Vaziri mirándoles y sonriendo.

Ante el comentario de Vaziri, el resto miraron a la pareja, que aún sostenían en sus brazos a los pequeños Michael y Christine mientras se besaban.

- ¿Qué tal si cenamos? – preguntó Ángela entrando en la sala con una gran bandeja de ensalada entre las manos y parándose al notar el silencio de la sala y a la pareja besándose - ¿Qué me he perdido? – preguntó riendo.

- Aquí esta el vino – dijo Hodgins con las botellas de vino abierto detrás de Ángela – ¡Guau! – exclamó Hodgins – que bonito chicos, pero vamos a cenar – les dijo y Castle y Kate se separaron sonriéndose.

- Si – dijo Castle – será mejor que vayamos a cenar – susurro mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Kate.

- ¿Dejáis a Christine y Michael en el parquecito? – les preguntó Ángela señalándoles con la cabeza el enorme y octogonal parque infantil lleno de muñecos que estaba a un lado de la sala.

- Claro – dijo Kate caminando hasta el pequeño recinto y besando a la pequeña antes de sentarla en el suelo.

- Y ahora tú campeón – dijo Castle a Michael dejándole junto a la niña.

Castle puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Kate, conduciéndola hasta la mesa donde el resto empezaban a tomar asiento.

Cenaron entre risas y anécdotas de unos y otros. Sweets se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo callado, observando y anotando mentalmente miradas y respuestas.

- Huesos – dijo Booths – Christine y Michael se han quedado dormidos, creo que deberíamos marcharnos.

- Si – dijo Cam mirando su reloj – se ha hecho tarde.

- Podéis dejar aquí a Christine – les dijo Ángela – puede dormir en la cuna de Michael, él ya esta durmiendo en su cama.

- Prefiero llevármela – dijo Brennan – apenas paso tiempo con ella.

- Te entiendo cariño – le dijo Ángela – me pasa lo mismo con Michael.

- Kate – dijo Sweets - ¿podríais dejarme en casa? Os pilla de camino al hotel, no he venido en coche.

- Claro – contestó ella – bueno, si Brennan nos deja llevarnos su coche claro…

- Si Be… - le dijo Brennan mirándola – Kate – terminó forzando – podéis utilizar mi coche mientras estéis en Washington, Booths nos llevará a Christine y a mi.

Lanie se despedía de Nicole.

- Cuando quieras visitar Nueva York – le decía – avísame y te quedarás en casa.

- Te presentaremos a Alexis – le dijo Castle – tiene tu edad y seguro que lo pasaríais bien de compras, de juerga y eso…

- Muchas gracias – les dijo – quizá os llame…

Vaziri subió al asiento de atrás del coche de Cam, que se ofreció a llevarle a casa ante las sonrisas disimuladas de Kate y Lanie y la mirada de Sweets que se percató tanto de las miradas como del cambio del tono de voz de Ángela y Hodgins al despedirse de Cam. El joven psicólogo negó con la cabeza, agachándola levemente y sonriendo, pensó que el Jeffersonnian se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a una agencia matrimonial que a un serio y prestigioso instituto de investigación, a su mente acudió la imagen de Daisy y la sonrisa le desapareció de su cara.

Sweets subió al coche y se sentó detrás de Castle, Lanie quedó en medio.

- ¿Estáis cómodos? – preguntó Kate

- Si – dijo Espo con una gran sonrisa pegando a Lanie contra él – claro que sí.

- ¿Por donde voy? – preguntó Kate a Sweets.

- Busca en el navegador – dijo él mirando por la ventanilla y despidiéndose de Ángela y Hodgins – Brennan tendrá grabada mi dirección.

- Ya lo hago yo – dijo Castle emocionado tocando la pantalla y marcando la dirección de Swetts como destino.

A Kate le pareció, al ver el itinerario del mapa, que la casa de Sweets no les pillaba tan de camino como él había dado a entender. Pensó que quizás al psicólogo no le apetecía tener que llamar a un taxi y volver solo a su casa.

- Es aquí – dijo Sweets a Kate y ella paró el coche en doble fila – lo he pasado muy bien – les dijo – gracias por traerme a casa.

- No hay de que – le dijo Kate.

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Castle? – le preguntó mientras salía del coche.

- Si claro – dijo él extrañado mirando a Kate mientras salía del coche.

Castle cerró la puerta y siguió al joven que se alejó unos pasos poniéndose detrás del coche.

- Preferiría que no hablases con ellos sobre lo que voy a contarte – le dijo a Castle.

- Está bien – contestó él – te doy mi palabra.

- No voy a hacerte un análisis de personalidad – comenzó Sweets - aunque si puedo asegurarte que has sido una persona muy solitaria, posiblemente desde que tus libros comenzaron a ser éxitos y te diste cuenta que la mayor parte de tus amigos lo eran por interés – le aseguró y Castle intentó decir algo pero Sweets levantó la mano para que le dejase continuar – es posible que los amigos más sinceros que hayas tenido desde entonces estén dentro de ese coche y en la comisaría a la que vas a diario – continuó- pero has perdido la confianza en ellos desde que te viste envuelto en esa acusación de asesinato.

- Oye mira – dijo Castle – no creo que…

- No crees que sea asunto mío – le dijo – ya lo sé, y créeme, no lo es – le afirmó – pero mi trabajo también es solucionar los problemas de los agentes del FBI, y aunque vosotros no lo seáis, sois ahora mis compañeros.

- Ya bueno – intentó decir Castle – yo te agradezco tu interés, pero no tenemos ningún problema.

- Claro que lo tenéis – le dijo – y tú eres el más afectado. Ya no confías en ellos desde que pensaron que habías matado tan cruelmente a esa chica, colgándola en el techo de su propia casa con alambre de espinas y supongo que Kate llegó a pensar que la estabas engañando con todas esas falsificaciones de mails…

Kate fue a mover un poco el coche para no estorbar, y al meter la marcha atrás y activar la cámara de visión trasera, vio en la pantalla del navegador a Castle y Sweets gesticulando, Castle le pareció enfadado.

- ¿Qué estará pasando? – preguntó Espo observando también la pantalla

- Ni idea – contestó Kate y puso en punto muerto el coche y la imagen de la pantalla desapareció.

Kate miró por el retrovisor.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – le preguntó Castle indignado sabiendo que no se había informado a la prensa de tantos detalles.

- Me he documentado – le dijo con tranquilidad Sweets – trabajo en el FBI no lo olvides.

- No te he pedido ayuda – le dijo enfadado.

- Lo sé – contestó Sweets – pero formais un equipo increíble, he visto vuestras estadísticas. Sería una pena que decayesen porque no superéis esa desconfianza.

- Te escucho – dijo Castle interesado.

- Después de los años que te ha costado tener verdaderos amigos, un par de días fueron suficientes para que todo se hiciese añicos – le dijo – y te cuesta superarlo, volver a confiar por el miedo a que todo vuelva a fracasar.

- Puede que tengas algo de razón – le dijo.

- Castle, los fracasos no destruyen a los verdaderos amigos – aseguró – no puedes rendirte en cuanto te hundes, hay que hacer un esfuerzo y volver a empezar de cero, y tienes que aprender a valorar el trabajo que ellos están haciendo para hacer lo mismo. Ahora estáis todos paralizados ante el miedo al fracaso y os tratáis con rigidez y cuidado para no dañaros mutuamente. Tu enrabietado y dolido, ellos arrepentidos y avergonzados.

- ¿Y que pretendes que haga? – le dijo sabiendo que tenía razón.

- Tenéis que hablar – aseguró – y tú debes ser quien les pida hacerlo.

- Eso no será fácil – contestó.

- Eso ya lo veremos – le dijo sonriendo - y ahora… debería entrar en casa, diles que hablábamos de la broma de Brennan – le dijo – porque te preguntarán… hasta mañana Castle.

- Hasta mañana.

Castle entró en el coche, Kate le miro y el cambió su semblante fingiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué pasaba? – le dijo Kate sin dejar de mirarle

- Nada – contestó él – Brennan y su trato, sólo es eso. Todos nos tienen que estar diciendo como tratarla y como debemos tomarnos sus contestaciones y sus bromas.

- La protegen – dijo Espo.

- Cam – intervino Lanie - me contó que cuando llego al Jeffersonian, amenazó a Brennan con echarla y todo el equipo le dijo que si ella se iba porque la echase o dimitiese, ellos también lo harian.

- Eso son compañeros y no los mios – dijo Kate riendo – que dimito y se quedan tan frescos.

- ¡Eh! Eso no es justo jefa – dijo Espo – a mi me suspendieron de empleo y sueldo por ayudarte y fue un mes duro sin cobrar.

- No puedes compararnos – dijo Lanie – además estos cerebritos tienen trabajo allá donde quieran sólo con presentar sus currículum.

- Vamos no vengáis con esas además – contesto Kate mirando a Espo – pobrecito Javi ¿por eso pediste a Lanie que te acogiese en su casa eh? ¿no podias mantenerte solo?

- Kate creo que deberías callarte ¿eh? – le dijo Lanie inclinándose hacía delante y presionándole con el dedo índice sobre el brazo – tu fuiste la que mejor te lo pasaste en durante ese tiempo.

- Había que recuperar el tiempo perdido – intervino Castle mirando a Kate que se ruborizó.

- No me lo recuerdes – dijo Lanie – no creo que te perdone jamás que no me lo contases – le dijo a Kate.

- Lanie – contestó ella – tú también te escondiste cuando os liasteis.

- Eso era distinto – dijo la morena.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué lo tuyo era distinto y lo mio no? – le preguntó Kate.

- Tú no me preguntabas – contestó Lanie.

- Vamos Lanie – le dijo Kate – no tengas cara.

Kate aparcó en el parking subterráneo del hotel y entraron en el ascensor. Castle se puso detrás de ella, frente a Lanie y Espo, estiró su brazo y cogió a Kate por la cintura tirando de ella y pegando la espalda de la joven contra su pecho. Kate rodeó los brazos de Castle con los suyos y siguió hablando con Lanie.

- Mañana a las siete en la cafetería – les dijo a ambos.

- Que si – contestó Espo mirando a Lanie y sonriendo.

- A ver si sois puntuales – dijo Castle apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Kate – que luego la enfadáis y pago yo el pato.

- Eso no es verdad – le dijo Kate girando la cara hacia él que aprovecho para darle un beso – mi enfado no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Lanie – ¿intentando cargarnos el muerto escritor?

- Eso tío – dijo Espo – a ver si ahora la culpa de que estes mayor – dijo enfatizando la palabra - vamos a tenerla nosotros – le dijo riendo y llevándose un manotazo de Kate.

- No esta mayor – le defendió Kate – solo un poco… distraído – agregó mirando a Castle que la sonrío.

- Uh, Uh – dijo Lanie – vas a tener que ponerte las pilas.

- Creo que voy a bajar a la cafetería a por una bebida energética – dijo pensativo Castle y los cuatro se echaron a reír saliendo del ascensor.

Castle dejó pasar a Kate y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, que se volvió para mirarle.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Sweets? – le preguntó directa mientras cruzaba sus manos en la espalda de él.

- Ya os lo dije, Brennan – contestó él abrazándola.

- Castle

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Después de cuatro años sigues pensando que no me entero cuando mientes?

- Me dijo que no os dijese nada – admitió Castle después de unos segundos manteniéndola la mirada – dice que nota que me falta confianza en vosotros y que deberíamos hablar sobre ello, sobre mi detención y como llegasteis a pensar que yo era culpable…

- ¿Y tú que le has dicho? – preguntó Kate descansando su cara sobre el pecho de él.

- Que no era fácil – admitió y ella se separó para mirarle.

- Admito que las pruebas estaban en tu contra y era difícil creer en ti – le dijo – estaba todo muy bien tramado.

- Aun así tu confiaste en mí – le dijo besándola en la frente.

- Pero también tuve mis dudas – admitió Kate – aunque supongo que en el fondo sabía que no eras capaz de hacer todo eso, una cosa es tu imaginación y otra como eres en realidad.

- ¿Llegaste a pensar que salía con esa chica? – le preguntó.

- Si – le dijo ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos – pero al leer una y mil veces esos correos que supuestamente os cruzabais, supe que no eran tus palabras, no era tu forma de escribir, no eras tú.

- ¿Y como soy yo? – le preguntó con una media sonrisa ladeada.

- Tu luchas por lo que quieres – le admitió – no juegas a dobles juegos y si en ese momento no hubieses querido estar conmigo, no lo habrías hecho, te habrías ido de comisaría y estarías con esa chica o con la que fuese, pero no conmigo.

- Gracias – le dijo sonriéndola abiertamente – quizá Sweets tuviese razón y necesitábamos hablar de ello.

- Es sólo observación Castle – le dijo – has sido un pedante mujeriego, pero jamás has engañado a nadie.

- ¿Admites entonces que no miraba a la pintora? – le dijo mirándola serio.

- Admito que como te pille en algún momento te dispararé – le dijo igualmente seria.

- Eso ya lo tenía claro – contestó él.

- Debo recordártelo por si se te olvida – dijo acercándose a su oreja y besándole en la mejilla.

- ¿Perdonado entonces? – preguntó mientras iniciaba un camino de besos hasta sus labios.

- Creo que deberías mirar si en la nevera hay alguna bebida energética…

GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.


	9. Chapter 9

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER.**

Kate se despertó acalorada. Se giró y vio a Castle durmiendo boca arriba y totalmente destapado. En ese hotel la calefacción estaba demasiado alta. Sonrío al verle completamente desnudo recordando como la antropóloga se había metido con él. Le besó en el hombro muy despacio para no despertarle y tras cancelar la alarma del despertador, se levantó con cuidado y se encaminó al baño para ducharse.

Castle entreabrió los ojos y la miró mientras se levantaba. Le fascinaba observarla desnuda cuando ella no se enteraba, porque si se daba cuenta, y pese a todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, ella enseguida procuraba esconderse de su vista. Espero hasta oír como empezaba a ducharse y tras un minuto y se levantó para colarse bajo el agua con ella.

Kate se sobresaltó cuando Castle abrió la puerta de la mampara de la ducha y la abrazó bajo el agua.

- Auch – se quejó él – está demasiado caliente.

- Siempre dices lo mismo – le dijo girándose para estar frente a él – pero siempre entras sin que te llame, así que, empiezo a pensar que te gusta así de caliente.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – le preguntó poniendo morritos.

- No hace falta – le contestó Kate enjuagándose el pelo – ya estoy acabando y te dejaré la ducha para ti solo.

- No es esa mi idea – le dijo acariciándola - ¿te has lavado bien por aquí?

- ¿No tuviste suficiente anoche? – le preguntó esquivando sus manos.

- Vamos Kate… jamás tengo suficiente de ti – contestó volviendo a la carga.

- Ni yo de ti – le dijo besándole – pero no quiero llegar tarde – le dijo saliendo de la ducha y poniéndose el albornoz.

Castle suspiró frustrado.

- ¿Podrías relajarte un poco para variar no crees? – le dijo – Gates no está aquí y te apuesto lo que quieras a que tendremos que esperar a que Lanie y Espo aparezcan a desayunar.

- Castleee

- Vaaale – le dijo – sólo quiero que dejes de pensar en las normas, que te relajes, que te diviertas, que te sueltes el pelo…

- ¿Y que me quite el top? – le dijo Kate abriendo la mampara de la ducha dejando caer el albornoz delante de sus ojos y metiéndose de nuevo bajo el agua mientras él tragaba saliva mirándola.

Entraron a la cafetería abrazados y riendo. Lanie les miró e hizo su típico movimiento lateral de cabeza, que a Castle le recordaba al movimiento previo de ataque de una cascabel y le preparaba para su lengua viperina.

- Quince minutos tarde – les espetó.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Kate consultando su reloj divertida – Quince… vaya.

- Todavía te ganamos por cinco – afirmó Castle – vosotros os retrasasteis veinte.

- Eso sin contar que deben llevar aquí desde las siete y diez – les dijo señalando los cafés aún sin tocar.

- Eso son sólo cinco minutos esperando Lanie – dijo Castle - ¿Y tu no dices nada tío?

- Yo necesito despejarme – dijo Espo tomando su café – todavía estoy dormido.

Castle sonrío y miró de reojo a Lanie que levantó su ceja mientras observaba a Espo.

Antes de bajar al parking, Castle se soltó de la mano de Kate y les pidió que le esperasen mientras iba a hablar con el recepcionista del hotel.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kate cuando volvió.

- Le he pedido que bajen la calefacción por la noche o moriré asado como un pollo – contestó cogiendo su mano - ¿nos vamos?

- Es verdad tío – dijo Espo mirando a Lanie – está demasiado alta – añadió con énfasis.

- Pensaba que eras medio caribeño – le recriminó Lanie - ¿no se supone que allí hace siempre mucho calor?

- Nací en Nueva York – se defendió él mientras Kate y Castle se miraban conteniendo una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al Jeffersonian Lanie parecía de mejor humor, quizá debido al cruce de mensajes por el móvil que mantuvo con Espo durante el trayecto.

- ¡Hola chicos! – les dijo Cam cuando les encontró en recepción esperándola.

- Cam – le dijo Lanie – Michelle es increíble.

- Gracias – le contestó ella.

- Buenos días – les dijeron Booths y Brennan que sostenía a Christine en brazos.

- Voy a llevar a Christine a la guardería – les dijo mientras Booths se despedía de la pequeña – ahora les veré.

- Kate, Esposito – les dijo Booths – tenemos que averiguar todo lo posible de nuestra última víctima, vayamos a mi despacho del FBI.

Kate se acercó a Castle y le entregó la llave del coche de Brennan.

- Por si lo necesita – le dijo – No…

- No tocaré nada y me portaré bien – contestó con una sonrisa - ¿me llamarás?

- Te llamaré – le dijo con una suave risa dándose la vuelta

- Espera – suplicó cogiéndole la mano y tirando de ella - ¿no te irás sin darme un beso no?

- No… - le dijo mirándole – claro que no.

Cam firmó la autorización en las hojas de visita, dándole a Lanie y a Castle una tarjeta como la del día anterior para que se la colocasen a la vista.

Castle se giró para mirar a los tres agentes que salían del Jeffersonian camino de la central del FBI, en ese momento Kate se giró y ambos cruzaron sus miradas, sonriéndose y ella desapareció por la puerta.

- Lanie – dijo Cam – me gustaría que me ayudases a terminar de examinar los restos del señor Glover.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Castle – yo comprobé ayer como esos bichitos de Hodgins…

- Sus órganos internos son reservados para revisarlos – le aseguró Cam.

- Ah – advirtió él – bien.

- ¿Qué quieres investigar hoy Castle? – le preguntó Cam – Laboratorio con Hodgins, vísceras con Lanie y conmigo, restos óseos con la doctora Brennan o reconstrucción de escenas con Ángela.

- Se pone complicado – le contestó Castle - ¿Puedo ir de uno a otro? – preguntó con esperanza

- Claro – admitió Cam.

- Por mi no hay problema si cuando nos toque el turno me traes un café – le dijo Lanie

- Eso está hecho – le dijo sonriéndola.

- Te tomo la palabra Castle – le dijo poniendo cara de incredulidad – porque a mi jamás me llevaste un café.

- Deberías pedírselos a Espo – le contestó – no me metas en líos.

- Tienes razón – le dijo – ya lo haces tu solito sin necesidad de ayuda, pero hoy…

- Te llevaré tu café – le dijo – Cam ¿tu también quieres u…

- Nooo – le dijo Lanie poniéndole la mano sobre la boca – ni se te ocurra preguntarlo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Castle asustado por la reacción de Lanie - ¿Por qué?

- Señor Castle – le dijo Cam – es una larga historia con un hipnotizador… pero no me importará si me lo trae.

- ¿Me puedes llamar Richard? Señor Castle me suena muy raro – le dijo a Cam.

- Por supuesto… Richard – le dijo

- Y… ¿me contarás esa larga historia? – preguntó

- Vamos Castle – dijo Lanie – no incordies.

- Vaaaale – les dijo – creo que voy a empezar por Hodgins – les dijo dirigiéndose al laboratorio del científico.

- Que no se te olvide ese café – le recordó Lanie.

- Tranquila – contestó él moviendo la mano.

Castle saludó a Hodgins que estaba entusiasmado hundido en su microscopio. Comenzó a tener con él una conversación sobre esporas y polen y le dejó observar por el microscopio para que comprobase por él mismo lo que estaba encontrando en las muestras de ropa que tenía del cadáver más reciente.

- ¿Puedes identificar a que especies pertenecen? – preguntó Castle

- Claro – contestó Hodgins riendo – soy el rey del laboratorio. De hecho – continuó – ya tengo identificadas a simple vista tres.

- ¿De verdad? – le preguntó asombrado.

- Trigo, maíz y zanahoria – le dijo mostrándole el resultado en el ordenador.

- ¿Y es común encontrarlos flotando en el aire de Nueva York? – preguntó Castle.

- Si – admitió Hodgins - es común en el estado de Nueva York

- ¿En el estado?

- Por las granjas – concretó – en la ciudad lo más común es encontrar polen de árboles como el plátano, el cerezo negro o el arce noruego.

- Entonces nuestro hombre no estaba en la ciudad – afirmó Castle.

- No puedo situarlo de momento, tengo que analizar el resto de esporas y el barro del zapato. Pero es muy raro que en pleno Manhattan encontremos polen de trigo, maíz y zanahoria y en esos niveles encontrados…

- Pues yo ya estaría buscando una granja cerca de la ciudad – afirmó Castle.

- ¿En que se basa para afirmarlo? – preguntó Brennan entrando al laboratorio.

- Por tres cosas- comenzó a decir Castle - el polen: maíz, trigo y zanahoria, el arma utilizada contra la víctima: un arma de electrochoque antigua y que suele utilizarse para controlar a los animales y por último la sierra antichispazos ¿no dijiste que se utilizaban para los silos o almacenes de cereales? – preguntó Castle – es un tres en uno, yo diría que una granja…

- Es posible – dijo Hodgins pensativo – será mejor que analice ese barro. ¿Necesitas algo de mí? – le preguntó a Brennan.

- Cuando quieras puedes tomar muestras de los otros restos – le dijo – ya hemos separado los huesos de los tejidos.

- Gracias – le dijo mientras ella salía del laboratorio.

- Será mejor que te deje continuar – le dijo Castle a Hodgins – creo que iré a ver a Ángela.

- Dile de mi parte que no olvide que la quiero – le pidió sonriendo y Castle asintió.

Castle llamó con los nudillos sobre la puerta abierta del despacho de Ángela.

- Hola Richard, pasa – le dijo - ¿vienes a ver como intentó averiguar con que mataron a Arthur?

- Y a darte un recado – afirmó él acercándose.

- ¿De quien? –preguntó ella.

- Jack – aseguró- me pidió que te recuerde que te quiere – le dijo sonriendo.

- Ese es mi marido – afirmó ella – te apuesto a que vendrá en un rato a recordármelo él mismo.

- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó confundido.

- En absoluto – respondió ella de inmediato – el día que no lo haga será cuando me moleste.

- Vivo rodeado de mujeres y creo que jamás os llegaré a entender – aseguró él.

- Pues a juzgar por como te defendió ayer Kate – le dijo ella – yo diría que vas aprendiendo bastante.

- Bueno Kate es… - dijo Castle con los ojos iluminados – es lo mejor que me ha pasado – afirmó.

- ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? – preguntó Ángela

- Desde la primavera pasada – contestó – pero llevamos trabajando juntos casi cinco años.

- Se te resistió ¿eh? – preguntó ella riendo.

- No lo sabes bien – admitió él con una sonrisa – pero no pienso dejar que se me escape – le dijo con voz triunfal - ¿Qué es lo que haces con eso? – le dijo señalando uno de los dos moldes de material gris.

- Los ha hecho Vaziri sobre las marcas hechas en las costillas – le dijo mostrándole la recreación que había hecho en la pantalla del ordenador - ¿ves? Aquí y aquí – le señalo las marcas y las amplió para que él viese como coincidían con el molde.

- Ya veo – admitió él.

- Y esta es la trayectoria que supuestamente tuvo que seguir – le dijo mostrándole una recreación con una línea – desde abajo hacía arriba.

- Claro – le dijo él observándolo– parte externa abajo, parte interna arriba.

- Eso es – afirmó Ángela – ahora solo me queda saber que pudo causar estas marcas y provocar la muerte.

- Un solo surco y redondo – dijo Castle cogiendo los moldes en su mano.

- Puede ser cualquier cosa - admitió Ángela suspirando.

- ¿Puedes probar con alguna herramienta utilizada en una granja? – preguntó Castle.

- ¿Por qué?

- Una corazonada – le dijo Castle.

- Está bien – le dijo Ángela – buscaré en mi base de datos, tardaré un rato.

- Bien – le dijo Castle - Mientras lo haces iré a llevarles un café a Lanie y a Cam.

- Ni se te ocurra preguntarle a Cam si quiere un café – se apresuró a decirle Ángela.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él.

- No le digas que te lo he dicho – le dijo en voz muy baja – la hipnotizaron y cuando le preguntan si quiere un café se pone a cacarear como una gallina.

- ¿No? – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿de verdad?

- Ve a llevárselo – ordenó – pero ni se te ocurra preguntarle.

Castle salió del despacho de Ángela y fue hasta la zona de descanso. Se puso a prepararse un café y decidió tomárselo tranquilamente allí, después prepararía los otros dos y se los llevaría a Cam y a Lanie.

Después de hacer las averiguaciones necesarias sobre Brad Glover, Kate, Booths y Espo volvieron al Jeffersonian. Booths había hablado con Brennan y le había comentado que Hodgins estaba intentando situar a la víctima.

Booths y Espo entraron al laboratorio de Hodgins, mientras Kate se quedaba rezagada al lado del escenario de examen contestando a una llamada de su móvil.

- Beckett – contestó.

- Hola jefa – le dijo Ryan – tengo datos de Brad Glover.

- ¿No estabas de vacaciones? – preguntó Kate.

- Si, pero Jenny ha tenido que volver a su trabajo por un problema así que – contestó él – llamé a Gates y las he cancelado.

- ¿Qué has averiguado? – preguntó.

- Gates me dijo que queríais saber que hobbies tenía – le dijo.

- Así es – contestó Kate - ¿y?

- Era entrenador de un equipo de baloncesto de chavales, tocaba la guitarra y hacía pequeñas maquetas de madera – le informó.

- Bien – contestó ella mirando a Brennan que salía de su despacho saludándola y se dirigía hacía la puerta de salida– gracias Ryan.

- ¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando? – se atrevió a preguntar él.

- Oh… - dijo ella tomada por sorpresa – bien, Ryan, bien… nos están ayudando mucho y deberías ver como avanzan con las pruebas, es una pasada.

- ¿Y mi compañero? ¿se han matado ya él y Lanie? – preguntó gracioso.

- Ufs – suspiró ella – son como una montaña rusa.

- Paciencia jefa – le dijo riendo.

- Gracias Ryan – contestó mirando a Brennan que volvía a entrar acompañada de un hombre – ya hablaremos – le dijo colgando.

Kate sonrío a ambos.

- Pero… ¿Kate? – preguntó él hombre parándose en seco - ¿eres tú?

- Vuelvo a mi despacho – le dijo Brennan al hombre – luego te veo.

- Hasta luego Tempi – le dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Kate? ¿Kate Beckett? – volvió a preguntarle riendo.

- Si – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Deja que te vea – le dijo él cogiéndole la mano y levantándosela sobre la cabeza, haciendo que girase como en un paso de baile – mírate, estás preciosa Kate – le dijo atrayéndola contra él y robándola un rápido beso en los labios.

- ¡Jared! – le dijo ella separándole – oye no…

- Tranquila Kate – le dijo Jared – sólo era por los viejos tiempos. No lo volveré a hacer – le aseguró riendo.

- Más te vale o …

- Me pegarás un tiro – aseguró – sí… lo sé, no has cambiado en eso. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy aquí por un caso – le explicó – trabajo con tu hermano y con tu…

- Mi cuñada – terminó él riendo – aunque aún no se han casado.

- Estamos colaborando para resolverlo – terminó ella - ¿has venido para verles?

- No – le dijo – no, a ellos dos no. Vengo a ver a mi preciosa sobrina, paso de vez en cuando a darle unos achuchones para que sepa que tiene un tío estupendo.

- Bien… - le dijo ella - ¿Qué tal el resto de tu vida? – le preguntó

- Bueno… es largo – le dijo – me echaron de la marina, me he casado y ahora me dedico a la seguridad privada, pero… ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a ver a Christine y te lo cuento? – le dijo cogiéndole la mano y tirando de ella para ir a la guardería

- No creo que …

- Vamos Kate – le dijo suplicante – ya verás que preciosidad de sobrina que tengo.

- Jared en serio yo…

- Vamos Kate – le dijo otra vez tirando de ella con ambas manos – ponme al día de tu vida…

- Está bien… - cedió ella – pero tengo que volver rápido.

- Sólo te robaré cinco minutos – le dijo mientras ambos desaparecían él tirando de la mano de ella por la puerta camino de la guardería.

Castle dejó con un golpe sobre la mesa las tazas de café que había comenzado a preparar en cuanto vio a Kate aparecer junto a Booths y Espo con la intención de llamarla en cuanto colgase su móvil.

Pero ahora, solo notaba que su corazón acababa de dar un tremendo vuelco al ver desde la zona de descanso aquella escena. Pensó en huir de allí, refugiarse en el hotel, o mejor volver a Nueva York y beberse todo su mueble bar y si no tenía suficiente con el mueble bar, acabar con todo el almacén de "La vieja guarida". Intentó tranquilizarse, podría quedarse ahí un buen rato, nadie le iba a echar en falta. Su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué Kate se había marchado de la mano con él pese a que no parecía haberle gustado que la besase? ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué? Se había ido con él, maldita sea…

- ¡Ah! Hola señor Castle – le dijo Brennan - ¿tomando un café?

- Si… si – contestó él ausente.

- No debería tomar tanta cafeína – le dijo señalando las dos tazas.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – le dijo sin poder contenerse.

- Claro – le dijo ella tomando una botella de agua.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que ha entrado hace un momento?

- Jared – le dijo ella de inmediato – Jared Booths

- Booths – dijo él pensativo

- Ha venido a ver a Christine – explicó ella – viene a menudo para verla, para él es importante ver crecer a su sobrina.

- Si claro… - dijo él sin saber muy bien lo que contestaba.

Jared. ¿Un viejo novio de Kate? ¿Tal vez una conquista de una sola noche? ¿Por qué no la preguntó más cuando ella le contó que había conocido a Booths, a su hermano y a unos amigos una noche? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Huir? ¿Hacer como si no hubiese visto nada y dejar que ella se lo contase?

- ¿Quiere ver como examinamos los restos de la tercera víctima? – le preguntó Brennan – Vaziri y yo estamos descubriendo unas marcas que podrían haber sido la causa de la muerte.

- Ehm… si… si claro – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Quizá así podría olvidarse por un momento de lo que había visto y pensar en lo que debería hacer. Se levantó del sofá donde se había dejado caer pesadamente minutos antes y siguió a Brennan escaleras abajo mientras ella le iba relatando como los etíopes utilizaban el café como estimulante extendiéndose por oriente medio y Europa y como erróneamente la mayor parte de la gente pensaba que el café tenía su origen en Sudamérica, hablaba sobre la tradición de hablar o reunirse alrededor de la infusión y como esa costumbre aún seguía en nuestros tiempos, pero él se había evadido de sus explicaciones y sólo veía a Kate girar bajo la mano de Jared y el beso que este le había dado a su novia.

Castle paso el resto de la mañana observando el trabajo de Vaziri y Brenan, observando minuciosamente cada uno de sus huesos, utilizando palabras que jamás podría recordar aunque lo intentase, en parte porque estaba totalmente desconcentrado pensando en Kate y en parte porque eran casi impronunciables.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, los científicos le indicaron que pedirían algo de comida para todos. Castle no se atrevió a preguntar si la parte policial comería con ellos. En ese momento sonó su teléfono y Castle miró la foto de Kate sonriente en su móvil sin saber si debía contestar o estamparlo contra el suelo.

- Hola – le dijo furibundo.

- Te echaba de menos – le dijo ella – he estado en el Jeffersonian pero hemos tenido que marcharnos rápido y no te he visto.

- Vaya – contestó él – ahora vamos a comer.

- Nosotros estamos en un restaurante de comida oriental – le dijo – Sweets está realizando un perfil con los datos que tenemos y… ¿Castle?

- Dime – le dijo con tono neutro.

- ¿Va todo bien? – le preguntó notando su falta de entusiasmo.

- Si – contestó él – tan sólo… me duele un poco la cabeza – mintió.

- ¡Oh! – le dijo ella – pide a Lanie que te dé algo para que se te pase.

- Si – le dijo – lo haré.

- Te veré más tarde – aseguró ella – y espero que estés mejor – le dijo insinuante.

- Hasta luego – contestó él y cortó la comunicación.

Kate miró el teléfono sorprendida por la reacción de Castle. No podía entenderlo. Desde que habían empezado su relación, si algo notaba que le molestaba era el tener que esconderlo ante todos y ahora, allí, que no tenían porqué ocultarse de nadie, le notaba distante.

- ¿Va todo bien? – le preguntó Espo

- Si –sonrío ella – todo va bien.

Por la tarde Ángela ya tenía el arma con la que habían matado a Arthur Warnat, una horca de dos pinchos, y pronto sabría el nombre de la tercera víctima, pues ya trabajaba con la calavera. Por su parte, Vaziri y Brennan, habían encontrado marcas en las costillas iguales a las de la víctima anterior, y Hodgins había encontrado mezclado con el barro del zapato estiércol de cerdo. Todo apuntaba a una granja, tal y como Castle había dicho desde el principio y tanto Cam como Brennan le felicitaron por ello.

Se había hecho muy tarde cuando Booths llamó a Brennan, diciéndole que acababa de dejar a Kate y a Espo en el hotel y que iba de camino al Jeffersonnian para buscarla. Cuando ella colgó y se lo dijo a Lanie y a Castle, este le mostró la llave de su coche.

- ¿Podré conducirlo hasta el hotel? – le preguntó serio.

- Ha hecho un buen trabajo señor Castle – le dijo – confío en usted para que lo haga.

Castle comprobó su móvil, Kate le había puesto un mensaje diciéndole que había sido un día agotador, que esperaba que no le doliese la cabeza y que estaba en el hotel y le esperaría metida en la cama. Él contestó que estaría allí en media hora.

Kate volvió a mirar con incredulidad su respuesta. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tanto le dolía la cabeza? Esperaba cualquier contestación menos esa y más después de la noche anterior y sus escarceos en la ducha por la mañana. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita al lado de la cama y fue a darse una ducha, cuando terminó, comprobó de nuevo el móvil, decepcionada porque Castle no había escrito nada más. Pensó que él también estaría cansado, aunque nunca lo suficiente como para dormirse sin más con ella desnuda al lado y quitándose la suave bata del hotel, se metió desnuda bajo las sábanas.

- ¿Qué te pasa escritor? – le preguntó Lanie después de unos minutos en silencio de camino al hotel.

- Me duele la cabeza – continuó él con la mentira – y estoy cansado.

- ¿Demasiado ajetreo nocturno eh? – le dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él

- Vamos Castle – le dijo Lanie – no he visto jamás a Kate trabajar tan relajada. Lo estás haciendo muy bien ¿sabes Castle? La veo tan… feliz. Ya era hora que disfrutase de la vida y tu eres el culpable.

- Ya… - contestó él – gracias.

- Pero ¿Qué te pasa Castle? – le dijo mirándole fijamente mientras esperaban en un semáforo.

- Lanie… yo… - balbuceó.

- Aparca – ordenó la morena – el Castle que yo conozco estaría alardeando y saltando como un niño al oírme – le dijo – aparca ahora mismo.

Aparcó el coche y Lanie le obligó a bajar.

- Vamos – le dijo señalándole un pequeño bar

Entraron y se sentaron en la barra Lanie pidió Bourbon mirándole y él asintió.

- Lo que hablemos aquí – le dijo Lanie – se quedará entre nosotros – aseguró.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó con tristeza.

- Kate es mi amiga ¿entiendes? – le dijo – no quiero hacerle daño, pero intuyo que lo que yo hable contigo hoy te ayudará a no hacérselo tú pero si ella se entera que te he ayudado, me matará– él asintió dando un largo trago a su bebida.

- No es algo que yo haya hecho – le dijo entendiendo que Lanie pensaba que él habría hecho algo de lo que arrepentirse.

- ¿Entonces? – le interrogó mientras bebía.

- Jared – dijo él.

- ¿Jared? – preguntó la forense arrugando la nariz - ¿Qué Jared?

- Jared Booths – aseguró y Lanie abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Aaaah! Ese Jared – le dijo - ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Eso es lo que quiero saber yo – le dijo acabando de un trago su bebida – que es lo que pasa entre Kate y él.

- Nada – le dijo con total seguridad Lanie - ¿Por qué?

- No puedes decirme que nada Lanie – le dijo triste pidiendo otra ronda con un gesto – les he visto esta mañana en el Jefersonnian y él la besó.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó casi en un grito Lanie - ¿Cómo que la besó? – Castle le contó lo que había visto.

- ¿Qué sabes Lanie? – le rogó

- Nada… - dijo ella – Jared y Kate salieron durante un par de meses como mucho y de eso hace ya ¿nueve, diez años? – se preguntó – ella no le ha vuelto a ver más.

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó.

- Pues claro – afirmó – no sé lo que habrá pasado Castle, pero te aseguro que Kate no le veía desde hacía años. Kate lleva enamorada de ti desde… - ella paró y él la miró con interés – no, no, no… eso no seré yo quien deba decírtelo… - Lanie paró unos segundos para continuar cambiando las palabras – Castle tu eres lo mejor que le ha pasado desde que la conozco, ya te lo he dicho, nunca la había visto tan feliz.

- Se lo que vi Lanie – le dijo volviendo a beber.

- Pues tendrás que confiar en que ella te lo cuente – le dijo – o sincerarte y decirle que te ha dolido ver lo que has visto.

- No me estas ayudando mucho que se diga Lanie – le dijo sonriendo.

- Yo diría que si te he ayudo escritor – le contestó – estas sonriendo.

- Me duele Lanie, aunque sonría – se sinceró.

- Lo sé – le dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de él – Kate lleva años arrastrando con ella una gran mochila de piedras, pero desde que apareciste en su vida ese peso ha ido disminuyendo poco a poco – afirmó – claro que te duele… pero tendrás que seguir teniendo paciencia… seguro que te lo contará Castle.

- ¿Y si no lo hace? – le dijo volviendo a terminar su bebida y pidiendo otra.

- No me extraña que os vaya bien, sois iguales de cabezotas – aseguró ella – si no te lo dice… se lo preguntas tú.

- Temo eso Lanie – le dijo bajando la vista – temo preguntárselo y que me lo niegue, porque eso significará…

- No digas tonterías Castle – le dijo ella quitándole hierro – ella está tan enamorada de ti como tu de ella.

- Ya – dijo él volviendo a beber

- Lo que yo hablo con Kate, queda entre Kate y yo – le afirmó – pero hazme caso… se lo que digo. Seguramente el caradura de Jared le ha robado un beso y tu lo estas sacando todo de contexto.

- Se fue con él – aseguró terminándose el tercer vaso.

- Pues no pudo ser mucho – pensó ella - porque Javi vino a verme y se tuvieron que marchar a los veinte minutos. ¿Quieres emborracharte Castle? – le dijo al ver que el pedía otra copa.

- No podré dormir si no lo hago – aseguró.

- Vámonos – ordenó Lanie poniendo un billete sobre la barra que él la obligó a guardarse mientras buscaba su cartera

- Está bien nos vamos – se resignó él bebiéndose de un solo trago la última copa que acababan de servirle y la de Lanie que estaba sin tocar– muchas gracias Lanie.

- No tienes que darlas Castle – le dijo cogiéndole del brazo y saliendo del bar – estoy aquí para ayudaros.

- Yo también para ayudarte a ti – le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

- Oh si escritor… sobre todo hoy – le dijo riendo.

- Claro que hoy – le contestó él – ya lo verás cuando llegues a tu habitación.

- ¿Qué voy a ver? – le preguntó llegando al coche abriendo la puerta del acompañante y haciendo que él se sentase.

- Ya verás como hoy Javi no se duerme – le dijo riendo.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – le preguntó sentándose al volante.

- No estoy tan borracho como para no poder conducir – le aseguró.

- Prefiero no tener que decirle mañana a Brennan que su nave espacial tiene un arañazo.

Llegaron al hotel y Lanie le dio un beso en la mejilla al despedirse de él.

- Sé paciente – le rogó.

- Disfruta de la noche Lanie – le dijo sonriendo.

Lanie entró a la habitación y se encontró a Espo sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Le saludo acercándose y él le señalo una cesta sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó.

- Cortesía de Castle – le dijo – lee la tarjeta.

Lanie miró la cesta, fresas, champagne, una lata de Red bull y una caja de preservativos. Leyó la tarjeta: "Tío, esto te dará alaaas y lo otro es por si te da demasiadas y te quedas sin ellos"

- La madre que… - dijo Lanie sonriendo - ¿y tú… que? – le dijo a Espo.

- Pues yo… - contestó él levantando la mano y enseñándole una lata – me la estoy tomando – le dijo y ambos se pusieron a reír.

Castle entró en la habitación y sin encender la luz atravesó el salón a oscuras hasta llegar al cuarto, se paró en la puerta hasta que sus pupilas se adaptaron a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir a Kate bajo el edredón.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire por la nariz, mirando la silueta de Kate en la cama. Se desnudó y se puso el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta y como notaba que el bourbon estaba haciendo su efecto, se acercó lo más despacio posible al lado libre de la cama y se tumbó boca arriba sobre el edredón y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Kate se había hecho la dormida, pretendía darle una sorpresa en cuanto él se acercase o cuando se metiese en la cama para abrazarla. Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se ponía el pijama y se preparó para lanzarse sobre él cuando se metiese en la cama. Sin embargo, le notó tumbarse sobre el edredón y empezar a roncar en cuanto lo hizo. Ella se giró para mirarle, incorporándose sobre su codo y le invadió el olor a alcohol.

Suspiró con fracaso y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Pero ¿que le pasaba? Pensó en llamar a Lanie para que se lo aclarase o en mandarla un mensaje, pero se acordó del "regalito" de Castle que le había enseñado Espo y pensó que si lo hacía les interrumpiría. Dio varias vueltas sobre la cama intentando dormirse, cosa complicada entre los ronquidos de Castle, que aún era pronto y la tirantez del edredón sujeto por el peso de él y finalmente se dio por vencida, se puso la bata y se levantó saliendo de la habitación.

Castle se despertó con uno de sus propios ronquidos. No había bebido tanto pero si demasiado deprisa. Se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama e hizo memoria por si había metido la pata al llegar a la habitación. Pero no, recordaba que se había tumbado sobre la cama sin llegar a hablar con ella. Se sentó sobre la cama y tras unos instantes en silencio sin oír nada, decidió ir a ver donde estaba ella. Salió al salón y vio la puerta de la pequeña terraza abierta, se acercó y la vio apoyada sobre la barandilla, mirando el parque Lafaitte iluminado y el imponente monumento a Washington. Sus ojos fijos, su semblante serio, el pelo moviéndose ligeramente con el aire. Se quedó unos instantes mirándola, era increíble.

Fue hasta el mini bar y procurando no hacer ruido se sirvió una botellita de bourbon en un vaso con un par de hielos y se sentó en el sofá frente a la terraza, apoyando bien su cabeza contra el respaldo, mirándola a través de las finas cortinas.

Kate se estremeció por el frío. Estaba descalza. Decidió entrar e intentar dormir en el salón. Cerró la puerta de la terraza y se dio la vuelta topándose con sus ojos brillantes a consecuencia la luz que entraba por el ventanal. Se acercó despacio y se sentó sobre la mesita frente a él.

- ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa Castle? – le preguntó muy tranquila.

- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber – contestó él – que es lo que pasa – dijo triste dando un sorbo del vaso que sostenía en la mano.

- ¿Por qué has bebido?

- Lo necesitaba.

- ¿No te dolía la cabeza?

- No.

Kate le miró extrañada, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Suspiró desesperada.

- Meredith tenía razón ¿sabes?

- Ah ¿si? – contestó él sin ganas - ¿en que puede tener razón esa chiflada?

- Jamás dejarás que nadie te conozca – le recriminó – y así no podemos funcionar.

- Como si yo te conociese a ti – le dijo con una leve carcajada.

- Vas por el quinto libro – le espetó – algo debes conocerme y yo ni siquiera puedo saber porque te emborrachas.

- No estoy borracho – se defendió.

Kate le miró negando con la cabeza y llevó su mano a la de él, cogiéndole el vaso y dando un trago del mismo se lo devolvió.

Castle analizó las palabras de Kate y pensó en lo que Lanie le había dicho, en decirle lo que le dolía.

- ¿No vas a decir nada verdad? – preguntó Kate – te quedarás mirando, sonreirás y cambiarás de tema.

- No Kate – contestó él – no voy a sonreír ni cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué te pasa Castle? – volvió a formular la pregunta.

- Tengo miedo – le dijo en un susurro y volvió a beber del vaso.

- ¿Miedo? – preguntó ella extrañada y él inspiró profundamente.

- Miedo de que… - hizo un pequeño silencio – de que un desconocido se acerque a ti, te haga girar en sus brazos, te bese y te arrastre de la mano.

- Es eso – dijo ella cogiéndole el vaso de la mano y dejándolo sobre la mesa – lo siento- dijo levantándose y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él – Jared es…

- Jared… Jared…

- Es demasiado impulsivo, no pude hacer nada por evitarlo – le dijo aferrándose a él.

- No me pareció que quisieras evitarlo – le dijo.

- Castle… no le veía desde hacía casi diez años – le dijo – es impulsivo y si, me besó sin pedir permiso…

- Te fuiste de su mano Kate – le dijo

- Oh vamos Castle – le dijo ella – fuimos a la guardería a ver a Christine, es su sobrina.

- ¿Te das cuenta que si esto fuese al contrario yo estaría con un tiro en la pierna? – le preguntó serio.

- ¿Te das cuenta que si me lo hubieses preguntado antes en vez de callarte y encerrarte en ti mismo, ahora estaríamos durmiendo? - le dijo pegándose más a él.

- Yo no he besado a nadie Kate – le dijo muy serio.

- Lo siento Castle, siento mucho lo que has visto – admitió – pero no hay nada entre Jared y yo.

- ¿Qué hubo? – inquirió él.

- ¿En serio Castle?

- Por favor Kate…

- Te lo dije el otro día, una noche yo estaba con Cam y Lanie y él iba con su hermano y… - comenzó ella – estuve con él casi dos meses.

- ¿Y que paso?

- No funcionó Castle… no creo que tenga que contar más… no funcionó y estaba olvidado – le dijo - Él está casado y yo estoy contigo. Nos hemos encontrado y nos hemos saludado, ya esta.

- Ya – dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos.

- No tienes que tener miedo – le aseguró apoyando su cara en el cuello de él – sólo puedo pensar en ti.

- ¿Por qué dices que no dejo que nadie me conozca? – le preguntó separándola para mirarla

- No te conozco Castle – le dijo – Meredith tenía razón, realmente no te conozco.

- Me conoces Kate – le dijo él.

- No – le dijo incorporándose – no sé nada de ti, me vas contando pinceladas y porque te ves obligado, pero realmente no sé nada de ti.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – le dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza hacía abajo.

- Todo – contestó ella segura.

- Tengo más de cuarenta años Kate – le dijo – es complicado ponerte al día.

- Nos quedan cuatro o cinco noches aquí – contestó ella – divide tu vida y empieza a contármela.

- ¿Ahora? – le preguntó y ella le asintió mientras se sentaba de lado sobre él y le obligaba a abrazarla.

- Hasta los diez años – le dijo – cuéntamelo todo.

Castle la abrazó, ella hundió su nariz en el cuello de él y él la movió para colocar bien sus piernas sobre el sofá. Comenzó a hablar mientras la acariciaba y besaba la cara y ella paseaba su mano por el mentón de él, escuchándole atentamente.

- Y no me acuerdo de mucho más – le dijo él después de casi una hora hablando.

- ¿Me enseñarás fotos de entonces? – le preguntó sonriendo.

- Claro – le dijo él acariciándole el cuerpo sobre la suave bata – pero tú me enseñaras las tuyas.

- Ya veremos – le dijo acariciándole el torso.

- ¿Vamos a la cama? – le preguntó él metiendo la mano por debajo de la bata.

- Será lo mejor – le dijo besándole.

- ¿No llevas nada debajo? – le preguntó sorprendido y ella sonrió

- No te llegaste a meter en la cama – contestó

- Desde luego detective – le dijo acariciándola bajo la bata – sabes bien como provocarme – dijo mientras se levantaba con ella en brazos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por leer!**

Castle abrió los ojos con el brazo derecho dolorido. Lo tenía bajo el cuello de Kate y la sangre no circulaba con normalidad. Sonrío al comprobar que seguían en la misma postura en la que se habían dormido. Ella abrazada a su cuello y con una pierna doblada y entre las suyas. Él la abrazaba por la cintura y el cuello y con una pierna doblada sobre la cadera de ella. La cara de Kate hundida en la almohada frente a la suya rozándose.

Todo el miedo y la furia que había sentido el día anterior se había evaporado al contacto con sus cuerpos. No pudo evitarlo. La beso.

Kate abrió los ojos y se sumergió en ese azul intenso que tanto le gustaba. Sintió el asfixiante calor aunque sólo estaban cubiertos con el edredón hasta sus cinturas.

- Pensé que les habías pedido que bajasen la calefacción – le dijo besándole.

- No se puede – contestó él – es central y no pueden evitar que en esta planta haga más calor que en el resto, siempre ha sido así.

- No nos dijiste nada ayer – le dijo extrañada mientras acariciaba el pelo de su nuca con ambas manos.

- No pedí que bajasen la calefacción – le dijo besándola la nariz – pedí algo para nuestros vecinos de al lado.

- ¡Ah si! – le dijo – Expo me lo enseñó. Supongo que tú sabrás lo que haces al enfadar a Lanie.

- No se enfadará – aseguró – pero yo si estoy enfadado.

- Lo siento Castle – dijo rozando su nariz – de verdad que lo siento mucho.

- Espero que me compenses – dijo él abrazándola con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué te compense? – le preguntó – voy a recordarte dos nombres Castle, a ver si así compensamos.

- ¿Dos nombres? – preguntó él.

- Kristina Coterra y Meredith… - le dijo – y espero no tener que decirte ninguno más.

- No es justo – le dijo – tu sabes que no paso…

- ¿Nada? – preguntó ella.

- Exacto – exclamó él.

- Si lo sé – aseguró - ¿y sabes por que lo sé?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque confío en ti Castle – le dijo acariciando su nariz con la de ella – confío en ti.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ganarme? – preguntó él sonriendo.

- No – le dijo después de unos segundos pensándolo – no siempre. Hay cosas en las que no me apetece nada ganarte – le dijo riendo y él pensó en que maldades se cruzarían por su mente.

- Está bien – cede él poniéndose serio – Kate, siento no haber confiado en ti.

- Y yo no sé como pedirte perdón por lo que viste –añadió ella con la misma seriedad.

- Prométeme que no volveré a ver nada parecido – le pidió – me… me ha dolido mucho.

- No puedo prometerte eso – le dijo mirando alternativamente cada uno de sus ojos y extremando su seriedad.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él separándose de su cara.

- Verás Castle – empezó a decir ella bajando los ojos y pareciendo culpable – yo…

- ¿Tú? – apremió - ¿tú que?

- Yo… yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible – le dijo riendo al final de la frase e intentando levantarse de la cama.

- Pero… serás… - le dijo incorporándose para agarrarla y tumbándose sobre ella para inmovilizarla en cuanto lo consiguió.

- No, no, no… - le suplicaba – ¡Rick no se te ocurra hacerme cosquillas! – le dijo dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho para separarle.

Él se paró en seco, mirándola.

- Claro que no – le dijo mirándola de forma que ella pensó que la estaba atravesando para leerla el pensamiento.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó después de un instante.

- Te quiero Kate – le soltó desde lo más hondo de su ser.

- Y yo a ti – le dijo ella levantando la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios.

A las siete menos tres minutos, la puerta de la habitación de Espo y Lanie se abría, y el primero salía de espaldas riendo y arrastrando de las manos a Lanie que también reía. Lanie se dejó arrastrar hasta chocar contra él que la besó en los labios. Cuando se separaron y comenzaron a andar hacia el ascensor, se encontraron con Kate y Castle abrazados con sus caras muy pegadas y mirándoles de lado sonriendo.

- Vaya, vaya – comenzó Castle – Que relajaditos estamos hoy ¿eh?

No dijeron nada, pero Espo levantó su mano chocándola con la de Castle quien soltó a Kate de la cintura pasándole el brazo por los hombros para entrar al ascensor. En ese momento Castle cruzó su mirada con Lanie, que arrugó su boca ligeramente y le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Después de desayunar bastante relajados, fueron hasta el parking y Kate le pidió la llave del coche a Castle, que se la entregó con un beso. Kate se sentó y ajustó el asiento, demasiado cerca del volante, sin duda movido por Lanie. Miró a Castle disimuladamente y le vio lanzar una sonrisita a Lanie. Kate arrugó su entrecejo.

Llegaron al Jeffersonian veinte minutos después y Cam, como era habitual, firmó las autorizaciones y les dio el carnet para que se lo colocasen a la vista.

- Hemos preparado una sala para vosotros – le dijo Cam a Kate caminando por detrás del resto.

- Gracias Cam – le contestó ella sonriendo.

- Y he pedido que te traigan una pizarra – le dijo – y tus rotuladores de colores – añadió mirándola divertida.

- Después de trabajar aquí te parecerán arcaicos mis rotuladores ¿verdad? – le preguntó

- Pues… - contestó ella – la verdad es que no he visto nada por aquí que pueda sustituírtela.

- Mira que me extraña – le dijo.

- Por cierto Kate – le dijo bajando la voz – tengo que advertirte algo.

- ¿Si? – preguntó.

- Ayer pasó por aquí Jared, y es posible que vuelva a venir de vez en cuando – advirtió – viene a ver a su sobrina.

- Lo sé Cam – le dijo Kate – le vi ayer – dijo suspirando.

- ¡Vaya! – le dijo - tendría que haberte advertido antes.

- No te preocupes Cam – suspiró Kate – ya no tiene solución.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó extrañada Cam.

- Porque Castle nos vio cuando él me besó – admitió ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te dejaste o…? – le preguntó parándose en seco

- Nada de eso – contestó – y si llego a saber que Castle nos estaba mirando le hubiese matado.

- Jared – suspiró Cam – yo pensé que había cambiado – dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Y creo que lo ha hecho – afirmó – le acompañé a ver a Christine y no paró de hablarme de su mujer.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí paradas? – preguntó Lanie retrasándose.

- Jared – dijo Cam mirando a Castle y a Espo que seguían andando a su aire.

- ¿Jared? – preguntó Lanie como si fuese algo nuevo para ella

- Lanie, Lanie – dijo Kate – me debes una charla ¿sabes? – le dijo presionándole con su dedo índice sobre el hombro.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron a la vez Cam y Lanie.

- Lanie soy detective – le espetó – esta mañana Castle me dijo que había conducido el coche de Brennan y cuando voy a conducirlo, esta preparado para tu medida.

- ¿Me vais a explicar que esta pasando? – preguntó Cam.

- Intuyo que mi novio y mi mejor amiga tuvieron una conversación anoche en algún bar entre el Jeffersonian y nuestro hotel – dijo Kate mirando a Cam y sorprendiéndose ella misma por como acababa de definir a Castle– y espero que me lo cuentes todo – le dijo a Lanie.

- ¿Deberías preguntarle a él no crees? – le dijo molesta recordándole sus palabras dos días antes.

- Lanie no tiene comparación – le dijo Kate – una cosa es picarte sobre algo inexistente y otra que ocultes a una amiga cosas sobre su…

- ¿Novio? – preguntó Lanie enfatizando su voz para fastidiarla.

- Me lo vais a contar todo ahora mismo mientras tomamos un café – ordenó Cam tirando de ambas para llevarlas a la zona de descanso.

Espo y Castle llegaron a la sala central y miraron hacia atrás descubriendo que las tres mujeres no les seguían.

- Ya aparecerán – aseguró Castle – vamos a ver a Hodgins tío, ya verás como mola su laboratorio.

Entraron al laboratorio y Hodgins reía con Vaziri.

- Hey tíos – les dijo Hodgins – ya veréis como mola el experimento que estoy preparando.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Castle entusiasmado.

- Haremos un hombrecito de mortadela – les dijo – y probaremos a clavarle una horca hasta que averiguemos la altura a la que estaba nuestra víctima cuando le mataron.

- ¿Mortadela? – preguntó Espo mirando a Castle

- Si – dijo Castle con voz infantil – mortadela tío.

Kate, Cam y Lanie llegaron hasta la sala de descanso y Ángela, que estaba preparándose un café, se giró y no pudo evitar preguntar por la conversación que ellas estaban manteniendo.

- ¿Quién beso a quién? – preguntó Ángela.

- ¡Oh! – dijo Cam – nadie – dijo queriendo esquivar la pregunta – nadie a nadie.

- Eres muy mala mintiendo Cam – le dijo Ángela riendo y agitando su café.

- Esta bien – dijo Kate – no importa Cam – le dijo Kate – Jared Booths me besó – le dijo a Ángela.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamo Ángela – no esperaba eso.

- Ni yo – dijo Kate resignada.

- Tampoco tienes que ponerte así – le dijo la pintora – hay que reconocer que esta muy bueno – le dijo sonriendo – aunque ¿tu no estás saliendo con Richard? – añadió extrañada.

- Ángela – intervino Cam.

- Si… Rick y yo ahora – intentó explicar Kate – pero también Jared y yo tuvimos…

- Salieron durante unos meses hace mucho tiempo – explicó Lanie – pero ahora esta con el escritor y ahora es cuando Kate tendrá que explicarnos porque lo beso.

- Lanie yo no le besé – se defendió Kate – fue él quien me beso a mi. Y tú deberías explicarme que hiciste ayer con Castle.

- Creo que esto se pone interesante – dijo Ángela sentándose – tu turno Lanie – le dijo divertida - ¿Besaste tu a Castle?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó furiosa Kate

- ¡Para! – cortó Lanie – nada de eso – dijo mirando a Ángela – yo sólo le escuche mientras se bebía media botella de bourbon – dijo elevando mucho la voz.

- ¿Queréis ser discretas? – pidió Cam.

- Si – dijo Kate – será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento.

- De eso nada cariño – dijo Ángela – no podéis dejarme así – le dijo mirando a Kate mientras mordisqueaba una galleta.

- ¿Por qué le besaste? – le inquirió Lanie.

- No le bese – insistió Kate – A ver… nos saludamos, tiró de mi brazo y me beso – continuó Kate – fue un instante, me separé de inmediato yo… no esperaba que fuese a hacerlo.

- Pues Castle te vio desde aquí – le dijo Lanie – y te fuiste con él de la mano.

- Eso no es… - Kate paro - ¿te ha contado todo? – le preguntó extrañada.

- Explícanos tú primero y luego te lo contaré – le dijo Lanie.

- Me pidió que le acompañase a la guardería a ver a Christine – explicó Kate – tiró de mí.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Lanie ladeando la cabeza.

- Vimos a Christine – dijo ella resignada – no paró de hablarme de su mujer y Espo me llamó, teníamos que volver al FBI.

- Pensé que habría algo más – dijo Ángela algo decepcionada.

- ¿Algo más? – repitió Lanie mirándola - ¿Tú sabes cuanto les ha costado a estos dos decidirse a salir juntos? – preguntó señalando a Kate.

- No – afirmó Ángela mordiendo otra galleta - ¿Cuánto?

- ¿Queréis parar? – dijo Kate – estoy aquí.

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó Cam divertida obviando a Kate.

- Cuatro años – dijo Lanie remarcando la cifra – no sabéis bien lo que es todo ese tiempo en medio de una tormenta eléctrica.

- Créeme – dijo Ángela – nos hacemos una idea – dijo mirando a Cam que asintió – conocemos un caso parecido.

- Cuatro años siguiéndola como un perrito sin casa – añadió Lanie – y escribiendo novelas basadas en ambos… y que novelas – dijo Lanie con énfasis.

- Lanie – dijo Kate sonrojándose.

- Ahora me gustaría oír la parte de la amiga confidente – dijo Cam a Lanie.

- Kate le prometí que no te contaría nada – le dijo levantando el dedo y señalándola.

- ¿Pero me lo ibas a contar verdad? – preguntó ella

- ¿Qué clase de amiga seria si no lo hiciese? – le dijo levantando una ceja – sólo te pido que lo recuerdes.

- ¿Qué clase de idiota sería si se lo dijese? – preguntó a su vez Kate - ¿no crees que gano más si no se lo cuento?

- Buen punto – dijo Ángela y Cam asintió.

- Mientras volvíamos al hotel – comenzó Lanie – me pareció que necesitaba desahogarse y paramos en un bar. No tuve que preguntar demasiado estaba asustado – dijo mirando seria a Kate – me contó todo lo que había visto. Y yo pensando que tendría que matarle a él y esta vez era por tu culpa. Estaba destrozado Kate.

- Que mono – dijo Ángela.

- ¡Y que sed le da el miedo! – añadió Lanie sonriendo.

- La próxima vez me lo cuentas antes – le dijo Kate.

- ¡Chica! – exclamó Lanie – ¡No me has dado tiempo! Que rapidez para hacer las paces.

- ¿Qué tal besa Jared? – preguntó tranquilamente Ángela.

- ¡Ángela! – dijo Kate – eres como Lanie – le dijo frunciendo el ceño – y como a ella, no pienso decirte nada.

- Vale. Sólo era curiosidad – sonrío Ángela – ese uniforme le sentaba tan bien…

- Pero… - dijo Kate mirándola

- No te puedes imaginar - dijo Cam – que momentos ha pasado Ángela antes de casarse – dijo mirándola divertida.

- Oye Cam – replicó la pintora – que tú no te has quedado atrás – le echó en cara.

- Creo que ahora nos toca escuchar a nosotras – le dijo Lanie a Kate y ésta asintió riendo.

- ¿Quién empieza? – preguntó Kate

- Creedme – añadió Lanie – si no empezáis le diré que os interrogue…

Ángela admitió, acusada por Cam, de una aventura con Wendell, uno de los ayudantes de Brennan, así como haberle tirado los trastos a otro, Clark, Ángela río al comentar como había escandalizado a todo el Jeffersonian al admitir que salió con una chica en sus años universitarios y como después de todo, termino casándose con Hodgins y tranquilizando su vida.

Por su parte Cam, intentó cambiar de tema un par de veces cuando Ángela comenzó a relatar su historial, desde Booths, al ginecólogo de su hija pasando por el ex marido de Ángela y terminando con Vaziri.

- ¡Ángela! – le dijo Cam – tú no deberías saber lo de Vaziri.

- No pasees por los jardines con tu chico cuando hay gente en la azotea – admitió Ángela.

- Ángela – rogó Cam – dime que nadie sabra lo de Vaziri.

- ¿Qué Vaziri y tú estáis saliendo? – preguntó Brennan accediendo a la sala de descanso.

- ¿También tú? – preguntó Cam abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Habla de ti en sus poesías – afirmó Brennan – es obvio.

- Veo que aquí no se puede guardar un secreto – dijo Kate.

- ¿Y por qué lo quieres mantener en secreto? – le preguntó Brennan a Cam.

- Doctora Brennan yo firmo sus contratos – le dijo intentando que ella comprendiese el problema.

- Eres una profesional totalmente capacitada y sabes valorar los conocimientos y la valía del señor Vaziri por encima de lo demás - le dijo – no entiendo el problema.

- Ya – dijo Cam negando con la cabeza – da igual ya parece que todo el mundo lo sabe.

- Por cierto Kate – le dijo Brennan – Jared besa muy bien pero quizá no te haya dicho que esta casado – informó la doctora ante el asombro de Kate.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella.

- Bueno os vi ayer mientas subía a por agua – admitió – y quizá el señor Castle también… él estaba aquí cuando yo llegue.

- Cariño – dijo Ángela – Jared y Kate solo se saludaron, salieron hace años.

- Ah… - dijo la doctora – entonces ya sabías como besaba – Kate miró a Ángela que le asintió.

- Bien – dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué tal si vamos a trabajar ahora que todos sabemos todo de todos? – preguntó saliendo de la sala – Dios ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿inhalan productos químicos?– preguntó a Lanie sonriendo en voz baja para que nadie la oyese – porque si es eso, empiezo a entender lo tuyo – le dijo riendo.

- Ehhh – contestó dándole un manotazo en el brazo – no compares.

Pasaron el día en el Jeffersonian, Kate utilizando su pizarra, cosa que sorprendió a Booths, al que le pareció útil.

Tenían identificada a la tercera víctima y Ángela trabajaba sobre el cuarto cráneo. Ryan había llamado desde Nueva York después de hablar con la familia de la tercera víctima y Kate escribía sobre su pizarra los datos que este le había dado. Booths y Espo habían ido al FBI para que el primero firmase unos documentos.

Sweets cada vez tenía más datos para poder realizar el perfil del asesino, Kate le sorprendió mirando su pizarra y el joven indicó que no era asesino si no que estaba convencido de que se trataba de una mujer.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Kate separando el rotulador de la pizarra y levantándose para mirarle.

- Creo que es una venganza emocional, quizá por rechazo – le indicó el joven.

- ¡Ah! – dijo Kate – es increíble lo que puede hacer la gente.

- Las relaciones y la confianza – le dijo él – son muy importantes para nosotros y cuando alguien las rompe puede provocar que el ser más tranquilo e inofensivo se vuelva impulsivo y agresivo – indicó.

- Ya… - le dijo Kate – veo muchos seres impulsivos y agresivos en Nueva York.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo que no sea el caso? – le preguntó directo Sweets.

- Claro – le dijo Kate tapando el rotulador y dejándolo sobre la mesa - ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

- Verás – comenzó Sweets – no quiero que te enfades por lo que voy a decirte.

- ¿Debería? – le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- No, sólo quiero ayudar – le dijo sonriendo – mi trabajo también consiste en hacer que una relación entre compañeros funcione o mejore si se ha estropeado.

- ¿Y? – le dijo Kate

- Que la vuestra esta un poco deteriorada desde que a Richard le acusaron de asesinato – le aseguró.

- Yo no lo creo así – contestó algo molesta Kate.

- Kate, verás – comenzó él – cuando las personas a las que quieres desconfían de ti, se abre una brecha que aunque cierre, dejará cicatriz.

- Castle necesita tiempo – dijo Kate.

- No todo el mundo es igual de fuerte Kate – le dijo tranquilo- y a menudo la persona que se toma la vida como si no pasase nada, es el que más sufre. El tiempo cura, pero hablarlo y aclararlo cura con más rapidez.

- Ya lo hemos hablado – le dijo Kate cada vez más molesta.

- No lo suficiente – aseguró de inmediato Sweets – Richard tiene que saber que confiáis en él y le protegéis igual que lo hacíais antes.

- Mira Sweets – comenzó ella – no creo que esto sea…

- ¿Asunto mio? – preguntó y ella asintió – no estoy metiéndome en vuestras vidas para dar opiniones y críticas de vecino – explicó – creo que Richard está dolido y decepcionado y que vosotros estáis arrepentidos y veo que no conseguís estar en el mismo camino para solucionarlo, andáis por caminos paralelos, él en uno, vosotros en el otro… él sabe que os esforzáis, pero tenéis que hablar. Volver a esos días no os hará daño.

- ¿Y a él? – le preguntó Kate moviendo la cabeza

- A él tampoco – aseguró Sweets.

- Bien – dijo Kate – lo…

- Lo pensarás – acabó él – espero que lo hagas… y preferiría que no hablases con él de esta conversación.

- De acuerdo – afirmó Kate.

- ¿Volvemos a nuestra asesina? – preguntó Sweets

Durante el día, la cuarta víctima fue identificada y no se dieron cuenta de la hora hasta que Ángela llegó con Michael y Christine en sus brazos, la guardería había cerrado.

Camino del hotel los cuatro neoyorkinos cenaron en un restaurante oriental, donde rieron cuando se intercambiaron la información de los líos amorosos que ellas sabían de las chicas y ellos de los chicos.

- Gates echaría chispas – aseguró Espo riendo – si esto pasase en la doce.

Cuando Castle abrió la puerta de la suite y dejó pasar a Kate, ésta le recordó que debía llamar a Alexis y él lo hizo mientras Kate se duchaba.

Kate salió del baño y él seguía hablando con Alexis.

- Espera y te la paso – le dijo a la pelirroja despidiéndose con un beso sonoro al aire.

- Hola Alexis – le dijo Kate al coger el móvil - ¿Qué tal va todo?

- Me ducho – susurro Castle en su oído.

Kate terminó de hablar con Alexis y se deshizo del húmedo albornoz entrando al vestidor. Oyó a Castle en la ducha y se dio prisa para ir al mini bar, donde preparó dos vasos con hielo y vertió en ellos el contenido de dos botellitas de bourbon.

- ¿Dónde estas? – preguntó Castle al salir del baño mientras se ponía el pantalón de su pijama – si sigues saliendo a la terraza vas a coger frío.

- Estoy aquí – le dijo ella desde la sala.

Castle se colocó una camiseta y salió a la sala.

- ¿A oscuras? – le preguntó Castle - ¿Qué haces?

- Esperar a que me cuentes la segunda parte de tu vida – aseguró ella.

- Pensé que se te habría olvidado – dijo apagando la luz de la habitación y caminando despacio para no chocarse con nada mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz que entraba por el ventanal.

- No pienso olvidarlo – le dijo dando unos golpecitos sobre el sofá invitándole a sentarse a su lado.

- Veo que has pensado en todo – afirmó Castle viendo los vasos y las botellas de agua sobre la mesa y sentándose a su lado.

- Por si me dices que tu boca se seca – le dijo poniendo sus piernas sobre las de él y hundiéndose en su cuello mientras él la abrazaba.

- Ven aquí – le dijo él abrazándola para levantarla y colocarla sobre él - ¿Dónde me quedé?

- Tiraste de las coletas a Ruth – aseguró ella dando un sorbo a su vaso.

- Ah si… - dijo él recordando - y mi madre me castigo sin televisión y me hizo redactarle una nota de disculpa – dijo besándola - ¿Llevas algo bajo esa bata? – preguntó intentando colar la mano por debajo para acariciarla.

- Quieto – le dijo ella parando su mano – eso no lo descubrirás hasta que no termines.

- Eres perversa – contestó dando un sorbo a su bebida.

- Y no lo descubrirás si no me gusta lo que oigo – le aseguró.

- ¡Kate! – se quejo – eso no es justo, si tengo que llegar hoy hasta los veinte tendrás que oír cosas de mis novias y mi…

- ¿Tu primera vez? – le preguntó separándose de él y sonriendo

- Iba a decir mi primera juerga – le dijo abriendo mucho los ojos

- Ah no, no, no – le dijo metiendo su mano por debajo de la camiseta de él - quiero oír todo Rick… TODO – aseguró pellizcándole suavemente sobre el ombligo.

- Ays… - exclamó él – eso es trampa… no puedo resistirme si me llamas Rick.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó ella provocativa – Rick empieza por contarme tu primera vez…

- Sólo si tu me cuentas la tuya – retó él.

- Estamos con tu vida, no con la mía – le dijo ella pegando su cara tanto a la de él que sus ojos casi bizqueaban

- ¿Y que gano yo? – se quejó.

- Bueno… vale… - cedió ella – dejaré que metas la mano bajo mi bata – le aseguró sonriendo

- Trato hecho – dijo él lanzándose sobre ella.

- ¡Eh! – regañó quitándole la mano – primero me lo cuentas…

- Detective – le dijo él muy serio – ¿Porqué tengo la sensación que siempre sales ganando?

- No tengo ni idea – le respondió ella con cara inocente acariciándole el pecho por debajo de la camiseta – pero cuanto antes empieces…

- Promete que no se lo contarás a nadie Kate – le dijo muy serio.

- Vamos ¿tan mal te salió? – le dijo riendo.

- No es por eso – contestó él – promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- Vale… palabra de girl scouts – dijo ella levantando la mano derecha.

- ¡Eso no vale! – protestó – tu nunca fuiste girl scouts

- Rick, Rick – insistió juguetona acariciándole con su dedo índice uno de sus pezones – vamos… no diré nada.

- Madre mía…. – dijo él llevando su mano al cinturón de la bata de Kate y parando en seco al ver como ella levantaba una de sus cejas – no dirás nada – inquirió.

- No diré nada Rick.

- Ufs… tenía quince años – le dijo- y estaba en el estreno de una obra de teatro de mi madre, un rollo ¿sabes? porque encima estaba haciendo de acompañante de una de sus amigas y …

Se metió a la cama rápidamente después de abrir la ventana, colándose como pudo bajo el cuerpo de ella y obligándola a que casi se tumbase sobre su pecho, la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente y la besó en la cabeza.

- Es insoportable el calor que hace – le aseguró jugueteando con sus dedos sobre la espalda de ella.

- No lo noto. Sigo en shock – le dijo ella levantando la cabeza para mirarle – no me lo puedo creer.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó – no creo que haya sido el primer menor seducido por una mujer…

- No es por eso – rio ella - ¿la mitad de las mujeres de este país envidiándola por su marido y ella cuela a un niñato virgen en su cama?

- Soy irresistible – le dijo riendo y encogiéndose de hombros – le gustaba jugar con fuego.

- ¿Tú eras el fuego? – le inquirió sonriente.

- Bueno, tu misma lo has podido comprobar – contestó para picarla besándola – pero me refería a su marido, sigo sin entender como no nos pilló.

- ¿No dijiste que estaba en Hollywood rodando? – preguntó

- Si pero… Kate – suplicó – esto no debe saberlo nadie.

- Ya me lo has dicho – le confirmó – Martha te mataría.

- No es sólo por mi madre – le dijo serio - estuvimos viéndonos casi un año – confesó.

- ¿Un año? – le dijo incorporándose sorprendida.

- Si – le dijo con voz entusiasta – un año académico sorprendente… y bien aprovechado ¿a que si?

- Por favor, Castle – le dijo – ¿Cómo podías? además tiene dos hijos de mi edad ¿no? ¿Qué pasaba con ellos cuando ella y tú?

- Estaban con su cuidadora – respondió él - ¿vuelvo a ser Castle?

- La costumbre…- le dijo mirándole – no entiendo como pudiste hacerlo.

- ¿Qué hacías tú con quince años detective? ¿Algo que recordar? – le preguntó dejándola pensativa– si te soy sincero no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero si puedo decirte que un par de años después no lo hubiese hecho.

- Lo más sorprendente es que sigue siendo un matrimonio envidiado – dijo ella – de los pocos que quedan en Hollywood juntos.

- No sabía que leías prensa rosa – le dijo riendo.

- La peluquería… - contestó ella – es inevitable… él era mi ídolo cuando era pequeña.

- Pues espero que sigan siendo un matrimonio envidiado mucho tiempo – contestó él - ¿entiendes porque nadie puede saber nada? Jamás se lo he dicho a nadie.

- ¿Ni a tus ex? – preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Bromeas? – le dijo abriendo mucho los ojos – Meredith lo hubiese utilizado para dañar a mi madre, ya sabes lo que se quieren. Y Gina lo habría utilizado para que cualquiera escribiese un libro contándolo.

- Entiendo – le dijo volviendo a recostarse sobre su pecho.

- Mi madre se enfadaría – comenzó él – pero soy su hijo y hace ya demasiado tiempo, pero a Bárbara le costaría su matrimonio, las carreras de sus hijos en televisión, sería un escándalo que podrían aprovechar sus enemigos para hundirla.

- Ya veo – le dijo levantando la cabeza y besándole – puedes estar tranquilo.

- Por no hablar de lo que pasaría conmigo si saliese a la luz– advirtió – supongo que puedes imaginar como bajarían mis ventas y además ahora podría salpicarte a ti, a Alexis… ¿y a mi madre? Imagínate lo que podrían decir…

- Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo – le aseguró besándole – por la cuenta que me trae.

- Lo sé – le dijo mirándola y ella se estremeció pensando en su conversación con Sweets.

- Rick – le dijo ella después de unos segundos callados.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿La has vuelto a ver? – preguntó curiosa y él comenzó a reír.

- Me extrañaba que no hubieses preguntado antes – le dijo -si Kate, aún es amiga de mi madre aunque ahora viva en Los Ángeles siguen viéndose y yo también – confirmó – si es eso lo que preguntas, porque si preguntas si volvimos a… eso nooo, jamás…

- ¿Martha no se enteró de nada? – preguntó extrañada

- No. Entre sus obras, sus ligues y que se suponía que Bárbara me ayudaba con las clases de piano, no se enteró de nada – aseguró – yo por aquel entonces estaba en el internado, pero tenía permiso para salir a esas clases.

- Y … ¿Ya no te atrae? – preguntó ella riendo

- ¿Bromeas verdad? – le dijo separándola para mirarla mejor – hace veinticinco años si, pero ¿ahora? ¿tú la has visto no? es como mi madre.

- Bueno, lo era también hace veinticinco años y no te importó – contestó con una sonrisa.

- No era igual, ella era una mujer atractiva, yo era un crío y…

- ¿Y…?

- Era un crío, no sé si estaba entusiasmado con la maestra o con la materia…

- Conociéndote – le dijo – seguro que con la materia. ¿Qué paso?

- Conocí a una chica – afirmó – con la que podía compartir más cosas que la cama y deje de aparecer por su casa.

- Ya te habías graduado en la materia… - le dijo casi preguntando Kate.

- Es posible – contestó abrazándola con fuerza – deberíamos dormir, es tarde.

- ¡Richard Castle! – le dijo incorporándose y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él – ya sabía yo que si te dejaba mirar bajo mi ropa acabarías poniendo excusas para continuar contándome…

- Kate – le contestó riendo - ¿no ha sido suficiente revelación por hoy? te prometo que mañana seguimos – dijo llevando su mano a la espalda de ella y atrayéndola hacía él para besarla.

- ¿Mañana? – preguntó ella en su boca

- Te lo prometo – aseguró él mientras la agarraba por la nuca y profundizaba el beso dejándose llevar por la noche.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate le sonrío mientras se cepillaba los dientes, viéndole salir de la ducha, y sin poderse contener empezó a reír intentando no tragarse la espuma de la boca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él enrollando una toalla en su cintura y acercándose a ella.

- Mmmsssnada – atinó a balbucear

- Vamos – le dijo abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella se inclinaba sobre el lavabo para enjuagarse – compártelo conmigo.

- Es solo – le dijo incorporándose y girándose para mirarle – que sigo sin creer que tu primera vez fuese con Bárbara Sloan.

- La verdad es que no debería importarte mi primera vez – le dijo besándola – yo prefiero recordar la última o mejor aún… ¿que tal si empezamos a planear la siguiente? – le dijo desatando el nudo del albornoz de ella.

- ¡Quieto! – le dijo ella dándole un manotazo – nada de eso hasta que no me cuentes más.

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó sonriéndola.

- Si – contestó empujándole suavemente para salir del baño – completamente segura.

- ¿Y si no te cuento nada más? – le dijo asomándose por la puerta del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

- Pues… - contestó ella volviéndose para mirarle, dejando caer su albornoz y cogiendo su ropa interior – no te podré obligar a hacerlo.

- Claro – contestó devorándola con la mirada – no puedes obligarme…

- Date prisa ¿quieres? – le dijo – o llegaremos tarde.

Kate se giró sonriendo y él volvió al baño negando con la cabeza sabiendo que de nuevo le había ganado.

Buscaron a Espo y Lanie en la cafetería, ambos se miraron sonriendo al ver que la pareja no se había percatado de su presencia, demasiado pegados como para ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos en esta otra mesa – le dijo él.

- En algún momento tendrán que respirar – contestó Kate - ¿tienes envidia Rick?

- ¿Estas jugando conmigo verdad? – preguntó.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Ah – dijo Lanie – hola chicos – les dijo mirando el reloj.

- No es tarde Lanie, somos puntuales – dijo Castle mientras hacia señas a Espo para que se limpiase las marcas de pintalabios que tenía cerca de la boca – somos demasiado puntuales – aclaró mirando a Kate.

- Solo somos poco locuaces – intervino Kate ante la mirada de extrañeza de Lanie.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó en voz baja Lanie a Kate mientras iban juntas a por café.

- Nooo – contestó Kate sonriendo – sólo es una pequeña apuesta y la ganaré yo – le dijo segura- Ya veo que tu no tienes ningún problema – le dijo dándole un pequeño codazo.

- Le debo un regalo a tu escritor – dijo moviendo lateralmente su cabeza – me encanta este hotel – aseguró riendo.

Llegaron al Jeffersonian, donde como era habitual, Cam les esperaba para poder dar su autorización y que accediesen a las instalaciones. Kate apretó el brazo de Castle que la sonrío con complicidad y se dirigió a la sala donde le esperaba su pizarra seguida de Espo.

Castle aficionado al laboratorio de Hodgins, se encaminó hasta allí para aprender todo lo que pudiese de su nuevo y entusiasta amigo.

- Rick, tío – le dijo al verle entrar – tengo datos sobre la tierra de los zapatos encontrados en las víctimas.

- Hola Jack – le respondió – eso genial. ¿Qué has encontrado?

- Suelo arcilloso y he encontrado – le dijo mientras le enseñaba esquemas en la pantalla del ordenador – restos orgánicos y nitrógeno, fósforo y potasio ¿sabes que significa eso? – le preguntó sonriendo.

- Emmmmm – dijo Castle mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos – ni idea – afirmó.

- Son nutrientes para el crecimiento de plantas – le aseguró.

- ¿Y como vamos a encontrar nuestra granja? – preguntó Castle con una media sonrisa.

- Tengo que coger más muestras y analizar los posibles huevos o larvas de insectos – le dijo – que pueda determinar una zona, también estoy buscando minerales raros que pueda determinar una localización mas o menos exacta.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Claro – afirmó – no creas que toda la tierra sobre la que pisas esta compuesta de la misma forma – le informó – hay millones de razones por las que son diferentes, inundaciones, incendios, volcanes… de la misma forma que una determinada planta crece en un lugar concreto del mundo, también hay minerales cuya abundancia es exclusiva de una zona – le intentaba explicar – mi trabajo ahora será determinar de donde pudo venir esa tierra y además, saber si todas las encontradas en los zapatos de nuestras víctimas provienen del mismo sitio.

- Increíble – dijo Castle.

- ¿Soy el rey del laboratorio eh, amigo? – le preguntó riendo.

- No lo dudes – le aseguró - ¿Qué ha pasado con tu hombre de mortadela?

- Ángela tiene los datos – le dijo – ella lo reconstruirá por ordenador, si quieres ve a verla, hoy creo que te aburriré con mi trabajo de microscopio.

- Si… - afirmó – iré a verla y debería de ir a ver el trabajo de Brennan.

- Oye Rick… – le dijo cuando él salía por la puerta.

- Lo sé – le afirmó – le recordaré que la quieres.

- Gracias tío – le dijo sonriendo.

Castle salió del laboratorio con una sonrisa en sus labios, le parecía extraña la relación de aquellos dos, él con esa cara de vikingo de rubio pelo ensortijado y enormes ojos azules. Si le ponía una imaginaria corona sobre su cabeza, podía situarle en cualquier lejano y ficticio reino con una espada en la mano y luchando contra un inmenso dragón que escupía fuego y amenazaba a su princesa, su altísima princesa de exótica belleza medio oriental ojos oscuros y rasgados, piel tostada y pelo casi negro.

Sonrío pensando que quizá algún día el también debería mandar a alguien a que recordase a Kate que la quería.

Llegó al despacho de Ángela y la vio con un Ipad en la mano, arrastrando nerviosa sus dedos.

- Hola Ángela – le dijo al entrar y ella se giró para mirarle.

- Hola Richard – le saludó con énfasis - ¿Qué tal todo?

- Genial – respondió él - ¿sabes que te traigo un recado?

- Mi dulce marido me recuerda que me quiere – aseguró ella.

- Si – contestó Castle riendo – y yo parezco el tonto del correo.

- Bueno, Richard, podría ser peor – le dijo – si me odiase.

- No me prestaría a hacer de correo entonces– aseguró mientras Ángela buscaba su móvil que había comenzado a sonar.

- ¿Si? – contestó ella

Castle aprovechó para revisar el trabajo que ella estaba haciendo. Tenía sobre la mesa unos bocetos hechos a carboncillo de las caras de las víctimas, y otros de cuerpo entero con anotaciones de las medidas.

- Esto es un estupendo trabajo Ángela – le dijo mientras los dejaba de nuevo sobre la mesa.

- Gracias Richard – contestó – verás debo ir a la guardería, he olvidado el juguete de Michael – dijo sacando un peluche de su bolso.

- Yo lo llevaré – se ofreció – tu debes seguir con tu trabajo y yo solo soy un observador.

- ¿No te importa? – le preguntó

- Claro que no – le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que le diese el juguete.

Castle salió del despacho de Ángela camino de la guardería tal y como ella le había indicado. Paso por al lado de la sala donde Cam y Lanie examinaban restos, seguramente provenientes del cadáver encontrado en la estación, sonrío al oírlas hablar, Lanie sin duda estaba contenta con Espo y así se lo hacía saber a la jefa del equipo.

Le hacia gracia pensar que en esos tres días había conocido bastante más fondo a la forense que en cuatro años trabajando cerca y ya no le asustaba tanto como al principio. Tan sólo era una mujer más, preocupada como cualquier otro humano por ser querido por alguien, y empeñada en poner en orden el universo de todo aquel que la rodeaba sirviéndose su don para saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y actuando de inmediato dando consejos e intentando ponerle remedio. Quizá el estar toda la jornada laboral rodeada de cuerpos sin vida le hacía valorar más que al resto los pequeños retos del día a día, las alegrías y las penas, dando importancia solamente a aquello que realmente la tenía. Kate tenía mucha suerte de tener una amiga como Lanie.

Brennan salió de la sala de observación donde trabajaba con Vaziri, siguió dándole instrucciones andando de espaldas y casi chocando con Castle.

- Perdón señor Castle – le dijo – iba distraída.

- No hay problema – contestó él.

- ¿Venía a ver nuestro trabajo? – le preguntó – voy a salir un momento pero vuelvo en cinco minutos.

- No… - le dijo él – pero quizás luego…

- Le espero – le dijo alejándose.

Castle continuó su camino, parándose frente a la puerta de la sala donde Kate concentrada sobre su pizarra impactaba con pequeños y rítmicos golpecitos un rotulador sobre sus labios. Espo hablaba por el móvil, entendía que con Ryan. Sweets después de un momento de silencio atrajo la atención de Kate comentando algo sobre la personalidad de la asesina. Booth leía informes con el logo del Jeffersonnian. Se alejó de allí con una sonrisa. Era sencillo acostumbrarse a trabajar allí. Era sorprendente lo que podían averiguar aquellos "mirones" como les había llamado Booth.

Llegó a la guardería, podía ver una decena de niños menores de cuatro años, era un gran recinto lleno de luz proveniente de las enormes cristaleras que daban a un gran jardín. Las paredes estaban pintadas de dibujos infantiles y fondos de colores pastel. Dentro del recinto, pequeñas vallas multicolores separaban varias estancias, una zona donde había pequeñas mesas hexagonales de colores llamativos y sillitas a juego, tal vez era el comedor. En otra podía verse colchones con suaves mantitas y pequeñas almohadas, sin duda allí era donde dormían. En mitad de la sala, columpios de plástico en colores chillones, y grandes contenedores de plástico lleno de muñecos, balones y piezas de construcción de mil colores. Llamó con los nudillos sobre las puertas de cristal mostrándole el juguete de Michael a una de las cuidadoras que le hizo una señal con la mano para que empujase la puerta mientras presionaba un botón de un mando que tenía colgado por una cinta a su cuello. Castle entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Buenos días – dijo Castle – traía este juguete del pequeño Michael.

- Michael – llamó la cuidadora y el niño apareció corriendo abrazándose a la pierna de Castle que se agachó y lo cogió en brazos dándole su juguete.

- Hola campeón – le dijo – me manda tu mami para que te dé esto.

Castle jugueteó con el pequeño haciéndoles carantoñas mientras a su espalda sonaba de nuevo la apertura de la puerta de entrada.

- Hola Amanda – dijo una voz de hombre – estás guapísima esta mañana.

- Tan adulador como siempre – le dijo ronroneante la cuidadora - ¿vienes a ver a Christine?

- No es como siempre – le dijo – realmente hoy estas guapísima. ¿Dónde está mi preciosa sobrina? – preguntó y Castle se volvió para ver de cerca al ex de Kate.

- Hola – dijo Castle tendiéndole la mano - ¿Jared Booth verdad?

- Si – contestó él respondiendo al saludo - ¿Richard Castle?

- El mismo – contestó.

- Iré a buscar a Christine – dijo la cuidadora con una amplia sonrisa y Jared la siguió con la mirada fija en la parte baja de la espalda mientras se alejaba.

- Vaya – dijo Jared – así que tú eres el famoso escritor novio de Kate.

- Y tú eres el ex marine y ex de Kate – le respondió dejando a Michael en el suelo que corrió con su juguete.

- El mismo – dijo riendo con suficiencia.

- Pues me alegra verte – le dijo Castle.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó extrañado el joven.

- Si – contestó mirándole serio – verás – comenzó Castle – yo no soy un tipo duro, jamás habría podido entrar en la marina como tú – aseguró – jamás me he peleado con nadie, seguramente caería muerto de dolor al primer puñetazo… – le dijo

- ¿Pero? – preguntó Jared – porque la frase continua con un pero…

- Si, hay un pero… pero no dudaré un momento, aunque eso me cueste la cara – le aseguró mientras a su espalda volvía a sonar la puerta de entrada – en ser el primero en romperme los dedos dándote un puñetazo como se te vuelva a ocurrir besar a Kate, y créeme, no me importará si salgo perdiendo, pero tú te llevarás el primero y dicen que es el que más duele, y te llevarás todos los que mis fuerzas me permitan darte después hasta que me tumbes – afirmó – y no te lo tomes como una amenaza, como ya te he dicho no soy un tipo duro, sólo te informo de lo que pasará.

- Descuida – le dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz – no volverá a pasar – aseguró – fue un impulso, por los viejos tiempos, no pude contenerme – afirmó – puedes estar tranquilo, no volverá a pasar.

- Impulsos… - dijo Castle

- Si, fue sólo un impulso – le dijo – adoro a mi mujer y no tengo intenciones de hacerle daño.

- Hola Jared – dijo Ángela y el joven se giró para mirarla.

- Guau Ángela – le dijo – ese vestido te sienta genial.

- ¿Y que opinaría Padme de mi vestido? – le preguntó.

- Supongo que te diría lo mismo que yo – admitió –es la verdad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - y mi mujer no miente.

- Aquí tenemos a Christine – dijo la cuidadora entregándole a la niña a Jared.

- Olvidé traer esto – dijo Ángela a la cuidadora entregándole un biberón.

- No lo necesitaba – le contestó ella – tenemos varios de Michael – le dijo extrañada.

- Ah… Vaya…Tengo que volver al trabajo – indicó Ángela - ¿Vienes Richard?

- Si – contestó él acariciando la cara a Christine que le sonreía – vamos.

- Jared – dijo Ángela a modo de despedida.

- Adiós Ángela – contestó Jared viendo como se daba la vuelta para irse– adiós señor Castle.

- Adiós – contestó Richard acercándose a su oreja – esto queda entre tú y yo – le susurró y él asintió.

Castle siguió a Ángela saliendo al largo pasillo que les llevaría a la zona de investigación.

- No iba a hacerle nada – le aseguró Castle.

- ¿Cómo? – contestó Ángela fingiendo que no sabía nada.

- Vamos Ángela – delató él – una excusa la del biberón, no era necesario que vinieses a buscarme.

- No sé de que me hablas – aseguró.

- Claro – le dijo – no tienes ni idea de lo que hablo – dijo con sorna - no soy un pendenciero que va por ahí pegando al primero que mira a su novia – aseguró y Ángela se paró acariciándole el brazo.

- Ya pero yo eso no podía saberlo – admitió – le vi llegar con Tempi y…

- Gracias Ángela – le dijo Castle – por ir a evitar alguna tontería.

- Eso que le decías cuando entré… - le dijo sonriendo- te ha quedado muy romántico ¿sabes?

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Tienes claro que te romperá la cara si le pones un dedo encima – aseguró Ángela – y fijo que lo haría, pero no te importará si te hace daño, lucharás por Kate – él sonrío encogiéndose de hombros – me ha gustado como se lo has dicho, no ha sido amenazante...

- Sólo le informaba… - dijo poniéndose pensativo - Ángela… yo… te pediría que…

- No voy a decir nada – aseguró cortándole.

- Gracias – le dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas ladeadas.

- Volvamos – ordenó Ángela – tengo trabajo.

Ángela puso en marcha su simulador y una figura de un hombre apareció sobre la pantalla, atacado por una mujer armada con una horca que se la clavaba de forma que causase el daño que Brennan y Vaziri habían observado en los restos óseos.

- No puede ser – dijo Ángela – para poder hacer ese daño no podían estar de pie, apenas tiene ángulo para causar los daños en esa costilla.

- Prueba en el suelo – le dijo Castle – quizá cayó y…

- Voy a variarlo – dijo ella introduciendo de nuevo datos en el Ipad – veamos…

- No puede ser – dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Si estuviese en el suelo… - comenzó Ángela

- Hubiese ejercido más fuerza y habría causado más daños – terminó Castle y ella afirmó.

- Probemos de otra forma – dijo Ángela trazando una línea de salida desde el cuerpo

- ¿Y si hubiese utilizado la horca sin mango? – preguntó Castle y ella sonrió cambiando las variables.

- Pues tampoco podría ser Richard – le dijo – sin el mango ese ángulo tampoco es posible, no se podría hacer fuerza.

- ¿Y si le pones elevado? – preguntó Castle mirando atentamente la pantalla – digamos que un metro por encima…

- Veamos – dijo Ángela modificando las variables.

- Mola – le dijo entusiasmado – es alucinante lo poco que tardas.

- ¡Mira Richard! – le dijo Ángela – ahora si encajaría…

- ¿Tienes las medidas de la horca? – preguntó él.

- Si… espera un momento – le dijo introduciendo los datos – y ahora pongamos a la atacante.

- Ya la tienes – le dijo Castle sonriendo.

- La tenemos – corrigió Ángela – y ahora veremos cuanto mide…

Castle admiró el trabajo de Ángela. Era el más humano y artístico, aunque tuviese que trabajar con cráneos y fragmentos de huesos. El resto eran médicos o científicos, acostumbrados a tratar con vísceras, huesos, sustancias, insectos… tratando la vida como simples cuerpos como máquinas de huesos, músculos, venas y sangre. Pero el de Ángela, el trabajo de Ángela era diferente, ella le ponía sensibilidad a esas escenas. Cuidaba cada detalle, hasta reconstruía las ropas originales con las que cada uno había sido asesinado.

- Esto me va a llevar un poco más de tiempo – le dijo Ángela.

- ¿Te apetece un café? – le preguntó Castle ofreciéndose para preparárselo.

- Sería todo un detalle – le contestó riendo.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Castle subió a la zona de descanso y preparó tres cafés. Desde allí vio a Booth salir de la zona de trabajo de Brennan y a esta salir detrás llamándole para darle un beso y volver de nuevo a su trabajo.

Castle sonrío dando un sorbo a su café. Al final el mundo era como un gran parque de atracciones donde todos y cada uno de los seres humanos subían y bajaban de las diferentes máquinas pensando que el único objetivo de la vida era ser felices, cuando en realidad lo que nos pasaba alrededor sólo tenía una única meta: perpetuar la especie. Sonrío de nuevo moviendo la cabeza para desechar de su mente esas ideas tan serias que de vez en cuando revoloteaban por su cabeza. Cogió las dos tazas con una única mano y se llevo la otra a la boca dando un nuevo sorbo mientras salía de la zona de descanso.

- Me perdonáis un momento – dijo Castle mientras irrumpía en la sala policial

- Hola Richard – le dijo Booth – claro pasa ¿ocurre algo?

- No – dijo él con media sonrisa – pero puede ocurrir si Kate no se toma su café – afirmó – y no creo que estés preparado para verlo – dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias – atinó a decir Kate sonrojándose mientras cogía la taza que él la entregaba.

- De nada – le dijo él casi en un susurro – nos vemos luego chicos – dijo saliendo de la sala.

Comenzó a andar mientras sonreía viendo aun en su retina la cara de sorpresa de Kate cuando él había entrado.

- ¡Castle!

Se paró en seco y se giró con cuidado, la vio en la puerta de la sala, con su mano sujeta al quicio e hizo una fotografía mental, aun tenía algo sonrosadas las mejillas y sonreía ampliamente, con un bucle cayendo desde su frente por mitad de la cara. Comenzó a andar hasta él que se quedó completamente inmóvil sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Cuando llegó a su altura puso una mano sobre el pecho de él dando un pequeño paso para quedar más pegada y se aupó levemente sobre las puntas de sus pies, inclinándose sobre él acariciando suavemente su nariz con la de ella y rozando levemente sus labios.

- Gracias – le dijo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente volviendo a la sala no sin mirarle al traspasar la puerta y volviendo a lanzarle una sonrisa.

Castle volvió a girarse y retomar el camino hasta el despacho de Ángela, pero esta vez llevaba junto a él un pequeño plan para aquella noche.

Ángela determinó que la asesina debía medir entre 1,65 y 1,70 y disponía de gran fuerza, casi equiparable a la de un hombre, por lo que la teoría de Sweets quedaba algo coja.

Desde Nueva York, Ryan había llamado para informar que había encontrado lo que parecía ser una pista común en tres de las víctimas. Todas visitaban con cierta regularidad un almacén de material de construcción, cuando Ryan llamó, el almacén ya había cerrado y no pudo ir a interrogar al encargado.

- Chicos – dijo Booth cuando todos estaban reunidos en la zona de descanso – creo que deberíamos aprovechar e irnos a nuestras casas – dijo mirando el reloj – Huesos, deberíamos ir a por Christine – le dijo a Brennan.

- Y nosotros a por Michael – añadió Ángela mirando a Hodgins.

- Bien chicos – dijo Cam – mañana seguimos – dijo encaminándose a las escaleras.

- Cam – le dijo Lanie acercándose a ella - ¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar con tu chico?

- Por mi bien – contestó – le preguntaré a él.

- Bien – contestó la morena – yo se lo diré a Kate

Para sorpresa de Lanie, Kate se disculpó con ella, tenía planes con Castle.

- ¿Vas a contármelo? – inquirió Lanie.

- No – le dijo muy segura Kate.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu apuesta? – le preguntó.

- Si – contestó Kate sonriendo.

- Al menos espero que me cuentes que has ganado – le dijo mientras se acercaban al coche de Brennan.

- Lanie ¿lo dudas? – le preguntó riendo.

- No, supongo que no – le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa – me gusta verte así ¿sabes? – y Kate sonrío asintiendo mientras se sentaba en el coche.

Castle entró en el baño mientras Kate se duchaba.

- ¿Te importa si me voy afeitando? – le preguntó elevando la voz sobre el sonido del agua.

- No – dijo Kate abriendo un poco la mampara de la ducha y mirándole – casi estoy acabando.

Kate sonrío sabiendo que él había empezado atacando fuerte. Cerró los grifos y pensó en una jugada rápida para contra atacar. Salió de la ducha y le vio mirarla a través del espejo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, alcanzó el albornoz, entreteniéndose en quitar una pelusa invisible del cuello y poniéndoselo con lentitud mientras le miraba. Él se extendía espuma por la cara, se había quitado la camisa y tenía los botones de los vaqueros desabrochados.

- ¿Se puede saber porque te afeitas antes de acostarte? – le preguntó Kate mientras le rozaba el desnudo torso para coger el cepillo del pelo.

- ¿No dices que te pincho y te salen granitos? – le contestó mirándola a través del espejo.

- ¿Y quien te dice que vas a acercarte lo suficiente para pincharme? – le dijo saliendo del baño mientras le miraba los pies descalzos.

Castle sonrió. De momento había ganado un punto, ella había salido del baño para evitar mirarle mientras se afeitaba. Ahora tenía que pensar cual sería su siguiente paso.

Kate se quitó el exceso de agua del pelo con una toalla. Ya tenía claro su siguiente paso. Entró en el vestidor y dejo caer su albornoz al suelo.

- Necesito el secador del pelo – le dijo a Castle entrando al baño con naturalidad.

- Ajá – contestó él sin mirarla mientras rasuraba su mentón.

- ¿No te importa no? – preguntó Kate.

- ¿Qué te seques el pelo? – preguntó - debes hacerlo o enfermarás – aseguró.

- No… - le dijo Kate poniendo su mano en la espalda de él y moviéndose para buscar el secador – no que me seque el pelo, que te haya cogido esto – dijo estirando de la goma de los bóxer de Castle que se había puesto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y dándose un pequeño corte - ¡auch! – se quejó – acabo de cortarme.

- ¿No te importa no? – repitió

- En absoluto – dijo mirándola y tragando saliva… ella estaba vestida con sus bóxer de seda negros y una ajustada camiseta de tirantes.

- Hace demasiado calor para dormir con el pijama – le aclaró rozándole de nuevo mientras buscaba sin aparente éxito el secador de pelo.

- Ya… - dijo volviendo a su afeitado para contrarrestar el ataque y volviéndose a cortar de nuevo.

- Aquí esta – dijo ella por fin

- ¿Necesitas más sitio? – le preguntó a través del cristal – casi he acabado

- Menuda carnicería – le dijo divertida señalándose su propia cara.

- Son sólo un par de cortes – le restó importancia mientras abría el grifo y se quitaba los restos de espuma

Kate presionó el botón de encendido y echó su cabeza hacía atrás empezando a secar su pelo. Castle se miró en el espejo uno de los cortes no paraba de sangrar y abrió el pequeño botiquín que estaba junto a las toallas limpias.

- Anda – le dijo Kate apagando el secador y cogiendo el botiquín de sus manos – deja que te mire

- No es nada – le dijo algo confuso, no era ese el paso que él tenía planeado dar.

- Siéntate – le ordenó señalando el wc y él obedeció.

- Veamos – dijo Kate inclinándose sobre él y levantándole la barbilla mientras cogía del botiquín una toallita antiséptica.

Se miraron en silencio mientras Kate le limpiaba la herida tiñéndola de color marrón con la toallita.

- Me rindo – dijo él poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de Kate y atrayéndola hasta obligarla a que se sentase a horcajadas sobre él – tu ganas, tu ganas… no puedo más.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo ella

- Soy el cazador cazado – admitió y ella rio escandalosamente – te contaré todo lo que quieras – dijo besándola y apartándole el húmedo pelo, pero… ¡no puedo más! – afirmó mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura de ella y agarraba su camiseta tirando de ella para quitársela.

- Yo tampoco – le aseguró Kate levantando los brazos ayudándole – pero hoy no te libras de hablar – le dijo lanzando sus manos hasta el resto de botones de los vaqueros de él.

- Te lo prometo – afirmó entrecortadamente él mientras estrellaba su boca contra la de Kate.


	12. Chapter 12

Castle abrió la puerta al servicio de habitaciones y un camarero pasó con un carrito y se dispuso a prepararles la mesa con la cena que previamente habían encargado por teléfono. Kate, sentada en la cama con su pierna derecha bajo su cuerpo, hablaba por teléfono con Gates.

Cuando el camarero terminó, Castle pasó a la habitación y le hizo una seña a Kate que se apresuró a finalizar la conversación con su jefa, enviando un Whatsapp a Espo avisándole que acababa de hablar con Gates y que "supuestamente" los cuatro estaban cenando juntos. Espo le contestó con un emoticono con cara de susto y ella sonrió.

- ¿Qué has pedido de cenar? – le preguntó a Castle en cuanto soltó el móvil saliendo a la sala.

- Hoy tenían noche temática italiana – contestó él – así que… he pedido que nos enviasen un menú de degustación para compartir.

- Estupendo – dijo ella - ¿y de postre? – preguntó riendo y él entrecerró los ojos.

- Eres malvada – aseguró cogiéndola de la cintura y entregándole una copa de vino – creo que yo seré tu postre.

- De eso nada – le dijo besándole – ¿solo de postre? empezarás a contarme mientras cenamos, tienes que recuperar tiempo.

- ¿Sabes lo que no me parece justo? – le dijo mirándola y dándole un pequeño golpe con su frente sobre la de ella

- ¿Qué?

- Que tú no me cuentes nada a mi – afirmó.

- ¿Sabes? – preguntó sentándose en la silla que él la ofrecía – en todo este tiempo desde que te conozco, te he contado más cosas de mi vida que tu a mi de la tuya. Eso por no decir que hace un momento has prometido contarme todo.

- Lo sé… - admitió – y cumplo mis promesas.

- ¿Dónde te quedaste? – preguntó Kate levantando la tapa que cubría el primer plato- ¿sabes como se llama esto? – preguntó

- Si – contestó él buscando un trozo de cartulina con el menú – los entrantes o antipasti, cecina, carpaccio de calabacín y pizzetas de mozarella y tomate.

- Tienen muy buena pinta – dijo mientras cogía un trozo de pizzeta y la mordía – después de escribir la carta de disculpas a Ruth – le dijo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él

- Ahí es donde te quedaste Rick – informó mientras él probaba el carpaccio.

- Esa carta de disculpa fue tan larga y mi madre me hizo volver a redactarla tantas veces – le dijo él dándole a probar de su tenedor el carpaccio – que creo que fue de ahí de donde vino mi profesión.

- Está muy bueno – afirmó Kate que a su vez ponía en la boca de él un trozo de pizzeta – continua…

Castle continuó hablando sobre lo que recordaba de su niñez, que tampoco es que fuese mucho, le habló sobre varios de los ligues de su madre y del momento en el que entró en el internado, cuando Martha comprendió que si salía de gira no podía cuidar de él, y si no salía de gira no podían mantenerse.

- Sé que a mi madre le costó dejarme allí – confirmó mientras daba un sorbo de vino – lo comprendí en el momento que pusieron a Alexis recién nacida en mis manos.

- Vaya – le dijo ella – eso es muy maduro por tu parte – Kate destapó el siguiente plato.

- Rissotto de setas y trufa negra, bocconcino de cabra y gnocchi, dorada con pesto y espagueti y pizza de carne – leyó Castle.

- Vaya pinta – dijo mientras cogía un poco de risotto con su tenedor y se lo daba a probar a él.

- De muerte – contestó Castle con la boca llena mientras hacía lo mismo con la dorada, dándole a probar y ella abría la boca sonriéndole.

Continuaron comiendo, o dándose de comer mutuamente, mientras Castle le contaba lo mal que lo había pasado en aquel internado, las risas que tuvo que soportar cuando los demás chicos se burlaban de él, ya fuese por que Martha había dejado a su acompañante, o bien por la crítica de alguna de sus obras.

Le confirmó que allí había empezado a escribir gracias a su amigo que era el editor de la revista del colegio y que años más tarde había resultado ser el asesino de su mujer. Le contó sus escapadas para ver a Bárbara y como después del verano y al volver de nuevo al internado conoció a Alice, la hermana melliza de uno de sus compañeros de clase y que después de mucho insistir por su parte, accedió a salir con él y él dejó de ver a Bárbara. Alice fue su primera novia, una chica de su edad, con la que iba al cine, salía a comer hamburguesas y daba largos paseos por el parque compartiendo sesiones interminables de besos y achuchones y la única chica virgen con la que había estado y a la que dejó de ver como empezó, con las clases después de siete u ocho meses. Jamás había vuelto a verla y sonrió al decir que esperaba que ella se acordase de que él fue su primera vez y lo hiciese con cariño.

- ¿Tú recuerdas con cariño a Bárbara? –le preguntó – por la primera vez digo – aclaró.

- Bueno, ahora la verdad es que lo recuerdo con gracia – le respondió metiéndole en la boca un trozo de bocconcino que previamente había embadurnado de pesto- prueba el queso así.

- Hum… Está muy bueno – dijo ella masticando - ¿Por qué con gracia?

- Me doblaba la edad y yo no tenia ningún tipo de experiencia –explicó – además me pillo de tan imprevisto… yo estaba al borde de un ataque al corazón. Y ella se reía y me pedía calma – dijo - ¿Cómo no me voy a reír al recordarlo? Si por mi hubiese sido aquello habría durado dos minutos.

- ¡Ah! ya entiendo – sonrío Kate.

- Estaba soñando – dijo – me llevó a su casa porque mi madre se iba a la fiesta por el estreno y cuando me enseñó la habitación donde iba a dormir… ¿tú crees que yo esperaba algo así?

- Pero no saliste corriendo – le dijo riendo.

- ¿Y desaprovechar esa ocasión? – preguntó elevando la voz - ¿Después de oír a los demás como habían hecho malabares en un coche, en el parque o en lavabos y con las chicas de peor fama? Yo estaba allí, en una cómoda cama y con una mujer madura y atractiva que no le contaría a sus amigas mi falta de experiencia para reírse, con todo el tiempo del mundo y sabiendo que nadie nos pillaría.

- ¿Qué pasó después de Alice? – preguntó Kate que ya tenía bastantes detalles y aunque le hacía gracia también se notaba un poco de molestia.

- Bueno… fui a la Universidad hice el tonto el primer año y después me enamoré – dijo risueño mordisqueando un trozo de pizza.

- Kira Blayne – sentenció Kate.

- Yo tenía dieciocho años – le dijo – había empezado a escribir más en serio y..

- Sigue Rick – le dijo bebiendo de su copa de vino – quiero saber como la conociste.

- Kate – dijo él pensativo - ¿estas segura de querer saber todo sobre mi?

- Si… - contestó – siempre y cuando tú estés seguro – le dijo mirándole seria.

- Mi pasado… - comenzó – no me arrepiento de nada, aunque en algunos momentos tampoco es que este muy orgulloso – dijo sonriendo – pero es mi pasado Kate, y ni puedo cambiarlo ni quiero que cambie nada de nosotros por él.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – preguntó extrañada.

- Porque no quiero que cuestiones lo que tenemos basándote en lo que yo viví – le dijo.

- Yo también tengo pasado – aseguró Kate.

- Lo sé – afirmó él sonriendo – la diferencia es que tú no me lo estas contando.

- Quizás si eres bueno – le dijo sonriendo – algún día…

- ¿Sabes? – le preguntó inclinándose para besarla – no pienso preguntarte, cuando decidas contármelo, lo harás tú.

- ¿Cómo mi hombrecillo de madera de Coney Island? – le preguntó ella en sus labios.

- Exacto – contestó él - ¿Continuo?

- Claro.

- Salí del internado y Alice y yo lo dejamos pasar… se enfrió… - le dijo - como te he dicho cuando llegue a la universidad hice bastante el tonto el primer año, fue como el descubrir que había mil chicas a las que podía invitar a salir, besar, acostarme con ellas… - dijo haciendo un silencio.

- No voy a preguntarte los detalles sucios – le dijo levantando el plato que cubría los postres – Rick esto es una bomba de calorías – dijo mirando el plato

- No te preocupes por eso – le dijo mirándola con picardía – no vas a tardar en quemarlas – aseguró y ella entrecerró los ojos negando con la cabeza – veamos que son estos postres dijo cogiendo de nuevo la cartulina con el menú… Tiramisú, panna cotta con fresas y zucotto al limoncello.

- Sigue – le dijo – te distraes demasiado – hundió la cuchara en la panna cotta y se la llevo a la boca sugerentemente mientras el la miraba intensamente.

- El primer año de universidad fui un chico soltero – le dijo – y algo promiscuo, escribía el que sería mi primer best seller. Pero cuando volví de vacaciones y empecé el segundo curso…

- ¿Qué paso? – le dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de tiramisú que la manchó los labios de cacao en polvo.

- Pues… de repente un día me di la vuelta en los pasillos y vi su sonrisa – le dijo pasando su pulgar por el labio de ella limpiando el chocolate y llevándoselo a la boca para probarlo – me eclipsó su sonrisa, ella ni me vio, seguía hablando y riendo con sus amigas y era viernes, ya sabes, música, alcohol, sexo… pero aquella noche decidí irme a casa, dormir solo y soñar con esa sonrisa.

- Vaya – dijo Kate dejando que la cuchara con el zucotto se quedase en el camino entre su boca y el plato - ¿No atacaste de inmediato? – preguntó y metió la cuchara en su boca.

- No – le dijo frunciendo sus labios – me gustaba demasiado como para precipitarme, así que investigué, la seguí por el campus, sabía sus gustos, sus clases, sus horarios…

- ¿Eras un acosador? – preguntó riendo

- Nooo – contestó el indignado – nada de eso. No quería meter la pata. Y un día sin planearlo nos encontramos en la papelería, yo necesitaba papel y ella marcadores fluorescentes, se dejo el cambio y corrí tras ella para dárselo.

- De película – le dijo Kate levantando una ceja

- Si – contestó él aceptando la cuchara que le tendía ella – empezamos a hablar, tomamos un café…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis juntos? – preguntó directa

- Tres años – aseguró.

- Vaya – le dijo - fue bastante tiempo ¿Qué pasó?

- Terminé el libro – comenzó- y triunfó, me gaste todo el dinero casi tan rápido como lo había ganado, afortunadamente me había comprado un pequeño apartamento y vivimos juntos mientras estudiábamos ¿recuerdas esas fotos que tenías de ambos el día de su boda?

- ¿Cuándo la besabas? – preguntó

- Era la azotea del edificio donde vivíamos – aseguró dándole una cucharada de tiramisú – pasamos allí mucho tiempo en verano.

- Entiendo – dijo Kate - ¿Por qué acabo?

- Bueno – dijo suspirando – Sheyla ¿te acuerdas?

- La malvada suegra – afirmó Kate.

- Yo no le gustaba nada – afirmó – sigo sin entender porque – le dijo sonriendo y besándola – soy un encanto.

- ¿Por qué lo pensaría? – le preguntó Kate riendo en su boca.

- Ni idea – contestó – pero entre su madre por un lado diciéndole que yo no le convenía y yo por otro queriendo más y con mi segundo libro recién publicado, Kyra necesitó tomarse un tiempo y se fue a Londres, se supone que yo debería haber ido en cuanto ella tuviese las cosas claras, pero… - dijo haciendo un silencio.

- Ninguno de los dos llamasteis – afirmó ella metiendo su cuchara en la boca de él – que asintió en silencio.

- Se me escapó – afirmó mirándola con tristeza y ella le asintió.

- ¿Quieres una copa? – le preguntó levantándose hacía el mini bar.

- ¿Tengo que seguir eh? – le dijo sonriéndola

- Pues claro – le dijo parándose - ¿Qué pensabas?

- Pon otra para ti – le dijo – por que la siguiente es Meredith.

- Por eso mismo iba a prepararla – le dijo riendo.

- Espera – le dijo – llamaré para que vengan a llevarse esto y… ¿Qué prefieres beber?

El camarero volvió para retirar los platos y llevarles una botella de su bourbon preferido. Kate preparó la bebida mientras él acompañaba al camarero a la puerta y le entregaba un billete al sonriente muchacho.

Él se sentó en el mismo sofá del día anterior y Kate le entregó el vaso mientras sujetaba el suyo y se sentaba en su regazo, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de él, que la rodeó con su brazo libre.

- Conocí a Meredith – empezó- en una de las fiestas de promoción de mi editorial – le dijo – una joven actriz de las que contratan las editoriales para hacer de relleno. Había dado por pérdida a Kyra, había pasado casi un año.

- Y sucumbió a tus encantos – afirmó Kate.

- ¡No he dicho eso! – exclamó sonriendo – supongo que su alocada forma de ver la vida era justo lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento – dijo bebiendo – tampoco es que yo fuese muy serio en aquella época…

- ¡Ah! si… - dijo Kate - ¿fue cuando robaste el caballo y diste vueltas por Central Park desnudo? – le preguntó – no recuerdo bien las fechas…

- No – dijo él con entusiasta voz infantil – eso fue tiempo después…

- Hicimos el loco durante casi un año – dijo sonriendo – hasta que una mañana mientras yo dormía una de mis borracheras me despertó con un grito desde el baño y cuando entré corriendo me la encontré sentada en el WC con cara de pánico y un test de embarazo positivo en la mano.

- Alexis – cortó Kate.

- Alexis – confirmó él – yo aún tenía veintidós años y la paternidad no figuraba para nada en mi agenda de los próximos diez años – le dijo mirándola y levantando ambas cejas – y ahí estaba Meredith, doblando su cuerpo llorando desconsoladamente e intentando normalizar su respiración y yo estaba desnudo frente a ella sin saber que hacer.

- Así que – le dijo Kate – le pediste que se casase contigo.

- Ya veo de que hablasteis en vuestra cena – dijo mirándola y sonriendo – si, me agaché allí, en el baño, frente a ella, desnudo, cogí sus manos y le pedí que se calmase y que se casase conmigo.

- No sé como te dijo que sí – le dijo Kate riendo – yo desde luego…

- Estaba aterrorizada – dijo sonriendo con la mirada perdida en el frente – y creo que a mi se me pasó la borrachera de golpe del susto. Pero viendo el resultado no me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que hice, podíamos haber optado por ser realistas y saber que lo nuestro no iba a durar e ir a una clínica… pero en ese momento pensé que era lo que tenía que hacer, y lo era… Alexis es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida – aseguró – no me lo podía imaginar, pero fue así.

- ¿Sabías que no iba a funcionar? – preguntó Kate extrañada.

- Meredith no gritó por miedo a su futuro como madre Kate – le aseguró mirando al frente – le preocupaba su cuerpo y su carrera como actriz.

- ¿Por qué le pediste entonces que casase contigo? – le dijo incorporándose y cogiéndole del mentón para obligar a que la mirase.

- Yo no tuve padre ¿recuerdas? – le dijo mirándola fijamente – no podía permitir eso.

- Entiendo – contestó Kate besándole sabiendo que había tocado un terreno pantanoso.

- Y si ella hubiese querido ir a una clínica – continuó – creo que se lo hubiese impedido. Creo que ese si que fue el acto más maduro que he podido hacer nunca – le dijo – aunque estuviese medio borracho y desnudo en el baño y esa no fuese la mejor forma de pedir matrimonio…

- Si, supongo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer – le dijo acariciándole la cara.

- Los siguientes meses fueron muy tormentosos – aseguró bebiendo – mi madre diciéndome que se había quedado embarazada para asegurarse que yo consiguiese que triunfase como actriz, ella quejándose de cada gramo que engordaba…

- Ya imagino – dijo Kate riendo y recordando lo mal que Martha y Meredith se llevaban - ¿crees que fue así?

- No – afirmó – fue un descuido, éramos dos locos juerguistas dejándonos llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias, no fue premeditado, fue cosa de los dos.

- Y Martha no se lo perdona – aseguró Kate.

- Lo que no le perdona es que la llamase vieja cuando no superó el casting para una obra de teatro – le dijo levantando las cejas – aquello si que fue una verdadera batalla dialéctica, Meredith me puso a Alexis en los brazos y ambas se pusieron a gritarse como dos locas, se llamaron absolutamente de todo y Alexis empezó a llorar con los gritos y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer – dijo divertido recordándolo – así que me marché de allí con mi niña en brazos, los gritos se oían desde la calle.

- ¡Vaya Castle, eso tuvo que ser de película! – le dijo Kate.

- ¿Vuelvo a ser Castle? – le preguntó divertido besándola la nariz.

- La costumbre, ya te lo dije – respondió acurrucándose entre sus brazos - ¿Qué paso?

- Mi madre dijo que no volvería a pisar más aquel apartamento mientras Meredith estuviese allí – dijo – y no la culpo – añadió riendo.

- Ahora entiendo porque no la quería en tu casa – le dijo sonriendo.

- Por eso y porque forma parte de tu club privado – afirmó él – ni imaginas las largas charlas que he tenido que aguantarle.

- Eso también vas a tener que contármelo – le dijo hundiendo su dedo índice en el pecho de él.

- Pero para eso queda mucho – replicó él – eso forma parte de los últimos cuatro años de mi vida, y creo que vas a aburrirte antes.

- No lo creo – aseguró – y ahora continua no cambies de tema.

- Meredith recuperó su figura y yo escribí otros dos libros – dijo resumiendo – y si, supongo que aprovechó parte de la fama que tenía por estar casada conmigo para que fuesen dándole papeles en televisión y empezó a viajar a Los Ángeles con regularidad – dijo – yo cuidaba de mi niña que iba creciendo mientras yo seguía escribiendo. Las cosas con Meredith eran raras con la distancia, cuando nos veíamos todo era genial, pero volvía a irse una y otra vez y un día decidí ir a visitarla a Hollywood sin que ella lo supiese.

- Rick – cortó ella sabiendo que no iba a ser muy agradable.

- No – contestó – no te preocupes. Le pedí las llaves al portero y me dejó entrar para esperarla, pero cuando entró en casa el ramo de rosas que tenía en la mano para recibirla se me cayó al suelo, apenas podía distinguir de quien era cada trozo de piel – dijo con un pequeño tono de amargura – debieron empezar a desnudarse en el ascensor. Era su representante.

- Lo siento – le dijo acariciándole el pecho.

- Yo lo sentía por Alexis – aseguró – pedí el divorcio y la custodia y ella no se negó. Incluso yo creo que fue todo un alivio para ella. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a estar sólo con Alexis y ella pudo continuar con su carrera, se quedó a vivir en California y el divorcio le sentó bien volvió a salir en la prensa y su representante le consiguió un papel para una película que no funcionó del todo mal. Mi madre respiró aliviada cuando le dije que Alexis se quedaba conmigo, siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme con ella. Así que, detective, como verás fui madurando un poquito – dijo esto último recalcando mucho la palabra – y con veinticinco años era un padre soltero, atractivo y con el suficiente dinero para hacer lo que me diese la gana…

- Y te dedicabas a ir al parque para ligar – le dijo riendo.

- O al menos intentarlo – afirmó - que tuviese a Alexis no significaba que tuviese que recluirme. Y ya llevas más de la mitad de mi vida Kate – le dijo retirando con el dedo la bata de ella por el hombro – deberíamos seguir mañana.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa más hoy? – le dijo Kate.

- Pregunta – dijo él sacando su dedo de debajo de la bata.

Kate se incorporó y se sentó poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de las de él, quedando a horcajadas, le cogió la cara con ambas manos, acariciándole suavemente y acercándose muy despacio hasta su cara dándole un leve beso.

- ¿Qué sabes de tu padre? – le preguntó en un susurro.

Él suspiró, torciendo un poco sus labios.

- Imaginaba que tarde o temprano me preguntarías – aseguró.

- Me alegra saber que estés preparado – afirmó con determinación Kate que sabía que si no conseguía que él hablase ahora, iba a ser más difícil en otro momento.

- No sé nada de él Kate. Te has equivocado de persona al hacer la pregunta. Deberías preguntarle a mi madre.

- ¿No te gustaría conocerle?- insistió Kate planteando otra pregunta para llegar a la que verdaderamente quería hacerle.

- Sabes que sí – le dijo mirándola – sabes que Sophia Turner o quien fuese que era, me dejó bastante intrigado, me dio a entender que mi padre sabía de mi existencia y me ayudaba, cuando le pregunté a mi madre se limitó a sonreírme y cambiar de tema, como cada vez que le preguntaba por él.

- Curioso – dijo Kate.

- ¿El qué?

- Que eso mismo fue lo que Meredith me dijo de ti – confesó – que cuando te preguntaba por tu padre sonreías y cambiabas de tema.

- Esa era la respuesta que siempre he tenido de mi madre – dijo – supongo que es la única que puedo dar.

- Martha no te…

- Mi madre jamás ha dicho nada Kate – le dijo serio – no tengo ni idea de si fue un amor de una noche y no le conocía, si era un novio que la abandonó o si era algún hombre casado que no quiso problemas… no lo sé Kate, créeme, me hecho las mismas preguntas durante muchos años y la verdad es que hasta que Sophia lo mencionó yo… yo ya había olvidado… es duro pero… ¿sabes? – le dijo e hizo un gran silencio

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella al ver que no continuaba.

- Kate te quiero – le dijo mirándola.

- Y yo a ti – contestó ella – pero quiero que continúes con lo que ibas a decirme.

- Era duro ¿sabes? Era duro despertarse en una habitación de un hotel, sin apenas recordar como habías llegado hasta allí y preguntarte si… - hizo de nuevo un silencio.

- Rick… - le dijo Kate sabiendo que en ese momento el respondería a la pregunta que había quedado en el aire… ¿Cómo se sentía?

- Y preguntarte si la chica que duerme a tu lado y para la que haces de almohada – dijo de tirón – podría ser tu hermana porque no tienes ni idea de quien es tu padre.

- Rick – le dijo ella apoyando su frente en la de él – lo siento

- Claro que me pregunto quien era mi padre Kate – le dijo- me lo pregunto y me entra rabia al pensar lo mal que lo pasó mi madre cuando yo era pequeño y él no estaba para ayudar, me lo pregunto con pena al pensar como alguien puede tener tan poco corazón de no querer conocer a su hijo, me lo pregunto frustrado al saber que puedo tener por ahí una familia a la que no conoceré jamás, me lo pregunto con alegría al pensar que mi vida es como es gracias únicamente a la gran diva a la que adoro y que luchó por mí – aseguró – aunque eso no se lo dirás nunca – dijo hundiendo esta vez él su dedo en el hombro de ella y ella asintió.

- Gracias – le dijo dándole un suave beso

- No Kate – contestó él – tú necesitabas saberlo y yo necesitaba contártelo.

Kate le miró y el torció levemente su labio en una triste sonrisa. Había mas que satisfecho su curiosidad y se había abierto totalmente a ella, toda esa conversación había comenzado casi como un juego y ahora sentía como si le hubiese arrancado a jirones sus sentimientos y los hubiese puesto a secar al sol.

- Rick – le dijo – Rick yo… - comenzó Kate con dificultad – yo tenía dieciocho años y…

- Schiss – silenció él – ahora no Kate – le dijo levantándose con ella en brazos y caminando hacia la habitación – no hables ahora, sólo quiero sentirte, ahora solo quiero sentir a la persona a la que amo…

** GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	13. Chapter 13

**GRACIAS a tod s aquell s que estais leyendo esta historia que tanto me esta costando escribir. **

**Espero que os esté gustando.**

Castle se despertó mientras soñaba con un beso demasiado real de Kate, abrió los ojos y sonrió al descubrir que los sueños a veces se convertían en realidad y que ella estaba jugando con sus labios entre los suyos.

- Vamos, despierta dormilón – le dijo.

- Podría acostumbrarme a que me despertases así – le dijo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – le dijo ella volviendo a besarle.

- ¿Ya es la hora? – dijo pasando su mano por la cara de ella y retirándola el pelo.

- Te quedan cinco minutos – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Tienes bastante en cinco minutos para contarme lo que ibas a decirme anoche? – le preguntó.

- No – le dijo ella riendo.

- ¿Perdí la oportunidad? – le dijo con tono casi de súplica.

- No he dicho eso – confirmó ella – tenías razón, yo también debería contarte algunas cosas de mí que no sabes, ahora que tú ya me has contado los veinticinco primeros años de tu vida – le dijo.

- Puedes empezar cuando quieras – se apresuró a decirle.

- No tengas tanta prisa Castle, no tengas tanta prisa – le dijo sonriendo – vamos a ducharnos anda – dijo incorporándose y tirando de la mano de él – no quiero que Lanie nos mire con esa cara que pone…

- ¿Ducha eh? – dijo incorporándose y dejándose llevar – me gusta esta nueva forma de despertarme…

Esperaron a Espo y a Lanie en la cafetería desayunando y cuando Kate miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que llegarían tarde al Jeffersonian, llamó a Lanie.

- Kate – respondió la forense – creo que nos hemos dormido.

- ¿Volvisteis muy tarde? – preguntó Kate sonriendo.

- Creo que ni siquiera volvimos – contestó Lanie tratando de despertar a Espo – y creo que nos pasamos de vueltas ¡Dios mi cabeza! voy a llamar a Cam ¿nos vemos allí? – preguntó empujando y tirando de la cama a Espo que se quejó – la marmota y yo tomaremos un taxi.

- Está bien – dijo Kate riendo – creo que vas a tener que explicarme todo, ahora Castle y yo nos vamos. Oye Lanie – dijo Kate- no lesiones a "la marmota" – dijo enfatizando el nombre – o no sabría que decirle a Gates cuando le devolviese a mi compañero con cada de tonto enamorado y un brazo roto por caerse de la cama – le dijo riendo.

- Graciosilla – contestó – nos vemos luego.

Kate cortó la comunicación sonriendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Castle intrigado.

- Parece que no volvieron al hotel culpa del alcohol – informó sonriendo – se han dormido y dice que nos veremos allí.

- ¿Y no lesionar a la marmota? – preguntó Castle extrañado.

- Ha tirado a Espo de la cama para que se despertase – afirmó como si la hubiese visto.

- Definitivamente prefiero tu forma de despertarme – le dijo él sonriendo y ella se ruborizó al recordar como se habían tropezado al entrar en la ducha besándose y lo que pasó después.

- Sigue hablando como lo hacías anoche y mañana lo haré igual – le dijo aún ruborizada.

- Pero creo que haré una pausa para que me cuentes que hiciste con dieciocho años – le dijo sonriendo y provocando de nuevo que sus mejillas volviesen a ruborizarse.

- Nos esperan – dijo levantándose para dar por finalizada la conversación.

Castle convenció a Kate para que le dejase conducir hasta el Jeffersonian, siempre que se intercambiasen antes de entrar al parking por si Brennan les veía y se enfadaba.

- Es una tontería – dijo él – ya lo conduje la otra noche.

- Vale, pero no quiero problemas con Brennan – contestó Kate – me cuesta trabajo hablar con ella, necesito pensar bien lo que voy a decirle para que lo entienda y que no me tome por estúpida – confesó.

- No deberías hacer eso – aseguró Castle – si no entiende algo, que lo pregunte. Ella no hace lo mismo con nosotros, es demasiado literal y técnica y tiene que aprender a ser más sociable, si nos pensamos como tratarla no le haremos ningún bien.

- ¿Has hablado mucho con Sweets? – le preguntó Kate.

- No – contestó él sin saber muy bien por donde quería ir Kate y si se refería a la conversación que habían mantenido él y Sweets días atrás.

- Lo digo porque pareces tener una terapia adecuada para ella – le dijo sonriendo y él captó la broma.

- Estoy aprendiendo para mis libros – afirmó sonriendo – quizá lleve a Nikki al psicólogo.

- ¿Harías eso? pues quizá el día que lo lea te despiertes en el suelo – amenazó ella.

- Era una broma – se quejó de inmediato – pero si que es cierto que me está ayudando a entender como hace perfiles psicológicos de los asesinos en serie y eso si que puedo utilizarlo. Mira como mola esto – dijo entusiasmado mostrándole como soltaba el pie del pedal y el coche seguía su curso acelerando hasta la velocidad que él había marcado.

- Deja de hacer el bobo – le dijo – vamos a chocar con el coche que esta ahí parado – advirtió - ¡Castle! ¿me estas escuchando? – el la miraba sonriendo con el pie fuera del pedal.

- Observa – le dijo mientras el coche frenaba automáticamente – lo hace solo.

- ¿Quieres llegar hasta el Jeffersonnian o nos cambiamos ya? – inquirió.

- Vale… - cedió él – pero lo hace solo – Kate negó con la cabeza elevando los ojos y chasqueando su lengua.

Antes de llegar al Jeffersonian Castle paró el coche para que Kate se intercambiase su sitio con él.

- ¿Sabes? – le dijo – creo que no lo haremos.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Si no entiende algo… que pregunte – aseguró Kate sonriendo y él la imitó y continuó el trayecto.

Ángela les esperaba en información.

- Hola chicos – les dijo al verlos y firmó en el libro de visitas entregándoles el pase.

- Hola – contestó Kate con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Cam?- preguntó sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

- Creo que la cena que tuvieron anoche con Lanie y Javier, se desmadró un poquito – les dijo sonriendo y haciendo una seña con su dedo índice y pulgar.

- Tendré que interrogarlas cuando aparezcan – dijo Kate divertida.

- ¡Oh! Cariño eso estaría estupendo – afirmó entusiasmada Ángela – llámame cuando lo hagas, quiero estar presente.

- Mujeres – exclamó Castle.

- Cállate Castle – dijeron ambas a la vez y rieron por la coincidencia.

- Sois peores vosotros – aseguró Ángela – y yo que tú no diría nada si no quieres que…

- Vale, vale, vale – contestó él levantando las manos – me rindo – aseguró – pero luego me lo contáis ¿eh? – pidió y ambas sonrieron mirándose.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Ángela a Kate – nosotras tenemos la fama…

- Castle es un cotilla por naturaleza – aseguró Kate y él gesticuló molesto.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya a ver a Jack – dijo Castle dando un beso en la mejilla a Kate.

- Richard – dijo Ángela

- Si – dijo Castle dándose la vuelta y sonriéndola – yo se lo diré – confirmó encaminándose al laboratorio de Hodgins.

- Gracias – le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

Kate se preguntó que era lo que ambos querían decir, pero prefirió no preguntar nada, si era importante, Castle se lo diría. Se despidió de Ángela, prometiendo que la llamaría en cuanto apareciesen Cam y Lanie para averiguar como les fue la noche.

Entró en la sala donde estaba su pizarra, todavía no habían llegado ni Sweets ni Booth, que habían pasado en primer lugar por el FBI. Decidió llamar a Ryan para saber que pasos iba a dar cuando abriesen el almacén de material de construcción.

- Hola jefa – contestó Ryan – ¿Qué tal se están portando los chicos?

- Hola Ryan – le dijo ella - ¿no estarás con Gates?

- No tranquila – le dijo riendo - está reunida.

- Algunos se están portando mejor que otros – aseguró Kate.

- Ya me lo contaréis a vuestro regreso – le dijo.

- Ni lo sueñes – le dijo Kate.

- Bueno jefa, alguna parte podrás contar – le dijo riendo.

- Habla con Espo – le dijo – conmigo no tienes nada que hacer.

- Vale, ya le preguntaré a Castle – aseguró.

- Ni se te ocurra – advirtió.

- Vamos Beckett, si no me contáis nada, yo no os diré…

- ¿El que Ryan? – preguntó sin mucho interés Kate.

- Nada… a vuestra vuelta – dijo Ryan – bueno jefa, tengo que ir a ese almacén de Queens.

- Ryan, el psicólogo cree que puede tratarse de una mujer – le dijo

- ¿Una mujer?

- Cree que puede tratarse de una forma de venganza – aclaró - por un trastorno pasional.

- Bien… - contestó Ryan – intentaré centrarme en eso.

- Y posiblemente trabaje en una granja – añadió Kate.

- ¿En una granja? – preguntó Ryan extrañado - ¿En Nueva York?

- No tiene porqué tener una granja en Midtown, Ryan – le dijo – la gente viaja.

- Tomo nota, una mujer granjera y viajera… - dijo riendo – supongo que si existe seguro que se acuerdan de ella.

- Ryan no te rías – le dijo – un buen perfil psicológico en un asesino en serie puede ayudarnos mucho.

- No te preocupes jefa – aseguró – tan sólo me hace gracia lo de la granja.

- Avísame en cuanto averigües algo – pidió.

- Lo haré –le dijo- ¡ah! y Beckett…

- Dime Ryan – contestó ella.

- Cuida de los chicos – dijo riendo – de alguno más que de otros – añadió.

- Llámame – le dijo sonriendo y cortando la comunicación.

Kate miró la pizarra y suspiró.

- ¿Atascada? – dijo a su espalda Castle y ella sonrío dándose la vuelta.

- Esto no es uno de nuestros casos habituales, es mucho más complicado– le dijo cogiendo el café que él la tendía – gracias

- Me encanta traerte café – dijo susurrándole en el oído – siempre me ha encantado. ¿Qué teoría tienes? – preguntó.

- Sweets dijo que podría tratarse de una mujer – dijo- con algún tipo de historia pasional y Hodgins y tú apuntáis a una granja.

- Si pero una granja en pleno Nueva York es algo improbable – dijo torciendo la boca y elevando una ceja mientras miraba la pizarra.

- Eso mismo ha dicho Ryan – le dijo – se lo ha tomado a broma.

- ¿Has hablado con Ryan? – preguntó - ¿Va todo bien? ¿Te ha dicho porque volvió sin tomar sus días libres?

- No se lo he preguntado – le dijo extrañada - ¿porque?

- Por nada en especial – contestó mirándola – curiosidad.

- Ryan también tenía curiosidad por saber como os estabais portando – le dijo.

- Supongo que le habrás dicho que yo en particular estoy siendo muy bueno – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Sabes de sobra que no voy a decirle nada – le dijo – aunque te estés portando muy bien – le confesó cogiendo su mano.

- ¿Sabes? – preguntó – me encanta estar aquí, es todo un gusto poder hacer esto – le dijo acariciándole la cara y besándola.

- Siento interrumpir el momento chicos – dijo Hodgins – pero tengo una zona para nuestra granja.

- Hola Hodgins – dijo Kate separándose de inmediato de Castle

- Esto de la pizarra esta muy bien – observó Hodgins – pero no puedo ponerme a dibujar ahora un mapa – dijo divertido y colocó su portátil sobre la mesa – al analizar más detenidamente la tierra de los zapatos – dijo señalándoles un gráfico – he encontrado partículas microscópicas de citrino – aseguró entusiasmado.

- ¡Claro! – dijo Castle – citrino Kate… - y Hodgins asintió sonriendo

- ¿A que es estupendo? – preguntó Hodgins.

- Estoy totalmente eufórico – le dijo Castle muy serio.

- Es todo un hallazgo tío – aseguró Hodgins - ¿a que soy el rey del laboratorio?

- Seguro que lo eres – afirmó- pero… ¿quieres decirnos una cosa?

- ¿Qué? – le dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué demonios es el citrino Jack? – preguntó Castle y Kate se puso a reír.

- Perdonar – dijo algo confuso – me entusiasmo con facilidad, el citrino es una gema – continuo – de la familia de los cuarzos, su nombre procede de citrus o limón en latín, por su color – les dijo mostrándoles en la pantalla algunos ejemplos.

- ¿Una granja con un yacimiento de gemas semipreciosas? – preguntó Castle.

- No – dijo riendo Hodgins – pero mirar está zona – les dijo enseñándoles un mapa y señalando el curso de un riachuelo ¿veis esta zona de aquí?

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Kate.

- Es un yacimiento de citrino – aseguró – el treinta por ciento de las gemas se forman en estados acuosos, el yacimiento está situado en esta acumulación subterránea que deriva en la formación de este riachuelo.

- Entiendo – dijo Kate – partes microscópicas de citrino han sido arrastradas por el agua y depositadas en el curso del riachuelo.

- Exacto – afirmo Hodgins – y de alguna forma han llegado hasta nuestra granja, bien por animales o por extracciones de tierra, incluso por desvíos del agua hasta la granja…

- ¿Estas seguro que puede ser esta zona? –preguntó Castle.

- El citrino no es muy común, hay pocos yacimientos y tan cerca de Nueva York es el único – aseguró.

- Un excelente trabajo Jack – aseguró Kate sonriendo.

- ¿Jack? Soy el rey del laboratorio – afirmó riendo.

- ¿Qué tiene el rey del laboratorio? – dijo Booth entrando a la sala seguido de Sweets.

- Una zona – dijo Castle

- ¿Sabemos algo de ese almacén? – preguntó a Kate.

- Ryan iba para allí ahora – afirmó.

- Voy a pedir un listado de granjas de la zona – aseguro – Hodgins necesito las coordenadas.

- Da preferencia a las que estén a nombre de mujeres – añadió Sweets y Booth asintió.

- ¿Alguien sabe si Ángela tiene algún nombre más? – pregunto Booth

- ¿Quieres que vaya a preguntar? – se ofreció Castle.

- No Richard – negó Booth – buscaremos esas granjas, deberíamos tener una reunión.

- Negativo – dijo Hodgins – Cam no ha llegado aún.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo? – preguntó Booth sabiendo que siempre era muy puntual.

- Nada malo – dijo Hodgins sonriendo y Booth observó también sonrisas entre Castle y Kate.

- ¿Javier? – preguntó sonriendo Booth

- Y Lanie – añadió Hodgins.

- Y Vaziri – añadió Booth – Huesos se ha enfadado al llegar y no verle. Vaya, vaya con Vaziri – dijo sonriendo – no sé porque pero lo imaginaba – le dijo a Sweets y es por mi sexto sentido tío, no por tus libros de psicología.

- Mis libros de psicología – respondió Sweets – dicen que cuando alguien dedica un libro de poesía a alguien, o no para de mirar a esa persona durante toda la cena, apañándoselas después para que le acerque a casa…

- ¿Siempre tienes que poner en duda mi sexto sentido? – le preguntó.

- Parece que tu sexto sentido no es algo exclusivo tuyo – contestó Sweets – puesto que nadie aquí se ha sorprendido y por tanto ya sabían como tú lo que ocurría.

- Yo lo imagine por lo del libro – dijo Hodgins – y luego les vi juntos.

- A mi me lo contó Cam directamente – afirmó Kate.

- Yo lo supuse por su forma de mirarse cuando fuimos a cenar a casa de Jack – dijo Castle – y se marcharon juntos.

- Vale – se resignó – el último en enterarme.

- Quizá Brennan no lo sepa – afirmó Hodgins.

- ¿Qué es lo que no debo saber? – preguntó entrando en la sala.

- ¿Tu sabias que Vaziri y Cam…? – preguntó Booth

- ¿Qué están saliendo juntos? – preguntó ella – si lo sabía ¿Por qué? ¿es importante?

- ¿Soy el último en enterarme? ¿en serio? – preguntó Booth y el resto asintieron sonriéndole.

- Lo siento – le dijo Castle dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- No entiendo porque no me lo has dicho Huesos – recriminó.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó ella mientras examinaba el hallazgo de Hodgins - ¿quieres organizarles una fiesta para darles permiso? – le dijo seria – creo que eso le corresponde a la familia de Cam, Booth, no existe ninguna costumbre en la que sean los amigos y compañeros de trabajo quienes den su permiso – continuó ella - ¿esta es la zona donde crees que puede estar la granja Hodgins?

- No es eso Huesos – negó él rápidamente – pero me lo podías haber comentado, soy tu pareja.

- No lo considero relevante – contestó ella sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de Hodgins.

- Vale Huesos, lo hablaremos más… - dijo él – más tarde.

- Vale – le contestó ella mirándole sin entender porque tendrían que volver a hablar.

Ángela trabajaba con el cráneo de la última víctima mientras Castle observaba en silencio sus avances tomando nota y haciendo fotos con el móvil. Kate entró corriendo en el despacho.

- Vamos Ángela – le dijo – acaban de llegar.

- ¿Puedo acompañaros? – preguntó Castle con vocecilla infantil

- Noo – contestaron ambas a la vez mientras Ángela dejaba todo para ir con Kate.

Ambas subieron a toda prisa hasta la sala de descanso, donde Cam y Lanie estaban sentadas con una gran taza de café en la mano.

- Vaya doctora Saroyan – dijo Ángela con sorna – creo que es la primera vez que te veo con esa cara… ¿resaca?

Cam la miró con una falsa sonrisa.

- Lanie – dijo Kate – empezar a hablar ya.

- Vamos Kate – pidió la forense – bebimos demasiado.

- ¿Tanto como para no ir a dormir al hotel? – preguntó Kate riendo.

- Eso creo que fue culpa mía – aseguró Cam – les invité a ir a casa, Javi dice que el mejor ron es el Don Q de Puerto Rico, de donde era su madre, y yo le decía que el mejor era el Vizcaya de Cuba y…

- ¿Fuisteis a comprobarlo a tu casa? – preguntó Ángela y Cam asintió.

- Y acabamos probando el Santa Teresa de Venezuela y el Matusalem de Costa Rica – aseguró Lanie.

- Vaya repertorio Cam. ¿Y el veredicto fue? – preguntó Kate

- El veredicto es el que le caerá a Vaziri que no prueba el alcohol nunca – aseguró Cam – la doctora Brennan lo matará cuando compruebe que no vendrá hoy. No había forma de despertarle.

- ¿Cam? ¿Se ha quedado en tu casa? – preguntó Ángela con sorpresa - ¿Michelle?

- Está en la Universidad – dijo resoplando.

- ¿No lo sabe? – preguntó Kate.

- La verdad es que no lo sé – aseguró Cam – si lo sabe no dice nada.

- Entiendo – contestó Kate pensativa.

- ¿Es complicado? – preguntó Ángela – quiero decir, con un hijo adolescente de por medio.

- Mucho – aseguró Kate – ahora tengo claro que no hay ningún problema entre Alexis y yo, pero al principio temí que no lo aceptase y pusiese trabas…

- A mi no me apetece presentarle a novios – dijo Cam – cuando intento hacerle entender que tiene que dar prioridad a sus estudios y no a los chicos, no es ejemplo.

- Desde luego que lo de anoche no es ejemplo – aseguró Ángela riendo.

- Tanto Alexis como Michelle son dos chicas estupendas – dijo Lanie – creo que te equivocas tanto como lo hizo Kate.

- Bueno… ya se comprobará – dijo Cam levantándose – y ahora vamos a trabajar, creo que Booth había pedido una reunión.

El equipo al completo, excepto Vaziri, se reunieron para estudiar todos los datos recabados hasta el momento.

Booth recibió una llamada de la central del FBI y abrió el correo que le habían enviado con los datos de los granjeros de la zona. Tal y como Sweets le había pedido ordenó primero poniendo las propietarias y los ocupantes según el último padrón del municipio.

- Tenemos cuatro propietarias que viven solas – dijo Booth desplegando las fotos de las cuatro mujeres.

- Dudo que sea una viuda o jubilada – dijo Sweets haciendo que descartase a dos de ellas.

- Bien… nos quedan estas dos – dijo Booth – Eleine Murray y Jennifer Anderson.

- ¿Divorciadas? – preguntó Sweets

- Eso no viene en este informe Sweets – le dijo – esto es del padrón.

- Yo buscaré esa información – aseguró Ángela cogiendo su tablet y arrastrando sus dedos por ella - ¿con fotos verdad? – preguntó sonriendo.

El móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar y ella se levantó saliendo de la sala para poder hablar con Ryan.

- Beckett tengo algo – dijo Ryan al otro lado.

- Te escucho – apremió Kate.

- No te lo vas a creer – comenzó – pero el encargado del almacén me dijo que justo en la azotea del edificio de enfrente hay una granja urbana, en pleno Queens ¿puedes creerlo?

- Puedo creer casi cualquier cosa que me digas que ocurre en Nueva York – afirmó Kate.

- Bueno, pues al comentarle al encargado lo de la granjera – dijo – me explicó que venden material para la granja, y que por tanto, tienen varias clientas granjeras.

- ¿Podrías conseguir un listado de los nombres? – preguntó Kate.

- Lo intentaré – aseguró – pero puede ser complicado, en el almacén me han dicho que la granja no tiene ánimo de lucro y que la cultivan entre vecinos de la zona.

- Está bien – suspiró – intenta averiguar si llevan algún tipo de control, no sé, tal vez para el reparto de productos o algo así.

- Te llamaré – afirmó Ryan.

- Gracias Ryan.

Kate entró de nuevo a la sala y pudo ver en la pantalla como Ángela había conseguido las fotos de las dos granjeras y todos sus datos personales. Una de ellas, Eleine era viuda sin hijos morena y de ojos azules, la otra, Jennifer era divorciada, con un niño de nueve años, rubia y de ojos igualmente azules.

- Chicos – dijo llamando su atención – Ryan acaba de llamar. Frente al almacén de maderas hay una granja urbana.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hodgins – el citronio…

- Ha ido a pedir un listado de las personas que colaboran en la granja – informó Kate – la conducen los vecinos de la zona.

- Necesitaría muestras de la tierra de esa granja – dijo Hodgins confuso – tiene que haber alguna explicación…

- Creo que lo primero debería ser enviarle a Ryan esas fotos – dijo Kate señalando la pantalla – quizás alguien pueda identificar a alguna de ellas – dijo mientras fotografiaba ambas imágenes y se las enviaba a Ryan.

Castle sonrió a Kate cuando esta se sentó a su lado de nuevo. De inmediato el móvil de Kate volvió a sonar y ella contestó.

- ¿Te han llegado Ryan? – preguntó al descolgar conectando el manos libres.

- ¿Estáis seguros que una de las personas de la foto tiene que ver algo con los asesinatos? - preguntó Ryan.

- Es posible Ryan – dijo Kate - ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo a diez metros a la rubia – afirmó Ryan y Hodgins sonrió.

- ¿Estas seguro Ryan? –preguntó Booth acercándose al móvil de Kate

- Completamente – aseguró.

- Bien – dijo Booth – ponerle vigilancia Ryan.

- ¿No la detenemos? – preguntó Ryan

- No hasta que no tengamos pruebas – dijo mirando a Brennan – pediré una orden de registro en su granja. No la perdáis de vista.

- Hablaré con Gates – le aseguró Kate – ¡ah! y Ryan...

- Dime Beckett - contestó

- Intenta averiguar – dijo Kate - sin levantar sospechas que hace allí y no en su granja.

- Ok jefa – contestó y ambos cortaron la comunicación.

Kate llamó a Gates y le explicó las novedades. Por su parte, Booth llamo a Caroline para que consiguiese una orden de registro en la granja.

- Cherie ¿Qué quieres que le diga al juez? Es una orden para el estado de Nueva York, no solemos hacer eso – aseguró la mujer – tienes que darme algo consistente en lo que deba basarme.

- Vamos Caroline – contestó él – necesitamos encontrar la sierra con la que cortó las piernas de esos tipos y la tendremos, además está la tierra en los zapatos y…

- Veré que puedo hacer – le dijo.

- Gracias Caroline – le dijo – te quiero.

- Calla…

Booth cortó la comunicación.

- Bien chicos – dijo – ahora esperemos a que Caroline consiga la orden y mandaremos a los chicos a buscar esa sierra.

- Necesitaré muestras – dijo Hodgins

- Vale… ¿Qué tal si haces una lista? – le preguntó.

- Empieza por darme una foto aérea para que pueda identificar de donde quiero las muestras – aseguró y Booth asintió volviendo a coger su móvil para pedir las fotos.

Castle miró a Espo que apenas podía mantenerse en pie del cansancio e hizo una señal a Kate que se dio cuenta de lo que él quería decirle.

- Espo – le dijo Kate – creo que deberíais volver al hotel y descansar.

- Kate tiene razón – añadió Cam a Lanie – tu estás de vacaciones.

- ¿No os importa? – preguntó Espo

- Deberíais iros los cuatro – dijo Booth – he pedido tus fotos Hodgins – añadió – hasta que no tengamos la orden y sepamos más no tenemos mucho que hacer – les dijo – y cuando esté la orden no iremos nosotros.

- Podíais aprovechar para conocer Washington – añadió Ángela.

- Es una buena idea – manifestó Castle mirando a Kate.

- Si Gates se enterase – dijo ella

- ¿Se lo dirás tú? – preguntó Booth

- No – aseguró mirándole divertida

- Pues estar localizables en el móvil– aseguró Booth

- Os cubriremos por si llama – dijo Cam

- Yo me iría con vosotros con mucho gusto – añadió Ángela.

- Ángela – protestó Brennan – tenemos trabajo, ya tenemos bastante con la ausencia de Vaziri

- No he dicho que me vaya cariño – contestó – sólo que no me importaría irme.

- Está bien – confesó Kate – vámonos – les dijo a los otros tres.

- Pasarlo bien – dijo Brennan

- Brennan – dijo Kate y ella la miró – hacéis un trabajo excepcional, no seas muy dura con Vaziri.

Brennan se quedó sorprendida de la petición de Kate.

- Ha faltado a su trabajo – contestó confundida.

- ¿Lo hace habitualmente? – preguntó Kate mientras Booth se sentaba para ver como acababa aquello.

- Es la primera vez – afirmó.

- Todos necesitamos un respiro – le dijo – es difícil asimilar tanta violencia y no estar afectado. Vuestro trabajo es increíble – afirmó - sin vuestra ayuda no podríamos haber llegado a ninguna parte.

Brennan afirmó con un gesto y Kate la correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Kate – pidió Booth – si Ryan se pone en contacto contigo por cualquier cambio…

- Te llamaré – aseguró - ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Hasta mañana – afirmaron todos mientras que salían de la sala y Cam les acompañaba hasta la salida.

Cam se sujetaba la cabeza mientras andaba tan despacio como Espo y Lanie y Kate y Castle tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para poder adaptarse a los pasos de los tres.

- Lo que daría yo por poder irme a casa – afirmó Cam.

- Pienso dormir hasta mañana – aseguró Espo.

- ¿No queréis visitar la ciudad? – preguntó Castle sonriendo.

- Será mejor que vayáis vosotros dos solos – añadió Lanie.

Lanie y Espo desaparecieron de inmediato a su habitación y Kate y Castle decidieron comer en el restaurante del propio hotel.

- ¿Qué te gustaría conocer? – preguntó Castle mientras comían.

- Ya conozco la ciudad Rick – le dijo.

- No lo sabía – se disculpó.

- No tenías porqué saberlo – le dijo – no te lo había dicho.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer? – preguntó

- Pues… - dijo ella – podemos dar un tranquilo paseo, sentarnos en el césped de algún parque y que sigas contándome desde donde te quedaste anoche, cenar en la habitación, tomar un baño ardiendo… ¿Qué te parece?

- Me has convencido… - aseguró él sonriendo – pero en ese baño…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sin saber por donde iba.

- Me contarás que ocurrió cuando tenías dieciocho años – pidió y ella asintió.

- Siempre que tu…

- ¿Qué yo que? – preguntó.

- Que tú hayas terminado el relato de tu vida – afirmó.

- Ya veremos detective, ya veremos…

GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUI.


	14. Chapter 14

Castle pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella en cuanto salieron a la calle. Ella le miró sonriendo y se apretujó contra el costado de él pasando su brazo por detrás hasta colar su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón trasero de Castle que pegó un pequeño respingo al notar como los dedos de ella le estrujaban levemente el trasero por encima de la tela.

- ¿Estas segura que quieres dar un paseo? – le preguntó con picardía - ¿no prefieres que subamos a la habitación?

- ¿No te apetece pasear Castle? – respondió ella volviendo a estrujarle.

- Si continuas así, no se si voy a poder contenerme – avisó y ella soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Te provoco? – le preguntó

- Lo haces a todas horas – confesó – pero si sigues tocándome el culo así…

- ¿Tú sabes lo que es soportarte a ti en comisaría? – le preguntó parándose en seco

- Oye… yo no te toco el culo en comisaría – contestó el riendo mientras tiraba de ella para volver a caminar – tan sólo…

- ¿Tan sólo que, Castle? – le preguntó medio riendo - ¿tan sólo me rozas cada vez que puedes? ¿tan sólo te acercas demasiado con cualquier excusa? ¿tan solo te pones más colonia que antes?

- Ni que eso fuese un delito – contestó sonriendo.

- No lo es, pero a veces me dan unas ganas de… - le dijo callándose y apretando los labios.

- ¿De detenerme y llevarme tu misma a los calabozos? – preguntó divertido.

- No sé si llegaríamos a los calabozos – afirmó y ambos rieron.

Cruzaron la calle hasta la valla del parque Lafayette, Castle bromeó al mirar hacía la Casa Blanca, asegurando haber visto a Obama a través de una ventana, y ganándose un manotazo de Kate por haberla asustado al elevar la voz y por haber provocado que las decenas de turistas que tomaban fotografías desde la puerta, se alterasen arremolinándose contra la valla y lanzando un torpedeo continuo de "clicks" con sus cámaras.

Continuaron bordeando el parque, inaccesible a los turistas y rodeado de seguridad, hasta la Avenida 17 noroeste, por la que pasearon hasta llegar al monumento en recuerdo a los caídos de la primera división, atravesando el pequeño parque tras el monumento dirigiéndose hasta el parque de la elipse.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir por aquí? – preguntó Castle viendo que ella le conducía a través del parque.

- Quiero que leas algo – le dijo – y a ser posible lo grabes en tu mente.

Él la miró sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería. La besó en la mejilla y se dejó conducir. Caminaron hasta una escultura de bronce, con la figura de un hombre y una mujer flanqueando a un niño vestido de boy scout.

- ¿El monumento en memoria de los scouts? – preguntó él medio riendo.

- Lee - ordenó ella.

- ¿De verdad quieres que..? –

- Lee…

- Está bien – dijo él suspirando y comenzó a leer:

_Por mi honor haré todo lo posible para cumplir con mi deber hacia Dios y mi patria y obedecer la Ley Scout para ayudar a los demás en todo momento, mantenerme físicamente fuerte, mentalmente alerta y moralmente recto_.

- La próxima vez que prometas algo con "palabra de Boy Scouts"…

- ¿Todavía te acuerdas? – le preguntó rodeándola la cintura con ambos brazos y atrayéndola hacía él.

- Claro que me acuerdo – le contestó molesta por la duda.

- ¿Te acuerdas de más cosas que haya hecho? – preguntó besándola.

- Me acuerdo de todo – aseguró en sus labios y él comenzó a reír

- Lo sé… y eso lo podías haber dicho antes – le dijo sonriendo – me hubiese ahorrado casi un año de hacer el tonto…

- No hiciste el tonto – dijo ella besándole – necesitaba espacio.

- Bueno, ya da igual – afirmó – tengo lo que quiero – dijo abrazándola fuerte contra él.

Continuaron caminando por el parque de la Elipse, dirigiéndose al monumento a Washington, el primer presidente de los Estados Unidos, un impresionante obelisco de ciento setenta metros de altura construido en mármol y granito. Kate comenzó a hablar sobre la construcción del mismo, la más alta de la ciudad desde su construcción, y la más alta del mundo hasta que fue desbancada por la Torre Eifell de París, hablaba sobre como fueron donadas muchas de las piedras utilizadas y como tuvieron que pararla por falta de dinero, le señaló la diferencia visible del tipo de piedra en el primer tercio del monumento.

Castle la miraba entusiasmado, le gustaba la facilidad con la que Kate hablaba de la historia, en especial de aquella que representaba los valores y pilares sobre los que fue fundado su país, y por un momento viajó en la historia, imaginando a una revolucionaria Kate luchando por la independencia de los ingleses en 1776, y defendiendo ante todos la creación de un lugar donde todos fuesen libres, independientes e iguales, y no podía imaginarse a él mismo de otra forma que no fuese estar cerca de ella, cuidando de su caballo, preparándole café y abrazándola en la fría noche de las tiendas de campaña después de las batallas.

- Rick… ¿ocurre algo? – le preguntó al ver que tenía sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar de los suyos.

- No… - contestó el sonriendo – te escuchaba.

- Escuchabas pero no procesabas – le dijo – siento aburrirte, me apasiona la historia de nuestro país.

- No me aburres – aseguró – al contrario Kate. Te imaginaba en otro lugar, en otro tiempo.

- Eso me recuerda que tú – le dijo clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho – tienes que situarme en otro tiempo de tu vida.

- Vamos al estanque del reflejo – le dijo – nos sentaremos y seguiré.

- Vamos – dijo ella inquieta tirándole de la mano mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia el estanque.

El turno le tocó a Castle, que le explicó que estanque del reflejo, era una gran piscina de casi setecientos metros de largo por cincuenta de ancho, que no superaba los setenta y cinco centímetros de profundidad y que separaba los monumentos de Washington y Lincoln. La escasa profundidad y la ausencia de fuentes, hacía que la calma la inundase y su superficie se convirtiese en un espejo sobre el que se reflejaban los monumentos y la vegetación que la rodeaban.

- ¿No te interesa verdad? – le preguntó cuando vio su cara de decepción.

- Es sólo un estanque, bonito pero un estanque – contestó.

- ¿Ves ese banco de ahí? – le dijo – vamos.

Él se sentó y la colocó sobre su regazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

- ¿Por donde íbamos? – preguntó sonriéndola.

- Ligabas en el parque mientras Alexis jugaba – aseguró Kate.

- Si claro – río él – eso… no era para tanto… la mayoría eran madres casadas y nunca he intentado ligar con una mujer con novio o marido.

- A mi me besaste y estaba con Josh – le dijo ella separándose y mirándole.

- Y no me arrepiento en absoluto de haberlo hecho – aseguró ladeando la cabeza - ¿te molestó?

- No – dijo ella riendo suavemente – no me molestó, me pilló por sorpresa – admitió.

- Había que hacer algo o ese tipo… - comenzó.

- ¡Venga ya Rick! – le dijo riendo - lo estabas deseando y no perdiste la oportunidad, podías haber hecho cualquier cosa en vez de besarme.

- Era más creíble besarte – le dijo – e increíble además –añadió -y yo creo que te gustó ¿eh pillina? Porque cuando me lo devolviste casi me dejas sin respiración.

- Había que hacer algo o ese tipo… - replicó ella repitiendo sus palabras mientras le sonreía.

- Lo estabas deseando – le dijo – admítelo.

- No lo estaba deseando – negó ella – además yo estaba con Josh y...

- No me lo recuerdes – pidió él – seguro que tu doctorcito besaba muy bien.

- ¿Celos Rick? – preguntó graciosa.

- Creo que ya lo he superado – le dijo besándola en la nariz.

- Si, admito que lo has superado – le dijo Kate sonriendo – tu besas mejor – admitió.

- Y… también ¿estoy más bueno? – le preguntó acercándose a sus labios.

- ¡Rick! – regañó ella – no me hagas esas preguntas. Ligabas en el parque – le recordó.

- Conocí a un buen número de madres divorciadas – aseguró – así el parque no se hacía tan aburrido – confesó – era divertido estar con Alexis, pero cuando se juntaba con otros niños, pasaba de su padre y me aburría soberanamente… algo tenía que hacer.

- ¿No podías llevarte un libro como todo el mundo? – preguntó ella.

- Si leía no estaba pendiente de mi niña – aseguró – ya sabes cuando me meto en la lectura…

- Claro, claro, mirar mujeres no te distraía de cuidar a Alexis – espetó Kate.

- ¿Celos Kate? – devolvió él.

- Tu sabrás lo que haces… - contestó.

- Lo sé – dijo él llevando su mano a la espalda de ella justo en la cinturilla de pantalón de Kate – tienes esto y no dudarás en usarlo – dijo palpando el arma escondida.

- Aprendes rápido – dijo besándole – continua…

- No sé si esta parte va a gustarte – aseguró.

- Gina – adivinó ella y el asintió – y no tenemos una copa – le dijo sonriendo.

- Yo tenía como editor a John – comenzó – un buen día mientras hacía deporte por Central Park su corazón le dio un aviso serio y pasó en el hospital más de tres meses, la editorial me asigno a Gina.

- No te pares – le dijo.

- Al principio Gina me pareció una estúpida niña pija y malcriada – comenzó – poco a poco fui descubriendo que tan sólo era exigente con el trabajo, muy exigente. Y en ese momento esa forma de exigirme puso un punto de tranquilidad en mi vida. Creo que fue la primera vez que entregué una novela antes de tiempo y para celebrarlo la invité a cenar. Alexis ya tenía ocho años y era condenadamente preguntona y yo no podía responder a todas sus preguntas, lo intentaba, pero hacer de padre y de madre era bastante complicado, y te juro que fue entonces cuando entendí por lo que tuvo que pasar mi madre criándome sin ayuda – dijo fijando la vista en el estanque.

- No te pares Rick – le apremió Kate poniendo su mano sobre la cara de él y obligándole a mirarla.

- Empezamos a quedar con asiduidad – continuo él - ella sabía que yo tenía a Alexis y quiso conocerla, así que, un día quedamos para ir al zoo de Central Park y sorprendentemente resultó increíble. Alexis y Gina compartían gustos sobre los pingüinos y cuando quise darme cuenta una de sus manitas se agarraba a la de Gina y la otra a la mía. Esa fue la señal.

- Y le pediste que se casase contigo… - aseguró Kate.

- No tan rápido– dijo lanzando una carcajada – pero si lo hicimos más serio, no podía meter la pata con Alexis de por medio. Meredith se había ido a Los Ángeles y apenas la veía dos o tres veces al año, no podía darle a mi niña esperanzas de tener una familia sin estar seguro de que iba a funcionar, Alexis estaba entusiasmada, Gina la llevaba de compras, iban juntas a la peluquería, se probaban ropa durante horas…

- Cosas de chicas – aseguró Kate

- Exacto, cosas que no podía hacer conmigo –aseguró - y aunque mi madre pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, poco a poco fue dejándole sitio a Gina.

- ¿Martha y Gina se llevan bien? – preguntó curiosa Kate.

- Bueno, después de la pasta que me costó divorciarme – le dijo – su simpatía hacía ella bajo un poco, pero si, en general no se llevan mal.

- Así que ¿yo soy afortunada con tu madre? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Es de tu club de fans – aseguró – ya te lo he dicho.

- ¿Cuándo te casaste? – preguntó Kate cambiando de tema y sonriendo al pensar en Martha.

- Como buena organizadora – comenzó él - Gina tenía que organizarse una boda digna de su nivel y eso llevaba su tiempo, desde que le pedí que se casase conmigo hasta que nos casamos paso casi un año, aunque vivíamos juntos.

- ¿En tu loft? – preguntó Kate.

- No – contestó él y Kate se alegró secretamente de su respuesta – nos mudamos a una casa en Tribeca, muy cerca de la editorial, no quise vender mi casa, y me alegro de no haberlo hecho – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pasó para que te divorciases? – preguntó Kate

- ¿Te puedo contestar mientras andamos un rato? – preguntó él – hace frío.

- Si – dijo ella levantándose - ¿hacia el monumento de Lincoln

- n? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Vamos – contestó incorporándose y tirando de ella para acercarla y abrazarla mientras andaban.

- ¿Qué paso? – insistió Kate metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de él.

- Me encanta que hagas eso – le aseguró sonriendo y ella volvió a estrujarle el trasero - ¿te podré pedir que lo hagas en comisaría?

- ¿Quieres dejar de cambiar de tema y continuar? – preguntó ella pellizcándole levemente.

- ¡Auch! – protestó – está bien… la verdad es que no me case demasiado convencido – afirmó – la convivencia con Gina empezaba a saturarme. Quise pensar que eran los nervios, Gina quería tener todo bajo control, a la milésima y eso la estresaba y me estresaba a mi también, pero con Alexis era diferente, seguía dedicándole tiempo y le ayudaba con sus tareas y me aliviaba con sus preguntas y simplemente pensé que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que casarme, que era lo mejor para los tres – aseguró – de vez en cuando volvía a mi casa allí podía escribir con tranquilidad. Gina poco a poco fue haciéndose más y más exigente. No sé si aquello era un matrimonio o una relación de esclavitud.

- No exageres – le dijo ella riendo.

- No exagero Kate – afirmó – no podía negarme a ninguna fiesta, a ninguna presentación o firma, era como un pelele moviéndome al antojo de mi mujer, que además ejercía de jefa, cuando no era por acompañarla era para promocionarme. Alexis era lo más importante para mi y aunque ella estaba feliz, yo cada vez estaba más triste, mi vida cambiaba de vida a trabajo, y poco a poco íbamos discutiendo cada vez más, y yo iba huyendo a mi casa con más asiduidad, o aceptando firmas lejos de casa, y en uno de esos viajes me lleve conmigo a Alexis, estuvimos una semana en Canadá con la promoción de mi último libro, y como no, mi hija la gran preguntona me preguntó si era feliz

- ¿Cuántos años tenía? – preguntó Kate.

- Doce o trece – contestó pensativo él – trece… y eran los suficientes para hacerme entender que ella no sería feliz viéndome cada vez menos por casa y cuando lo hacía sólo oyendo como Gina y yo discutíamos por trabajo. Solo trabajo. Así que cuando volvimos de Canadá, ni pasamos por Tribeca, fuimos directos a casa y después de hablarlo o discutirlo durante un par de meses, pedí el divorcio.

- ¿Lo pediste tú? – preguntó extrañada.

- Gina no es tonta Kate – aseguró él – cuanto más ganase yo con mi último libro, más se embolsaba ella con el divorcio, así que, ella no tenía prisa.

- Y después de divorciarte apareció de nuevo el Castle mujeriego – aseguró Kate.

- Si – sonrió él – mi madre se mudo a vivir con nosotros, su último marido la había dejado en la ruina, ella recuperó a su nieta y poco a poco las ganas de volver a salir y divertirse, pero mientras lo hacia, era yo quien salía, tranquilo porque Alexis estaba con mi madre.

Llegaron hasta el monumento a Lincoln, un templo griego de estilo dórico, en cuyo interior y sentado mirando hacía el obelisco en memoria del primer presidente, la figura del decimosexto presidente de los Estados Unidos. Kate escuchó las leyendas sobre la posición de las manos del presidente, que según afirmaba Castle formaban en lenguaje de signos las iniciales de su nombre AL. Otra leyenda contaba que la parte posterior de la cabeza de la escultura era la cara de Robert E. Lee, el general confederado que se rindió ante Ulysses Grant poniendo fin a la guerra civil. Un confederado y defensor de la esclavitud compartiendo cabeza con el presidente de los Estados Unidos que abolió la misma. La leyenda cuenta que el general Lee mira hacia el cementerio de Arlington, construido sobre las que fueron sus tierras.

- Eso son… – protestó Kate

- Leyendas urbanas – continuó él – pero mira sus manos y mira detrás, su cabeza…

- No digas tonterías – le reprendió- anda vamos cruzar el Potomac.

Continuaron andando bordeando el monumento a Linconl y divisaron el puente de Arlington, si lo cruzaban, al otro lado del Potomac estaba el cementerio de Arlington, donde estaban enterrados los restos de los veteranos de las diferentes guerras en las que habían participado los Estados Unidos. También descansaban los restos de la familia Kennedy, y los restos de los tripulantes de los transbordadores Challenger y Columbia.

Al llegar al principio del puente, dos grandes esculturas equestres doradas flanqueaban cada lado del puente. Representaban el valor y el sacrificio.

Accedieron al puente, Castle tenía que elevar la voz para hacerse oír entre el tráfico.

- Entonces tu madre vive con vosotros desde hace cinco años – aseguró Kate.

- Y creo que no hay forma de echarla – se lamentó él y Kate se puso a reír.

- Martha es un encanto Rick – aseguró.

- Eso es porque no has vivido con ella – le dijo.

- ¿Los días que estuve en tu casa no cuentan? – preguntó ella sonriendo.

- No cuentan, estaba Meredith – dijo él – no tenía fuerzas para atacar a nadie más, se reservaba para ella.

- Vamos Rick – se quejó ella – la pintas como una arpía cuando en realidad…

- ¿Cuántas veces nos ha interrumpido? – preguntó él sonriendo.

- Pero, ella estaba en su casa – contestó ella – yo no…

- ¿Y el día de la explosión en el banco? – preguntó él directamente y Kate se paró apoyándose sobre la barandilla mirando un avión que sin duda iba a aterrizar en el cercano aeropuerto Ronald Reagan.

- Ese día… - dijo ella

- ¿Pensabas que había muerto? – preguntó él

- Alexis estaba fuera – comenzó ella – estaba muy nerviosa e incluso yo diría que enfadada conmigo, ella sabía que estabais los dos dentro y cuando oí la explosión… me asusté, temí por ti, por Martha y porque no sabría que decirle a Alexis… y me vino a la mente aquella vez que me hiciste prometerte que cuidaría de ella si te pasaba algo y…

- Entonces si lo pensaste – le aclaró él poniéndose detrás de ella y colocando sus manos sobre la barandilla, una a cada lado del cuerpo de ella que se inclinó hacía atrás apoyándose en él.

- Si – confesó ella – lo pensé y tuve miedo, y cuando te vi allí sentado en el suelo, tranquilo y mirándome, yo… - dijo dándose la vuelta en su abrazo – me hubiese gustado besarte ¿sabes?

- Y a mi me hubiese gustado que lo hicieses – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Ese día fue especial Rick – le dijo acercando sus labios a los de él – tenía tantas dudas… pero cuando me di cuenta que podías haber muerto ahí…

- Llego mi madre y lo estropeo – le dijo él besándola – pero no importa, estoy convencido, completamente convencido que mereció la pena la espera.

Tras un largo abrazo, volvieron a caminar hasta llegar al otro lado del puente, llegando hasta el cementerio.

- ¿Saludamos a los Kennedy? – preguntó él sonriendo.

- Si, pero desde allí volvemos en taxi – dijo señalando sus tacones.

- Como tú quieras – le dijo sonriendo.

- Yo quiero que continúes – le dijo.

- Creo que desde el divorcio hasta el día que fuiste a la presentación del último libro de Derrick Storm – le dijo – mi vida fue una continua fiesta, pero ya no eran las fiestas a las que tenía que ir con Gina. Me sentía libre de órdenes y el color de mi cara había cambiado, ahora eran mis fiestas, era mi momento. Mi niña estaba creciendo, mi madre estaba en casa con ella, mis libros triunfaban, tenía dinero, fama… y estaba muy bueno – le dijo riendo – en esa época fue lo del caballo – dijo riendo – tendrías que ver la cara de tus compañeros persiguiéndome por Central Park – le dijo – claro que tendrías que haber visto también los cardenales que tuve en ciertas partes – sonrío.

- Y retiraron la denuncia – afirmó ella.

- Weldon… - dijo él – el alcalde estuvo riéndose de mi forma de andar durante semanas.

- No entiendo porque no dejo que al menos te pusiesen una multa – se preguntó.

- Hice una donación – aseguró – creo que alguno de los caballos de la policía montada de Nueva York lleva mi nombre.

- Los ricos siempre os libráis – le dijo – dinero…

- Weldon sabía que lo hice sin maldad – le explicó.

- Lo que hiciste con maldad fue perseguirme – aseguró ella.

- Eso fue culpa tuya detective – le dijo – apareciste en mi fiesta justo cuando yo le decía a Alexis que tenía que cambiar de vida, estaba harto de no saber el nombre de la chica con la que amanecía.

- ¡Oh! – dijo Kate parándose.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él asustado.

- Oye, con ese pasado tuyo y no te he pedido ningún certificado médico – le dijo.

- ¡Kate! – protestó él – oye que siempre he tenido cuidado, estaría borracho más de una vez, pero eso de tener embarazadas llamando a mi puerta…

- Tendré que hablar con tu médico – le dijo ella.

- ¿Quieres su número? – preguntó sacando del bolsillo su IPhone – mis revisiones siempre han salido bien. ¿Y tú que? ¿A qué llamo a tú médico?

- ¿Quieres el teléfono de Josh? – le dijo graciosa – Creo que no eres su tipo…

- Que graciosilla eres – le dijo abrazándola con más fuerza contra él mientras andaban.

- ¿Qué paso después de que te sacase de esa fiesta? – le preguntó.

- Me pareciste tan… - comenzó – tan fuerte, tan indomable, un reto… y cuando atrapamos a aquel niño rico y me rechazaste, fui a casa y escribí durante horas – le dijo - ¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevaba sin escribir? No me quedaba más remedio que pedirle a Weldon que me hiciese el favor.

- Me costó mucho perdonártelo – le aseguró ella – y a Montgomery le hacia tanta gracia…

- A veces miró al despacho de Gates y me parece verle – confesó él.

- Oye Rick – le dijo volviendo a parar - ¿en que parte de tu vida está Sophia?

- Sophia no fue… - explicó – es cierto que nos acostamos pero… fue antes de Gina – dijo cortando – si no te importa no me apetece hablar de ella.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Kate entendió su silencio, entendió que aquella mujer le había decepcionado y quería borrarla de su vida, como si fuese una mancha que salpicase su propio historial, se alegraba de haber participado en aquel caso, pero cada vez que venía a su mente la consecuencias que matar a aquella niña habían podido tener para el mundo le entraban nauseas, y más al pensar que la mujer a la que admiraba podía haber sido la causante de tal caos.

Kate le paró y le acarició la cara, besándole.

- ¿Algo más que confesar que yo no conozca de los cuatro años que llevas incordiándome? – preguntó Kate.

- Creo que lo sabes todo sobre mí, detective – confesó él – tal vez no sabes que me matabas de celos cada vez que aparecías con un novio nuevo

- ¿Un novio nuevo? – preguntó ella sorprendida

- Sorenson, Deming, Josh…

- ¿Sorenson? – le dijo riendo – un buen amigo.

- Espero que no sigas besando a tus amigos así – le dijo recordándole que les había pillado besándose.

- Soy irresistible – le contestó riendo – ya te lo dije.

- ¡Oye! – regañó él – esa frase es mía.

Llegaron hasta la tumba del matrimonio Kennedy y él llamó a un taxi para que fuese a recogerles y llevarles de regreso al hotel.

Mientras Kate hablaba con Gates sentada en el sofá, Castle preparaba el prometido baño ardiendo y llenaba dos copas con el vino que había encargado a la hora de la comida. Kate seguía hablando y decidió esperarla dentro de la bañera, cerró los ojos, cansado por la larga caminata que habían dado y se quedó ligeramente dormido.

Kate entró en el baño y le miró sonriendo, se desnudo deprisa despertándole cuando apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- ¿Todo bien con Gates? – preguntó

- Si, todo bien – contestó – estas agotado ¿eh?

- Sólo un poco cansado – afirmó - ¿quieres que te de un masaje en los pies? – preguntó al ver como ella se masajeaba.

- ¿Lo harías? – preguntó deseando que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

- Date la vuelta – le pidió y ella apoyó su espalda al otro lado de la bañera él atrapó su pie izquierdo entre sus manos y comenzó a hundir sus dedos con maestría.

- ¡Guau! Rick…

- Mejor ¿Verdad? – preguntó

- Genial – dijo ella cerrando los ojos

- ¿Qué pasó cuando tenías dieciocho? – preguntó de improviso él y Kate abrió los ojos y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, seguía masajeando con fuerza el pie de Kate.

- Después de cenar – le contestó y él paro sus dedos.

- Ahora – ordenó – después de cenar el resto de tu vida pero ahora quiero saber como fue tu primera vez.

- Yo no he dicho que se tratase de eso – protestó.

- Kate…

- Vale… pero continua – dijo moviendo el pie – por favor.

- No hasta que no empieces.

Kate cerró los ojos, como si al no verlo pudiese sentir menos vergüenza.

- Tenía casi dieciocho años – comenzó y él volvió a su masaje – había empezado en Standford, ya sabes los primeros días son un caos, lejos de casa, de los amigos…

- Sigue o pararé – amenazó él.

- No me costó hacerme amiga de la chica con la que compartía habitación – continuó Kate – ella era de San Francisco y tenía un gran número de conocidos, ya sabes, la cercanía… y el primer fin de semana me llevó con ella a una de las fiestas que daban sus amigos más mayores en la casa que compartían y allí conocí a Laurent…

- ¿Laurent? – preguntó Castle

- Si… Laurent, francés – explico Kate – estudiante de tercer año de derecho.

- ¿Francés? – interrumpió de nuevo él - ¿el de la realeza que decía Madison?

- ¿Oye quieres que te lo cuente o…?

- Perdona, perdona… - se apresuró a decir- continua

- Me has interrumpido tantas veces que ya no sé ni como seguir – le dijo.

- ¿Dónde fue? – preguntó para que ella retomase la conversación.

- Había quedado en volver a Nueva York para acción de gracias – continuo – mis padres estaban pasando unos días en su cabaña, al norte, y volverían en coche el día antes, pero yo no tenía clases y regresé el fin de semana anterior. Laurent y yo hablábamos por teléfono se suponía que iba a viajar a Francia para estar con su familia unos días, pero decidió hacer escala en Nueva York sin avisarme. No tengo ni idea de cómo consiguió mi dirección, pero se presentó en mi casa… su avión salía al día siguiente, cenamos en casa y como mis padres no estaban le dije que se podía quedar allí y…

- No se enteraron.

- Creo que mi madre siempre lo supo – afirmó – pero nunca lo hablamos, así que tendré siempre esa duda.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo sabía?

- ¡Rick! Mi habitación era la de una adolescente llena de fotos de actores y…

- ¡Kate! ¿En serio? – comenzó a reír - ¿en la cama de tus padres?

- No creo que haya sido la primera hija en …

- Para, para, para – le dijo él – como a Alexis se le ocurra meter a un chico en nuestra cama la desheredo – dijo alarmado.

- Para eso tendrías que enterarte – le dijo sonriendo – y supongo que Alexis procuraría borrar sus huellas.

- La desheredo – advirtió.

- Exagerado – le dijo salpicándole en la cara

- ¡Oye! No hagas eso – le dijo tirando de su pie y haciendo que ella se sumergiese en el agua.

- ¡Rick!– le regaño al sacar la cabeza y volvió a salpicarle

- ¡Tú te lo has buscado! – dijo agarrándola de ambos pies y arrastrándola hacia él hasta pegarla a su cuerpo inmovilizándola con sus brazos - ¿y ahora que, detective? – le dijo riendo.

- Cállate y bésame… - dijo ella besándole y pasando sus manos por el cuello de él.

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI!**


	15. Chapter 15

Él la observaba secarse el pelo a través del espejo del baño mientras terminaba de ponerse el aftershave y recolocaba su flequillo. Kate apagó el secador y lo colocó en su sitio cruzando su mirada a través del cristal.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó al observar su sonrisa.

- Nada – contestó riendo – sólo que hoy eres tú quien tiene mucho que contarme.

- Después de cenar – le dijo besándole en el hombro.

- ¿Eso es la puerta? – preguntó él al oír un golpeteo rítmico.

- Parece que sí – contestó Kate – voy yo – le dijo señalando la pequeña toalla con la que él rodeaba su cintura.

Kate salió rápidamente atravesando la habitación y abrió la puerta. No había nadie y salió al pasillo, viendo a Lanie y a Espo alejarse hacía el ascensor y que se giraron al oírla.

- Pensábamos que no estabais – dijo Lanie sonriendo al verla descalza y vestida únicamente con la suave bata del hotel - ¿hemos interrumpido algo?

- Lanie – reprendió ella.

- Íbamos a cenar – comenzó Espo - ¿ya habéis cenado?

La puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe y Kate miró hacia atrás.

- Y nosotros pensábamos que dormíais – les dijo llamando a la puerta – íbamos a pedir la cena ¿os quedáis y pedimos para los cuatro? – preguntó volviendo a llamar con insistencia.

Lanie miró a Espo, que asintió de buena gana, le dolía la cabeza y no le apetecía en absoluto salir a buscar un restaurante.

- Vale – contestó Lanie acercándose seguida de Espo.

- Abre Castle – dijo Kate volviendo a llamar temiendo que algún cliente del hotel la viese.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Castle abriendo la puerta.

- Ha debido cerrarse con el aire de la ventana abierta – aclaró Kate entrando seguida de Lanie y Espo que sonrieron al ver la guisa del escritor que sujetaba con una mano la pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura

- ¿De verdad no interrumpimos nada? – preguntó Espo riendo.

- Si hubiésemos estado ocupados ¿De verdad crees que habría salido a abrirte Javi? – contestó Kate – tengo prioridades.

- Guau. Que contestación. Esa es mi detective – dijo Castle abrazándola con la mano libre y besándola en la mejilla.

- Reconocer que tenéis toda la pinta de… - dijo Lanie

- ¿De salir del baño? – preguntó Castle con inocencia.

- ¿Por qué no llamáis a recepción para pedir la cena? – preguntó Kate ruborizada e intentando cambiar de tema.

- ¿Por qué no os ponéis algo de ropa y la elegimos entre los cuatro? – replicó Lanie cogiendo el listado del menú de la mesa.

- Vale – contestó Castle – anoche tenían italiano…

- No quiero italiano de nuevo – se quejó Kate.

- Ahora lo vemos – dijo Castle tirando de ella hacia la habitación.

- Tenemos hambre – les gritó Lanie mientras desaparecían por la puerta – dejar para luego la parte de los besitos.

- Ir pidiendo si tardamos – contestó Castle llevándose un manotazo de Kate.

Salieron cinco minutos más tarde, ambos en pijama y Castle llamó a recepción para saber si esa noche también había algún tipo de especialidad.

- Chicos hoy tienen comida japonesa – les informó.

- Me encanta – dijo Kate entusiasmada.

- ¿Pescado crudo? – preguntó Espo – creo que es justo lo que necesita mi estómago.

- Puedes pedir lo que quieras – apostilló Castle – no tienes porqué comer japonés.

- Si te digo la verdad – aseguró Espo – me conformaría con un sándwich de queso caliente y puré de patatas.

- Vale – le dijo Castle – pues sándwich y puré para ti.

- ¿Tendrán? – preguntó el detective.

- No te preocupes, si no lo tienen lo harán – le afirmó Castle con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lanie? – preguntó Kate.

- Si la comida japonesa esta a la altura del hotel –dijo la morena – elijo japonés.

- ¿Rick? – le dijo Kate – sólo quedas tú.

- Eso Rick – dijo Lanie enfatizando el nombre – sólo quedas tú.

- Japonés – contestó él besando a Kate para intentar incomodar a Lanie - ¿algo en especial o pido una degustación como ayer?

- Por mi degustación – dijo Kate sonriendo – ayer estaba todo buenísimo.

- Vale – afirmó Lanie – está bien.

Castle llamó a recepción y pidió la cena mientras Kate les relataba el paseo que habían realizado aquella tarde y Castle se unió al relato cuando colgó el teléfono.

En menos de treinta minutos, dos camareros preparaban la mesa.

- ¿Cerveza? – sonrió Espo mirando a Castle.

- ¿No es eso lo que bebes? – le contestó con otra pregunta.

- Bah… claro tío – dijo Espo – peor que anoche no creo que acabe – y Lanie le miró con su habitual movimiento lateral de cabeza.

- ¿Y que decisión tomasteis? – preguntó Kate a ambos.

- ¿Decisión? – preguntó Espo - ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre que Ron es el mejor, claro – afirmó Kate riendo.

- El Don Q sin duda – dijo él.

- ¡Kate! – regañó Lanie – no empieces o acabaremos como anoche. Aunque a mi me gustó más el Matusalem – dijo en voz baja par que solo la oyese Kate.

- Te he oído – dijo Espo.

- Javi – le llamó ella mimosa – a mi me gusta más…

- Chicos vamos a comer – dijo Castle tras cerrar la puerta y entregar una generosa propina a los camareros.

Kate destapó los entrantes y leyó los nombres de los platos.

- Tempura de verduras – dijo señalando el plato – Korokke que es masa de bechamel con mariscos – dijo señalando otro – Hiyayakko, que es tofu – explicó- y tallarines fritos Yakisaba

- Y para ti – le dijo riendo Castle a Espo – puré de patatas – y destapó plato del humeante puré.

Castle sirvió vino blanco en las copas de Kate y Lanie, sin que esta última pusiese ninguna objeción.

Espo y Lanie explicaron detenidamente como la noche anterior habían hecho una degustación del ron con los ojos vendados y que Vaziri había coincidido con Espo eligiendo siempre el mismo, mientras que tanto ella como Cam después del segundo no habían conseguido distinguirlos.

Los cuatro reían cuando Espo les relataba lo mal que le había sentado a Vaziri el alcohol y como le declaraba a Cam todo su amor delante de ellos.

- Vamos a ver lo que hay de plato principal – dijo Castle pasando su sándwich a Espo y descubriendo el resto.

- Guau – exclamó Kate viendo los platos – Gyoza – leyó – raviolis rellenos de verduras, también Kushiyaki brochetas de carne y verduras, Teriyaki de pollo y verduras y…

- Sashimi, sushi, ura maki, karami maki, aamai maki, atsu maki y kudamosno – explicó Lanie que conocía a la perfección los distintos tipos de platos de pescado crudo con arroz, enrollados con algas, picantes, dulces con frutas, flameados…

- ¿No es demasiada comida? – preguntó Espo

- Te lo parece porque estás con el estómago revuelto – afirmó Castle.

Continuaron con la cena, Lanie les decía que tarde o temprano Gates tendría que saber que ambos estaban juntos.

- Lanie si Gates se entera no nos dejará trabajar juntos – dijo Kate seria.

- Yo creo que ella ya lo sabe – le dijo Lanie – me parece absurdo que habiendo trabajado en asuntos internos no lo sepa.

- No podemos arriesgarnos – afirmó Castle – aunque confieso que no me importaría – dijo mirando a Kate que le sonrío sabiendo que estaba harto de esconderse.

- Si Gates se entera – empezó Espo – Kate será sancionada, y será su segunda sanción – dijo mirando a Kate y ella asintió – puede ser peor que la otra vez, puede costarle el puesto.

- Contrataré un buen abogado y Weldon no creo que lo permitiese – afirmó Castle – es una norma irracional.

- Es una norma lógica – dijo Kate – tiene su porqué y prefiero que no haya que llegar a nada de eso – dijo Kate – no se enterará y ya esta.

Llegaron al postre.

- Wagashi – dijo Castle – dulces hechos con arroz molido y también tenemos Imagawayaki pasta con relleno de masa de judías dulces.

- Y helado de té – añadió Lanie.

- Yo quiero uno de esos que has dicho al principio – dijo Espo mirando el plato.

- ¿Para el dulce no estás enfermo? – preguntó con malicia Kate.

Castle llamó de nuevo a recepción para que retirasen el resto de la cena.

- ¿Sabes algo de la orden de registro? – preguntó Espo a Kate

- No – contestó ella – Booth dijo que llamaría en cuanto la tuviesen, será que la fiscal no lo ha conseguido aún.

- Cam dice que Caroline es de las mejores – dijo Lanie – lo conseguirá.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Gates? – preguntó Castle a Kate pues sabía que había hablado con ella.

- Que el Lunes nos quiere en comisaría – contestó ella – si nos quedamos aquí el fin de semana será a cuenta de nuestros días libres.

- Pues nos quedan tres días – dijo Espo – hoy es jueves.

- Yo abro la puerta – dijo Castle cuando llamaron.

Castle despidió a los camareros y se acercó riendo a los sofás donde estaban sentados los tres.

- Bueno, bueno… - les dijo - ¿Don Q o Matusalem? – preguntó enseñándoles las dos botellas que había pedido.

- Castle – regañó Kate - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Don Q para mí – dijo Espo.

- Matusalem – añadió Lanie.

- Yo haré caso a Espo – dijo Castle – el caribeño es él.

- ¿No tenéis remedio sabéis? – dijo Kate riendo.

- Lo sabemos – dijo Espo cogiendo vasos pequeños para tragos cortos– pero elige.

- Me fio de Lanie – dijo Kate – tiene mejor cara que tú, será que el ron es mejor.

- Cambiarás en cuanto lo pruebes – le advirtió.

Se sentaron en los sofás, cada pareja en uno y poco a poco, los cuatro fueron repitiendo de ambas bebidas, haciendo que sus mentes y cuerpos se relajasen y sus lenguas comenzasen a soltarse.

- ¿Así que te ha contado toda su vida? – preguntó casi en un grito Lanie – a ver si copias Javi – le dijo a Espo dándole un suave empujón en el brazo.

- Yo soy muy simple cariño – respondió Espo besándola rápido en los labios – soy lo que tienes delante.

- ¡Eh! ¿besitos y todo? – preguntó Castle metiéndose con ellos – dejarlo para luego.

- ¿Te crees que eres el único o que? – le contestó Lanie.

- Yo tengo una razón para esconderme llamada Gates – dijo él – y ahora aprovecho pero vosotros…

- Se los daré cuando se los gane – dijo Lanie mirando a Espo.

- Tío no me la mosquees – le advirtió Espo a Castle.

- Vale vale – dijo Castle levantando ambas manos.

- En cuanto a ti escritor ¿Algo interesante de tu vida que compartir con la afición? – inquirió Lanie que no olvidaba la conversación anterior.

Kate miró a Castle y ambos se echaron a reír.

- Nada Lanie – contestó Kate.

- ¡Oh vamos! – se quejó la forense – ambos os partís de risa… ¿Por qué?

- Lanie – dijo Castle – hay cosas que sólo puedo compartir con mi pareja – añadió.

- ¡Venga ya! – se quejó – Kate soy tu mejor amiga.

- No insistas – le dijo Kate – no es mi vida, es la de él y bastante me ha costado sonsacarle a mí – Castle la abrazó contra él besándola en la mejilla.

- Al menos decirnos que parte de su vida es la que tanta gracia os hace – insistió Lanie – no hace falta detalles.

- Está bien – dijo Castle envalentonado por el efecto del alcohol – nos reímos de mi primera vez.

- Su precoz primera vez –añadió Kate riendo.

- ¿Precoz? – preguntó Espo - ¿Cuántos? Porque yo tenía catorce.

- Quince – contestó Castle – me ganas tío – le dijo riéndose.

- Te ganaré en desastre – le dijo – porque ella tenía uno menos nos pilló su hermano que era mi mejor amigo, y que dejó de serlo claro – dijo Espo y los tres rieron.

- ¿En serio Javi? – preguntó Kate - ¿Cómo se te ocurre con la hermana de tu mejor amigo?

- Estaba muy buena – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – y yo le gustaba. Y eso que todavía no tenía este cuerpazo – dijo doblando el brazo para enseñar los músculos – y Lanie se echo a reír.

- No te vería esta otra parte cariño – le dijo pellizcándole la tripa a la que le sobraban unas cuantas cervezas.

- ¡Oye! – protestó él – pues bien poco que te quejas cuando me ves sin camiseta.

- Pero eso es porque sólo te miro a los ojos – replico Lanie y Kate soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Seguro Lanie! – le dijo Kate – conociéndote seguro que solo le miras a los ojos.

- Calla anda – le dijo a Kate - ¿ella también te ha contado como fue su primera vez? – le preguntó a Castle.

- Lanie – advirtió Kate.

- Creo que eres demasiado bueno con ella Castle – le dijo al escritor llevándose una mirada medio asesina de Kate.

- Será porque estoy enamorado – contestó de inmediato él y sin pensarlo.

- Guau jefa – dijo Espo – le tienes en el bote.

- Eso espero Javi – contestó Kate dándole un beso a Castle en los labios.

- Sigo pensando que deberías interrogarla – añadió Lanie.

- ¿Y porque en vez de tanto preguntar no empiezas largando tú? – replicó Kate abrazándose más a Castle.

Espo la miró divertido. A él no se le habría ocurrido, al menos por el momento, preguntar al huracán Lanie nada sobre su pasado, aunque intuía que era bastante tempestivo y que estaba marcada por él.

- Yo tenía quince – admitió Lanie – aunque tu eso ya lo sabías, tardona – la espetó.

- Pero veo que Javi no – argumentó Kate.

- ¿Tardona? – preguntó Espo riendo.

- Pues ahora te toca a ti decírselo a Castle – sondeó la forense.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no lo sé? – contestó Castle riendo.

- ¿Lo sabe? – preguntó chillando a Kate – has hecho trampa para que yo hablase – admitió.

- Pero no has dicho con quien – añadió Castle.

- Ni tú – le dijo ella cortante.

- Bueno… yo… - dijo Castle mirando a Kate – fue con una de mis profesoras – dijo sin mentir del todo pero sin dar más explicaciones.

- ¿Profesora? – preguntó Espo – eso suena a que era bastante mayor que tú.

- Digamos que… - asintió Castle – podría casi doblarme la edad.

- Clases particulares – dijo Espo sonriendo - choca esos cinco tío eres un hacha – le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que Castle la chocase.

- Kate… - dijo Lanie – estamos esperando.

- Si eso jefa – añadió Espo – yo ya tengo curiosidad.

- Lanie aún no te ha dicho con quien – contestó Kate sonriendo y provocando que Espo se girase para mirar a Lanie.

- Bueno, fui a un concierto… - dijo ella

- ¿Y? – apremió Kate riendo

- Tenía ganas de conocer al cantante – alegó ella – y resultó ser un encanto.

- ¿Quién? – interrogó Espo

- No, no – dijo Lanie – eso si que no te lo voy a decir, te puedo decir que era un rapero y que tenía cinco años más que yo, pero no pienso decir nada más – espetó la forense.

- Vale – contestó Espo – no voy a preguntarte más – dijo besándola en la mejilla – jefa es tu turno

Kate había notado que Castle no había hecho ningún comentario a Lanie y le miró extrañada, observando que él se había quedado algo pensativo y taciturno.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó despertando el interés de Lanie y Espo.

- Alexis – dijo él llenando de nuevo su vaso y haciendo un gesto a Espo que asintió para que le llenase el suyo.

- ¿Le pasa algo a Alexis? – preguntó Lanie preocupada por la chica a la que tenía en gran estima.

Castle con la botella en la mano miró a Lanie y después a Kate y ellas asintieron.

- Estamos aquí – dijo bebiéndose de un trago el ron – hablando de nuestras primeras veces y no me había llegado a dar cuenta que tengo una hija que seguramente ya ha tenido su primera vez – dijo melancólico – o si no lo ha hecho estará a punto – observó - ¿Cuándo se ha hecho tan mayor?

- Vamos, vamos escritor – le dijo Lanie – la vida pasa…

- Y lo que es peor – añadió cambiando la mirada - ¿con quien? – dijo casi en un grito provocando la risa de los otros tres.

- Eso es fácil de contestar – le dijo Kate

- ¿Lo sabes? – le preguntó girándose a toda prisa para mirarla.

- Nooo – contestó rápido Kate - Alexis sólo ha tenido dos o tres novios desde que te conozco.

- ¿Me lo dirías verdad? – le insistió Castle.

- Rick, claro que no – le dijo – eso es algo entre Alexis y tú.

- ¿No me lo dirías? – medio grito – eres mi novia…

- No – insistió Kate – y ella es tu hija, si yo lo supiese no traicionaría su confianza, tendría que ser ella quien te lo dijese.

- Es verdad – apuntó Lanie - ¿tu le dijiste a tu madre cuando y con quien?

- No – dijo él pensativo – pero no estamos hablando de mí – se defendió.

- Yo no les dije nada a mis padres – dijo Kate.

- Ni yo a la mía – dijo Espo.

- Yo tampoco – añadió Lanie.

- Todos, cuando hemos pasado por ello hemos guardado silencio ante nuestros padres – dijo Kate – es lo normal, es lógico que no te lo cuente.

- Seguro que lo sabes y no me dices nada – dijo Castle con ojos interrogantes a Kate.

- Jamás traicionaría su confianza – le repitió ella con decisión.

Castle la miró en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Antes mi madre y Alexis confabulaban contra mí – aseguró – y ahora en vez de unirte a mi contra ellas…

- Basta Rick – le pidió.

- Por ahora – concluyó él.

- Alexis es una chica increíble – dijo Lanie – inteligente sensata y responsable, no deberías preocuparte – añadió mirando a Kate e intuyendo que sabía más de lo que aseguraba.

- No lo entenderéis hasta que no tengáis hijos – les dijo alternando su dedo índice de Lanie a Espo.

- Eso es improbable – contestó Espo esquivando a Castle para que Lanie no se enfadase – jefa estoy a la espera…

- ¿No se te olvida? – preguntó Kate bebiéndose de un trago el ron.

- Creo que es justo – contestó – soy el único que no lo sabe.

- Dieciocho – casi escupió Kate – con un estudiante de mi universidad cuatro años mayor… ¿contento?

- ¿Dieciocho? – preguntó Espo con una sonrisa – así que no eras la chica mala que pensaba… - le dijo y Kate le sacó la lengua.

- ¿Sorprendido? – preguntó Castle – pues eso no es nada, el tipo era de la realeza francesa.

- ¿De la realeza francesa? – preguntó Lanie sorprendida - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso?

- Porque eso no es verdad – aseguró Kate – era solo una suposición de Madisson.

- Chica – dijo Espo a Lanie – creo que ya es hora de meterse en la cama.

- Vaya prisas – rio Castle.

- Tío no es lo que piensas – le aclaró – estoy muy cansado – dijo poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Cansado? – preguntó Lanie levantándose y ladeando su cabeza provocando las risas de Castle y Kate.

- ¡Oh! Vamos Lanie – dijo Kate – no seas muy dura con la marmota.

- Anda, marmota – dijo Lanie cogiendo del cinturón a Espo – vamos a dormir. Chicos – les dijo con un gesto de su mano – podéis seguir con lo que estuvieseis haciendo cuando llegamos.

Castle y Kate acompañaron hasta la puerta a la pareja, despidiéndose. Kate cerró la puerta apoyándose en la misma volviéndose hacía él. Castle la miró sonriendo y dio un paso pegándose contra ella.

- Esta situación me suena – dijo besándola.

- ¿Ah si? – respondió ella en su boca – recuérdamelo – le dijo lanzándose a besarle.

- No – contestó él separándose y dejándola sorprendida.

- ¿No? – preguntó desconcertada.

- No vas a distraerme para que lo olvide detective – dijo besándola en la punta de la nariz – tienes algo que contarme.

- Bueno… al menos lo he intentado – confesó ella.

- Y ha sido un buen intento – le dijo – voy un momento al baño ¿preparas una copa y me esperas en el sofá? – le dijo besándola de nuevo y ella asintió mientras andaban hacia el sofá.

Kate le soltó la mano y él fue a la habitación mientras ella sacaba hielo de la nevera y llenaba un par de vasos donde sirvió de una de las botellas de ron. Se sentó en el sofá y le miró mientras él se acercaba.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó señalando la bata del hotel que se había puesto él.

Castle no contestó, se limitó a sentarse encima de ella en el sofá acurrucándose en su regazo.

- ¡Rick! – le dijo divertida – pesas demasiado para mi.

- Oye esto es un cambio de puestos – explicó – tu me abrazas mientras me lo cuentas y si te portas bien, te dejaré que mires que llevo puesto debajo de mi bata.

Kate comenzó a reír sonoramente contagiándole a él que hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella haciéndola cosquillas y dándole suaves besos.

- No seas ganso – le reprendió – pesas demasiado para mi.

- Sabía que reirías y me encanta verte reír – manifestó él sentándose sobre el sofá y obligándola a que ella lo hiciese sobre su regazo.

- Y a mi me encanta que hagas el ganso – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué quieres saber? – le preguntó directa.

- ¿Sinceramente? – ella asintió – quiero saber todo de ti, pero quiero que seas tú quien decida lo que quieres contarme, así que, si ahora únicamente decides contarme que te aterraba cuando eras niña, seré feliz de que compartes eso conmigo.

Kate le miró y subió su mano hasta acariciarle la mandíbula, acercándose muy despacio a él y depositando un lento y cálido beso sobre sus labios.

- ¿Recuerdas el día de la presentación de Ola de calor? – le preguntó muy bajito ella mirándole a los ojos y el asintió.

- Recuerdo que estabas preciosa con ese vestido azul de Herve Leger – le dijo sonriendo.

- Aseguraste algo de mí y estabas equivocado – le reveló.

- ¿Qué dije? – preguntó confuso – sabes que digo muchas tonterías al cabo del día – aseguró rozando sus narices.

- Me dijiste que a mi nadie me había puesto los cuernos – declaró.

- ¿Y tú que me dijiste? – preguntó él con curiosidad.

- Que como podías asegurarlo – contestó Kate.

- ¿Qué hombre podría haberte despreciado alguna vez? – preguntó él.

- Eso mismo fue lo que dijiste – sostuvo Kate – y la realidad es que si hubo alguien que lo hizo.

Castle la abrazó contra él, haciendo que ella hundiese su nariz en su cuello y perdiese el contacto visual para que no se sintiese tan avergonzada. Castle sintió como Kate abrió la boca para hablar en un par de ocasiones, él lo notaba en su cuello, por el movimiento de sus labios, besó su cabeza y ella suspiró.

- Seis meses después de empezar a salir con Laurent lo dejamos – comenzó – y poco después conocí a Mark, fue antes de acabar el primer año y pasamos casi todo el verano juntos, conociendo California desde San Francisco a San Diego, antes de que yo tuviese que volver a Nueva York para ir de vacaciones con mis padres y él a Chicago con los suyos.

- ¿Tus últimas vacaciones con tus padres? – preguntó él adivinándolo por la edad de Kate.

- Si – afirmó ella notando como él la apretaba más contra si – y confieso que no tenía ningunas ganas de volver para estar con ellos, y ahora me lamento de no haberlo hecho antes para haber podido pasar más días juntos – se lamentó- después del verano volvimos a Standford y ambos fuimos a Moscú el primer trimestre. Pasábamos las veinticuatro horas del día juntos.

- Ibais en serio – observó él.

- Eso parecía – dijo dejando escapar una triste carcajada – volvimos a nuestras casas para pasar la Navidad y fue cuando…

- Tu madre – le dijo besándola en la frente y volviendo a apretarla contra él.

- Le llame mas de cien veces y no contestaba – afirmó Kate – necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba verle, necesitaba que estuviese a mi lado, pero no contestaba.

Castle se mantuvo en silencio, entendía que Kate le estaba abriendo la parte más dolorosa de su vida, la muerte de su madre y ahora descubría que algo más pasó durante esa época, algo que explicaría porque Kate se había cerrado tan completamente al resto del mundo.

- Me llamó tres días después – dijo Kate secándose una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla – dijo que había ido a la casa de un familiar unos días y había olvidado el teléfono en su casa. Hablamos durante horas y horas durante los siguientes días, y cuando llegó el momento de volver a clase, voló hasta Nueva York para que fuésemos juntos a Standford.

Castle comenzó a acariciar con suavidad su brazo haciéndola saber que estaba ahí para escuchar si ella quería seguir, o para abrazarla y mimarla si decidía parar.

- Después de Moscú habíamos decidido que cuando volviésemos a Standford viviríamos juntos y fue lo que hicimos –dijo- aunque mi cabeza sólo estaba pendiente de saber quien había podido habernos hecho tanto daño a mi padre y a mí. Algunos días no era capaz de concentrarme en clase y tenía que salir para poder respirar. Uno de esos días volví a casa, incapaz de ir a clase…

Kate hizo un silencio y él le limpió las lágrimas, besando sus mejillas.

- Los encontré al entrar en casa – le dijo Kate – ella también estudiaba en Stanford y era de Chicago, no hizo falta sumar mucho para darse cuenta donde había estado Mark cuando le llamaba.

- Lo siento – acertó a decir Castle.

- Metí parte de mis cosas en una maleta y volví a casa en el primer vuelo.

Kate comenzó a llorar más amargamente.

- Y cuando entré en casa ella no estaba ahí para consolarme – dijo entre hipos – mi madre no estaba Castle… y yo sólo tenia rabia, rabia y el corazón doblemente roto y nadie me decía quien había asesinado a mi madre ni porqué… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué unos meses antes yo era feliz? ¿Por qué me había pasado todo eso?

Castle se incorporó levemente con ella en su regazo y comenzó a moverse acunándola entre sus brazos.

- Shsss tranquila Kate, tranquila mi vida. Lo siento, siento mucho todo por lo que tuviste que pasar – le dijo apretándola muy fuertemente y moviéndose con ella – estoy aquí…

- Lo sé – contestó ella – lo sé, sé que estas aquí. Ojalá hubieses estado entonces – confesó entre hipos.

- Ojalá – dijo él – porque no habrías creado ese escudo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, abrazados durante unos minutos, los suficientes para que Kate calmase su llanto, ayudada por los suaves besos de él sobre sus mejillas y las caricias de sus manos sobre su espalda y su brazo.

- Deberíamos ir a dormir – le dijo él – no me mires así, he dicho dormir.

- ¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas? – preguntó Kate con la voz ronca por el llanto.

- Claro – contestó él sonriendo y levantándose del sofá con ella en brazos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Castle? – le preguntó

- Lo quiero todo Kate – contestó mirándola – quiero lo bueno y lo malo que hay en ti, y lo quiero para siempre.

Ella le sonrío y él la beso suavemente mientras empezó a andar hasta la habitación.

- ¿Y la segunda pregunta? – le dijo mirándola muy pegado a ella.

- ¿Qué llevas puesto bajo tu bata?...

Kate le sonreía acariciándole la mandíbula suavemente, él se sostenía sobre sus antebrazos, suspendido sobre ella e inmovilizándola con su cuerpo.

- Sé que te ha gustado – afirmó él besándola muy suavemente.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser así de ególatra? – le preguntó ella.

- ¡Eh! – dijo riendo suavemente – no Kate, no me refiero al sexo – le dijo – aunque no creo que tengas ninguna queja… - le dijo triunfal y ella le dio un suave manotazo en el desnudo hombro.

- ¿A que te refieres entonces? – le preguntó.

- A la ropa que llevaba debajo de la bata – aseguró.

- ¿Los calzoncillos con el dibujo al monumento de Washington? – preguntó riendo suavemente.

- Te han gustado ¿a que si? – le dijo sonriendo y besándola.

- Deberían detenerte por faltar al respeto a nuestro primer presidente – le dijo.

- ¿Serias tú quien se encargaría de esposarme? – preguntó besándola en el cuello.

- Debería hacerlo – dijo ella gimiendo ante el contacto de las caricias de sus labios sobre su piel – debería esposarte para que te estuvieses quieto.

- Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras – le dijo entrecortadamente mientras seguía centrado en su cuello – me dejo.

- No me des ideas – dijo Kate jadeando y él levantó la cabeza mirándola.

- Quieres que… ¿quieres que pare? – le preguntó con suavidad.

Kate le cogió por el mentón y pasó su dedo pulgar por los labios de él.

- ¿Quieres callarte y seguir con lo que hacías?

** POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	16. Chapter 16

Castle abrió los ojos, el calor y las ganas de ir al baño le habían despertado. Kate dormía totalmente tumbada sobre él y sonrió al comprobarlo, no se habían movido ni un ápice desde que se quedaron dormidos. Giró su cabeza para comprobar el reloj, habían pasado tan sólo tres horas desde entonces.

Él quiso salir de la cama despacio, desplazándose bajo su cuerpo sin que ella se despertase, pero Kate entre sueños, se aferró más a él, arrancándole una sonrisa. Se quedó quieto, saboreando ese dulce momento, intentando guardar en su memoria cada segundo, hasta que no pudo más.

- Kate, mi vida – le dijo besándola en la cabeza e intentando moverla – tengo que levantarme, necesito ir al baño.

- ¿Mmmm? – dijo ella despertándose.

- Necesito ir al baño – le dijo mirándola con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Perdona – contestó Kate deslizándose a su lado – lo siento.

- Yo no – aseguró girándose hacía ella – si no fuera porque no puedo más… No creo que haya en el mundo nada más agradable para mí, que servirte de colchón.

- Entonces… ¿lo que hacíamos justo antes de hacer de colchón para mí no fue un momento agradable? – preguntó Kate con picardía.

- Pero bueno detective – dijo besándola - ¿Cómo puedes poner en duda algo así? Pero debo admitir que sentirte durmiendo sobre mí es lo segundo más placentero…

- Ve al baño y no tardes – le dijo ella cerrando los ojos – te necesito para dormir.

Castle sonrió y se apresuró a ir al baño para volver junto a ella cuanto antes. Cuando se metió a la cama estaba de nuevo profundamente dormida, se acomodó frente a ella, pasándole un brazo sobre su cintura, y Kate en sueños levantó su brazo hasta la cara de Castle, susurrando un par de palabras que él no llegó a entender y pegándose más a su cuerpo.

Unas horas después, cuando Kate despertó con una pesadilla, Castle no estaba en la cama. Se incorporó sin saber si él había vuelto en mitad de la noche, cuando aseguró que iba al baño, y se levantó para ver si le había pasado algo. Entró rápidamente al baño y no lo vio allí, salió y se dirigió a la sala donde le vio de espaldas moviéndose junto a la mesa.

- ¿Rick? – le llamó y él se giró sonriéndola mientras ella se lanzaba a sus brazos.

- Vaya – dijo él - buenos días detective, me gusta lo que llevas puesto – le dijo admirando su desnudez.

- ¿Te dije algo anoche para que no volvieses a la cama? – preguntó confusa.

- ¡Kate! – le dijo haciéndose a un lado y mostrándole el desayuno sobre la mesa – no podía dormir y me levanté para pedir el desayuno.

- No recuerdo que volvieses – le afirmó.

- Pues te aseguro que me ha costado que me soltases – le dijo quitándose la bata y poniéndosela a ella - ¿va todo bien? – le dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

- Si – dijo ella con un tono de tristeza.

- ¿Recuerdos? – preguntó separándose para mirarla.

- Si. Solo es eso – añadió – no ocurre nada.

- No quiero que te sientas así – le dijo – no volverás a contarme nada – ordenó.

- ¡Rick! – le regaño ella suavemente – me ocurre aunque no lo cuente, no puedo evitar recordar.

- No quiero que lo pases mal – le dijo – y menos que sea por mi culpa.

- ¿Desayunamos? – preguntó ella olfateando el aire.

- Voy a ponerme algo de ropa – dijo él señalando sus calzoncillos – no quiero que me detengas.

- No tardes – le dijo reteniéndole por la mano mientras él se alejaba.

- Pienso volver – aseguró.

- Sólo te advierto – le dijo ella – tengo hambre y si no te das prisa no sé si cuando vuelvas… - dijo mirando la comida.

- Vuelo…

Mientras desayunaban, Booth llamó a Kate para informarla que durante la tarde anterior, Caroline había logrado obtener una orden de registro y que el FBI había registrado la granja a última hora y habían encontrado la sierra y restos de sangre. Habían detenido a Jennifer Diamond en un hotel de Nueva York bajo la vigilancia de Ryan y la traían de camino a Washington para interrogarla. Hodgins estaba aún en la granja tomando muestras para poder utilizarlas como pruebas. Booth le dijo que les esperaría en las oficinas del FBI y Kate le informó que Castle les acompañaría, provocando una gran sonrisa en él.

- No tocarás ni dirás nada – le advirtió Kate – no es la doce, Castle.

- ¿Soy otra vez Castle? – le preguntó curioso – vas a crearme un problema de personalidad múltiple – le dijo sonriendo - ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- ¿Vas a dejar de hacerlo si te lo pido? – le dijo ella bebiendo de su café.

- ¿Quién te gusta más de los dos? – preguntó el ignorándola - ¿Rick o Castle?

Ella le sonrió, terminó su café y llamó a Espo explicándole las novedades y quedando en encontrarse en recepción en una hora. Le pidió que le pasase a Lanie, y tras bromear con ella sobre la causa del excelente humor de la forense esa mañana, le explicó que ellos tres irían al FBI y Lanie le aseguró que ella iría de nuevo al Jeffersonian por si podía ayudar en algo a Cam.

- No me has contestado – le dijo él mientras masticaba.

- ¿Qué habías preguntado? – dijo Kate haciéndose de nuevas y cogiendo un croissant dándole un mordisco.

Castle la miró en silencio, con una media sonrisa en su cara mientras la servía zumo de naranja. Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas durante un buen rato, mientras terminaban sus desayunos. Kate finalmente se levantó, rodeando la mesa y se acercó a él dándole un beso en la frente.

- Prefiero a Castle cuando trabajo y a Rick el resto del tiempo – le informó cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él – y todavía tenemos una hora para empezar a trabajar Rick…

- Creo que me estas volviendo loco – contestó él levantándose de la silla por el tirón de ella y agachándose para cargarla sobre su hombro mientras ella daba un pequeño gritito.

Una hora después Kate y Castle esperaban a Lanie y Espo en recepción, que acudieron puntuales.

Dejaron a Lanie cerca del Jeffersonian y continuaron hasta las oficinas del FBI, donde Booth fue hasta recepción para buscarlos y autorizar la visita de Castle.

- Caroline acaba de llegar – les informó mientras subían en el ascensor – y no creo que tarden mucho en traernos a Jennifer Diamond.

Llegaron a la planta donde Booth tenía su despacho y entraron en la sala de juntas donde Caroline revisaba unos informes.

- Caroline Julian – dijo Booth – te presento a los detectives Javier Espósito, Katherine Beckett y al escritor y asesor de la policía de Nueva York…

- Richard Castle – terminó Caroline con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano.

- Encantado – le dijo Castle con la mejor de sus sonrisas respondiendo al saludo.

- Detectives – les dijo a Kate y Espo tendiéndoles igualmente la mano – he leído todos tus libros – le aseguró a Castle.

- ¿Te han gustado? – preguntó orgulloso Castle.

- Si no me hubiese gustado el primero – dijo ella – no habría leído ninguno más.

- Claro – dijo Castle sonriendo.

- Cherry – dijo dirigiéndose a Booth provocando la sorpresa de los demás – ¿Cuando va a llegar ese coche?

- Estaban entrando en la ciudad – aseguró él.

- Quiero que le arranques una confesión – le espetó la fiscal – no me apetece tener que llamar a tus mirones a juicio.

- ¿Mirones? – preguntó Castle.

- Los cerebritos del Jefersonnian – aclaró ella – son fantásticos para encontrar causas modos y culpables, pero son un suplicio ante los jurados.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó Castle ignorando la mirada asesina de Kate - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Sabes? – le dijo sonriendo – te voy a invitar a uno de mis juicios con ellos de testigos y entenderás lo que quiero decir, si es que se puede decir entender – aseguró.

- Utilizan demasiadas palabras técnicas e incomprensibles para una persona normal– aclaró Booth – aburren al jurado que tiende a no tener en cuenta las pruebas.

- Vaya – dijo Castle – tiene que estar interesante, acepto tu invitación – le dijo a Caroline que le sonrió centrándose de nuevo en el informe que estudiaba.

- Tenemos que evitar que eso ocurra – le dijo a Kate – entrarás conmigo para interrogarla. Javi – le dijo a Espo – si no lo conseguimos, Sweets y tú lo intentareis después.

- Lo único que puede arrancarle Sweets – dijo Caroline con ironía – será ternura.

Los cuatro se miraron sonriendo.

- Caroline, Sweets progresa rápido – intervino Booths en defensa del psicólogo.

- Progresaría más rápido si se dejase barba – añadió ella – si es que ya tiene edad para que le salga. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta nuestro niño? – preguntó.

- Estudiando el pasado de nuestra asesina – le dijo Booth – quiere tener claro todos los motivos por los que les amputaba las piernas.

- Disculparme – dijo Kate saliendo de la sala para contestar la llamada de Gates.

- ¿Ella es Nikki Heat verdad? – preguntó Caroline a Castle.

- Si – dijo Castle mientras observaba a Kate a través de los cristales – el personaje esta basado en ella.

- Y… ¿ya te has acostado con ella? – preguntó la fiscal sin levantar los ojos de su informe.

- Caroline – reprendió Booth.

- Cherry – le dijo a Booth – soy una fan de esa saga, en cuanto se acueste con ella se acabará la historia – aseguró y Castle soltó una carcajada.

- De momento hay Nikki Heat para unos cuantos libros más – aseguró Castle.

- Eso es un "nos estamos acostando y funciona" – aseguró la fiscal y Castle asintió.

- Caroline – dijo Booth – en Nueva York no deben saberlo o …

- ¿Crees que voy a ir a decírselo al Alcalde? – dijo ella – me parece una norma anticuada y la doctora Brennan y tú sois el ejemplo.

- El alcalde ya lo sabe – aseguró Castle ante la mirada atónita de los tres – es un amigo – aclaró – pero no puede hacer nada. Quien no lo sabe es la capitana, la jefa directa de Kate, y es la que no debe enterarse – dijo y Caroline le miró asintiendo.

- Y usted debe ser Ochoa – aseguró Caroline a Espo cambiando de tema y el asintió orgulloso.

Kate regresó de nuevo a la sala unos minutos después.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Castle

- Quiere que la informemos en cuanto confiese – suspiró Kate.

- ¿Te ha dicho cuando volvemos? – preguntó Espo.

- Si. El lunes en comisaría – contestó Kate – pero si nos quedamos el fin de semana será por nuestra cuenta.

- Es decir – dijo Espo – como hasta ahora, a cuenta de Castle – dijo sonriendo.

- Eso me recuerda que tengo que pedir el jet – dijo Castle cogiendo el móvil - ¿os parece bien el domingo por la tarde?

- ¿Jet privado? – preguntó Caroline sin sorprenderse ni levantar la vista de sus informes.

- Si – contestó Castle – pero no es mío, es de la editorial – aclaró.

- Claro – dijo ella sin énfasis.

- ¿El domingo por la tarde? – preguntó de nuevo mirando a Kate.

- Por mi vale ¿Espo? – dijo Kate.

- Por mi también, pero debería preguntar a Lanie – dijo Espo cogiendo su móvil.

- Está bien – dijo Castle – llama y después veremos.

- Si os quedáis – añadió Booth – mañana estáis invitados a comer en casa ¿vendrás esta vez Caroline? – preguntó Booth.

- Iré Cherry – le dijo – aunque no prometo soportar mucho a esa pandilla de mirones.

- Caroline – protestó Booth

- Buenos días – dijo Sweets entrando en la sala y todos le contestaron.

- A propósito Sweets – comentó Booth – mañana Daisy también irá a comer a casa, Huesos la ha invitado.

- Está bien – dijo él – no hay problema.

Espo terminó de hablar con Lanie.

- Lanie está de acuerdo con volver el domingo por la tarde – informó.

- Llamaré a la editorial – dijo Castle marcando - ¿Qué es lo que celebráis mañana? – preguntó a Booth mientras lo hacía.

- Parker –dijo Booth – mi hijo, viene de Inglaterra a pasar unos días conmigo.

- ¿Tienes otro hijo? – preguntó Castle mientras esperaba que le contestasen.

- Si, tiene siete años – informó Booth – vive con su madre y el marido de ella en Inglaterra.

- No creo que yo pudiese soportar eso – afirmó Castle - ¿Laura? Hola soy Richard Castle…

- ¿Tiene hijos? – preguntó Caroline a Kate señalando a Castle.

- Tiene una hija – contestó ella – este año empezó la universidad y la echa de menos.

- ¿Te llevas bien con ella? – preguntó Caroline volviendo a su informe.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Kate sorprendida.

- Ya conozco la vida de todos estos – dijo Caroline señalando con la mirada a Booth y Sweets – perdona que quiera curiosear la tuya con el escritor, entiende que me aburren, vuestro secreto esta a salvo, no seré yo quien diga nada.

- Ya – dijo Kate chasqueando la lengua- está bien.

Kate se ruborizó, no era una persona realmente extrovertida y no le gustaba mezclar su vida personal con la profesional, durante la última semana estaba descubriendo que sus compañeros temporales de trabajo mezclaban sin ningún tipo de problema sus vidas personales con las laborales y no les iba nada mal. Al contrario, aunque a veces se trataban entre ellos con gran respeto hacía sus títulos y especialidades, se comportaban como verdaderos amigos.

- Tendremos el jet para el domingo – aseguró Castle cortando la comunicación con la editorial.

- Mañana barbacoa – aseguró Booth.

- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó muy bajito Castle a Kate.

- Si – contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza – todo va bien – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Podéis escucharme un momento? – preguntó Sweets – he estado leyendo los historiales de Jennifer y de sus padres.

- Lo que nos faltaba – dijo Caroline – que aleguen locura.

- No es eso – dijo Sweets – al contrario. Jennifer era hija de un empresario neoyorkino y una chica de campo. Ella se quedó embarazada y sus padres, granjeros, montaron en cólera, así que nuestro empresario accedió a casarse con ella.

- Bonita historia – dijo Caroline - ¿nos va a servir de algo muchachito?

- Nuestro hombre estaba enamorado, así que se traslado a vivir a la granja, cambiando de vida – continuó Sweets sin hacer ningún caso de Caroline – tiempo después los padres de ella murieron en un accidente, cuando Jennifer aún era una niña.

- ¿Quieres ir al grano Sweets? – dijo elevando la voz Booth.

- Esto es importante Booth – le dijo molesto.

- Está bien, está bien – dijo Booth – sigue.

- En ese accidente la madre de Jennifer perdió una pierna – aclaró Sweets – y dos años después el hombre desapareció dejando a su hija y su mujer en la granja.

- ¿A que te refieres con desaparecer? – preguntó Castle - ¿Sin dejar huella o simplemente huyó?

- Se fue – dijo Sweets – aún vive en Seattle. Jennifer se quedó en la granja con una madre minusválida a la que atendía y ayudaba en las tareas para salir adelante.

- No entiendo – dijo Kate - ¿amputa las piernas a sus víctimas por su madre?

- Parece que tuvo una infancia complicada pero lo superó, fue a la universidad y hasta se casó hace diez años y tuvo un hijo – explicó Sweets

- Pero… - dijo Castle

- Pero se divorció hace unos seis años – siguió Sweets – y volvió con su madre, que murió a los pocos meses.

- Y eso coincide más o menos con la desaparición de nuestra primera víctima – dijo Booth.

- Exacto – confirmó Sweets – así que… creo que ella buscaba hombres parecidos a su padre – les dijo mostrándoles las fotografías de las víctimas – incluso su marido era parecido – mostró una foto de su ex marido – este es su padre.

- ¿Por qué lo hacia? – preguntó Espo revisando las fotos.

- Al divorciarse y refugiarse en su madre – dijo Sweets – revivió su infancia y recordó todo aquello que tenía olvidado, cree que los motivos por los que su padre se marchó es por la pérdida de la pierna de ella.

- ¿Y no fue por eso? – preguntó Caroline.

- He hablado con el señor Diamond – dijo Sweets – él no quería vivir en una granja y menos después de que su mujer perdiese la pierna, no era sitio para ella.

- Así que después de discutir, las cosas empeoraron y él acabó marchándose – teorizó Castle.

- Así es – afirmó Sweets – rehízo su vida y no ha sabido nada de su mujer ni de su hija hasta mi llamada.

- Así que Jennifer conoce a hombres parecidos a su padre, los secuestra y les amputa la pierna – continuó teorizando – y supongo que les obliga a ayudarle en la granja.

- Eso creo – dijo Sweets.

- ¿Y porqué los mata? – preguntó Kate.

- Supongo que recrea su desaparición – dijo Sweets

- Eso será mejor que se lo preguntéis vosotros – añadió Caroline.

- ¿Y su hijo? – preguntó Castle

- Con su padre – informó Booth – pasa la temporada escolar con su padre en Philadephia y las vacaciones con su madre en la granja.

Una chica castaña y de ojos marrones llamó a la puerta interrumpiéndoles.

- Pasa Olivia – dijo Booth.

- Buenos días – dijo ella – Jennifer Diamond está en la sala de interrogatorios.

- Bien – dijo Booth – gracias.

Olivia se despidió saliendo de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Sweets.

- Ya veo porque no pones objeción a ver a Daisy mañana – dijo Caroline observando la sonrisa del psicólogo.

Abandonaron la sala de juntas y se dirigieron hasta la sala de observación anexa a la de interrogatorios. A través del cristal pudieron observar a la mujer. Era atractiva, delgada pero fuerte. Mantenía los ojos fijos en el espejo, como si pudiese verlos a través del mismo.

- Guau – dijo Castle – eso si que es una sala de interrogatorios y no la de la doce – dijo acercándose al cristal y observando la sala.

Kate le miró con cara de pocos amigos, aunque tenía que reconocer que aquella sala, era mucho más imponente que la de su comisaria. Grandes losas oscuras con grabados en forma de rombos cubrían las paredes, la iluminación era escasa y provenía de varios focos situados en la pared, la luz se perdía por los grabados de las losas dando un aspecto frío e incómodo. En el centro de la estancia una mesa rectangular de metal pulido, que recordaba las camillas que utilizaba Lanie con sus "pacientes", las sillas, igualmente metálicas y de respaldo bajo. El lugar era frío y formal, nada cómodo.

- ¿Preparada? – preguntó Booth a Kate y ella asintió.

- Quiero una confesión Cherry – recordó Caroline.

Castle observó a Kate salir de la sala y la sonrió y ella le correspondió de forma rápida. La vio acceder a la sala, detrás de Booth. El agente se sentó frente a la mujer, a la que saludo por su nombre, mientras Kate se apoyó contra la pared junto a la puerta.

- ¿Qué nos puedes decir de estos hombres? – preguntó Booth sacando de una carpeta de cartulina varias fotografías y poniéndolas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué son hermanos? – preguntó ella tomando una de las fotografías y haciendo que las comparaba con el resto.

Booth miró a Kate y comenzó a nombrar a cada uno de los hombres señalándole las fotografías y desvelando la fecha en la que desaparecieron.

La mujer no se inmutó, miró las fotografías y miró a Booth.

Booth saco nuevas fotografías de la carpeta, esta vez de Brad Glover, la víctima más reciente. Sweet observó el gesto de ella.

- Se acaba de alterar – dijo a Caroline.

Booth le enseño una fotografía del detalle de la amputación de la pierna.

- ¿Por qué le hiciste esto Jennifer? – preguntó Booth con tranquilidad.

- No sé de que me habla – repuso – no he visto a ese hombre en mi vida.

- Le secuestraste, amputaste su pierna y como no te sirvió, le mataste – aseguró Booth.

- ¿Secuestrarle? – dijo levantándose - ¿Cómo? – se señaló a ella misma- ¿cree que puedo secuestrar a alguien? – preguntó.

- Siéntese – ordenó Booth.

Booth volvió a enseñarle el resto de fotografías y volvió a repetir sus nombres y la fecha de sus desapariciones.

- ¿Por qué les amputabas las piernas? – inquirió Booth.

- Yo no conocía a esos hombres – respondió ella y Kate miró a Booth.

- Hemos encontrado esto – le dijo mostrándole una bolsa de pruebas con un trozo de metal – en el cuerpo de Brad Glover – y esto otro – dijo sacando otra fotografía de la carpeta – en tu granja.

- ¿Con que derecho han entrado en mi granja? – preguntó indignada y Booth le mostró la orden de registro.

- Los técnicos están comprobando que le falta este trozo – aseguró Booth.

- No es mía – aseguró – ustedes la habrán puesto allí – les acusó.

- Jennifer – dijo Booth – no te pongas las cosas más difíciles tus huellas están en la sierra – afirmó - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Yo no he matado a esos hombres – dijo gritando – no les conocía de nada.

Kate se separó de la pared mirando a Booth, que asintió silencioso a su petición de intervenir en ese momento. Kate cogió la carpeta y buscó una fotografía y dando un golpe e inclinándose sobre la mesa se la puso delante.

- ¿Supongo que a él tampoco le conoces verdad? – preguntó Kate.

- Él no está muerto – contestó desafiante – es mi exmarido.

- ¿Es también hermano del resto? – le dijo Kate intentando sacarla de sus casillas al observarle el parecido entre ellos.

- Daniel no tiene hermanos – dijo ella desviando la mirada.

- Claro – advirtió Kate – si los hubiese tenido los habrías matado como al resto ¿verdad? – le dijo mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio - ¿Cuál era el delito de estos hombres Jennifer? ¿Qué habían hecho tan grave para que les matases?

Kate tomó otra fotografía de la carpeta dejándola sobre la mesa y observando ella únicamente la fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos.

- Tuvo que ser duro para ti Jennifer – le dijo Kate – no has llevado una vida fácil – le dijo sin dejar de mirar la fotografía – y todos ellos te recordaban a él y les hiciste lo que no pudiste hacerle a él – le espetó Kate. Matarles.

- No sabes lo que dices – le dijo ella alterada.

- Claro que lo sé – le dijo Kate inclinándose sobre la mesa frente a ella - todos se parecían a él ¿verdad? Todos se parecían al hombre que merecía morir por abandonaros a ti y a tu madre – le dijo poniendo la fotografía de su padre de un golpe frente a ella – y tenías que matarlos por eso.

- Tu no lo entiendes – gritó - tuve que hacerlo, tuve que hacerlo, ellos eran iguales, todos abandonaron a sus hijos – dijo tirando las fotografías de un manotazo al suelo, merecían morir, tenía que hacerlo – gritó – tenía que matarles – dijo con rabia.

Kate miró a Booth que la sonrió asintiendo. Al otro lado del cristal Sweets balanceaba su puño en una señal de triunfo.

- La tenemos – exclamó Caroline contenta.

- Lo sabía – dijo el psicólogo – menos mal que Kate me ha hecho caso.

- Amigo – le dijo Espo – deberías ver a Beckett, dale una pista y hará que confiese hasta un mudo – Castle asintió sonriendo.

- Nikki Heat – dijo Caroline a Castle y este sonrió orgulloso – buena elección, escritor, buena elección…

**GRACIAS A TOD S POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	17. Chapter 17

Kate salió de la sala recibiendo un gran abrazo por sorpresa de Caroline.

- Bien hecho detective – le dijo la fiscal saliendo disparada para acudir a los juzgados.

- Gra… gracias – acertó a decir ella.

- Tómatelo como un gran cumplido – le dijo Booth – Caroline no suele hacer eso nunca.

- Has estado genial – le dijo Castle abrazándola.

- El mérito es de Sweets – contestó ella mirando al joven que le sonrió agradeciéndole el cumplido – tengo que llamar a Gates.

- Yo llamaré al Jefersonnian – dijo Booth.

- ¿Crees que podría llamarte alguna vez? – preguntó Castle a Sweets que le miró curioso- ya me entiendes, cuando necesite un perfil para algún libro.

- Claro – contestó el joven riendo - ¿Crees que yo podría llamarte cuando necesite apoyo en una editorial para publicar algún libro?

- Está hecho – dijo Castle tendiéndole la mano que Sweets estrechó – aunque supongo que con Brennan no necesitarás mi apoyo.

- Me abstengo de decirles nada – respondió él señalando con la cabeza a Booth.

Kate le contaba a Gates como había finalizado el caso y esta les felicitaba indicándole que hablaría con el alcalde para que hiciese un comunicado de prensa.

- ¿Volverán hoy? – preguntó Gates

- Ehm… no señor – contestó algo confusa Kate – el agente Booth nos ha pedido que mañana seamos sus invitados en un acontecimiento familiar y hemos accedido, volveremos el domingo.

- Está bien detective – dijo suspirando al otro lado Gates – pero el lunes quiero un informe detallado lo antes posible.

- Si claro señor – contestó Kate.

- Buen trabajo detective – concluyó Gates.

- Gracias señor – dijo Kate – pero sin la colaboración de los doctores del Jefersonnian no hubiésemos podido resolverlo.

- Ya – contestó al otro lado de la línea la capitana – pues espero que hayan construido una relación y que podamos recurrir a ellos en si algún momento necesitásemos de su colaboración.

- Creo que si señor – afirmó Kate – Castle se ha ocupado de esa parte.

- ¿Castle? – preguntó la capitana – quizá deba recordarle que no forma parte del equipo policial.

- Lo sé señor – dijo Kate deseando decirle algo más – pero los doctores tampoco pertenecen a ningún cuerpo de seguridad, Castle ha sido quién más se ha acercado a ellos.

- Esta bien – claudicó Gates – no importa como, el caso es que podamos recurrir a ellos. En cuanto al FBI…

- En ese terreno no hay problema señor – afirmó Kate – el agente Booth sirvió con Esposito en el ejército y…

- Me alegra saberlo – afirmó Gates – detective, tengo que cortar, tengo asuntos pendientes. Les veo el lunes. Adiós.

- Señor…

Kate cortó la comunicación con una mueca.

- Libres hasta el lunes – afirmó Kate al resto – aunque tengo que hacer un informe.

- Me están enviando toda la información desde el Jefersonnian – le dijo Booth – y pensaba ponerme ahora con mi informe, así que, si quieres, podíamos trabajar lo que queda de mañana juntos y lo tendrías hecho para el lunes.

- Eso sería estupendo – dijo Kate - ¿y vosotros que vais a hacer? – preguntó Kate a Espo y Castle.

- Yo me encargo de enseñarles todo esto – se apresuró a decir Sweets - ¿nos vemos a la hora de comer?

- Para entonces espero haber terminado – dijo Booth - ¿me pasas tu informe para incluirlo? – le preguntó a Sweets.

- Claro – le contestó él – vamos a mi despacho y te lo enviaré por correo.

- Nos vemos luego – le dijo Castle a Kate.

- Castle…

- Lo sé… - contestó el soplando – no tocaré nada…

- Eso es – dijo ella sonriendo - buen chico.

Sweets les indicó que le siguieran mientras Kate miraba como se alejaba Castle observando las instalaciones.

- ¿Vamos detective? – preguntó Booth – pediré un portátil para que puedas hacer tu informe.

Sweets les hizo pasar a su despacho y tomaron asiento en un sofá mientras él enviaba datos desde su ordenador a Booth. Tras varios minutos y después de dejar de escribir, se levantó y se acercó a ellos sentándose en la butaca que tenían enfrente.

- En realidad quería hablar con vosotros – dijo sin rodeos el psicólogo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Castle.

- Me gustaría ayudaros a resolver vuestro problema de confianza – les dijo cruzando sus dedos y llevándolos a su barbilla.

- ¿Problema? – preguntó Espo - ¿De que hablas? Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema tío.

- Yo creo que si – afirmó Sweets enfrentándose a la negativa del detective.

- Dejemos que continúe – dijo Castle a Espo.

- Quiero que le digas a tu compañero – le dijo a Espo – porque aunque no sea policía es tu compañero, cuanto te costó procesar y revisar todas las pruebas que le incriminaban en un asesinato.

- ¿Cómo? – bramó Espo - ¿pero que dices? No pienso hablar de aquello.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Sweets – porque como no se lo aclares Richard seguirá pensando que disfrutaste encontrando pruebas…

- Oye tío – dijo Espo levantándose – no sé que pretendes y no pienso aguantarlo.

- Espo – le dijo muy serio Castle – siéntate por favor – le pidió.

Espo miró a Castle, que le sonrío levemente señalándole el sofá. Espo resopló levantando las cejas al escritor que le asintió y volvió a sentarse negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó exactamente? – preguntó Sweets mirando a ambos.

- Nos llamaron para acudir a un asesinato – comenzó Castle – el escenario era espeluznante, una chica grapada literalmente al techo con alambre de espino y una extraña marca grabada en su frente.

- Fuimos siguiendo las pistas – siguió Espo – en un principio nos conducían a su jefe, su compañera de piso decía que salía con alguien que podía permitirse el lujo de comprarle regalos muy caros y llevarle a restaurantes de moda. Ella no sabía de quien se trataba, por lo visto él quería llevarlo en secreto, deducimos que por estar casado.

- Entonces aparecieron mis huellas en el escenario del crimen – aseguró Castle.

- Y tuvimos que pelear con los CSI – suspiró Espo – aseguraban que las huellas estaban allí antes que Castle llegase, y no les gusta que les llevemos la contraria, ya sabes como son los técnicos.

- Lo sé – dijo Sweets pensando en Hodgins.

- Me lleve una charla de Beckett por no tener cuidado – aseguró Castle.

- Y uno de los CSI y yo – dijo Espo – no nos hablamos desde entonces – Castle le miró ante la confesión y le sonrió.

- Pero antes de llegar a descartar al jefe de la chica– dijo Castle – encontramos un pendiente que según la compañera de su piso, le había regalado su novio secreto, y encontramos al diseñador de la joya que lo identificó enseguida y nos mostró unas grabaciones de la persona que los había comprado en metálico.

- La sorpresa de todos es que quien compraba esos pendientes era Castle – dijo Espo – Ryan me confeso que sabía que estabais juntos desde hacía unos meses – le dijo a Castle – y admito que me molestó mucho no haberme enterado y que lo mantuvieseis en secreto.

- No era por ti – se quejó Castle – era por Gates, Beckett temía que ella me echase y la sancionase, tan sólo habían pasado unos meses desde su primera sanción.

- Me molestó – le dijo Espo- pero me alegré por vosotros, todos sabíamos lo que ambos sentíais en uno por el otro y lo difícil que había sido desde el principio para los dos. Beckett merece ser feliz y todos sabíamos que tú eras el único que le arrancaba sonrisas y ganas de seguir trabajando.

Castle sonrió mirando hacía el suelo, recordando fugazmente el tiempo que había luchado por Kate sin atreverse a más.

- Cuando Beckett vio la grabación se derrumbó – continuó Espo - y nos pidió que investigásemos concienzudamente tus llamadas sin descubrir lo vuestro – añadió – y pidió tus movimientos bancarios para descartarte, estaba segura que se trataba de algún error o una maldita casualidad.

- ¿Por qué pedisteis la orden de registro de mi casa? – preguntó Castle.

- Ryan encontró una retirada de efectivo de tu cuenta por 2000 dólares el mismo día que se compraron por ese mismo importe y en efectivo esos pendientes – dijo Espo.

- Yo retiro de mi cuenta esa misma cantidad de vez en cuando – le dijo a Espo – tengo una madre y una hija en casa y ambas tienen gustos caros – dijo medio riendo.

- Coincidía tío – le dijo – y Beckett aun así no podía creerlo, tuvimos que hablar con Gates, lo hizo Beckett, ella insistía que debía tratarse de un error y nos hizo seguir investigando únicamente para descartarte. Le preguntamos si ella estuvo contigo la noche del asesinato, pero curioso, estuviste sólo en tu casa escribiendo.

- Iba retrasado – dijo él con los ojos perdidos.

- Cuando fuimos a su casa con la orden – prosiguió Espo – encontramos una bolsa con alambre de espino igual al utilizado para colgar a la chica.

- Y me condenaste – le aseguró Castle.

- Luchamos por descartarte – dijo Espo – huellas, dinero en efectivo, una grabación de vídeo y el alambre en tu casa… no pintaba nada bien, pero Beckett nos dijo que investigásemos tu ordenador y el de la chica. Estaba desesperada y Ryan y yo haremos todo lo que Beckett nos pida… sea lo que sea – aclaró.

- Para entonces yo ya estaba encerrado – dijo Castle – y no tenía ni idea de quien podía estar intentando implicarme.

- Cuando investigamos tu portátil… la cosa empeoró – aseguró Espo – documentos borrados, mails cruzados con la chica en la que le pedías que se callase sobre lo vuestro… te habría matado ¿sabes? tu no viste la cara de Beckett – le dijo Espo – sólo quería que te pudrieses en la cárcel.

- Gracias – le dijo Castle sonriéndole.

- Tío… me sentí engañado – se quejó Espo - pensaba en como Montgomery nos había hecho aceptarte junto a nosotros, todos los casos que habíamos resuelto, como nos habíamos hecho amigos… y sobre todo pensaba en Beckett y como debía de estar pasando en esos momentos.

- Lo entiendo – dijo Castle.

- Cuando conocí a Beckett – dijo Espo – me conmovió su historia, su lucha, su entrega completa al trabajo sólo por dar a los demás lo que ella no había podido obtener. Yo había estado en el ejército y eso me hacía pensar que era un tipo duro – confesó con una triste carcajada – había visto morir a compañeros y a centenares de civiles, incluidos mujeres y niños, pero jamás había visto hasta donde es capaz de llegar una persona por el dolor de perder a un familiar, jamás había visto el dolor como lo vi en Beckett.

Se hizo un silencio en el despacho de Sweets, Castle fijaba su vista en un lugar perdido de la alfombra abandonándose en sus tonos oscuros y Espo movía la cabeza negativamente.

- Cuando Montgomery nos asignó a Ryan y a mi para trabajar con ella – continuó Espo – nos hizo prometer que la cuidaríamos como si fuese nuestra hermana pequeña, más allá de jerarquías y de trabajo – le aseguró a Castle mirándole fijamente – y yo solo quería matarte con mis propias manos por hacerle eso.

- No confiaste en mí Javi – le dijo Castle – me conocías y no confiaste en mí.

- Lo sé – confesó – estaba cumpliendo una promesa Castle, debía protegerla y en ese momento era de ti.

Castle asintió en silencio, se inclinó ligeramente hacía delante y cerrando su puño se lo mostró a Espo, quien hizo una mueca con su boca y cerrando a su vez el puño lo chocó contra el de Castle.

- Espero que mantengas siempre esa promesa – le dijo y Espo asintió.

- Y yo espero que no se lo digas a Beckett o se cabreará – le dijo Espo.

- No lo haré – le aseguro y Espo arrugó sus labios asintiendo.

Sweets les observó sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal si os enseño esto? – les preguntó y ambos asintieron.

La mañana fue pasando para todos. En el Jefersonnian preparaban pruebas para dárselos a Caroline, Kate y Booth rellenaban informes y Castle, junto a Espo y Sweets tomaba nota mental de todo aquello que veía, con la intención de poder plasmarlo tarde o temprano en alguna de sus novelas.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, todos acudieron a uno de los restaurantes preferidos de Booth y que había dejado de ser su territorio cuando el resto lo descubrió. Se saludaron entre ellos felicitándose mutuamente por haber conseguido atrapar a Jennifer, se sentaron en una mesa larga que el dueño del local les había preparado y Castle observó como el dueño comenzaba a poner platos de comida sin que nadie hubiese pedido aun lo que querían comer.

Kate fue a abrir la boca para protestar ante un plato de tallarines con bambú y pollo y Ángela, que estaba sentada a su lado cogió su mano para que no terminase de llamar al camarero.

- No Kate – le dijo – él nos sirve la comida que él considera que realmente necesitamos, no te resistas y pidas otra cosa, hazme caso.

- El primer día que vine aquí – añadió Hodgins – me negué a comer lo que me puso y pedí otra cosa, me estuvo doliendo el estómago durante horas – aseguró – cuando volvimos al día siguiente fue él quien me dio el mismo plato que yo había pedido y mi estómago se recuperó por completo.

- Espera a que traiga lo mío y si te gusta más – le dijo Castle sentado a su lado – te lo cambio.

- No – dijo Kate extrañada por la situación– está bien así – me gustan.

Después de comer, todos volvieron a sus trabajos excepto los cuatro neoyorkinos, que volvieron al hotel. Habían quedado en verse de nuevo por la noche en _"Los padres fundadores"_ para tomar unas cervezas y celebrar que habían cerrado el caso.

- Creo que Lanie y yo vamos a ir a pasear y conocer un poco la ciudad – dijo Espo – me disteis envidia con vuestro paseo – les dijo y ellos le sonrieron.

- A mi me apetece tomar un largo y relajante baño – dijo Kate suspirando.

- ¿Os parece que quedemos sobre las ocho y tomemos un sándwich en algún sitio antes de ir a por esas cervezas? – preguntó Castle.

- Ocho y media – dijo Lanie consultando su reloj – o no me dará tiempo a arreglarme.

- A las ocho y media- dijo Kate y tiró de la mano de Castle hacía el ascensor.

Lanie y Espo salieron del hotel siguiendo la ruta que el día anterior habían hecho sus amigos. Castle abrió la puerta de la suite y dejó que entrase Kate.

- ¿Terminaste el informe para Gates? – le preguntó

- Tarea terminada – dijo Kate enseñándole una memoria USB con el logo del FBI.

- Guau que chula – dijo Castle - ¿me la darás cuando descargues el informe? – preguntó como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Y que me vas a dar tu a cambio? – preguntó ella acercándose y entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Castle medio riendo.

- Me lo pensaré – dijo Kate torciendo sus labios – voy a preparar el baño – le dijo.

- Yo voy a llamar a Alexis – dijo Castle mirando la hora – ya ha tenido que acabar las clases.

- No la obligues a ir a tu casa para cuidar que Martha no haga una fiesta en tu ausencia – le dijo Kate mientras iba al baño.

- Mi madre no sabe cuando volveré – le dijo él.

- Si lo sabe – aseguró Kate asomándose por la puerta – me ha llamado esta mañana cuando tu estabas con Sweets y Espo.

- Necesito a Alexis – dijo él buscando rápido su teléfono.

- Exagerado – le dijo Kate riendo y volviendo al baño – mándale un beso de mi parte – le dijo.

Kate se sumergió en el agua caliente, posando su cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera y aspirando el olor relajante de las sales de baño y la espuma. Cerró los ojos oyendo a Castle hablar por teléfono. Sin duda padre e hija se estaban poniendo al día. A Kate le gustaba la complicidad que ambos compartían, era algo que siempre le había fascinado de Castle, cada vez que Alexis le planteaba un problema, él maduraba treinta años en tres minutos, para volver a perderla en cuanto Alexis solucionaba el asunto, y volver a ser el Castle despreocupado e infantil que tanto adoraba.

Abrió lentamente los ojos al oír un pequeño tintineo y se topó con la cara de Castle cerca de la suya con una copa de vino blanco en cada una de sus manos, se inclinó sobre ella dándole un beso sobre la mejilla que alargó más de lo normal.

- Alexis te manda un beso enorme – aclaró mientras le tendía la copa.

- ¿Te hago un hueco? – le preguntó Kate echándose hacía delante mientras le veía desabrocharse la camisa.

Ambos, inmóviles, mantenían los ojos cerrados Castle acariciaba el brazo de Kate y ella apoyada en el hombro de él giró levemente su cabeza besándole el cuello.

- Kate

- ¿Mmm?

- Sweets ha hecho que Javi y yo hiciésemos las paces – le dijo muy bajito.

- ¿Habéis regañado por algo? – preguntó demasiado relajada Kate y casi sin hacerle caso.

- Por lo de mi detención – confesó él y Kate abrió los ojos prestándole atención.

- ¿Y que ha pasado? – preguntó ella tensándose.

- Bueno, Javi me ha dado sus motivos – dijo Castle besándola sobre el pelo – y he entendido todo, y él ahora sabe que yo estaba molesto.

- Me alegro que lo hayáis aclarado– le dijo cogiendo la mano de él y besándole el dorso.

- Gracias – le dijo apretándola contra él.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella riendo

- Porque Javi me ha dicho que estabas totalmente empeñada en buscar pruebas para demostrar que yo no había sido - reconoció él.

Kate volvió a besarle la mano, y él se removió acomodándola más a su cuerpo.

Un par de horas después, ambos salían por la puerta del hotel, dando un corto paseo por la calle, Castle quería comprar unos caramelos a Martha que elaboraban de forma artesanal en una repostería cercana.

- Siempre que vengo a la ciudad se los llevo – informó a Kate – le encantan.

Kate sonrió, Castle siempre estaba renegando de su madre, pero ahora, después de sus días de confesiones mutuas, sabía que el escritor adoraba a Martha, a la que ella además tenía en gran estima. Kate apreciaba siempre los consejos que ella les daba, tanto los que iban a ella, como los que Castle le contaba que recibía él mismo. Kate reía con algunas de las extravagancias de la actriz y con su forma de vida. Encontraba a Martha una mujer jovial en quien confiar plenamente y que le había mostrado desde el primer día e incondicionalmente todo su cariño. Sonrió al acordarse de la primera noche que pasó en la cama de Castle y como Martha, pese a confesar más tarde que sabía que ella estaba allí, no les había incomodado y había actuado con total discreción.

- ¿No puedes elegir una un poco más grande? – preguntó Kate al ver que él pedía la caja más pequeña.

- ¿Y que me acuse de hacerle perder su figura porque es incapaz de controlarse y se los come de una vez? – le dijo él.

- Pues compra varias y no se las des a la vez – le sugirió Kate.

Castle la miro y sonrió.

- Está bien – le dijo pidiendo al dependiente que le pusiese varias cajas.

- Si sólo se los llevas cuando vienes aquí – le dijo – últimamente no le llevas muchos ¿verdad?

- ¿Sabes? – le preguntó Castle – creo que al final voy a salir perdiendo, te llevas demasiado bien con mi madre y con Alexis. Al final confabulareis en mi contra y saldré perdiendo, como siempre.

- No seas quejica – le dijo ella besándole la mejilla.

- Deberías ponerte de mi lado no del suyo – le dijo devolviéndole el beso y pagando al dependiente.

- Bueno – le dijo – en algunas ocasiones prometo ponerme de tu lado.

- ¿Qué pasa si yo hago lo mismo? – le preguntó saliendo de la tienda y abrazándola por la cintura para caminar.

- ¿Con tu madre y Alexis? – dijo Kate hundiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de él – supongo que si os ponéis los tres en mi contra será para que salga de tu vida.

- Me refería a ponerme de lado con Espo y Ryan – aclaró – mi madre siempre se pondrá de tu lado, y no creo que ninguna de las dos quiera sacarte de mi vida – aseguró – ya me daban por un caso perdido, eres su salvación.

- ¿Espo y Ryan? – dijo Kate – uno de los dos siempre estará de mi parte para equilibrar.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – preguntó él.

- Mas les vale – aseguró ella riendo – aunque también puedo recurrir a Lanie. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que Martha siempre estará de mi lado?

- Soy su hijo – dijo levantando los hombros – quiere lo mejor para mi.

- ¿Y lo mejor para ti es ponerse de mi lado? – preguntó Kate extrañada.

- Lo mejor para mi – afirmó él – eres tú, así que, hará lo posible por hacer lo que sea necesario para que sigas a mi lado.

- ¿Aunque no esté de acuerdo conmigo? – le dijo riendo

- Eso es lo malo – confirmó él – que siempre está de acuerdo contigo – bufó.

- ¿Y que pasa con Alexis? – preguntó Kate algo inquieta – ¿ella no está del todo de acuerdo conmigo?

- Alexis lo ve de otra forma – aseguró – desde su perspectiva adolescente, Kate. Ve las cosas a corto plazo, no piensa aún en el futuro. Ella siempre se pondrá del lado de la resolución más rápida, aunque esa no sea precisamente la más duradera.

- Me está costando entenderte Rick – confesó Kate.

- Te pondré un ejemplo – le dijo tranquilo – después de que te disparasen, Alexis se enfadó conmigo cuando después de tres meses volví para trabajar a tu lado. Ella sabía lo que yo te había dicho en el cementerio. Sabía lo que me había dolido tu silencio y como lo había interpretado y no me quería ver sufrir más, para ella el asunto estaba claro, debía olvidarte y seguir con mi vida – continuó – sin embargo mi madre veía mi sufrimiento y la pequeña brecha de luz que se volvió a abrir en mi vida cuando viniste a buscarme a la firma.

- Martha te animó a que siguieses – le dijo y él afirmó - ¿crees que tendría que comprarle yo también unas cajas de esos caramelos? – preguntó sonriendo – ya sabes, para darle las gracias por animarte a insistir.

Castle se paró mirándola fijamente, levantó su mano libre cogiéndola bajo la barbilla y acercándose para besarla. Se separaron después de unos minutos, sonriéndose y dándose cuenta que eran el centro de las miradas de quienes pasaban por su lado.

- Nos detendrán por escandalo – dijo él riendo.

- Supongo que pensarán que ya somos mayorcitos para besuquearnos en plena calle – repuso ella apretándose contra él mientras reanudaban la marcha.

- No te confundas con Alexis – dijo él - unos días después, ella también entendió que yo tenía que hacer mi elección a largo plazo.

- No estoy confundida con ella – respondió Kate – tu lo has dicho antes, es una adolescente, el concepto del mundo que tiene es diferente al nuestro, pese a lo madura que es.

Pasearon durante un rato, y cuando se acercaba la hora acordada con Lanie y Espo, entraron en el hotel, donde Castle pidió que le guardasen los caramelos.

- Nos quedan diez minutos aún – dijo Castle consultando su reloj.

- Que fácilmente pueden convertirse en veinte conociendo a estos dos – afirmó Kate.

- ¿Quieres que tomemos algo en la cafetería? – ofreció Castle.

- No me apetece ¿a ti? – preguntó ella.

- No especialmente, pero se me ocurre una idea – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella medio riendo

- Nadie nos conoce en Washington – le dijo

- Bueno, lo correcto es que a mí nadie me conoce- afirmó ella.

- Yo paso desapercibido a tu lado – le dijo – eclipsas – y ella empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué quieres proponerme? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué tal si salimos a la calle y escandalizamos un poco a la gente besuqueándonos? – le dijo con un alegre brillo en sus ojos.

- Eres incorregible – le dijo riendo y tirando de él en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Eso es un sí detective?...

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	18. Chapter 18

Lanie y Espo miraron a su alrededor cuando llegaron a la recepción del hotel, no encontrando allí ni a Castle ni a Kate. El recepcionista les miró sonriendo y decidieron acercarse para preguntar si les habían visto por allí.

- Llegaron hace unos quince minutos – les dijo el joven – dejaron un paquete y volvieron a salir a la calle.

- Gracias – le dijo Lanie – vayamos a buscarles – le dijo a Espo - quizá estén esperándonos fuera.

Salieron de la mano por la puerta del hotel mirando a ambos lados de la calle, Espo dio un pequeño tirón de la mano a Lanie, señalándole uno de los coches aparcados allí. Ambos se miraron sonriendo y se acercaron a ellos. Kate estaba apoyada en la puerta trasera del coche, mientras Castle se apoyaba sobre ella, con una mano sobre el techo del coche y con la otra rodeando el cuello de Kate y besándola. Kate tenía ambas manos sobre el pecho de Castle. Se separaron levemente sonriéndose y volvieron de nuevo a besarse.

Vieron como un matrimonio de avanzada edad que pasaba junto a ellos, miraba a la enamorada pareja y negaban con la cabeza y Espo y Lanie volvieron a sonreírse negando a su vez ellos.

- Policía de Nueva York – dijo Espo en la espalda de Castle – quedan arrestados por escándalo público.

Castle separó la mano del techo del coche y le hizo un gesto pidiéndole un minuto sin dejar de besar los labios de Kate.

- Vamos escritor – se quejó Lanie – vas a dejarla sin respiración.

Kate se separó lentamente de Castle y ambos abrieron los ojos, mirándose y comenzando a reír.

- ¿Ya son las ocho y media? – preguntó Castle sin apartar su mirada de Kate.

- ¿Lleváis así toda la tarde? – preguntó directa Lanie – bonita forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido – aseguró la forense.

- ¿A que sí? – le dijo Castle riendo y volviéndose hacia ellos mientras atrapaba la cintura de Kate y le ayudaba a incorporarse.

- Vamos "muchachitos" – dijo Espo enfatizando la palabra mientras comenzaba a andar abrazando a Lanie – tengo hambre.

Ambas parejas caminaron abrazadas por la calle hasta llegar a una cafetería no muy lejana que les había recomendado uno de los recepcionistas del hotel días atrás.

Se sentaron en unos bancos de cuero marrón, alrededor de una mesa rectangular, Castle y Espo junto a la ventana, las chicas en el lado de fuera. Pidieron sándwich y cerveza y hablaron sobre el paseo que Espo y Lanie habían dado aquella tarde, siguiendo las recomendaciones de Castle y Kate.

Los cuatro estaban relajados y tanto una pareja como la otra no evitaban en ningún momento manifestar muestras de cariño, dándose besos y dedicándose caricias mientras conversaban.

Kate respondió la llamada de teléfono de su padre, saliendo del local para evitar el ruido y poder hablar con él. Espo se excusó y se levantó a su vez para ir al lavabo.

Lanie miró a Castle y le sonrió.

- Dime que no volveréis a discutir más – le dijo Lanie – me encanta ver a la Kate de ahora.

- No pretendo hacerlo Lanie – contestó él – a mi también me gusta verla feliz, sólo espero que no se aburra nunca de mí.

- Eso dependerá de ti escritor – afirmó Lanie.

- Tengo que andar con pies de plomo – rio él – en cuanto a Javi y a ti, ¿crees que duraréis más que la anterior vez?

- Es complicado escritor – afirmó la forense.

- No sé que pesada carga llevas contigo Lanie – se sinceró él – intuyo que debe ser dura para que quieras tener a Javi a cierta distancia, cuando está claro que entre vosotros hay algo más fuerte que un simple lío pasajero, pero si en algún momento necesitas mi ayuda para superarla o crees que hay algo que pueda hacer yo por aliviarla– dijo cogiendo su mano por encima de la mesa – puedes contar conmigo.

Lanie no dijo nada, sólo puedo asentir en silencio, agradeciendo las palabras de Castle, preguntándose que es lo que sabría sobre ella.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? – dijo Kate mirándoles las manos con falsa indignación.

- Ya sabes que soy un mujeriego incorregible – dijo Castle.

- Tendrás que atarle en corto – le aseguró Lanie dándole un apretón en la mano a Castle y soltándosela – y cuanto antes lo hagas mejor – le dijo a Kate que cogió de inmediato la indirecta.

- ¿Vas a hacer tú lo mismo con Javi? – preguntó Kate sentándose junto a Castle que la rodeó la cintura atrayéndola sobre él y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? – preguntó el detective sentándose junto a Lanie.

- Atarte en corto – dijo Castle seguro.

Espo no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a Lanie lanzándola una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Buscamos ese bar? – dijo Castle rompiendo el pesado silencio - ¿Los padres fundadores no? – preguntó a Kate que asintió.

- Vamos anda – le dijo Kate cogiéndole de la mano y levantándose – voy a ir ensayando eso de atarte en corto – le dijo tirando de él.

- Eso me recuerda a aquel caso de tráfico de tigres – contestó él – ahí si que me tenías atado en corto.

- No me lo recuerdes – dijo ella – me dieron ganas de matarte.

- Pero no aprovechaste la situación – le dijo él sin hacerle caso y riendo – y yo tan sólo conseguí que me dieses la mano, levantarte el jersey y quitarte las botas.

- ¿Os interrumpimos cuando llegamos a rescataros? – preguntó Espo riendo ante esa parte desconocida.

- No seas tonto – contestó Kate – le di la mano para no cortarnos con las esposas, levantó mi jersey para comprobar el pinchazo y me tuvo que quitar las botas para poder subir a la trampilla.

- Vale no seré tonto pero Ryan y yo llegamos a pensar que estabais por ahí juntitos– dijo Espo riendo – hasta que vimos a aquel tipo abandonar tu coche.

- ¿En serio pensasteis que estábamos por ahí en algún hotel? – preguntó Castle a Espo.

- ¿Por qué no? – contestó Espo – todos teníamos claro que tarde o temprano acabaríais juntos.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta el bar donde Cam y Vaziri ya estaban esperando.

- ¿Qué tal estas tío? – preguntó Castle a Vaziri.

- Bien – aseguró levantando su vaso de zumo – pero no volveré a beber más.

- ¡Bah! – le dijo Castle – la resaca es mejor curarla con más alcohol.

Castle se llevó una mirada reprobatoria de Kate

- ¿Cerveza? – preguntó Espo al resto que le asintieron y llamó al camarero.

- ¿Hemos llegado demasiado pronto? – preguntó Kate al ver que faltaban los demás.

- Siempre les pasa igual – dijo Cam – ya sabes, con bebés de por medio…

- Claro – dijo Kate haciendo un gesto pensativo con los labios que no pasó desapercibido para Castle.

Castle la abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Kate y mientras Cam seguía hablando al grupo, Castle aprovecho para susurrarle a Kate en el oído.

- No te preocupes, Alexis, mi madre o tu padre se quedarían con nuestros bebés cuando queramos salir – le aseguró

- ¿Nuestros? – preguntó Kate girando levemente su cara hacía la de él.

- Al menos dos – aseguró besándola en la mejilla – ¿nunca quisiste tener hermanos?

- Ya hablaremos – contestó ella ruborizándose.

- Eso me recuerda que tenemos un relato pendiente –le dijo él – siempre que quieras continuar – le aseguró.

Una gran risa en la puerta delató la llegada de Hodgins.

- ¡Tios! – les dijo a Vaziri, Castle y Espo – pedirme una cerveza. Chicas – se dirigió a Cam, Kate y Lanie – estáis muy guapas hoy.

- Jack – le dijo Ángela dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

- Pero no tanto como mi mujer – añadió Hodgins mirando a Ángela y sonriendo- ¿Qué quieres beber cariño?

- Cam – dijo Ángela acercándose a ella y a Lanie y Kate - ¿va a venir Daisy?

- No lo sé – afirmó Cam – pero si puedo decirte que estará mañana en la barbacoa de Booth.

- ¿Ha sido traumática su ruptura? – preguntó Kate.

- Dejarlo el día que van a estrenar casa juntos… - dijo Ángela.

- ¿Quién dio el paso? – preguntó Lanie.

- Lance – afirmó Ángela.

- ¿Se llama Lance? – pregunto Lanie con una pequeña risa.

Booth, Brennan y Sweets tardaron más de medía hora en llegar, se disculparon con el resto, Christine había empezado a llorar y tuvieron que dejarla dormida para que no les echase de menos mientras se quedaba con la niñera.

- ¿Ves? – le dijo Castle a Kate al oído – los nuestros tendrán a sus abuelos o a su hermana.

- Castle – le dijo Kate – vale ya.

Wendell, otro de los asistentes de Brennan, acompañado por varios amigos saludó y fue presentado a los cuatro neoyorkinos.

- ¿Tu Wendell? – preguntó Lanie a Ángela que asintió sonriendo – un jovencito atractivo – aseguró y el resto rieron.

- Te vemos mañana – le ordenó Booth a Wendell y el chico asintió.

Caroline paso más tarde, bebió una botella de agua, les felicitó a todos por la resolución del caso y volvió a marcharse con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

Después de unas horas de conversaciones y cervezas, decidieron abandonar el local y volver a sus casas y hotel.

- Creo que mañana me levantaré a la hora de irnos a la casa de Booth y Brenan – dijo Lanie mientras subían en el ascensor del hotel.

- Te doy la razón – dijo Kate – apagar el despertador y dormir hasta cansarme…

Espo y Castle se miraron entre ellos sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lanie a ambos al ver sus sonrisas – a las ocho te quiero fuera de mi cama – amenazó a Javi.

- Vuelvo a darte la razón – confirmó Kate mirando a Castle – me cuesta despertarte a diario…

- No haré nada para que me eches de la cama – afirmó Castle – es más, te pediré el desayuno y te lo llevaré para que no tengas que moverte.

- Eso tío – dijo Espo – tu poniendo listones.

- No te preocupes Javi – le dijo riendo – cuando pida el nuestro les diré que os lo lleven a vosotros también.

- Tendrás que hacer algo por ti mismo si no quieres dormir en el sofá – le dijo Lanie a Espo que bufó.

Se despidieron y Castle abrió la puerta de la suite dejando que pasase Kate.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Castle cerrando la puerta y apoyando la espalda.

- ¿Por donde quieres que empiece? – preguntó Kate cruzándose de brazos - ¿por nuestros bebés?

- Dijiste que era una posibilidad… - le dijo él.

- Y de eso cuanto hace Castle ¿cinco días? – le dijo

- Vaya… vuelvo a ser Castle… - le dijo poniendo cara triste.

- Si quieres volver a ser Rick – le dijo – prepara algo de beber mientras me cambio – dijo girándose y poniendo rumbo a la habitación.

Castle sonrió y fue al mini bar, preparó un par de bebidas con hielo y algo para picar y lo llevo a la mesa junto al sofá. Fue hasta la habitación para cambiarse y vio a Kate poniéndose la bata.

- Voy a ponerme cómodo – le dijo a Kate.

- Nada de eso – replicó ella cogiéndole de la mano e intentando arrastrarle fuera de la habitación

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confuso

- Me gusta como te queda esa camisa – contestó rápidamente – pero puedes quitarte los zapatos y el cinturón.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó extrañado.

- Haz lo que quieras – le dijo soltándole – tienes razón estarás incómodo. Te espero fuera.

Castle se quitó rápidamente los zapatos, mirando a Kate mientras andaba y se desabrochó el cinturón dando un par de zancadas hasta acercarse a su espalda y abrazarla parándola.

- Ya estoy cómodo – aseguró.

Castle se sentó en el sofá y tiró de la mano de ella hasta hacerla sentar en su regazo, abrazándola.

- Bueno detective – le dijo besándola – ¿Rick o Castle?

Kate miró la mesita con las bebidas y los frutos secos y le miró sonriendo mientras se inclinaba para coger los vasos.

- Rick

- Perdóname ¿vale? – le dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida – no pretendía molestarte.

- No me molesta – le dijo desabrochando un par de botones de su camisa – pero creo que estos últimos días ya he tenido bastante ¿no crees? No llevamos saliendo ni un año…

- Pero lo queríamos desde hace cinco – aseguró él.

Ella le miro seria.

- Tu lo que querías era meterte en mi cama – le dijo.

- Eso no es exactamente así – aseguró – tu siempre has pensado que sólo buscaba acostarme contigo y no era sólo eso. Ya que tu no has seguido una línea de tiempo ¿Por qué no me cuentas porque fuiste a buscarme cuando surgió ese caso de mi imitador?

- Bueno… estaba claro que te imitaba – le dijo – en esos casos lo más lógico es contactar con la "celebridad" para confirmar si tiene algún enemigo.

- ¿Y no podías esperar al día siguiente? – preguntó – siempre tuve esa duda.

- ¿No te lo imaginas? – le dijo Kate soltando una leve carcajada.

- ¿Estabas deseando verme en persona? – le preguntó cerrando uno de sus ojos.

- Ya te había visto en persona – aseguró Kate desabrochando otros dos botones.

- ¿Cuándo? – le dijo intentando hacer memoria.

- Me firmaste un libro –afirmó.

- ¿Y no me fije en ti? – preguntó curioso.

- Estabas pendiente del dibujo de Alexis – le dijo.

- No siempre llevaba a Alexis conmigo – aseguró.

- Estaba resfriada – le dijo Kate – nos lo decías a todos.

- No lo recuerdo – dijo negando con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme al día siguiente? ¿Por qué interrumpiste en mi fiesta?

- Bueno – dijo metiendo su mano por dentro de la camisa de él – eras mi escritor favorito, digamos que tenía ganas de conocerte, de hablar contigo – dijo acariciándole.

- Pues cambiaste de opinión enseguida – le dijo besándola – me odiabas.

- Que tu escritor favorito se de la vuelta con un rotulador en la mano pretendiendo firmar sobre tu pecho – le dijo de carrerilla – no es la presentación más adecuada.

- Llevaba toda la noche haciéndolo – aseguró.

- Por eso mismo me pareciste un completo idiota – respondió ella – vale que leía en la prensa las historias que se contaban de ti, tu éxito, eras atractivo y siempre estabas con la presentadora, actriz o modelo del momento, pero pensaba que la prensa exageraba.

- ¿Me odiabas por firmar en el pecho? – preguntó

- No te odiaba – aseguró – tenía un concepto de ti y me decepcionaste, pero no sólo por la firma. Me pareciste superficial, engreído, frívolo, pedante…

- Vale… - cortó él – no hace falta que sigas

- Por favor… querías fotos de los asesinatos para enseñárselas a tus amigos – le reprochó. Solo para engordar tu ego porque alguien te imitaba.

- Es un orgullo que alguien lea lo que escribes – dijo – para bien y para mal.

- Te traían al fresco las víctimas – le dijo.

- Bueno, reconozco que no pensaba en ellas – dijo pensativo – hasta que tú me hiciste recapacitar. ¿Qué pensaste cuando Montgomery te obligo a trabajar conmigo?

- Sentimientos contradictorios – confesó ella – por un lado me molestaba tenerte pegado y estorbando.

- Ahora no dices lo mismo – le dijo estrechándola más fuerte

- Ahora has aprendido – le dijo haciendo círculos con el dedo bajo su camisa – me costó unos cuantos casos, pero… aprendí a reírme en comisaría.

- ¿Y ya no soy vanidoso y petulante? – preguntó mirándola.

- Sigues siéndolo – le aseguró – para quien te conozca poco, yo ahora sé como eres realmente.

- ¿Y como soy detective? – preguntó

Kate le miró riendo levemente.

- Eres gentil, bondadoso, afectuoso – comenzó Kate – eres un buen hijo y un estupendo padre…

Castle acarició sus labios con el dedo pulgar, acercando su cara a la suya para besarla muy despacio.

- ¿Sentimientos contradictorios? – preguntó tras separarse de sus labios.

- ¿Qué mi escritor preferido trabajase conmigo? – dijo Kate – Estaba encantada. Molesta, pero encantada. Todo era contradictorio, tenía que dejarte claro que no ibas a meterte en mi cama, pero me molestaba si no lo intentabas hacer. Quería que me dejases en paz, pero me fastidiaba ver como intentabas ligar…

- ¿Yo intentar ligar? Era solo por molestarte – le dijo – hubiese pegado un buen puñetazo a Sorenson cuando le vi besarte.

- ¿A Will? – sonrío Kate – con Will pensé que funcionaria ¿sabes? Los dos trabajábamos duro y nos entendíamos, nos gustábamos mucho, pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que nos conocimos a la perfección en un par de semanas y nos queríamos…

- ¿Y que paso? – preguntó él acariciándola.

- Le ofrecieron un ascenso, pero no en Nueva York – dijo Kate sonriendo – me pidió que fuese con él.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – preguntó muy bajito.

- Porque Will no se conformaría con aquel puesto – aseguró ella – y cada vez que quisiera un ascenso tendríamos que mudarnos a otro lugar…

- Y tu sitio estaba aquí, esperando a Braken… - Kate asintió

- Me pidió que hiciese el acceso al FBI – dijo Kate pensativa.

- Bueno, finalmente Sorenson acabó en Nueva York – afirmó Castle.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó ella graciosa – las últimas indagaciones de Javi intentando averiguar quien era mi novio le situaban en Europa.

- ¿No te hubiese gustado ser del FBI? – le preguntó Castle curioso imaginándola vestida con un traje de chaqueta formal, con el pelo recogido en un moño y conduciendo un todoterreno oscuro.

- Prefiero estar aquí contigo – le dijo por toda respuesta.

Castle rozó su nariz con la de ella, acariciándole la cara y suspirando. Kate se abalanzó sobre sus labios besándole con urgencia. Kate se levantó y tiró de su mano poniéndole en pie frente a ella, no dejaron de mirarse y ella llevo las manos al cinturón de su bata, desatándolo y deslizándolo por su cuerpo, dejando que él viese el pequeño y sexy camisón que había comprado unos días antes de viajar y que aún no había estrenado. Él la miró, deslizando sus ojos por el camisón. Kate se acurrucó entre sus brazos, terminando de desabotonarle la camisa y sin quitársela, se hundió en la piel de su pecho.

- Kate…

- ¿Si?

- Has dicho que soy un buen hijo, un buen padre… - le dijo bajito - ¿Y como soy como novio? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

Kate le cogió la cara con ambas manos, mirándole muy fijamente.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – declaro.

Castle se hundió en su cuello, besándola y la cogió en brazos mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en su cintura y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dándole más acceso a su cuello.

- Pienso preguntarte después como soy como amante – le afirmó mientras caminaba a la habitación y ella comenzó a reír…

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	19. Chapter 19

MIL GRACIAS A LOS QUE ESTAIS LEYENDO.

Kate se despertó enredada entre los brazos y piernas de él. Pudo levantar levemente la cabeza alcanzando a ver la hora. Tenía pensado dormir hasta más tarde, pero la fuerza de la costumbre había hecho que a las siete y media estuviese despierta. Se desenredó de su abrazo y se deslizó con cuidado fuera de la cama, poniéndose la bata y saliendo a la sala cerrando la puerta de la habitación con cuidado para no despertarle.

Fue hasta el teléfono y llamó a recepción después de echar un vistazo al menú, pidiendo el desayuno tanto para ellos como para que se lo llevasen a Lanie y Espo, y se sentó en el sofá a esperar que lo subiesen mientras conectaba el televisor y veía las noticias.

Un cuarto de hora después abría la puerta al camarero que sonriente accedió a la habitación y se dispuso a preparar la mesa.

- No por favor, no hace falta que prepare la mesa- le dijo ella.

- Como quiera – replicó el camarero - ¿Quiere que pase a retirarlo?

Kate cerró la puerta al camarero y revisó lo que había pedido. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, él se había movido y estaba durmiendo boca arriba, emitiendo un ligero ruido al respirar, le miró y empujó el carrito que tintineaba levemente, hasta el costado de la cama. Se sentó a su lado y retiró con cuidado el edredón, dejando parte de su torso al descubierto. Se permitió el lujo de mirarlo durante unos largos segundos para pasar después su mano por su torso, acariciándole suavemente para despertarle, cosa que consiguió con cierta dificultad, teniendo que intensificar sus caricias e incluso inclinarse sobre él para besarle.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó él mirándola.

- Son las ocho – contestó Kate – hora de desayunar – le dijo enseñándole el carrito.

- ¡Kate! – exclamó – era yo quien debía traerte el desayuno mientras tú dormías.

- ¿Y que? – le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros - ¿No podía hacerlo yo?

- Si claro – contestó él – pero prefería mimarte yo – protestó.

- Si es por eso – rio ella – en cuanto acabemos el desayuno dejaré que me mimes.

- Eso esta hecho – dijo él sentándose sobre la cama

Kate colocó la bandeja sobre las piernas de él, que extendió las patas de la misma.

- ¡El desayuno de Lanie! –exclamó él soltando el tenedor con un trozo de tortita.

- Tranquilo – le dijo Kate aprovechando su boca abierta para meterle una uva – lo pedí también para ellos.

- Te mereces muchos mimos – le dijo sonriente.

- Lo sé – respondió ella – pero no hace falta que te atragantes para terminar antes – le dijo riendo mientras él tosía.

Una hora después ambos sobre la cama y boca arriba normalizaban su respiración. Él alcanzó un extremo del edredón tapando a ambos con el y se abrazó a ella colocando su cabeza al lado de la de Kate besando su cuello.

- Duérmete – ordenó él – te despertaré a las doce.

- La verdad es que no tengo sueño – confesó ella – pero no pienso moverme de aquí.

- Yo tampoco tengo sueño – dijo acariciándola la tripa – y tampoco pienso moverme de aquí – le dijo sonriendo.

- Y seguro que tienes un plan alternativo – le dijo Kate.

- Pues… si – le dijo él – tengo otro plan alternativo – dijo incorporándose para mirarla – pero no es lo que estas pensando viciosilla… para eso necesito un rato más – aseguró.

Kate empezó a reír y él se contagió.

- ¿Me lo vas a explicar? – dijo al fin Kate.

- ¿Crees que podrías contarme más cosas de ti? – preguntó mirándola serio.

Kate asintió en silencio.

- Puedo – le confirmó.

- Pero no quiero que te sientas triste – pidió él.

- No todo en mi vida ha sido triste Rick – le dijo girando su cuerpo hasta ponerse frente a él.

- Sólo quiero que…

- Rick – le cortó Kate - ¿quieres saber más o no?

Castle se acomodó a su lado sonriéndola.

- Quiero saber todo – pidió.

- ¿Por donde empiezo? – se preguntó a ella misma

- ¿Por el principio? - sugirió

- Bueno, mi madre tuvo dos abortos antes de tenerme a mí – comenzó – así que, cuando llegué era la niña más mimada y querida del mundo, en parte también porque tuvo que estar casi siete meses en reposo, en cama, lo consideraron un embarazo de riesgo. Por eso no tuve hermanos – confirmó – también era la única nieta por parte de mi madre y mis abuelos… - dijo nostálgica – cuidaban de mi mientras mis padres trabajaban.

- Tienes primos – aseguró Castle.

- Si – afirmó – pero viven en Detroit, no nos vemos mucho.

- Tiene que ser alucinante tener abuelos, tíos y primos – aseguró él.

- Adoraba a mis abuelos – confirmó Kate – mi abuelo me llevaba con él a todas partes, recorríamos Manhattan mientras me contaba mil historias sobre la ciudad. La abuela mientras, se quedaba en casa y preparaba enormes bizcochos y cuando volvíamos siempre tenía preparadas dos tazas de café para ella y el abuelo y una de cacao para mí… ¿y sabes que le ponía? – preguntó a Castle.

- ¿Vainilla? – preguntó.

- Exacto – sonrió Kate – la vainilla de mi café es por culpa de la abuela. Cuando empecé a ir al colegio, les veía menos, pero el abuelo iba a buscarme cuando mi madre no podía ir, y esas tardes eran geniales. Un día que el abuelo salió a pasear por la mañana, la abuela se quedó en casa y cuando él volvió a ella le había dado un ictus y la encontró en el suelo de la cocina, no pudieron hacer nada – dijo algo triste – yo tenía diez años. El abuelo la siguió rápido – dijo – a los pocos meses le detectaron cáncer en el estómago y mamá siempre dijo que se dejó llevar, que no luchó, que echaba demasiado de menos a la abuela. Murió al año siguiente.

- Lo siento – dijo Castle pensando en lo afortunada que era Alexis al tener a Martha.

- Fueron de los mejores años de mi vida – afirmó ella con una sonrisa.

Castle la besó en la mejilla, rozando con su dedo su nariz.

- ¿Cómo eras en el cole? – preguntó él intentando cambiar de tema.

- Obediente, aplicada – dijo Kate – y según mi padre muy terca y valiente.

- Recuerdo que tu padre dijo que no querías dormir con luz – afirmó.

- Si, es cierto – afirmó – pero mi padre lo decía porque me pegué con Tommy Sullivan.

- ¿Quién era Tommy Sullivan? – preguntó él.

- Un idiota que se mofaba de mi forma de escribir la letra erre en la pizarra – aseguró Kate – y un día me hartó.

- Las escribes como eles – le confirmó él.

- No empieces tu también si no quieres que te dé un puñetazo en la nariz como se lo di a él – amenazó Kate

- ¿Le hiciste eso? – preguntó riendo.

- Y casi se la rompí – aseguró – comenzó a sangrar de una forma… la profesora se asustó cuando cayó al suelo.

- Me sorprendes detective – le dijo riendo.

- No volví a pegar a nadie hasta la academia – aseguró.

- ¿Te pegaste con alguien en la academia? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos por partes? – le dijo ella riendo.

- ¿Te castigaron? – preguntó Castle

- Me expulsaron una semana – confesó – pero a Tommy también por provocarme, al fin y al cabo yo era una alumna brillante y él sólo buscaba bronca.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías? – preguntó besando su nariz

- Catorce – dijo – casi para quince.

Castle se quedó pensativo, imaginando a una Kate a esa edad, seguro que aún era una niña demasiado alta y delgada, vestida con uniforme, llevando sus libros bajo su brazo, con el pelo recogido en trenzas y a la que sólo se la veían ojos y una sonrisa con brackets.

- Y a partir de ese puñetazo empezaste a ser una gamberra – le dijo.

- Bueno no fue exactamente así – aseguró ella – pero digamos que aquel puñetazo me abrió la puerta de algunas amistades que jamás hubiese tenido.

- Te ganaste el respeto de los malos de clase – confirmó él.

- Tommy era un idiota, todo el mundo le tenía ganas – dijo ella – y lo mejor es que no volvió a meterse conmigo jamás – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo era la Kate gamberra? – preguntó jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

- No era tan gamberra – aseguró – lo que si es cierto es que cambié. Empecé a ser más atrevida, a saltarme algunas normas, a interesarme por otros temas…

- Chicos…

- Bueno… también – dijo riendo – conocí a Maddison y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, nos saltábamos clases, nos maquillábamos a escondidas, nos besábamos con chicos en el gimnasio cuando no había nadie…

- ¿Qué decía Jim? – preguntó refiriéndose al padre de Kate.

- No se enteraban – le dijo Kate – hasta el día que mi profesor de francés llamó a mi madre para ver si necesitaba que me llevase los deberes a casa. La excusa para no ir a clase era que estaba enferma… me cayó una buena bronca, pero como mis notas seguían siendo buenas… lo tomaron como una tontería.

- Gamberrilla pero aplicada – le dijo él besándola.

- Si – le dijo ella – quería estudiar derecho como mis padres, no iba a echar a perder mis notas.

- ¿Cuándo te compraste la moto? – preguntó él.

- Con dieciseis y después de trabajar todo el verano – aseguró – mis padres no se opusieron a que la tuviese, pero se negaron a comprármela, pensaban que se me pasaría

- Pero eres muy cabezota – afirmó Castle – y conseguirías lo que querías. ¿Y ese tatuaje que decías que te hiciste y que no he logrado encontrar? – Kate soltó una gran carcajada.

- Te juro que me hice un tatuaje – afirmó – pero era temporal, no me gustan las agujas – confesó.

- ¿Dónde te lo hiciste? – preguntó él que llevaba un par de años fantaseando con ello.

Kate le cogió de la mano y la dirigió a la parte baja de su espalda, por encima de su trasero.

- Aquí – dijo depositando la mano de él y llevando la suya a su cara para acariciarle.

- ¿Y que era? – dijo pasando los dedos por su piel, notando los dos hoyuelos que tan loco le volvían.

- Un dibujo tribal – dijo besándole.

- ¿A cuantos chicos besaste? – dijo sin poder contener la pregunta

Ella le miró negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes que saberlo todo no? – le preguntó – creo que te dije en una ocasión que no me pidieses números que no te los diría.

- Yo te he contado todo – se justificó.

- A unos cuantos – le dijo Kate sonriendo – besé a los suficientes creo…

- ¿Crees?

Kate le cogió su cara entre sus manos y le beso intensamente.

- ¿No crees que fueron suficientes? – preguntó ella sonriendo después de separarse de su boca.

- Eres… - le dijo pero no pudo terminar porque ella volvió a besarle para callarle.

Se relajaron abrazados, besándose, y sin que se diesen apenas cuenta, se quedaron dormidos. Kate despertó y lo primero que vio fue el azul intenso de sus ojos frente a los suyos.

- Buenos días –le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

- Nos quedamos dormidos – afirmó ella.

- Aún no son las doce – informó él – y aunque te hayas dormido no pienso olvidar que nos hemos quedado en tu instituto.

- Esta noche – le dijo ella acercándose a su cara y moviendo su nariz contra la de él hasta que poco a poco sus labios fueron juntándose.

Casi una hora después Kate secaba su pelo mientras Castle con una toalla alrededor de la cintura se afeitaba mirándola a través del espejo.

- Podría acostumbrarme a esto – le dijo él.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Kate apagando el secador – no te he oído.

- Que me estoy acostumbrando a esto – le dijo rodeándola la cintura.

- ¿A afeitarte? – le preguntó ella picándole.

- Si – le dijo – a afeitarme… pero mientras te miro por el espejo.

Ella se limitó a sonreírle y él la besó en la frente. Había sido un pequeño intento y volvería a hacerlo en cuanto tuviese ocasión.

Salieron de la habitación y Castle llamó con los nudillos en la puerta de la suite de Espo y Lanie.

- Hola chicos – dijo Lanie abriendo la puerta y saliendo seguida de Espo.

- ¿Has dormido lo suficiente Lanie? – preguntó Castle.

- Gracias por el desayuno escritor – contestó la forense con una sonrisa.

- No me las des a mí – contestó el abrazando a Kate - yo me quedé dormido.

- Vaya jefa – dijo Espo – gracias por acordarte.

- No me acordaba de ti Espo – le dijo para molestarle – sólo quería asegurarme que Lanie recuperaba fuerzas – terminó riendo y la forense la miró ladeando su cabeza.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo ¿sabes? – le dijo airada

- Bueno – aseguró Kate – creo que yo estoy en mejor forma que tú – contestó llevándose un leve empujón de Lanie.

- Y yo puedo dar fe de eso – dijo Castle levantando las cejas y abriendo mucho los ojos.

Los cuatro rieron mientras bajaban en el ascensor hasta el parking. Kate seleccionó en el navegador la dirección de la casa de Booth y Brennan y atravesaron el parking en completo silencio, cortado por un grito de Lanie avisando a Kate que una mujer interrumpía en su camino sin mirar. Kate paró en seco.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la mujer - pero… no hace ruido – dijo señalando al coche.

- La culpa es mía – aseveró Kate – no estaba atenta – le dijo a la mujer.

- ¿Beckett disculpándose por su forma de conducir? – dijo Espo intentando molestarla devolviéndosela por su comentario del desayuno, mientras reanudaban la marcha.

- Debí estar más atenta, pero la realidad es que este coche es un peligro al no hacer ruido – aseguró ella.

Quince minutos después y gracias al escaso tráfico por ser sábado, llegaron hasta la zona de viviendas unifamiliares marcada en el navegador.

- Debe ser esa – dijo Kate señalando una casa y viendo el coche de Booth aparcado – no os dejéis nada en el coche – les dijo – luego volveremos en taxi.

Los cuatro salieron del coche después de revisar que no olvidaban nada y se dirigieron a la puerta. Castle se quedó un par de segundos parado, observando la casa.

- Bonita ¿eh? – le dijo Kate dándole la mano.

- Tiene que haber costado una fortuna – aseguró él - ¿Brennan vende más libros que yo? – preguntó pensativo.

- ¿Envidia? – le dijo Lanie riendo

- No – contestó él – pero si ella vende más con todas esas palabras técnicas y rollos médicos, pienso pasar mucho más tiempo en tu laboratorio – advirtió a la forense.

- Ni lo sueñes – contestaron Kate y ella a la vez provocando una risotada de Espo.

Espo llamó a la puerta y una nerviosa Brennan acudió a abrirles la puerta dejándola abierta y alejándose.

- Pasar – dijo medio gritando – tengo la comida de Christine en el fuego.

Los cuatro se adentraron en la casa siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

- Booth está en el jardín – les dijo a Castle y Espo señalando la puerta de acceso al jardín.

- Vamos a ver si tiene problemas con esa barbacoa – dijo Espo y Castle le siguió soltando la mano de Kate.

Kate descubrió a Christine sentada en una silla alta para bebé, jugando con una cuchara de madera haciendo ruido contra un pequeño envase plástico.

- Hola preciosa – dijo Kate acercándose para darle un beso.

- Creo que necesitas ayuda – dijo Lanie a Brennan observando la comida a medio preparar sobre las encimeras - ¿me dejas un delantal? – preguntó

- Te lo agradezco – le dijo a Lanie sacando un delantal de un cajón.

- ¿Te importa? – le dijo Brennan dándole un recipiente con la comida que acababa de separar del fuego, un bol de plástico con dibujos de animales y una cuchara de goma – al lado de ese biberón – le dijo señalándole – está su babero creo que el puré aún esta muy caliente.

- Claro, yo se la daré – contestó Kate con una sonrisa - no te preocupes dime donde hay otro bol y me encargo de enfriarlo.

Brennan le dio otro bol y una papilla de frutas y mientras troceaba junto a Lanie los ingredientes de una ensalada, observó como la detective pasaba el puré de un bol a otro, enfriando con agua el vacío y volviéndolo a llenar de nuevo con puré de forma que este último se enfriaba poco a poco al contacto con las paredes del recipiente. Cuando consideró que estaba a la temperatura ideal, tomó un poco con una cuchara y lo probó y se sentó junto a la niña que la miraba empezando a protestar por el hambre. Kate le puso el babero y comenzó a darle la comida a la pequeña.

- Parece que se te da muy bien – le dijo Brennan.

- Cuidé de mis vecinos mellizos durante un tiempo – contestó ella y Brennan asintió sonriendo.

- Kate – dijo Lanie – no esperes mucho para darme un sobrino.

- Lanie creo que ya lo hemos hablado – respondió ella – dejar de presionar, Castle y yo no llevamos aún ni un año.

- Yo me quedé embarazada de Christine sin estar saliendo con Booth – confesó Brennan provocando que Kate y Lanie se mirasen – fue nuestra primera vez y única en varios meses y no empezamos a estar juntos hasta que no supe que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Vuestra primera y única vez? Vaya puntería– dijo Lanie.

- No es cuestión de puntería – comenzó Brennan – simplemente estaba ovulando en le momento justo y …

- Créeme cariño – dijo Lanie cortándola – sé como funciona.

- Bueno – continuó la forense – mucha gente opina que el hombre es el que tiene más o menos destreza para provocar el embarazo y pensé que opinabas igual.

- Estudié medicina – contestó Lanie algo molesta – no soy famosa por ello pero sé como funciona el cuerpo humano.

Kate intuyó que aquella conversación podía enfrascar a Lanie en una pelea con Brennan, dado que la primera podía sentirse atacada y la segunda sólo se atenía a razonamientos lógicos.

- ¿Os habéis casado? – preguntó Kate elevando la voz para que Lanie entendiese que debía de cambiar de tema.

- No lo creo necesario – contestó la antropóloga – aunque sé que Booth desearía hacerlo cuanto antes y por el rito católico.

- Las bodas católicas son muy bonitas – añadió Lanie – hace poco se casó uno de nuestros compañeros, Ryan, y fue una boda muy emotiva.

- A lo largo de la historia la humanidad ha celebrado distintos ritos para solemnizar la unión entre un hombre y una mujer – comenzó Brennan – no estoy de acuerdo en los religiosos, un dios inexistente no tiene porqué darme su visto bueno para amar a Booth y formar una familia a su lado. Hay ritos mucho más bonitos y que valoran el compromiso de una pareja que los religiosos, que son imperativos. Nadie debe obligar a nadie a hacer algo el resto de su vida que no desea – afirmó.

- Intuyo que Booth lo tiene complicado para convencerte – le dijo Lanie.

- Y tú – preguntó Brennan a Kate - ¿Tienes pensado casarte con Castle?

Kate enrojeció no esperaba la pregunta.

- No digo que no lo haya pensado – aseguró – pero vuelvo a repetir que aún es pronto.

- Cualquier día de estos nuestro chico escritor te lo pedirá – afirmó Lanie – y espero que le digas un "si" rotundo.

- Lanie – reprendió Kate

- Vamos Kate – le dijo ella – tú y yo sabemos que dirás que sí, lleváis casi cinco años esperando.

- ¿No habías dicho que un año? – preguntó Brennan

- Se conocen desde hace cinco – añadió Lanie – desde que él decidió seguirla como un perrito con la excusa de tomar ideas para sus libros.

- Yo estuve seis años trabajando con Booth – afirmó Brennan – antes de que nos acostásemos… al principio era un suplicio trabajar con él – afirmó y Kate rio ante la similitud con ellos – casi estuve a punto de renunciar a mi trabajo con tal de no tener que trabajar con el FBI… pero ahora no puedo pensar en trabajar sin él.

- Lo entiendo – aseguró Kate cogiendo a Christine en brazos para lavarle la cara después de haberse terminado el puré y una papilla de frutas – si mi jefa se enterase probablemente tendríamos que dejar de trabajar juntos y no puedo hacerme a la idea – dijo suspirando.

Mientras ellas seguían hablando en la cocina, Espo se encargó de encender la barbacoa que Booth no había conseguido dominar.

- Menos mal que llegaste – le dijo Booth – si llego a decirle a Huesos que no podía encenderla, me hubiese contado alguna historia sobre neardentales y las obligación del hombre por mantener el fuego… - dijo aliviado y Espo y Castle rieron.

- Sois completamente diferentes – observó Castle.

- Eso es lo que hace que estemos juntos – contestó rápidamente.

- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Castle pensando en lo diferente que era él de Kate.

- Oye tío – le dijo Booth – gracias por enviar el vino y esas cervezas canadienses – le dijo – lo ha traído esta mañana un mensajero - ¿queréis una?

- Claro – contestaron ambos a la vez.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, Brennan se miró las manos, manchadas de aguacate y miró a Kate que jugaba con Christine en brazos.

- Kate ¿te importaría abrir la puerta? – preguntó – seguramente sean Ángela y Hodgins.

- Claro – dijo Kate correteando hacía la puerta y haciendo que Christine soltase una carcajada.

Kate abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse, tal y como le había dicho Brennan, a Ángela y Hodgins, sin embargo no pudo reprimir una cara de sorpresa.

- Hola Kate – dijo Jared traspasando la puerta con una caja en los brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla – te presento a Padme, mi mujer – le dijo – ella es Kate – le dijo a Padme.

- Hola – acertó a decir Kate mientras la chica la saludaba.

- Esto pesa mucho – dijo Jared acercándose a Kate y dando un beso a su sobrina – lo llevaré al jardín – le dijo a su mujer andando rápido a la cocina.

- Me alegra conocerte – le dijo Padme a Kate mientras hacía una caricia a la pequeña – Jared me ha hablado de ti – Kate observó con detenimiento la belleza exótica de la joven india.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Kate recordando el beso que él la había dado unos días antes.

- Entre Jared y yo no hay secretos – le dijo – me contó que te besó y también lo de las amenazas.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Kate sorprendida.

- Ya sé que fue él quien lo hizo – le dijo ella – y que no fue culpa tuya.

- ¿Qué es eso de las amenazas? – preguntó Kate

- Tu novio le amenazó – aseguró Padme.

- ¿Castle? – preguntó incrédula Kate.

- Si – confirmó ella – el escritor. Amenazó a Jared si volvía a hacerlo.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Kate – Castle no es así…

- Me pareció encantador lo que le dijo – aseguró Padme.

- ¿Me puedes decir que le dijo? – preguntó Kate algo nerviosa.

- Que – comenzó la joven - no dudaría en partirse los dedos dándole un puñetazo aunque estaba completamente seguro que saldría perdiendo en cuanto Jared se lo devolviese, pero que no le importaría quedarse sin fuerzas hasta que le tumbase. Le aseguró que no era un tipo duro y que sabría que saldría perdiendo.

- Vaya – dijo Kate arrugando los labios.

- Debe quererte mucho – le dijo a Kate - ¿me dejas coger a Christine?

- Si… - contestó Kate cediéndole a la niña – si claro…

- Deberías ver la cara de Jared cuando me lo contó – le dijo – dice que jamás ha sentido a nadie tan valiente encarándole.

Kate se quedó pensativa durante un momento y en ese instante Castle apareció.

- Kate ¿puedes dejarme las llaves del coche? – dijo – creo que se me ha caído el móvil – le dijo mirando a la mujer.

- Ella es Padme – dijo Kate – la mujer de Jared – y este es Castle – le dijo a Padme – el escritor valiente – dijo con ironía.

- ¿El escritor valiente? – le preguntó Castle mientras saludaba a Padme.

- Tu y yo ya hablaremos Castle – le dijo dándole la llave del coche – ya hablaremos…

Castle salió a la calle confuso sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

- Insisto – le dijo la joven – si alguien dijese algo así por mí, sería porque me quiere demasiado…

- Ya… - respondió Kate pensativa – no lo dudo…. - aquella noche tendría que hablar con él, intuía que no conocía a ese Castle, el capaz de volar hasta París a por su hija, de amenazar sutilmente a Braken en la sala de observaciones, y ahora hasta de pretender que le diesen una paliza por un antiguo novio...

**GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUI.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo... y gracias por los comentarios hechos.**

Padme fue hasta la cocina con Christine en brazos mientras Kate esperaba en la puerta a que Castle volviese del coche. Mientras Kate miraba como el rebuscaba por el suelo del coche, aparecieron Hodgins y Ángela, que aparcaron al lado de Castle. Ángela bajo del coche cogiendo a Michael mientras Hodgins se acercaba a Castle y le ayudaba a buscar el móvil.

- Hola Kate – le dijo Ángela desde el coche - ¿Me ayudas? – pidió y Kate se acercó dejando la puerta abierta tras ella.

- Hola Ángela – saludó – hola peque – le dijo al niño acariciándole la cara.

- ¿Te importa cogerlo? – le dijo tendiéndole al niño y colgándose una bolsa con las cosas del niño.

- En absoluto – le dijo Kate tomando al niño en brazos y sonriéndole.

- He traído el postre y no quiero dejarlo en manos de Hodgins – le explicó – será el rey del laboratorio pero no quiero que experimente con un punto de gravedad y se le caiga al suelo – le dijo sonriendo mientras abría el maletero y sacaba lo que sin duda era un gran pastel - ¿les esperamos? – preguntó señalando a Hodgins y Castle que seguían en el coche.

- No – le dijo Kate – Castle busca su móvil y no lo va a encontrar en el coche – aseguró.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ángela mientras cerraba su coche y caminaban hasta la puerta.

- Se le cayó del bolsillo al bajar del coche y lo tengo yo – confesó Kate – pero ha salido tan directo que voy a dejar que se entretenga un rato.

- ¿Eres un poco mala eh? – aseguró riendo.

- Me acabo de enterar de algo que me ha enfadado un poco – confesó – que sufra un rato, o que pida a Hodgins que le llame a ver si lo encuentra – le dijo riendo.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te ha enfadado? – preguntó Ángela curiosa.

- Acaban de llegar Jared y Padme – comenzó Kate – y a ella le ha faltado tiempo para decirme que Castle amenazó a Jared.

- ¡Ah si! – dijo Ángela – fue encantador.

- ¿Cómo? – le dijo Kate parándose junto a la puerta - ¿Lo sabías?

- Si pero le aseguré que no diría nada – confesó – fue muy romántico ¿sabes? – le dijo pasando a la casa seguida de Kate.

- Ya… seguro – dudo Kate.

- De verdad – dijo Ángela – deberías haber visto su cara, era como un niño bueno sonriendo y diciéndole a Jared que sabría que tenía las de perder pero que él daría primero – dijo riendo – a mi sinceramente me pareció muy romántico.

- No me gusta esa clase de romanticismo – dijo Kate – no quiero que le hagan daño.

- Bueno, Jared se merecía que le parasen los pies – dijo Ángela sin darse cuenta que Padme estaba en la cocina cuando ella entró y la oyó.

- No te preocupes Kate – dijo Padme – si Jared vuelve a hacer algo así no creo que quede algo de él para Castle – afirmó mientras besaba a su sobrina en la cabeza – haré pedacitos a ese tío tuyo – le dijo a la niña.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? – dijo Jared entrando y cogiendo a la niña de los brazos de Padme tirándola hacia arriba y recogiéndola provocando la risa de la pequeña.

- Por el momento nada – le dijo Ángela.

- Pero como se te ocurra volver a besar a alguien – le dijo su mujer acercándose y rodeándole con los brazos.

- Kate lo siento – se disculpó Jared – reconozco que besarte al volver a verte no fue un acto afortunado.

- No lo fue – afirmó Castle pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kate y haciéndole una caricia a Michael – hola campeón – dijo al pequeño.

- ¿Sin rencores? – preguntó Jared a Kate y ella le sonrió – lo siento – dijo tendiéndole la mano a Castle, que se la apretó con media sonrisa cosa que Kate interpretó como amenazante.

- Bien – intervino Ángela – si ya todo está resuelto ¿Qué tal si vosotros vais a ayudar a Booth y despejáis un poco la cocina? Esto parece el metro en hora punta – dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada un sitio donde poner la tarta.

- He perdido mi teléfono – le dijo Castle a Kate mientras besaba su mejilla.

Kate colocó a Michael sobres su cadera y con la mano liberada sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el Iphone de Castle entregándoselo.

- ¿Lo tenías tú? – preguntó en un gritito – y me has hecho buscar en el coche…

- No preguntaste – contestó rápidamente.

- Ya podemos hacer esa foto – le dijo a Hodgins saliendo al jardín como un niño entusiasmado.

Jared les siguió y las cinco mujeres se quedaron a solas en la cocina.

- La cara de Castle era la de "vale pero no me convences" – dijo Kate.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, la de Jared era "pido perdón pero no me arrepiento" - dijo Padme y ambas se echaron a reir.

- Creo que les conocemos demasiado bien – aseguró Kate.

- Jared entrecerró su ojo izquierdo – dijo Padme – señal inequívoca que miente.

- Y Castle puso su media sonrisa – confirmó Kate – que quiere decir que intenta que los demás creamos que es un encanto.

- Un colega antropólogo realizó un estudio que asegura – intervino Brennan – que sólo el 7% de la comunicación entre personas es por medio de las palabras, un 38% es por el volumen, entonación y variaciones de la voz y el 55% restante es por gestos, miradas, posturas… -

- Cariño – dijo Ángela - ¿por fin lo has aceptado? – preguntó sabiendo que Brennan no entendía como Booth podía saber cuando un acusado decía la verdad.

- He estudiado sobre el tema – contestó – pero Booth no conoce tan a fondo a todos los acusados como para saber interpretar sus gestos.

Lanie miró a Kate elevando una de sus cejas y moviendo la cabeza lateralmente y Kate, que sí conocía bien a la forense, supo interpretar que Lanie o salía de allí o acabaría discutiendo con la antropóloga. Por suerte, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

- Yo abriré – dijo Kate andando con Michael en sus brazos.

Por suerte para todos, quien acababa de llegar era Cam con Vaziri, sólo ella sería capaz de aliviar la tensión que se creaba entre Lanie y Brennan cada vez que está última se mostraba tan escéptica.

- Sé que te molesta – le dijo Cam a Kate cuando entró en la casa – pero se te ve bien con un niño en brazos.

- Cam… - regañó Kate - ¿No vendrá Michelle?

- Está pasando el fin de semana con una amiga – afirmó – supongo que será más divertido que aguantar a una pandilla de doctores y policías.

- Seguro – afirmó Kate – pero se perderá ver a Lanie intentando matar a Brennan.

Los tres rieron mientras caminaban hasta la cocina.

- Hola chicas – dijo Cam entrando en la cocina

- Será mejor que salgas al jardín – dijo Kate a Vaziri sabiendo que no disfrutaría de conversaciones femeninas.

- ¿No ha llegado aún Daisy? – preguntó Cam mientras saludaba a Padme.

- ¿Por qué preguntáis tanto por ella? – dijo Brennan.

- Queremos ver su reacción y la de Sweets – confesó Ángela.

- Han acabado su relación de mutuo acuerdo – dijo Brennan – no tiene porqué haber ninguna reacción.

- Cariño – le dijo Ángela – aún te queda mucho por aprender.

Brennan gesticuló algo molesta.

- También tiene que venir Wendell – dijo Brennan - ¿quieres que observemos vuestras reacciones? - preguntó.

- Buen punto – dijo Cam riendo – creo que Brennan te ha dado de lleno Ángela.

- No es lo mismo – se apresuró a decir Ángela – lo nuestro duró poco y no estábamos enamorados, tan sólo fue sexo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, tengo una familia con Hodgins y a Wendell le veo cada dos por tres en el Jeferssonian.

- En eso tienes razón – dijo Lanie a la artista aún sin conocer bien la historia.

Terminaron de preparar la comida que cocinarían en la barbacoa, dejándola sobre grandes bandejas que sacarían a las mesas del jardín en cuanto todos hubiesen llegado.

- Temperance – dijo Kate – se supone que la barbacoa era para celebrar que el hijo de Booth regresaba, pero… ¿Dónde está?

- Su madre lo traerá en un rato – dijo ella – tenían que visitar a otros familiares – Kate asintió.

- Yo abriré – dijo Ángela cuando el timbre volvió a sonar – y prometo no caer desmayada si es Wendell – dijo sarcásticamente a Brennan.

Ángela se sorprendió cuando al abrir la puerta encontró a Sweets y Caroline que sonreía ante los comentarios del primero.

- Vaya Caroline – dijo Ángela – parece que los días libres te sientan bien.

- ¿Y a quien no? – le dijo la fiscal cambiando de cara.

Antes que Ángela pudiese cerrar la puerta, oyó como la llamaban y al asomarse a la calle descubrió a Wendell corriendo hacía ella.

- ¡Espera! – le dijo – no cierres.

- Hola Wendell – le dijo Ángela – ven, vamos a reírnos de Brennan.

- No quiero problemas – le respondió el chico – es la jefa.

- Tranquilo – le dijo cogiéndose a su brazo y entrando a la casa.

Entraron en la cocina y Wendell saludó mientras Ángela le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla ante el asombro de Brennan y Wendell y las risas del resto.

- Ya te puedes ir al jardín – le dijo Ángela al chico soltándole el brazo y dándole un pequeño empujón hacia la puerta del mismo.

- Si – contestó Wendell – no quiero tener problemas con Hodgins… -aseguró.

- Espera – dijo Sweets – voy contigo.

- ¿Quién falta? – preguntó Cam

- Daisy y Parker – afirmó Brennan.

En ese momento Booth entró corriendo atravesando la cocina, tomó a Christine de los brazos de Padme.

- Parker está fuera – le dijo a Brennan que asintió en silencio y le siguió hasta la puerta.

- Será mejor que salgamos a esperarles al jardín – dijo Caroline

Kate se acercó a Castle que estaba apoyado sobre una mesa de piedra y él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciendo que ella reposase sobre él.

- Creo que a esto también podría acostumbrarme – dijo acariciando a Michael.

- Pues no lo hagas tan rápido – le dijo.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza jefa? – dijo Espo tendiéndole una botella a Kate.

- Gracias Espo – dijo Kate.

- Trae a Michael – pidió Castle – mañana te dolerán los brazos.

Ella le dejó coger en brazos al niño y siguió apoyada contra él mientras bebía de la botella.

- ¿Quieres que coja a Michael? – preguntó Hodgins a Castle.

- Esta perfecto – contestó Castle – será mejor que sigas aplicando tus técnicas para las brasas o no comeremos nunca.

- ¿Qué foto querías hacer? – preguntó Kate curiosa

- Ah mira – le dijo mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de la camisa – Booth se ha quemado las cejas con la barbacoa – dijo riendo.

- Tú también te las quemaste – le dijo Kate viendo la foto.

- ¡Oye! – replicó – hablas demasiado con Alexis.

- ¿Nos lo vas a prohibir? – preguntó ella

- Nada de eso – se apresuró a contestar – me encanta que lo hagáis – le dijo besándola – aunque te cuente mis secretos – le dijo en bajito.

Minutos después Booth salía al jardín con su hijo de la mano y con Christine en sus brazos, presentándoselo a todos y con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Brennan se había quedado detrás de ellos, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta y Booth se giró para reclamarla a su lado, ella se acercó abrazándose a Booth que la miró dándole un beso, Parker, algo asustado, le dio su mano libre a Brennan, que le miró sonriendo.

- ¿Una foto? – dijo Castle mientras enfocaba con su móvil.

- Vosotros también estáis de foto – dijo Lanie cerca de Castle.

- ¿No os cansáis? – preguntó Castle mirando su móvil – tiempo… - pidió – o al final me asustaréis a Kate.

- Yo no estoy asustada – contestó Kate.

- Genial – dijo Lanie.

- Perfecto – le dijo Castle mirándola – en cuanto lleguemos al hotel lo pondremos en práctica…

- ¿No pierdes oportunidad, eh? – le dijo ella.

- Nunca – contestó él rápidamente.

Gracias a la intervención de Hodgins pronto las brasas estuvieron preparadas para comenzar la comida. Booth iba a encargarse de la barbacoa pero Espo y Vaziri decidieron hacerse ocuparse ellos, al ver como los dos hermanos y sus mujeres hablaban con Parker que seguramente les ponía al día sobre sus vivencias en Inglaterra.

Lanie y Cam comenzaron a llevar hasta la parrilla los platos de carne: costillas recubiertas de bacón, gruesas hamburguesas y pollo, y las verduras: patatas y calabacín cortados en gruesas rodajas, mazorcas de maíz cortadas en tres partes, tomates partidos por la mitad…

Hodgins y Ángela, que conocían mejor la casa preparaban la larga mesa del jardín, colocando los cubiertos, servilletas, ensaladas, salsas…

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Kate a Ángela

- No cariño – contestó la artista – prefiero que tengáis controlado a Michael, parece que está muy entretenido con el móvil de Richard – advirtió – no pienso hacerme cargo si os lo babea todo y deja de funcionar.

- No te preocupes – dijo Kate riendo – es rico – dijo señalando a Castle – ha estropeado otros de formas más tontas.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó él

- Incluso uno se ahogó en el Hudson – le recordó ella rememorando el día que cayeron al agua dentro del coche de Kate.

El móvil de Ángela comenzó a sonar y ella se alejó hacía la cocina, al rato, apareció por la puerta acompañada de una joven nerviosa que comenzó a saludar a todos y que Kate adivinó se trataba de Daisy, la ex novia de Sweets, al que la chica saludó de forma bastante formal sin detenerse ha hablar con él.

Después que Ángela les presentase a Daisy, Kate no paró de observar a la joven que hablaba con Wendell sobre su trabajo mientras echaba miradas de reojo a Sweets que seguía hablando con Caroline, seguramente de algún caso que ella estaba tratando en los tribunales y sobre el que el joven le daba parámetros para interrogar a los testigos.

El olor de la carne comenzó a inundar el jardín y el apetito del pequeño Michael reclamó la atención de su madre, que volvió de la cocina con un bol, una cuchara y un babero.

- ¿Os importa? – preguntó a Castle y a Kate.

- Creo que nos estáis tendiendo una trampa – contestó Kate cogiendo lo que Ángela le entregaba.

- En absoluto – dijo Ángela - ¿queréis que lo haga yo?

- Noo – le dijo Kate – tranquila ¿esta caliente?

- Esta a punto para que lo coma – contestó Ángela.

Castle le puso el babero al pequeño mientras Kate se sentaba removiendo el puré.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – preguntó Castle

- Trae – le dijo Kate tendiéndole los brazos para que le entregase a Michael – no me importa, antes di de comer a Christine.

- Ahora entiendo lo de la trampa – dijo él.

Cuando la carne comenzó a estar en su punto, Michael había terminado de comer y todos se sentaban a la mesa, Brennan puso a Christine en un parque rectangular que habían colocado en el jardín y Ángela le dijo a Kate que dejase a Michael con la pequeña.

La comida se extendió un par de horas, mientras todos charlaban animadamente y Parker, el centro de atención, comenzaba a vencer su timidez y contestaba a las preguntas que todos le iban haciendo.

Después de recoger el jardín, y después de una conversación sobre quien tenía mejor entrenamiento en armas, los dos policías de Nueva York decidieron demostrar a los agentes del FBI que ellos eran los mejores, reto al que se unió Jared, haciendo valer su condición de ex marine para participar en un solo equipo y ver cual de los tres cuerpos estaba más preparado.

Booth fue a por las pistolas de pequeños perdigones y sacó un soporte para dianas de papel.

Wendell y Caroline se despidieron del resto, ambos tenían cosas que hacer y se marcharon.

Mientras los cinco tiradores discutían sobre las distancias, turnos y puntuaciones, Castle observó como Daisy no quitaba ojo a Sweets.

Castle se alejó de la mesa que compartían el resto para ir a recoger un juguete que Christine había lanzado por encima del parquecito, y como la pequeña volvió a lanzarlo un par de veces mientras Castle intentaba alejarse, decidió quedarse allí sentado en un pequeño banco de piedra, recogiendo el juguete que una y otra vez y por turnos iban lanzando ambos niños, retándole.

Lanie se acercó a él con una copa de champagne, entregándosela y sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Cómo crees que acabarán? - preguntó ella señalando a los policías con la cabeza.

- No sé como dispara Sweets – dijo él – pero tanto Espo como Kate son muy buenos, y Booth debe de serlo si fue francotirador… en cuanto a Jared…

- Mejor no digas nada… - le dijo sonriéndole.

- No me cae nada bien – admitió.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí? – preguntó directa Lanie.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Castle.

- Vamos… - dijo Lanie – eres un escritor cotilla, apuesto a que nos has investigado a todos.

Castle lanzó una pequeña risotada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó él divertido.

- Me apuesto mi mano – dijo levantando su mano derecha – a que lo has hecho, bien para investigar los personajes de tu novela, o bien para conocer nuestros oscuros secretos – le dijo.

- Lauren Parry es creíble ¿no? – preguntó él.

- ¿Qué sabes? – insistió la forense.

Castle notó que Lanie no estaba a la defensiva, no ladeaba su cabeza ni entrecerraba sus ojos amenazantes. Meditó unos segundos sobre la pregunta de Lanie.

- ¿Te vas a enfadar? – preguntó cerrando un poco sus ojos como esperando un golpe.

- Dispara Castle – dijo la forense y en ese momento, Jared, que había ganado el turno, apretó el gatillo de la pistola de aire comprimido y Castle dio un respingo en su asiento provocando la risa de la forense – pareces un niño asustado.

- El muy capullo dispara bien – dijo Castle observando la diana de Jared.

- Si – dijo ella mirando.

Ambos hicieron un silencio.

- Sé que te fuiste de tu casa porque no aguantabas a tu padre – le dijo de pronto Castle – fuiste a Philadelphia y estudiaste medicina en la Universidad de Pensilvania.

Lanie le miró, la primera parte de la frase de Castle no era de dominio público, la Universidad donde había estudiado era un dato fácil de conseguir.

- Pagaste tus estudios trabajando en una residencia de ancianos y con la ayuda de tus abuelos maternos – aseguró él – de cuidar a los ancianos aprendiste a ser como eres – le dijo – a dar esos consejos que das, a saber de la vida todo lo que sabes – le dijo sonriéndola.

- Eres buen escritor – le dijo Lanie – sabes maquillar la realidad con las palabras adecuadas para que no parezca tan duro.

Lanie tomó un sorbo de su champagne mirando un punto fijo de la mesa donde sus nuevos amigos charlaban.

- Mi padre tenía anulada a mi madre – confesó – desde que se casaron le dijo como tenía que comportarse, como tenía que vivir, hasta lo que tenía que comer – afirmó – para ella no había elección, sólo era lo que él mandaba…

- Mira Lanie… – comenzó Castle pero ella le silenció levantando la mano.

- Me dijiste que si podías hacer algo por aliviar mi carga… - dijo ella.

- Aquí estoy – le dijo él dedicándole una mirada seria.

- Las primeras veces no me enteré de nada – confesó – le ponía la mano encima cuando mi hermano y yo estábamos fuera de casa… y ella siempre ponía una excusa para cada morado…

- No quería que lo supieseis – le dijo él.

- La primera y última vez que me puso la mano encima fue porque llego la carta de Pensilvania, me habían admitido en la universidad – dijo Lanie – me dijo que no lo permitiría, él tenía planes para mi hermano, no para mí. Gritamos y me calló de un bofetón. Decidí irme a la casa de mis abuelos – dijo – y fue allí donde mi madre me confesó que la maltrataba y lo que habría sido una chiquillada, se convirtió en el problema más grande de mi vida.

Castle asintió sin saber muy bien si debía abrazar a la forense, miro a Espo que observaba atento como disparaba Sweets y decidió coger la mano de Lanie, apretándola levemente para infundirle su apoyo.

- Me enfade con mi madre, jamás he entendido como se puede convivir con alguien así – dijo - le prometí quedarme con ella si le abandonaba, buscar trabajo y mantenernos sin que tuviese que aguantarle – continuo – pero ella se negó y aquel día perdí a los dos, a él porque descubrí el mounstruo que llevaba dentro, a ella por renunciar a su dignidad sin razón.

- ¿No has vuelto a verles? – preguntó Castle.

- Les he visto de lejos – admitió ella – a veces necesito ir hasta su casa, sentarme en la cafetería de enfrente y conformarme con verles pasar.

- ¿Tu hermano? – preguntó Castle

- En Seattle – dijo – estudió derecho allí y se quedó. Mis abuelos murieron hace unos años – declaró – no he vuelto a tener contacto con él desde entonces.

Castle asintió, esperando que ella siguiese hablando, pues sabía que no era su único secreto.

- ¿Qué más sabes, escritor? – preguntó Lanie limpiándose el comienzo de una lágrima.

- Que te elegiste al chico equivocado – admitió él.

Lanie suspiró.

- Era demasiado joven y estaba demasiado sola – confesó – yo creía que era amor hasta que descubrí que para él era un simple entretenimiento... No sé porque te estoy contando todo esto – dijo mirándole

- Porque estoy convencido que Espo y tú merecéis una oportunidad – aseguró él – y si no haces por superarlo, puede que pierdas al hombre de tu vida – le dijo mirando a Espo y haciendo que ella también le mirase.

Espo cruzó la mirada con ambos y levanto el pulgar en señal que todo iba bien con sus puntuaciones, ajeno a la conversación que ambos mantenían.

- ¿Pensaste en tenerlo sola? – preguntó Castle descubriéndole que sabía que se había quedado embarazada.

- Bastante aventura tenía ya con la universidad, el trabajo y sin familia – dijo – como para abandonar todo y ponerme a trabajar de camarera para sacar adelante a un niño yo sola – confesó.

- Entiendo.

- Pensarás que soy tan mounstruo como mi padre – dijo ella.

- En absoluto Lanie – le dijo – creo que fuiste consciente que no podías hacerlo y fuiste valiente.

- Imaginar que podría tener un hijo de semejante… - dijo – aún me dan nauseas. Aún recuerdo su cara cuando se lo dije – mencionó – me aseguró que no podía ser suyo y que había perdido el tiempo con una fulana como yo.

- Lo siento Lanie – le dijo mientras saludaba a Kate que les miraba triunfante después de haber dado de lleno en el centro de la diana.

- Necesito saber que soy libre Castle – confesó – no quiero que ningún tío mangonee en mi vida y no puedo saber…

Lanie se quedó callada.

- No puedes saber si eres un entretenimiento o es para siempre – terminó él por ella – pero así estamos todos Lanie – le dijo – temo cada segundo que esa maravillosa mujer – dijo mirando a Kate – cambie de opinión y me aleje de su vida.

- Créeme escritor – dijo Lanie – eso no va a ocurrir, está enamorada de ti desde el primer día.

- Créeme forense – devolvió él – ese tipo moreno de ahí – dijo señalando a Espo con la barbilla – esta loco por ti y no sólo no te dirá que debes hacer, si no que hará todo lo que tu quieras que haga para demostrártelo…

La forense le miró sonriendo.

- Te he dicho que eres un buen escritor – le dijo – sabes utilizar bonitas palabras.

- Y yo ya te he dicho que para poder hacerlo – admitió – necesito una buena investigación sobre los personajes…

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	21. Chapter 21

**GRACIAS...**

Lanie miró a Castle que le pidió perdón en voz muy bajita por entrometerse en su vida sin su permiso.

A ella en parte le molestaba que el escritor hubiese investigado su pasado sin consultarle primero, aunque también era consciente que si él lo hubiese hecho, jamás le habría contado nada de su "lado oscuro".

En ese momento a Lanie le parecía haber movido varios centímetros una gran losa que cubría una de las puertas de su vida, justo la puerta que tenía un cartel en el que ponía "familia" y por ese alivio al poder moverla, sentía una agradable sensación que inundaba de alegría su mente, no podía regañar al escritor.

Por eso y porque a pesar de conocer parte de sus secretos, él no había hecho absolutamente nada por airearlos. Tan sólo los había utilizado muy sutilmente en la comprensión de su personaje como Lauren Parry.

- Espero que sepas que esto… - comenzó ella.

- Es algo que queda entre tu y yo – terminó él.

- Ni siquiera a Kate – exigió la forense – ella sólo sabe una pequeña parte.

- Lanie ellos son tu novio y tu amiga – dijo mientras sonreía a Kate que le hacía gestos porque había vuelto a acertar en pleno – si tu no se lo has dicho, no es asunto mio hacerlo.

- Confío en ti Rick – le dijo Lanie.

Castle la miró sorprendido. No esperaba que ella le dijese eso, más bien esperaba que le lanzase amenazas en las que incluyese las palabras bisturí, cortar, dolor, castración…

- Me alegra oír eso Lanie – confesó él – y si aceptas un consejo de amigo que valora tus consejos… - él hizo un silencio a la espera que ella aceptase.

- Suéltalo – dijo ladeando lateralmente como una serpiente.

- Te aconsejo que se lo cuentes cuanto antes a Espo – le dijo – estoy seguro que te apoyará en vez de dedicarse a sobreactuar para no meter la pata sin saber muy bien que es lo que te molesta de vuestra relación.

Lanie esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que lo hace? – preguntó ella.

- Si – aseguró – y yo haría lo mismo – confesó.

- Quizá te haga caso – le reveló - ¿Qué tal si volvemos con el resto antes que alguien se pregunte de que hablamos?

- La única persona que me importaría que se hiciese esa pregunta – dijo él mirando a Kate – confía plenamente en ti – aseguró poniéndose en pie y provocando la risa de la forense.

Los dos fueron hasta la mesa donde el resto hablaban y reían mientras observaban y seguían las puntuaciones de los cinco tiradores uniéndose a su conversación mientras tomaban un trozo de la tarta que Ángela había traído.

Castle perdió su mirada en Kate, que reía ante los comentarios de sus oponentes ajena a que él la observaba. Él había esperado por ella y la espera había merecido la pena. Cada persona en este mundo soportaba pesadas cargas que le impedían ver las cosas con la claridad necesaria para poder tomar decisiones acertadas de cara al futuro.

Pensó en la suya propia. Su carga. Esa que no estaba compartiendo con nadie y que le impedía pasar a la acción y hacer lo que estaba deseando desde hacía casi un año. Sabía que no podría estirarlo mucho más tiempo y que tarde o temprano tendría que decidirse. No quería volver a meter la pata, quería que esta vez fuese, como ella dijo "la tercera y definitiva" pero para eso tenía que estar completamente seguro que no hacía lo que debía y si lo que realmente quería. Y el hecho de tener que estar escondiéndose de medio mundo no le ayudaba en absoluto.

- Richard – llamó Ángela - ¿Qué dices? ¿participas?

- Perdona Ángela – contestó él prestándole atención - ¿Participar? ¿en que?

- Cinco dólares – dijo ella – di un ganador – dijo señalando a los cinco.

Castle busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un billete de cinco dólares.

- Mi chica – dijo poniéndolo sobre el montón.

- Que romántico – dijo Padme sonriendo.

- ¿Tú no has apostado por Jared? – le preguntó.

- Soy más realista – aseguró la chica – y lo he hecho por Booth.

- Yo también soy realista – confesó él – confió en las posibilidades de Kate.

- Pues si gana Kate – dijo Hodgins – te llevas toda la pasta – dijo revisando el listado – eres el único que ha apostado por ella, el resto por Booth o por Espo.

- ¿Y Jared y Sweets? – preguntó curioso mirando el listado.

- ¿Sweets? – dijo riendo Hodgins – dispara mejor Brennan.

- Tengo buena puntería – afirmó ella – pero Booth no me deja llevar arma.

- Te entiendo – contestó Castle – a mi me pasa igual. ¿Y Jared?

- Naa – dijo Padme – lleva mucho tiempo fuera del ejército.

- Ganará papá – aseguró Parker con los labios sucios de nata.

- Ya veremos campeón – le contestó Castle riendo.

Los turnos de tiro siguieron, Booth estaba a la cabeza de la puntuación, seguido muy de cerca de Espo y de Kate, y tras ellos Jared y Sweets que casi iban empatados. Kate se acercó a Castle dándole un leve beso y cogiéndole la copa de champagne para tomar un sorbo.

- No, no, no – dijo él retirándola de su alcance.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kate

- He apostado por ti – le confesó – así que nada de alcohol hasta que ganes – le dijo entregándole una botella de agua – si ganas nos llevamos 40 pavos.

- Castle – le regaño ella arrebatándole la copa y tomando un pequeño sorbo – eres rico.

- Pero me encantaría ganarles – le dijo poniendo morritos que ella no pudo evitar besar.

- No tienes solución – le dijo volviendo junto a los otros cuatro que acababan de abrir otra ronda de cervezas.

Tras un fallo bastante espectacular de Sweets, que se asustó cuando un pájaro se cruzó por delante de la diana, todos comenzaron a reír y el siguiente en tirar, Espo, falló por la risa incontenida al recordar el susto del psicólogo, y aunque dio en el objetivo, no sumó los puntos suficientes y Kate se colocó por delante de él a falta de dos rondas para terminar.

La siguiente ronda no aclaró nada, todos siguieron en su línea. Le tocaba el turno a Booth que acabaría el primero si volvía a acertar.

Booth se hizo el interesante dándose más tiempo de lo normal para apuntar. En el momento que se disponía a disparar, Michael arrebató un juguete a Christine que lanzó un agudo grito y comenzó a llorar y Booth disparó mientras desviaba la mirada a su pequeña, no llegando a acertar en ningún punto de la cartulina.

Booth miró la cartulina encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo y en la mesa lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

- No pasa nada papá – le dijo Parker – tu dices que lo importante es divertirse.

- Claro que sí – le dijo al chico mientras iba a consolar a Christine.

Jared era el siguiente en disparar, pero aunque consiguiese el centro no superaría la puntuación ni de Booth ni de Kate ni de Espo, no obstante Jared acertó de pleno.

Era el turno de Kate, que no quiso mirar a Castle sabiendo que podría presionarla.

- Vamos jefa – alentó Espo y Kate le miró sonriendo – haz que Castle gane esos 40 pavos, se los merece después de pagarnos ese hotel.

Kate asintió y se preparó para disparar. Sonrío imaginando la cara de Castle si conseguía su objetivo, apretó el gatillo y…

- ¡Esa es mi chica! – le dijo Castle levantándose y abriéndole los brazos para que ella fuese a su encuentro.

Kate se acercó despacio a él y se hundió entre sus brazos.

- Has ganado a dos francotiradores – le dijo Castle riendo

- Ha sido suerte – dijo ella.

- Has sabido aguantar mejor la presión – afirmó.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer con esa ingente cantidad de dinero que acabas de ganar? – le preguntó ella sonriendo.

- ¡Parker! – dijo Castle - ¿Tienes hucha campeón? – preguntó mientras besaba a su novia.

La tarde fue pasando para todos y pasaron la velada al interior de la casa, donde cenaron las sobras de la barbacoa y bebieron demasiadas cervezas.

Comenzaron las despedidas, los cuatro tenían que volver a Nueva York al día siguiente. Castle ofreció una habitación en su casa a todos los que quisieran ir a visitarles, muy especialmente a la pareja formada por Hodgins y Ángela, con quienes había congeniado a la perfección.

- Espero poder contar contigo para el diseño de la portada de mi próximo libro – le dijo a Ángela – me ha encantado tu obra ¿lo harías?

- Claro – dijo Ángela sorprendida – sería agradable cambiar un poco este trabajo.

- Cuento contigo – aseguró Castle – y contigo, le dijo a Hodgins, eres el rey del laboratorio y te rindo pleitesía – admitió inclinándose ante la sonrisa del "príncipe normando"

Todos se intercambiaron los teléfonos con todos. Castle recordó a Sweets que acudiese a él si tenía algún problema con la publicación de sus libros, provocando que Brennan se molestase un poco por no acudir a ella. Castle cambió de tema hábilmente mencionando a la antropóloga que recurriría a ella si tenía dificultades para describir causas de muerte o diferencias entre restos de las víctimas imaginarias de sus libros y se ofreció para leer sus libros y ayudarle con las partes en las que la antropóloga no lograba sentir empatía con sus personajes o en aquellas partes en las que ella presentaba un exceso de tecnicismos. A Brennan le sorprendió que el escritor intentase corregirla.

- Señor Castle – le dijo – a mis lectores les gusta como escribo.

- Supongo – contestó él – si no, nadie te leería – le dijo – pero lo harían más si te identificases más con ellos y menos contigo misma, al igual que yo venderé más si no me equivoco en describir los daños ¿no es así?

- Esa es una buena idea Huesos – dijo Booth – os podéis ayudar mutuamente – dijo mientras tomaba a Christine de los brazos de Kate que se despedía de la niña.

Lanie sonrió abiertamente ante el comentario de Castle, estaba claro que aquel día Richard Castle tenía las palabras justas para cada uno.

Kate se despidió de Jared con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa que a Castle no le paso desapercibida.

- Me alegra mucho habernos podido encontrar de nuevo – dijo él

Se despidieron de Daisy, a la que no habían conocido demasiado, pero a la que veían bastante afectada por la ruptura con Sweets.

Cam y Lanie se tomaron un buen rato para despedirse, ambas forenses eran grandes amigas y volver a compartir trabajo y confidencias por unos días había sido muy nostálgico para ambas. Kate se acercó a ambas y las tres se fundieron en un abrazo que la detective rompió para acercarse a Castle, que la abrazó por la espalda entendiendo que ella también había vuelto por un momento a aquellos días y reconfortándola la hizo saber que los días futuros junto a él serían los mejores que pudiese darle.

El taxi que les llevaría hasta el hotel llegó a la puerta de la casa de Booth y Brennan. Lanie sonrió a todos y fue la primera en meterse en el taxi. Espo la siguió saludando a todos con la mano y se acomodó junto a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándole contra él. Kate se despidió de todos dándoles las gracias y deseando volver a verlos lo antes posible y entró al taxi junto a Lanie, que contrario a todo lo que Kate podía pensar, se había emocionado con la despedida y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla mientras Espo la abrazaba.

- Vamos Lanie – le dijo Kate – ya sabemos que echas de menos a Cam, pero… yo te necesito ¿sabes? – le dijo cogiendo su mano.

- Y yo más – confesó Espo mientras besaba su cabeza.

- Vámonos – dijo Castle entrando al coche y sentándose en el asiento delantero - ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo mientras miraba a Lanie.

- Nada Castle – dijo Lanie – sólo fue un pequeño ataque de melancolía.

- Espero que cuando Gates me eche de la doce también llores por mí – le dijo él sonriendo y provocando que los cuatro se echasen a reír.

El taxista les dejó en la puerta del hotel y los tres ocupantes del asiento trasero bajaron mientras Castle le entregaba al taxista un billete y sin esperar al cambio se bajó rápidamente dándole la mano a Kate.

- ¿Queréis tomar algo antes de ir a dormir? – preguntó Castle

- Me debes un bourbon – aseguró Lanie al escritor que asintió riendo.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Espo mientras entraban y se dirigían al bar del hotel.

- Es una larga historia tío – contestó Castle.

- Déjales Espo – intervino Kate – hoy creo que ambos dormirán en el sofá.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Espo sonriendo – eso estaría bien, por una vez que sea Lanie la que duerma en el sofá…

- Cosa que no puede decir Castle – afirmó Kate riendo – es repetidor – dijo riendo.

- ¡Oye! – dijo Castle tirando de Kate y abrazándola - ¿Cómo que repetidor?

- Has dormido en tu sofá y en el mío – aseguró Kate - ¿miento?

Castle sonrió divertido, claro que había dormido en el sofá tanto de su casa como en el de la suya propia, pero nunca desde que estaban juntos. Aunque eso no lo sabían ni Espo ni Lanie, Kate miró a Castle y le guiñó un ojo. Menuda gamberrilla estaba hecha engañando a sus compañeros. Y él la siguió el cuento, ganándose se sobra su lugar de siempre junto a ella en la cama.

Bebieron un par de copas y cuando los cuatro notaron que si continuaban bebiendo posiblemente acabarían perdiendo el control, decidieron retirarse e ir a dormir.

- Mañana seré yo quien madrugue para llamar y que os lleven el desayuno – prometió Espo – mientras salían del ascensor.

- A ver si es verdad – le retó Kate caminando abrazada a Castle.

- Pienso dormir hasta la hora de comer – dijo Lanie.

Espo tiró de la mano de Lanie haciendo que desapareciese en la suite ante las sonrisas de Kate y Castle.

- Bueno inspectora – le dijo él – sólo quedamos tú y yo dijo abriendo la puerta de la suite.

- ¿Te interesa alguien más? – le preguntó ella con picardía.

- A decir verdad – contestó él – me interesaría seguir conociendo a la señorita Beckett antes de que se convirtiese en policía.

Castle dejo que ella pasase y cerró la puerta caminando hasta el minibar.

- ¿Agua? – preguntó a Kate mientras tomaba una botella

- No – dijo ella sentándose en el sofá sin dejar de mirarle mientras él caminaba hasta llegar a su lado.

- ¿Qué más hiciste en el instituto? – preguntó directo - ¿algo más que contar?

- Nada del otro mundo – admitió – no fui demasiado mala, ya sabes ¿no? fingir estar durmiendo y salir por la ventana a un concierto, volver a casa con una borrachera e intentar disimular con la excusa de tener dolor de cabeza, pelear con Madison por el mismo chico.

- ¡Oh Dios! – dijo Castle mientras la sentaba sobre su regazo y la abrazaba.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Cuántas veces me habrá tomado el pelo Alexis? – preguntó.

- Supongo que todas las que haya querido – dijo Kate divertida.

- No me digas eso – dijo poniendo cara de pena.

- Vamos Castle – le dijo – tu también engañabas a Martha.

- ¿Castle?

- Es costumbre – dijo ella acercándose a su cara y besándole sobre la nariz.

- ¿Por qué quisiste ir a Standford? – preguntó de repente él.

Kate suspiró para tomar después aire.

- Necesitaba alejarme de mis padres – le dijo mirándole – ya sabes, ser hija única es duro. Me apetecía conocer que se sentía teniendo libertad, sin tener que tener cuatro ojos pendientes de todo lo que hacía, cuatro manos detrás de ayudarme… hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tener un hermano para que me aliviase de ese peso. Así que, en cuando me llego la carta de Standford no lo pensé, cambiar de costa, conocer el sol de California… Incluso a ellos les pareció bien, una de las mejores universidades y me habían admitido.

- Y la gamberra de Kate Beckett atravesó el país – le dijo él besándola repetidamente sobre el pelo.

- Lo pintas como si fuese lo peor de Nueva York, que sepas que cuando llegué a California volví a sentirme de nuevo como en el colegio, tímida, retraída… lo que hacen las amistades ¿eh? – le dijo acariciándole la cara

- ¿Lo dices por mi detective? – preguntó inocente y ella asintió.

- Llegaste, interrumpiste mi mundo y te fuiste metiendo poco a poco hasta hacerme pensar y cambiar de opinión por completo – le contestó mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Y eso ha resultado traumático para ti? – preguntó él algo contrariado.

- Para nada – afirmó decidida ella – al contrario. Creo que iba decidida a hacer con mi vida algo que realmente no quería aunque estaba convencida que sí.

- ¿Y que era lo que ibas a hacer si puede saberse? – preguntó él jugando con sus dedos sobre la piel de la cintura de ella.

- Trabajar – afirmó Kate – trabajar y trabajar, resolver todos y cada uno de los casos que me asignasen.

- Sin tregua – terminó él.

- Si – le dijo ella sonriendo – sin tregua y sin permitirme ninguna distracción.

- Hum… ¿te distraigo mucho? – preguntó él sonriendo centrado en su cintura.

- Mucho, Rick, muchísimo – contestó ella divertida – pero me encanta que lo hagas y me alegra que utilizases tus redes maléficas para convencer al alcalde y a Montgomery para que te dejasen seguirme – dijo inclinándose y besándole.

- No vas a conseguir tu objetivo detective – le dijo en su boca y las palabras sonaron huecas y graves.

- ¿No? – preguntó Kate separándose un poco de él.

- Me niego a que sigas interrumpiendo continuamente la conversación y me dejes a medias – aseguró – no pienso dejarte dormir hasta que acabes – ella comenzó a reír sonoramente.

- Creo que es peligroso que empieces a conocerme tanto – confesó.

- Y yo creo que jamás he conocido a nadie como a ti – aseguró – y quiero seguir haciéndolo, quiero saber que quieres cuando me mires, quiero adivinar tus pensamientos cuando vea como te mueves, quiero interpretarte cuando cambies el tono de tu voz y saber que pasa por tu mente con sólo acariciarte y sentir el calor de tu piel y como te estremeces bajo mis dedos, quiero anticiparme a tus deseos y ser todo lo que necesites que sea para ti.

Kate cambió la sonrisa de su boca por una línea fina y recta. La habitación desapareció de su campo de visión. Sólo podía ver sus ojos interrogantes, la inmensidad azul con la que llevaba soñando desde hacía años y en aquel momento tras aquellas palabras se sintió realmente en casa, en su hogar, protegida en ese color.

- Bonitas palabras escritor – acertó a decir ella después de un rato.

- Es la segunda vez que me dicen eso hoy – respondió él – pero no estoy hoy aquí como escritor, cariño… - ella sonrió ante la frase.

- ¿Y cual es tu papel hoy? – preguntó sonriendo.

- El que ha sido siempre contigo – afirmó – el del hombre enamorado que quiere todo de ti, que quiere ser todo para ti y que ahora tiene la valentía de poder decírtelo.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

- Completamente – respondió de inmediato.

- ¿Sabes que me resulta imposible seguir hablando en este momento? – le dijo ella mientras desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa de él.

- Pero vas a hacerlo – contestó él cogiendo sus manos y alejándolas de su camisa para llevarlas a su boca y besarlas sin dejar de mirarla.

- Te quiero ¿sabes? – le soltó ella iluminando su cara como un relámpago.

- Lo sé – confirmó él – por eso quiero que continúes, porque me quieres, porque yo te quiero a ti, porque necesito conocerte, porque quieres que yo lo haga… porque no podemos permitirnos el lujo que haya ningún secreto entre nosotros, no pienso permitir que ninguno de nuestros pasados vuelva para fastidiarnos – le aseguró y a su mente vino Jared – te quiero demasiado y soy muy egoísta, te quiero sólo para mí y para el resto de mi vida.

- Ya sabes lo que pasó en California – le dijo – mi primer curso con Laurent, después conocí a Mark, viajamos juntos por California, estudiamos en Moscú y comencé a vivir con él…

- Volviste a Nueva York después de que aquel idiota no se enterase bien de lo que dejaba escapar entre sus brazos – aseguró Castle – cosa que agradezco – dijo besándola en la nariz.

- Mi padre había caído en picado durante los dos meses que yo había estado fuera – dijo con tristeza – no podía soportar que mi madre ya no estaba y había empezado a beber. Yo no me di cuenta. Me lo confesó mucho después – dijo con una lágrima asomando por su ojo – una copa para ayudarle a meterse en la inmensa cama vacía sin ella noche a noche. No me di cuenta Rick – le dijo mirándole.

- Jim no es tonto cariño – aseguró él intentando protegerla entre sus brazos – no iba a hacerlo delante de ti. Cuando alguna vez me has desesperado tanto como para querer beber todo mi mueble bar – confesó – lo he hecho después de asegurarme que Alexis estaba completamente dormida.

- ¿Qué has hecho que? – preguntó ella sorprendida - ¿te he desesperado? ¿yo?

- No preguntes y sigue – pidió él – me has desesperado tanto como yo a ti – confirmó.

Kate hizo un pequeño silencio, pensando en los pequeños y grandes enfados que habían tenido durante aquellos años de trabajo y adivinando que no siempre la causa habría sido un enfado, sino más bien una reacción de ella.

- Casi todos los días llamaba a homicidios para preguntar si había alguna novedad y siempre me decían lo mismo – continuó – "estamos investigando señorita, en cuanto sepamos algo más nos pondremos en contacto con usted y con su padre"

- Respuesta estándar – dijo él sin poder evitarlo.

- Hasta que me harte – dijo – un día vi a uno de mis vecinos arreglando la ventana del rellano junto a su puerta y que no le dejaba dormir cuando golpeaba por las noches y al mirarle extrañada me dijo: "al final si quieres que las cosas se arreglen tienes que hacerlo tu mismo" el señor Preston estaba harto de decirle al portero que arreglase la ventana.

- Y te apuntaste a la academia.

- Si – confesó – si quería averiguar quien había matado a mi madre y meter a ese hijo de puta en la cárcel tendría que hacerlo yo misma.

- ¿Y como fue?

- Duro – suspiró – si no fuera porque mi mente estaba en blanco y sólo tenía rabia no podría haberlo conseguido – aseguró – lo mío era estudiar no hacer deporte. Cuando me dijeron las pruebas físicas que tenía que superar e intente hacerlas en el tiempo marcado, confieso que pensé que no lo conseguiría.

- Lo hiciste.

- Apareció Laura con sus tablas de ejercicios y sus tiempos – dijo – y me cambió horas de entrenamiento por horas de estudio, ella me ayudaba a entrenar y yo a ella a estudiar. Me convenció que el deporte era un hábito y yo la convencí a ella que estudiar era un mero entrenamiento, pero mental y nos ayudamos mutuamente.

- ¿Por qué no conozco a Laura? – preguntó él.

- Murió en una misión dos años después de salir de la academia – dijo Kate.

- Ella y su compañero perseguían a un tipo con el coche y chocaron contra un camión de recogida de basuras – dijo – murieron en el acto.

- Lo siento.

- Una forma absurda de morir – le dijo – y una gran pérdida para nosotros – aseguró – Laura era jodidamente buena en su trabajo.

- ¿Qué pasó con Michael Royce? – preguntó Castle sacándola de esos días.

- Royce – dijo ella suspirando – era mi oficial de entrenamiento cuando salí de la academia. Era el súper héroe de la policía que todo el mundo desea conocer – dijo con una sonrisa – conocía todos los trucos, a todos los tipos malos y como atraparlos. Una cosa era la academia, y otra muy distinta las calles de Nueva York y él me enseño a protegerme, a interrogar… a sobrevivir.

- Lo sé – le dijo él acariciando su espalda – me encantan las calles de Nueva York cuando voy a tu lado – ella le miró extrañada – quiero decir que me encanta ver la variedad de gente y eso, no los asesinatos – intentó excusarse y ella levantó las cejas – bueno… vale, confieso que me gustan esos asesinatos – afirmó – pero sólo porque puedo tener ideas de cómo… ya me entiendes… soy escritor – dijo con voz chillona.

- No tienes remedio – le dijo acariciando su mandíbula – sigo sin entender como puedes tomarte tan a broma todas las situaciones que hemos vivido, todos esos peligros, todas las muertes…

- No me lo tomo a broma – dijo él con la voz más seria y grave que Kate jamás le había oído – tan sólo intento evadirme de la cruda y dolorosa realidad, porque si lo pensase, no dejaría que ni tú, ni Alexis ni mi madre salieseis a la calle.

Kate le sonrió y se inclinó sobre él fundiéndose en un profundo beso. Se separaron y el colocó su pelo mirándola y abrazándola contra él, como si la vida de ambos fuese a escaparse en cualquier momento si dejaba de hacerlo. No quería pensar en que sería de él si a ella le pasase algo, su alma se había quedado desnuda desde hacía cuatro años y estaba seguro que no podría sobrevivir jamás a su pérdida.

Kate se dejo abrazar, su mundo era él. No podía tener nada más claro en su vida que ese gran detalle. Se hundió en su cuello intentando aspirarle por completo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuando se abandonaban al sueño, y allí, sentados en el sofá, con Kate en su regazo hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de él, durmieron tranquilos, el uno en brazos del otro, como si fuese suficiente ese abrazo para protegerlos del mundo…

** GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	22. Chapter 22

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO

Castle estaba inmovilizado, tenía demasiado calor y sed. Sentía un gran peso sobre las piernas. Todo estaba a oscuras. Kate no estaba a su lado. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando empezó a notar un cosquilleo sobre el cuello. No podía recordar donde estaba. La sed le estaba matando. Tenía algo en su cuello, algo que se movía e iba ascendiendo por su mandíbula. Quiso pensar que se trataba de una mariposa, era el único insecto que no le hacía sentir repulsión, pero para su pesar, aquel bicho era húmedo y viscoso. ¿Quizá una lombriz? Era incapaz de mover las manos y aquella cosa se acercaba a su boca cada vez más deprisa.

Seguramente aquel bicho se metiese en su boca y se abriría paso por su cuerpo apoderándose de él e invadiendo la tierra, porque seguro que era un extraterrestre que había aprovechado un descuido para inocularle algún potente veneno inmovilizador. Pensó en Kate, quizá ella ya estaba convertida, y Alexis, y su madre e incluso… ¿Gates? La capitana vino a su mente, convertida en una enorme y viscosa araña, con ocho enormes patas y su regordete cuerpo sobre ellas, mirándole con cara de odio y acercándose peligrosamente a él moviendo sus dos enormes colmillos mientras babeaba con los ojos encendidos.

El húmedo insecto seguía aproximándose a su boca sintió como comenzó a moverse por sus labios, intentó cerrar la boca pero aquel bicho se la abría una y otra vez y tiró levemente de su labio inferior… Dios… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Quiso gritar pero si lo hacia terminaría abriendo la boca y se convertiría como Gates en cuanto aquel insecto se apoderase de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco sus labios fueron abiertos y el insecto invadió su boca. Castle se preparó para lo peor, una aguijonazo y todo terminaría, el gusano invadiría su cuerpo, ascendería por su cerebro y tomaría el control… Pero lejos de notar dolor, empezó a notar una sensación demasiado agradable, su lengua comenzó a jugar con ese insecto invasor, moviéndose a su compás, jugando con él… abandonó su boca y empezó a jugar sobre sus labios…

- Rick – le decía Kate besándole – nos hemos quedado dormidos, despierta, vamos a la cama.

- Mmm

- Vamos cariño – le decía Kate.

Castle abrió los ojos despertándose de golpe. Kate estaba entre sus brazos, besándole, con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, inmovilizándole. En aquellas zonas de su piel donde ambos tenían contacto, notaba un inmenso calor humedecido por el sudor de ese roce. Correspondió al beso de la detective, eternizándose durante unos minutos, tras los cuales ambos separaron sus bocas mirándose y sonriéndose.

- Estoy sediento – dijo él mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa sujetando a Kate y cogía la botella de agua - ¿Quieres? – preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Nos hemos quedado dormidos – le dijo ella.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Una media hora – aseguró Kate – quizá algo más.

- Pues menuda pesadilla estaba teniendo – le dijo y Kate levantó una de sus cejas interrogante.

- ¿Pesadilla? – preguntó.

- Nos invadían los extraterrestres – dijo – se apoderaban de nuestros cuerpos convirtiéndonos en insectos gigantes.

- Tu imaginación no para ni durmiendo – le dijo Kate sonriendo y acariciando su cara – vamos a la cama.

- Aún es pronto – afirmó Castle acomodándola sobre él.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella

- No has terminado Kate – dijo poniéndole carita de niño inocente.

Kate se permitió el lujo de mirarle unos instantes. Adoraba esos momentos que estaban compartiendo durante las últimas noches. Jamás había compartido con nadie tantas confidencias, incluidas las partes más dolorosas, Lanie conocía algún momento, pero no todos, al igual que ella conocía de Lanie parte de su vida, pero las más íntimas siempre son guardadas bajo llave en el cofre más recóndito del cerebro, allí donde nadie pueda entrar y sacar a pasear todos los miedos, allí donde nadie pueda llegar y descubrir el gran secreto de cómo hacer daño y utilizarlo de nuevo para hundirnos. Ahora ella tenía su alma al descubierto en manos de Castle, tanto como el alma de Castle estaba al descubierto en sus manos. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, eso la hizo sentirse fuerte. Ambos estaban afianzando unas raíces de algo que podría llegar a ser lo único que les importase durante el resto de su vida. Suspiró y decidió seguir hablando.

- Creo que me enamoré de Myke – confesó – pero no de él como una pareja – intentó aclarar – si no de él como un ídolo, como el modelo a seguir. Quería estar con él a todas horas, era feliz escuchándole contar todas esas historias. Era capaz de imaginar que íbamos a averiguar quien mató a mi madre, juntos, que él me ayudaría y lo conseguiríamos. Fueron unos meses increíbles – aseguró – estaba pegada a él, me protegía, me mimaba, me enseñaba… Y él me conocía Rick, leía mi mente…

- No cabe duda que fue el mejor instructor que podían asignarte – le dijo él cariñoso apretándola contra su cuerpo.

- Si – dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica – lo fue. Y su trato fue magnífico. Siempre me trató con respeto y después de que muriese, supe que también con admiración.

- ¿Te lo dijo en esa carta?

Castle siempre se había preguntado que le habría dejado escrito Royce en aquella carta a Kate. Estaba claro que el tipo sabía que iba a morir en Nueva York y que Kate sería la encargada de su caso. Uno no va por el mundo con una carta dirigida a una detective de homicidios en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, como mucho una persona escribe un testamento, tal y como él había hecho, y entonces si, podía dejar una carta para cada una de las personas que le habían importado en su vida, de hecho su abogado tenía cartas para Martha, Alexis y para Kate, pero jamás se le ocurriría llevar una carta en el bolsillo por si moría en "acto de servicio".

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos, Castle pensando que debía revisar su testamento, pues la carta que había escrito a Kate era anterior a su relación y ahora que la cosa había cambiado, esa carta podía resultar encantadora, pero debería redactar una donde expusiese con más rienda suelta todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, y ahora que sabía que ella le correspondía, intentar calmar el dolor que ella podía sentir si, en el hipotético caso de su muerte y para su desgracia, tenía que leerla.

Por su parte Kate pensaba en Myke, en como la conocía tanto que le había escrito que apostase por Castle y no por su trabajo. Se preguntaba porque aquel curtido policía jamás había intentado aprovecharse de ella. Seguro que cualquier otro instructor se habría beneficiado de tener una alumna totalmente colada por él. Sin embargo él, había demostrado su honradez y nobleza.

- En esa carta me dijo muchas cosas Rick – soltó por fin ella – aunque no me aclaró porque decidió cambiar como lo hizo.

- Tendría sus motivos para no hacerlo Kate - dijo él pensando que quizá serían dolorosos para ella.

- Seguramente…

Kate le besó. Era un beso apremiante, lleno de necesidad. Castle se hizo con el control del mismo de inmediato, adivinando que Kate necesitaba sentir que lo era todo para él, acarició su cara, la apretó contra su cuerpo, la besó despacio hasta que ella comprendiese que él no iba a moverse de su lado, que estaba ahí para ella y para siempre.

Poco a poco fueron separándose y Castle la sonrío, obteniendo a cambio una gran sonrisa y un beso sobre su nariz.

- Ya te queda menos detective – le dijo apremiándola a continuar.

Kate sonrió metiendo un dedo para tocar su pecho entre hueco y hueco de los botones de su camisa.

- Después de acabar mi formación con Myke fui asignada a la 12 desde el principio – le dijo – Roy siempre fue mi jefe… mi único jefe.

- Un gran tipo – aseguró Castle – y no lo digo porque le caiga mal a Gates… - dijo y Kate se echó a reír.

- Montgomery era un gran policía – dijo Kate seria – supongo que nunca tuvo la conciencia tranquila por lo que hizo cuando era novato. Me imagino su sorpresa cuando se enteró que la chiquilla recién salida de la academia a la que pilló en los archivos husmeando el caso de la muerte de su propia madre – dijo Kate – era la hija de una inocente que murió en parte por él.

- Kate…

- No Rick – cortó ella – admiraba a Montgomery y siempre tendrá mi lealtad, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que utilizó su posición para extorsionar y sacar provecho propio. Sé como se arrepintió – aseguró Kate sosteniéndole la mirada – pero con su arrepentimiento no me devolvió a mamá…

- Lo sé cariño – le dijo

Castle no supo que más decir en ese momento. Era la primera vez que la oía llamar así a su madre, de aquella forma tan familiar y casi infantil que la volvía tan vulnerable. Besó su frente con la misma devoción con la que besaba a su propia hija cada vez que quería consolarla, dejando sus labios varios segundos sobre su piel, como si con ello pudiese absorber parte de su dolor y despejarle la mente de sufrimiento.

- Supongo que Montgomery quiso limpiar su conciencia y ayudarme – dijo.

- No debes quitarte méritos detective – le dijo Castle con los labios aún sobre su frente.

- En vez de caerme una sanción por husmear sin permiso en los archivos – dijo ella – me sacó de las patrullas y me puso a trabajar codo con codo con un inspector de homicidios a punto de jubilarse y con él.

- Y llegaste a ser la detective más joven de toda Nueva York – le dijo él.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó ella separándose para mirarle.

- Desde luego que por ti no lo sé – le recriminó él – pero gracias a Dios tengo mis propios contactos que me informan – le dijo sonriendo.

- Nunca me ha importado batir records – dijo ella con indiferencia – no busque ser la más joven en hacerlo y cualquier día alguien lo superará.

- Eso no es cierto mentirosilla – le dijo con vocecilla aguda – si no te importase no sabrías que aún nadie lo ha superado.

- Vale – admitió – pero yo no hice nada por superar ningún record.

- ¿Cuál es el siguiente record que puedes batir? – preguntó Castle después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Debería llegar a capitán antes de los treinta y nueve – dijo ella sin pensarlo.

- Lo conseguiremos – le dijo él riendo y ella se contagió de la risa.

Castle la retiró de encima de él y se levantó para ir a por más agua.

- Me muero de sed… ¿quieres algo?

- Un zumo - pidió

- ¿Me esperas mientras me cambio de ropa? – preguntó Kate.

- ¿Crees que voy a irme? – contestó él - ¿Prefieres que continuemos hablando en la cama?

- No – admitió Kate – o volveremos a dormirnos y no acabaré nunca.

- Te espero aquí – la apremió

Kate desapareció por la puerta de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Castle. Después de varios minutos, cuando ella volvió a aparecer él la esperaba de pie junto al sofá.

- ¿No te sientas? – preguntó ella acercándose.

- Después de esto – le dijo abrazándola contra él – necesitaba hacerlo.

Volvieron a sentarse y ella se acomodó de nuevo en su regazo, bebiendo su zumo.

- Detective – dijo Castle.

- Detective y casi novata – afirmó ella – imagina a Perlmutter la primera vez que me vio.

- Te ignoraría y a la primera ocasión te fulminaría con alguna de sus ironías – le dijo él.

- Menos mal que Cam sabía lo que hacía y se aseguró que Lanie estuviese con ella – le dijo – y Lanie que también era novata me lo explicaba con detalle.

- Y en esa época fue cuando conociste a Jared – le dijo aún algo molesto.

- Vamos Rick – le dijo sonriendo - ¿aún estás celoso?

- Si – aseguró – no puedo evitarlo.

Kate le acarició la cara sonriendo y le miró por unos segundos.

- Te quiero Rick – le dijo – no tienes motivos para estar celoso.

- Creo que voy a tenerte que decir más veces que estoy celoso – le dijo en sus labios – yo también te quiero Kate. ¿Qué pasó con Jared?

- Era divertido – dijo Kate – lo pasamos bien, pero… Jared era aún un chiquillo.

- ¿Te iban los maduritos? – preguntó sorprendido.

- No es eso – contestó ella – yo soy policía, no encargada de una guardería, aunque hace cuatro años me volvieron a asignar ese cargo – le dijo sacándole la lengua – Jared era divertido pero jamás fue nada serio, desde el primer momento sabíamos que era temporal, sin complicaciones ni para él ni para mí. Creo que ambos seguimos sorprendidos de que durase un par de meses – le dijo – puedes estar completamente tranquilo con Jared – confesó y el asintió.

- William Sorenson – dijo él.

- ¿No quieres saber cuantos hubo entre ambos? – le preguntó Kate muy seria.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo él confundido – pensaba que te habías dedicado a trabajar y trabajar…

- Existían los fines de semana Rick – contestó graciosa.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo verdad? – preguntó - ¿saliste con alguien más entre ellos?

- Claro – aseguró – pero no me preguntes…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo nervioso.

- No tengo tanta memoria – le dijo riendo.

- ¡Kate! – exclamó él.

- ¿Quieres ir diciéndome todas las azafatas, modelos, actrices, representantes y demás profesionales con las que has pasado una noche? – le espetó

Castle llevó su mano a la cabeza rascando su cuero cabelludo.

- Has dicho profesionales y yo jamás…

- No me refería a ese tipo de profesionales Castle – contestó ella – pero tu radio de acción se movía siempre entre ciertas profesiones – le dijo.

- Claro… y tus ex novios son casi todos policías o algo parecido – la repuso.

- Ya te conté lo de Will – le dijo – pero te lo recordaré de nuevo. Secuestraron a un niño después de asesinar a su padre – dijo Kate ignorándole – el homicidio era cosa mía, el secuestro era del FBI y asignaron a Will.

- Y tu encantada de colaborar con el FBI – le dijo llevándose un manotazo en el hombro.

- Confieso que al principio me pareció insoportable – dijo – no paraba de dar órdenes, todos en el FBI son así.

- Si – dijo él pensando en la agente Jordan Shaw

- Yo estaba desesperada – admitió – era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a un caso con una persona viva, mis casos siempre eran con víctimas muertas para las que lo único que podía hacer era encontrar al culpable – dijo – pero saber que alguien podía morir si no lo encontrábamos a tiempo… y encima un niño…

- Fue duro ¿no?

- Lo duro fue perderlo – confesó – no llegamos a tiempo y tanto Will como yo nos sentimos culpables. Después de terminar todo el papeleo y como estábamos hundidos decidimos salir a cenar y olvidar un poco y terminamos conociéndonos…

- ¿Vivisteis juntos? – preguntó él y Kate asintió.

- Casi un año – admitió – después eligió su ascenso y yo elegí seguir con mi vida.

- Os interrumpí aposta – confesó Castle.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Kate perdida en recuerdos

- Vuestro beso – le dijo – cuando el secuestro de la niña… os interrumpí deliberadamente.

- Lo imaginaba – dijo ella sonriéndole – aunque gracias por admitirlo.

- Tenía que decírtelo – aseguró – por eso volví a preguntarte por él. ¿Alguien más antes que Demming?

- Ese dato no voy a dártelo – le dijo riendo – no insistas.

- Tenía que intentarlo – le dijo arrugando la nariz.

- Lo de Demming fue culpa tuya – le acusó.

- ¿Mía? – preguntó contrariado.

- Tuya y de los chicos – dijo ella – le acusasteis…

- Tú no te quedaste atrás…

- Mientras le distraía para que hurgaseis en sus cosas – aseguró Kate – me fijé más en él y me pareció un tío bastante…

- Déjalo ¿quieres? – interrumpió él – no hace falta que me des detalles.

- Vamos Rick – dijo Kate riendo – con Demming no hubo nada.

- Si claro – contestó él – por eso os pille más de una vez besuqueándoos en comisaría.

- Sólo era eso – admitió ella – no llegamos a más.

- Por cierto que no entiendo porque si podías estar con Demming o con Sorenson y no puedes estar conmigo – dijo – es absurdo yo no soy poli.

- Háblalo con tu amigo el "pez gordo" – le dijo Kate refiriéndose al alcalde – y que cambié las normas.

- Espera que entonces… ¿No hubo nada entre Demming y tú? – preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza – acabas de ganarte un enorme achuchón.

Castle la apretó contra él con tanta fuerza que ella tuvo que luchar para soltarse.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso o saco mi arma? – preguntó – vas a asfixiarme.

- Demming es un listillo – le dijo – me has dado una alegría.

Kate negó con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Ya sólo me queda mi amigo el doctorcito – aseguró Castle con sorna – así que… soy todo oídos… ¿Cómo le conociste?

- Acompañé a mi padre a una de sus revisiones – dijo – poco después de morir mi madre le detectaron una arritmia sinusal.

- ¿Eso es muy malo? – preguntó él que desconocía ese dato sobre la salud de Jim.

- No – aseguró ella – son pocas y aisladas, aunque necesita revisión anual.

- ¿Josh era su médico? – preguntó Castle

- No, pero su médico había sido padre esa misma mañana y Josh se hizo cargo de sus pacientes – aclaró.

- Y no perdió el tiempo con la hija de su paciente – le dijo molesto.

- Tampoco se lo compliqué demasiado – afirmó Kate.

- No hace falta que me des esos detalles – le dijo serio – apuesto a que te dio su teléfono por si teníais alguna duda y le llamaste esa misma tarde.

Kate sonrió… Castle conocía la técnica.

- Algo parecido – le afirmó.

- ¿Por qué lo dejasteis? – preguntó directo.

- Ya te lo dije – le recordó – me gustaba mucho, pero no era suficiente.

- Esa es la misma frase que me dijiste pero no termino de creerte – le dijo.

- Me dijiste que me querías – dijo ella después de unos segundos de silencio – moviste mi mundo.

- El mio se quedó inmóvil cuando dijiste que no te acordabas – le confesó.

Se miraron en silencio. Realmente no habían hablado sobre eso.

- No estaba preparada para salir contigo en ese momento – confesó ella – y tampoco sabía porque lo habías dicho, si por decírmelo antes de que muriese o porque realmente lo sentías.

- Te lo dije porque era un cobarde y no me había atrevido a decírtelo antes – confesó – y no te lo volví a decir cuando me dijiste que no te acordabas por si me mandabas más lejos aún de lo que ya hiciste.

- Necesitaba tiempo – aseguró – necesitaba curarme, no solo de la herida, jamás había estado tan cerca de la muerte siendo tan consciente.

- En aquel congelador estuvimos cerca – le recordó él – y al desactivar la bomba…

- Castle – le dijo – estuve muerta… durante segundos estuve muerta – le dijo enfadada – y tengo dos cicatrices que me lo recuerdan día a día.

- Fue culpa mía – confesó – jamás debí remover el tema de tu madre, Montgomery estaría vivo y tu no tendrías que haber pasado por nada.

- Pero no sabría que Braken es el culpable – le dijo cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos obligándole a mirarla – ahora lo sé y aunque no haya podido encerrarle esperaré hasta que dé un paso en falso.

Castle asintió en silencio bajando la mirada.

- Josh jamás debería haberte culpado – le dijo y él levantó la mirada extrañado de que ella lo supiese – fue un estúpido al hacerlo. Era mi vida y no debía meterse.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Lanie – confesó Kate sabiendo que él iba a preguntar quién se lo había contado – Lanie me lo dijo. Siento mucho que te pegase y no sé como pedir perdón a Alexis por como debió pasarlo en ese momento.

- Josh no me pegó – aseguró Castle – tan sólo me empotró contra la pared. Te aseguro que si llega a tocarme…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kate pensando equivocadamente sobre él.

- Si llega a tocarme, Alexis le hubiese operado de la vista sin bisturí – aseguró el escritor y Kate sonrió abiertamente.

- Lanie dijo que casi salta sobre la espalda de Josh – dijo Kate divertida.

- Mi niña – dijo Castle orgulloso.

- Lo siento

- No era culpa tuya – le dijo – tu no tenías porqué controlarle.

- Pero si era culpa mía que tuviese celos de ti – confesó ella – yo siempre estaba contigo o hablando de ti, y él sabía que me ayudabas con el caso de mi madre, que eras tú quien más interesado estaba…

- ¿También lo dejaste por eso? – preguntó Castle.

- No soy propiedad de nadie – le dijo mirándole fijamente – odio los duelos de testosterona.

- Pues lo siento – dijo él – pero no creo que pueda evitar jamás sentirme celoso por cualquiera que respire a tu lado.

- Ya… - contestó ella – pues supongo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?

- Si – aseguró él – confiar en ti.

- Ese es mi escritor – le dijo ella riendo y acercándose para besarle.

- Pero no te olvides que tu tienes que hacer lo mismo – dijo él en su boca

- No es lo mismo… - dijo ella alejándose unos centímetros

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó él.

- Yo soy policía, tengo una reputación, una integridad… - le dijo seria – soy respetable…

- ¿Sabes lo que tengo yo? – preguntó él levantándose del sofá con ella en brazos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello y él comenzaba a andar hacía la habitación.

- Yo tengo una novia con mucha cara dura… - le dijo y ambos se besaron entre risas…


	23. Chapter 23

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

El camarero llamó varias veces a la puerta, insistiendo para que le abriesen. Castle saltó de la cama agarrando la bata que se había puesto Kate la noche anterior y poniéndosela mientras corría por la sala y descubriendo que era más pequeña que la que estaba utilizando él y aunque ató el cinturón alrededor de la cintura, apenas podía cubrirse con ella. No esperaba que los despertasen así, seguramente Javi se había puesto el despertador para pedir el desayuno y tener a Lanie contenta.

El camarero le miró sonriendo, el aspecto de Castle era gracioso, las mangas por mitad de los antebrazos y cada vez que intentaba moverse se le veía más de lo necesario por encima de las piernas. El muchacho intentaba no mirarle mientras depositaba el desayuno sobre la mesa Castle le pidió que esperase y fue a buscar su cartera para darle una propina, momento que el chico aprovecho para mirarle bien y reírse en silencio en su espalda.

Kate le miró cuando él entró en la habitación y ella si que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Dónde está mi cartera? – preguntó él recogiendo el pantalón que llevaba puesto la tarde anterior y buscando en los bolsillos – aquí…

- Cámbiate de bata antes que el camarero nos denuncie por escándalo, o quizás abuso – le dijo ella riendo.

- Que graciosilla estas por las mañanas – le dijo entrando al baño para buscar la suya y cambiarse.

Castle salió rápidamente con el albornoz de su tamaño y le entregó al chico su propina.

- ¿Quieres desayunar en la cama? – preguntó a Kate asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- No – contestó ella – dame un momento que entre al baño.

Desayunaron despacio, tomándose su tiempo y disfrutando de no tener que ir a trabajar.

- Kate – le dijo él – anoche me quedaron un par de preguntas.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó ella dando un mordisco a su tostada.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó entornando los ojos

- ¿Tan complicadas son que tienes miedo? – le dijo

- ¿Miedo? ¿Porque dices eso? – le preguntó sabiendo que le había descubierto.

- Tus ojos – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó intentando recordar que había hecho.

- Pues que los pones… - Kate hizo un silencio – bueno da igual… ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

- Sé que no quieres contarme… – dijo él con tacto – tus pequeñas aventuras entre relaciones más serias… - Kate ladeó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño – pero necesito saber…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasó entre el inspector Colin Hunt y tú? – preguntó

Kate le sostuvo la mirada por un largo rato.

- ¿Realmente te importa? – le preguntó algo enfadada - porque pensé que en aquel momento estabas muy ocupado con tu _**amiguita Jacinda**_ – contestó Kate remarcando mucho el nombre – esa chica tan alegre y sin complicaciones que tanto necesitabas.

Castle bebió un sorbo de su café totalmente en silencio. Realmente sabía que aquellos días se había pasado un poco mostrándola su indiferencia. Y lo peor es que sabía que eso la dolía y continuó haciéndolo. Le había torturado tanto su fingida amnesia que no pudo evitar una venganza y que mejor modo que ignorarla cuando en realidad él lo estaba pasando peor que ella al hacerlo.

Pero fue efectivo, él se dio cuenta que la había removido por dentro y se mostraba celosa, con lo que no contaba él, era con la aparición del inglés. Casi muere cuando vio a ambos, vestidos de etiqueta salir de comisaría cogidos del brazo rumbo a aquella fiesta.

- No pasó nada con Jacinda – confesó – sólo salimos a compartir cenas y risas.

- ¿En tu Ferrari? – escupió Kate - ¡Ja!

- Le hacía ilusión conducirlo – contestó él desganado – y me apeteció dejárselo para oír su risa.

Kate apartó su mirada y bebió la mitad de su zumo de naranja.

- Será mejor que olvides que te he hecho esa pregunta – le dijo casi susurrando.

- No pasó nada Castle ¿contento? – dijo ella enfadada – sólo tomamos algo antes que saliese su avión.

Continuaron con su desayuno en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Kate aliviada porque sabía que él no le había mentido y el tema de Jacinda no había sido serio y él calmado porque ahora tenía completamente claro que ella tampoco había podido acostarse con el inglés, al igual que él no pudo con la azafata, ambos tenían el pensamiento en otra persona por mucho que les atrajese la que en aquellos momentos tenían delante.

- ¿Qué más querías preguntar? – le dijo ella después de un rato en silencio.

- Nada – contestó él con mirada inocente.

- Castle – dijo ella pinzándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos – mira… ya estoy enfadada, así que, aprovecha y termina tus preguntas.

El expiró el aire de sus pulmones por su nariz.

- ¿Empezaste a salir con Josh porque yo volví con Gina? – soltó de repente.

- ¿Volviste tú con Gina porque yo estaba con Tom? – contestó ella de inmediato.

- Si – confesó él sin pensarlo.

Kate soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y le miró largamente a los ojos, sin hablarse.

- ¿A qué hemos estado jugando? – le preguntó Kate relajada - ¿Por qué nos hemos estado haciendo daño tanto tiempo?

- Tenía que ser así – afirmó él tajante – para darnos cuenta de lo que realmente necesitamos el uno del otro – dijo sonriendo levemente.

Ella asintió en silencio correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

- ¿Alguna pregunta más? – dijo ella queriendo zanjar de una vez todo el asunto.

- Si –contestó – tengo dos más.

- Está bien… - dijo cogiéndole la mano

- ¿Puedes besarme? – preguntó

- ¿Esa es la pregunta? – dijo mirándole.

- Es la primera – aseguró él.

Kate le besó durante unos segundos.

- Pregunta contestada – le dijo al separarse - ¿la segunda?

- ¿Con cual de todos tus antiguos novios llegaste a imaginar que formarías una familia? – preguntó algo temeroso.

Kate negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- ¿Será la última pregunta? – le dijo muy despacio.

- Lo prometo – contestó levantando la mano derecha.

- Supongo que con Mark – dijo ella refiriéndose al hombre que realmente la había roto el corazón - ¿Y tú?

- Supongo que con Kira – dijo sonriendo y ella asintió recordando a la mujer que tanto le había sorprendido cuando había hablado con ella.

Él se acercó despacio y la beso muy suavemente.

- ¿Has terminado tu desayuno? – preguntó él mirando los restos que quedaban en los platos.

- Si… ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kate.

- Volvamos a la cama – dijo levantándose y tomándola de la mano.

Kate se dejó arrastrar por él, que caminaba de espaldas hacia la habitación tirando levemente de su brazo. En su cabeza resonó su última pregunta "antiguos novios" y sonrió como una adolescente pensando que si él no hubiese dicho "antiguos" ella sin dudarlo habría contestado de la única forma que quería y sentía: "Tú"

por leer hasta aqui.


	24. Chapter 24

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER O POR LEER Y COMENTAR... O POR SOLO LEER... DA IGUAL... GRACIAS.**

Cuando Kate cerró la puerta de la suite y Castle la miró con esa sonrisa de medio lado que ponía cuando quería ser encantador, Kate se dio cuenta que habían acabado esos días de vacaciones.

Ella se le imaginó delante del espejo ensayando mil y una vez como poner esa sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Después de Bruce Willis sin duda Castle tenía la mejor media sonrisa más encantadora del planeta.

Él la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el ascensor. Él también se daba cuenta que esos días compartidos a su lado habían acabado, si por él fuera, cuando llegasen a Nueva York lo alargaría. Entraron en el ascensor y Castle a abrazó por la cintura, besándola en la mejilla.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. Ambos sentían lo mismo por tener que volver a la rutina de Nueva York. Salieron del ascensor y vieron a Lanie y Espo relajados y riendo junto a la recepción.

- Hola chicos – les dijo Castle soltándose de Kate y acercándose al recepcionista entregándole su tarjeta de crédito.

- Me da pena que esto acabe – dijo Lanie a Kate – lo he pasado muy bien con vosotros.

- Podemos repetir cuando queráis – dijo Castle – y mejor en la playa… en Los Hamptons.

- Eso estaría bien – le dijo Kate – pero sin asesinato – le dijo advirtiéndole.

- Acordonaré la zona – aseguró él – y nadie podrá colarse en mi piscina –le dijo con decisión y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- También tuvisteis mala suerte – aseguró Espo.

- Señor Castle – llamó el recepcionista pidiéndole firmar el recibo - ¿quiere que le detalle la factura?

- No hace falta gracias – contestó con una sonrisa mientras firmaba y se guardaba la tarjeta.

- Escritor – le dijo Lanie – muchas gracias por estas vacaciones.

- Ha sido un placer – contestó Castle sonriéndola y abrazando a Kate - ¿volvemos a casa?

El viaje de vuelta a Nueva York fue rápido y tranquilo y mientras el avión aterrizaba, Castle se acercó al oído a Kate.

- ¿Vendrás a dormir hoy a casa? – le dijo susurrando y procurando acercarse todo lo posible.

Kate le miró sonriendo.

- No Castle – le dijo – será mejor que hoy no. Mañana hay que estar pronto en comisaría.

- ¿Vuelvo a ser Castle? – preguntó el desilusionado.

- Será mejor que sí – le dijo ella besándole – no quiero que se me escape delante de Gates.

- ¿Puedo yo ir a tu casa? – le dijo.

- Alexis duerme hoy en la tuya para poder verte – le recordó.

- Vale – se rindió – pero mañana…

- Mañana ya veremos – le dijo Kate.

Se despidieron cuando fueron a tomar los taxis que les llevarían a sus casas. Lanie y Espo en uno y Kate y Castle en otro.

El taxista miró de reojo por el retrovisor, observando como la pareja que llevaba detrás no paraba de regalarse besos y arrumacos. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras aparcaba en doble fila en la dirección que la mujer le había indicado.

- Perdonen – informó – hemos llegado – dijo mientras salía del coche para abrir el maletero.

- Gracias – contestó Castle saliendo del coche y ayudando a Kate a llevar su maleta hasta la puerta – espere un minuto – le dijo al taxista.

- Claro – le contestó.

- ¿Estas segura que…? – comenzó a preguntar.

- Segura Castle – contestó ella.

Se despidieron con un largo beso en la puerta de Kate separándose sin soltarse de la mano. Castle comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás estirando sus brazos hasta que por fin se soltaron.

- Luego te llamo – aseguró él.

- Lo espero – contestó Kate abriendo la puerta.

Castle se metió de nuevo en el taxi, dándole las señas de su casa al taxista.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, Alexis que le esperaba en el sofá, se levantó de un salto para ir a recibirle.

- ¡Papá! – le dijo la joven abrazándole - ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

- Hola cariño… - le dijo mientras la besaba en la cabeza – Todo muy bien. ¿Dónde está tu abuela?

- Hola Querido – dijo Martha bajando por la escalera

- Hola madre – saludó él mientras se acercaba para abrazarla - ¿sabes lo que te he traído?

Kate deshizo su maleta y llamó a su padre, con el que estuvo hablando por un largo rato.

- Hija – dijo Jim – no creo que Richard y tú debáis perder más tiempo.

- Papá – reprochó ella.

- No Katie – le dijo – ya perdiste bastante buscando al asesino de tu madre.

- Debo colgar – le dijo mientras sonreía por las palabras de su padre – mañana trabajo.

- Está bien cariño – le dijo – pero hazme caso.

- Si papá – contestó ella riendo suavemente – un beso.

Kate colgó sonriendo y se levantó del borde de su cama dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha e irse a la cama. Después de hacerlo y mientras se deslizaba entre sus sabanas comenzó a echarle de menos. Tal vez tendría que haberle hecho caso e ir a dormir a su casa. Cogió su Iphone y no lo dudó…

- Hola detective – contestó él.

- ¿Ibas a llamarme? – preguntó ella.

- En cuanto me metiese en la cama – aseguró Castle – pero no me has dado tiempo.

- Te echaba de menos – aseguró Kate.

- No creo que tanto como yo a ti – dijo él – no creo que pueda llegar a dormir.

- Bueno, así puedes escribir - le dijo Kate.

- No creo que lo haga – aseguró – mañana quiero estar contigo en comisaria.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar con el papeleo? – preguntó ella

- No. Pero me sentaré a tu lado a mirarte mientras lo haces – confesó – me encanta mirarte.

- ¿Me prepararás café? – preguntó melosa

- Claro…

- ¿Y si paso a buscarte mañana? – le dijo ella.

- ¿Quieres que lleguemos juntos? – preguntó él extrañado.

- Te dejaré una manzana antes – le dijo.

- ¿A que hora quieres que esté preparado? – le dijo – claro que… también puedo pasar por tu casa antes de que te despiertes…

- ¿Ah si?

- Podría ayudarte en la ducha…

- ¿Crees que necesitaré ayuda?

- No lo sé, pero por si acaso – contestó – yo estaré allí. ¿A que hora te despiertas?

- No tienes remedio Rick – rio ella.

- Hum… –dijo alargando mucho el sonido - soy de nuevo Rick.

- Al final se me escapará delante de Gates – dijo algo seria Kate.

- No creo que tenga importancia – contestó él – es mi nombre.

- Voy a dormir ya – sentenció Kate.

- Nos vemos en tu ducha – advirtió él.

- Pues ve a dormir ya – le dijo – yo madrugo bastante.

- ¿Saldrás a correr? –preguntó intuyendo que lo haría.

- Si – aclaró ella – esta semana no lo hice…

- Cuando vuelvas tendrás tu desayuno preparado – aseguró él.

- Hasta dentro de un rato Rick – le dijo.

- Hasta mañana.

Kate colgó sonriendo y se hundió en su almohada. Tan sólo eran unas horas.

Castle sonrió y siguió escribiendo en su portátil, miró la hora y conectó la alarma para despertarse, si es que llegaba a dormir… después de esos días compartidos, tenía muchas ideas y demasiadas ganas de escribir para dejar pasar el momento, por eso, cuando sonó la alarma sacándole de su sueño, no supo a ciencia cierta cuando se había quedado dormido y comprobó que había guardado su trabajo sin perder ni una sola palabra.

Se levantó estirándose y fue a su habitación para coger la bolsa con ropa que había preparado la noche anterior. Antes de hablar con Kate, ya tenía claro que iba ir a despertarla y aviso a Alexis y Martha que sonrieron ante la idea tachándole de romántico.

El taxista le dejó en el portal de Kate y él la vio salir del mismo con sus auriculares, su cinta sujetando el pelo y un trote ligero perdiéndose por las calles cercanas. Subió, abrió la puerta con la llave que ella le había dado y se dirigió al cuarto de Kate donde sacó su ropa de la bolsa y la coloco para tenerla preparada. Acto seguido fue a la cocina y dejo preparado el desayuno.

Kate abrió la puerta media hora después andando directa a su habitación mientras iba quitándose los auriculares y la ropa deportiva por el camino. Al llegar a su habitación se puso alerta, oía el ruido de la ducha, y se relajó y sonrió al ver la ropa de él preparada sobre la cama y termino de quitarse la ropa en su habitación pasando al baño y abriendo la puerta de la ducha.

- Te estaba esperando detective – le dijo al verla tendiéndole la mano.

- Buenos días- dijo ella dándosela y dejando que él la pegase contra su cuerpo – me encanta que me recibas con el agua a la temperatura ideal…

- ¿Sólo el agua? – le dijo él mientras la besaba.

…

Castle bajó del coche de Kate antes de llegar a comisaría, dándole un beso y caminando hacía la cafetería donde día tras día compraba café para ambos.

Kate se sorprendió al llegar a la puerta de la comisaría, algo grave tenía que haber ocurrido pues la prensa estaba allí agolpada con cámaras y coches de emisión de televisión. Decidió esquivarlos y entrar directamente por el aparcamiento. Subió hasta la cuarta planta y saludó a varios de sus compañeros. Tenía ganas de ver a Ryan, pero ni él ni Expo habían llegado aún, no así Gates, que estaba en su despacho hablando por teléfono como una fiera enjaulada, con los orificios de su nariz dilatados y moviéndose nerviosa de un lado al otro del despacho.

Al ver a Gates así, deseo que sus compañeros y Castle llegasen cuanto antes. No le apetecía nada estar sola si la capitana colgaba el teléfono. Las broncas compartidas siempre eran más llevaderas.

- Hola jefa – le dijo Ryan haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento - ¿Qué tal por Washington?

- Hola Ryan – saludó ella realmente contenta de volver a ver a su amigo y compañero – todo genial, gracias por tu apoyo.

- No hay de qué… - contestó el rubio – esta tarde vendrá Jenny a buscarme ¿os quedaréis tu y Castle a tomar algo?

- Por mi no hay problema Ryan – le dijo ella – no sé si Castle tiene algún plan… luego se lo preguntamos, llegará en un rato.

- Hola chicos – dijo Espo – vaya lío hay fuera – dijo refiriéndose a los periodistas - ¿Qué ha pasado tío? – preguntó a Ryan.

- Ni idea – contestó él.

- Pues debe ser algo gordo – dijo Espo mirando a Gates – espero que no la pague con nosotros.

- Más te vale que tengas el informe hecho – advirtió Ryan a Kate.

- Desde el viernes – aseguró ella sacándolo de su bolsa.

Gates colgó el teléfono y los tres se sentaron en sus mesas buscando tareas. La capitana salió de su despacho y se acercó a Kate.

- Buenos días – dijo para todos que de inmediato le correspondieron al saludo.

- Detective Beckett – dijo bastante serena

- Aquí tiene el informe del caso – dijo Kate tendiéndole la carpeta intentando que no se lo pidiese.

- Si… bien – dijo Gates - ¿Dónde está el señor Castle?

Kate la miró extrañada. Castle no solía ir a comisaría a primera hora, él no tenía es obligación.

- Buenos días – dijo Castle con un café en cada mano – estoy aquí.

- Bien… detective, señor Castle – dijo volviéndose y andando – a mi despacho por favor.

Ambos se miraron y Kate observo que Castle le ponía una sonrisa de esas de "lo siento mucho".

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó bajito mientras cogía el café que él le tendía.

- Creo que esto se acabó – le dijo él – nos han pillado.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Kate parándose.

- Cierren la puerta al entrar – les dijo Gates parada en la puerta de su despacho mirándoles.

A Kate le latió tan deprisa el corazón que pensó que podría llegar a darle un ataque, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su jefa y seguir a Castle, que decidido había entrado en el despacho de Gates y había tomado asiento frente a la capitana y sin que ésta le diese permiso.

- Siéntese detective – le dijo Gates desde su silla.

- Señor – acertó a decir Kate mientras miraba a Castle.

Él, al contrario de lo que había pensado siempre, se sentía tan sumamente relajado que le daba la sensación que por fin había conseguido retirar de su vida una enorme máscara que no le dejaba mostrarse tal y como era y que le cohibía desde hacía casi un año. Miro a Kate y le mostró una tímida sonrisa queriendo trasmitirle con ella toda su tranquilidad.

- Me ha llamado el alcalde – comenzó Gates muy tranquila – nos ha felicitado por el gran trabajo hecho en la resolución del último caso y para informarme que quiere intentar que el Instituto Jeffersonian acepte colaborar en casos "particularmente complicados" – dijo marcando las palabras – analizando pruebas que puedan ayudarnos a dar con los culpables de los casos más complicados.

Kate cambió su mirada de miedo a sorpresa y miró rápidamente de reojo a Castle.

- Señor – dijo – le puedo asegurar que su intervención fue crucial para poder resolver el caso.

- Lo sé, lo sé – contestó Gates – el FBI me hizo llegar una copia del informe del señor Booth. He de felicitarla – continuó – el agente destaca que le impresionó su capacidad para analizar los puntos flojos de los sospechosos en los interrogatorios.

- Gracias señor – dijo Kate bajando la mirada y Castle sonrió al ver la escena.

- El alcalde ha convocado una rueda de prensa en la comisaria dentro de – Gates consultó su reloj – más o menos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

- ¿Weldon vendrá a dar una rueda de prensa? – preguntó Castle intrigado.

- No señor Castle – le dijo Gates – la rueda de prensa no contará con su intervención, contará con la nuestra – les dijo señalándoles a ambos y a ella misma.

- ¿Señor? – preguntó Kate extrañada.

- Detective – dijo Gates levantando la mano para indicarle que callase – yo estoy tan molesta como usted. Detesto que la prensa se inmiscuya en asuntos policiales. No quiero que ninguno de mis detectives sea reconocido por la calle – aseguró – nuestro trabajo consiste en mantener el anonimato y resolver los casos que se nos presenten no en formar parte de ningún circo mediático. Pero el alcalde no opina lo mismo – aseguró – y mucho menos después de esto – les dijo lanzándoles sobre la mesa el periódico que tenía bajo sus brazos y señalándoles una de las fotografías.

Castle ni lo miró. Observó la reacción de Kate y la tranquilidad de Gates.

- Señor – comenzó a decir Kate buscando con la mirada el apoyo de Castle sorprendida al ver como él no decía nada para evitar el gran naufragio que se avecinaba.

- No se moleste en intentar negar nada detective – dijo Gates – sinceramente no me interesa.

Kate cerró la boca bajando la mirada.

- Acudirán ambos a la rueda de prensa y me seguirán la corriente en todo – les advirtió – y esto va en concreto por usted señor Castle, me importa un comino su imagen – aseguró – espero que por los años que ha estado usted en esta comisaría sepa comportarse y nos deje en buen lugar.

- No tiene de que preocuparse – aseguró Castle.

Kate negó con la cabeza mirando el suelo.

- ¿Algún problema detective? – preguntó Gates a Kate.

- No señor – contestó ella.

- Bien – dijo Gates – cuando acabe la rueda de prensa les quiero de nuevo en mi despacho. Ahora vayamos a prepararnos – dijo – el alcalde ha enviado un equipo de imagen y parte de su gabinete de prensa – les dijo levantándose – nos esperan en la sala de comunicaciones de la primera planta.

Gates salió de su despacho seguida de Kate que caminaba cabizbaja y de Castle que la seguía muy de cerca.

- Ryan, Espósito – dijo Gates al salir – sígannos.

Espo miró a Castle acercándose a él que iba mas retrasado e intentando hacerle gestos para que le dijese que estaba pasando, pero Castle no quiso decir nada.

Los cinco bajaron en el ascensor. Kate miró de reojo a Castle y le vio observar serio la pared de enfrente, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda. Llegaron a la sala de comunicaciones, el equipo de imagen del ayuntamiento les esperaba haciendo que Gates, Castle y Kate se sentasen para arreglar su pelo y su maquillaje. Uno de los estilistas analizaba la ropa de los tres dando indicaciones a uno de sus ayudantes.

Cuando los estilistas estuvieron de acuerdo, y después de hacer cambiar a Kate su chaqueta de cuero y su jersey por una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de color negro, les pidieron que se sentasen, uno a cada lado de la capitana, en la gran mesa que presidia la sala y dieron orden para que la prensa accediese a la misma.

Ryan y Espo se sentaron en la primera fila, según les había indicado Gates. Uno de los responsables del gabinete de prensa del ayuntamiento le daba las últimas indicaciones a Gates pidiéndola que respetase siempre las indicaciones que recibiese a través del pinganillo que le habían colocado en su oído izquierdo.

- Bienvenidos – comenzó Gates cuando las puertas de la sala se cerraron después de que una veintena de periodistas y fotógrafos accediese a la misma – en nombre del departamento de homicidios de la doceava comisaría. En primer lugar les informaremos de la resolución del último caso que tan en vilo ha tenido a esta ciudad, después les revelaremos un nuevo proyecto de este departamento tras el cual les dejaremos que nos hagan las preguntas que crean oportunas.

Gates comenzó a explicar como se había resuelto uno de los casos más extravagantes y complicados que habían pasado por el departamento de policía y después les informó sobre el proyecto de trabajo conjunto que tenía previsto el Ayuntamiento con el Instituto Jeffersonian de Washington. Una vez ambas noticias quedaron contadas por la capitana, ésta y tras la indicación que le señalaban por el auricular, dio paso a la rueda de preguntas.

- Capitana Gates – le dijo un joven pelirrojo con gafas al que el responsable del gabinete de prensa le había dado el turno – evidentemente a todos mis colegas y a mi nos interesa el caso y estamos contentos de la resolución del mismo pero… ¿seguirán la detective Beckett y el señor Castle trabajando conjuntamente?

Gates y según las órdenes recibidas por el alcalde, esperó unos segundos las indicaciones por el auricular para empezar a hablar.

- El señor Castle podrá seguir colaborando con esta comisaría el tiempo que crea oportuno hacerlo – dijo Gates mirándole.

Kate giró la cabeza mirando a Gates sorprendida por la respuesta de la misma. Espo y Ryan se miraron entre ellos sin entender que estaba pasando.

- Buenos días – dijo una mujer morena de mediana edad a la que habían pasado el turno – entendemos por su respuesta que las normas sobre las relaciones entre compañeros de la policía harán una excepción con la detective Beckett y el señor Castle.

- No veo porqué – dijo Gates sin esperar la indicación por el auricular – les recuerdo que el señor Castle – le dijo mirándole – nunca ha formado parte del cuerpo de policía de esta ciudad, pese a que haya prestado su tiempo y ayuda desinteresada en nuestra labor.

Espo hizo una seña a uno de los periodistas que tenía sentado detrás de él y que conocía de haberle visto y hablado con él en muchas ocasiones para la resolución de casos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa tío? – le preguntó cuando éste se inclinó acercándose.

- ¿No lo sabes? – le preguntó con escepticismo el periodista y buscando en su bolsa de trabajo le tendió un periódico del día – mira esto – le dijo – las dos páginas…

Espo cogió el periódico y lo colocó entre Ryan y él mirándolo intrigado.

- Joder – exclamó Espo

- ¿Lo pasasteis bien en Washington sin mí eh tío? – dijo Ryan mirando las fotos.

- Lanie me matará por haberse perdido esto – dijo Espo.

En una foto aparecían Castle y Beckett besándose en la calle, en la puerta del hotel, la tarde del viernes. En otra aparecían los cuatro neoyorkinos junto a sus amigos mientras celebraban la resolución del caso, la prensa destacaba la presencia de la antropóloga y escritora Temperance Brennan, al heredero multimillonario Jack Hodgins y a la hija de un famoso guitarrista, Angela Montenegro.

En otra de las fotografías aparecía Castle abrazando a Beckett a su llegada la tarde anterior en el aeropuerto y otra de cómo ambos compartían taxi y una más que Espo entendió que fue a la llegada de Kate a su casa, donde ambos se besaban y otra después despidiéndose cogidos de la mano sin llegar a soltarse.

- Buenos días – dijo otro de los periodistas a Gates - ¿Entonces aprueba que un colaborador de la policía, como es el señor Castle, mantenga una relación con una de sus detectives y que pueda distraerle en sus ocupaciones como nos muestra la fotografía de mi colega?

- Señor – dijo la capitana – las relaciones que mantengan mis detectives no son asunto mío, y máxime si estas se producen en horarios diferentes a los destinados al trabajo. Como bien le podrá informar su compañero, tomó la fotografía – añadió Gates – por la tarde, el trabajo de la detective Beckett había quedado resuelto por la mañana y disfrutaba de su tiempo libre.

- ¿No cree que eso pueda ser perjudicial para la policía y por tanto para la ciudad de Nueva York? – preguntó de nuevo el periodista.

- La relación - contestó Gates algo alterada – entre la detective Beckett y el señor Castle no es reciente – añadió – y en ningún momento ese hecho ha afectado a la resolución de casos y no veo porque ahora vaya a hacerlo.

Un murmullo general se apoderó de la sala cuando la capitana dijo que no era una relación reciente, y todos los brazos se levantaron para que les diesen turno. Gates se inclinó sobre Beckett.

- Siento haber revelado ese dato – le dijo junto al oído – no era mi intención pero estos buitres me ponen nerviosa.

- Señor – dijo Kate - ¿usted…?

- Detective – regaño Gates - ¿se cree mejor detective que yo sólo porque es más joven?

El siguiente periodista en tomar el turno lanzó su pregunta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente dura la relación entre el señor Castle y la detective Beckett? – preguntó

- Esa pregunta no me corresponde a mi contestarla – les dijo Gates mirando alternativamente a la pareja y recibiendo instrucciones por el auricular – supongo que el gabinete de prensa de la editorial del señor Castle les informará sobre ello – dijo - ¿alguna pregunta más sobre el caso por favor?

Castle se inclinó por detrás de Gates llamando a Kate.

- Paula me matará por esto – le dijo - ¿puedo informar que daremos una comunicación oficial a través de ella?

- Si – le dijo Kate que aún estaba en estado de shock.

- Tendrán una comunicación de mi representante – informó Castle tras volver a su asiento y pedir silenciosamente a Gates que le dejase intervenir.

Las preguntas de los periodistas volvieron al caso y a la posible colaboración de la policía y el Jeffersonian, Castle y Kate fueron respondiendo a las preguntas sobre el caso que les hacían después de que Gates les cediese el turno y tras varios minutos se dio por finalizada la misma.

- Espero que les quede claro que no pienso permitir esto – dijo señalando la foto en la que Beckett y Castle se besaban – en horario de trabajo. No estoy dispuesta a que nos frían a preguntas si algo falla – les dijo a ambos antes de abandonar la sala.

- Si señor – dijo Kate.

- Y ustedes procurarán que no ocurra – les dijo a Ryan y Espo que asintieron en silencio – les espero en mi despacho – les dijo a los cuatro – quiero que se ocupen de un caso- les dijo levantándose y andando para salir de la sala.

Kate miró a Castle que la devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Castle.

- Aún no puedo creerlo – contestó Kate.

- Enhorabuena chicos – les dijo contento Espo – ya no tenéis que esconderos

- Si – añadió Ryan – enhorabuena, ahora seremos nosotros quienes os vigilemos – dijo riendo.

- Será mejor que devuelva esta ropa – dijo Kate levantándose.

- Y nosotros que subamos cuanto antes – comentó Ryan – nos vemos arriba.

Castle se levantó y siguió a Kate hasta la sala donde les habían preparado y Kate recuperó su ropa cambiándose deprisa.

Se dirigieron al ascensor en silencio y cuando Castle apretó el botón de la cuarta planta y éste se puso en marcha, Kate accionó el botón de parada y se acercó a él que la sonreía sorprendido por la acción de la detective.

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? – le dijo ella bastante seria.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Castle asustado.

- Que no sé si podré aguantar estar tantas horas a tu lado sin poder hacer esto… – le dijo lanzándose sobre su boca con una gran sonrisa sobre la suya.


	25. Chapter 25

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA...

Los cuatro salieron del despacho de Gates, que les expuso y asignó un caso que había sido adjudicado a otro equipo de homicidios el día anterior, pero que por un accidente de tráfico que sufrieron los detectives encargados la noche anterior y que les había provocado una baja laboral, deberían ser ellos quienes se encargasen de resolverlo.

Kate fue a su pizarra y comenzó a escribir en la misma los datos que Gates le había dado.

- Castle, Espo –dijo Ryan - ¿os quedaréis a tomar algo con Jenny y conmigo? Hoy vendrá a buscarme.

- Claro tío – le dijo Espo.

- Avisa a Lanie – le pidió Ryan.

- Eso está hecho – dijo el detective marcando el número de su novia.

- ¿Dónde piensas llevarnos Ryan? – preguntó Kate – por cierto que sea un sitio donde no haya ron… - dijo Kate riendo.

- No lo he pensado – dijo Ryan extrañado por la petición de Kate - ¿Castle vendrás?

- Claro – dijo él, Kate ya había decidido por él - ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi bar?

Pasaron todo el día ocupados ordenando y buscando pistas y datos de la víctima, apenas comieron unos sándwich que Castle pidió por teléfono después de hablar con su madre y con su hija, ambas le llamaron preocupadas por saber que futuro les esperaba ahora a Kate y a él después de ver como la prensa había aireado todo.

Y por fin, aquella tarde, cuando Jenny fue a buscar a Ryan y los seis amigos salieron a la calle, Castle abrazó a Kate mientras caminaban por la calle y ella se dejó abrazar colando su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón trasero de él y ambos se miraron sonriendo. Caminaban algo más retrasados que el resto.

- ¿Cómo sabías que nos habían descubierto? – preguntó ella.

- La prensa me abordó al entrar en comisaría – contestó – y me enteré de todo, imaginé que Gates lo sabía…

- Parecías resignado – le dijo ella.

- No era resignación – aseguró – era alivio. Llevo casi un año escondiéndome para poder abrazarte por la calle como ahora, y aunque Gates me hubiese echado, es más importante para mí poder mostrarle a todo el mundo que eres la persona a la que quiero – dijo – antes que trabajar ahí.

- ¡Vaya! Gracias por la parte que me toca – le dijo ella con una carcajada – no sabía que estabas deseando marcharte de comisaría.

- No lo estoy – dijo – quiero seguir trabajando contigo. Pero reconoce que aunque es divertido y algo morboso esconderse del mundo – le dijo – no podríamos seguir avanzando como pareja escondiéndonos y mintiendo así.

Kate le miró con gravedad. Ella no había pensado así. Ella únicamente había pensado en tenerle a su lado en comisaría, aderezando con esa chispa de humor su día a día, calmándola cuando lo necesitase, apoyándola en todas sus decisiones… no se le había ocurrido que él podía sentirse incompleto, se dio cuenta que había sido egoísta y no había pensado en nada más que en ella, obligándole a esconderse y mantener un secreto que él no quería mantener.

Ella se paró en seco en mitad de la calle y se abrazaron besándose.

- Es un alivio poder hacer esto ¿sabes? – dijo él cuando se separaron.

- ¿Nos estará siguiendo la prensa? – pregunto Kate mirando alrededor y sonriendo.

- Hablando de prensa – dijo volviendo a andar – he hablado con Paula y ha mandado la nota, a todos menos al New York Post, siempre nos hemos portado bien con ellos y que publicasen esas fotos sin preguntarme primero… consideraba a Laura Shields una amiga, pero me ha defraudado.

- ¿Qué pone en esa nota? – preguntó Kate intrigada.

- Básicamente – comenzó él - que confirmamos que mantenemos una relación y que deseamos que esta sea respetada manteniéndola fuera de los medios de comunicación para poder seguir desarrollando nuestro trabajo de la manera más anónima posible. ¿Te parece bien?

- Supongo que sí – contestó ella – ¿Tendrás que informarles cada vez que tengamos un cambio?

- ¿Un cambio? – preguntó él extrañado.

- Si – dijo Kate – un cambio en nuestra relación.

- No te entiendo detective – le dijo besándola la mejilla – dame una pista.

- ¡Eh! – contestó ella – soy detective, yo no doy pistas, yo las encuentro.

Ambos rieron sabiendo de sobra a que tipo de cambios se refería Kate pero sin decirse más.

Llegaron a "La vieja guarida" y se sentaron en el apartado que Brian les había reservado cuando recibió la llamada de su jefe avisándole que irían.

Les había preparado algunos aperitivos y un par de cubos con hielo en el que se enfriaban sus cervezas favoritas.

- Bueno chicos – dijo Ryan – Jenny y yo nos alegramos de estar hoy con vosotros.

- Fue una lástima que os perdieseis el viaje a Washington tío – dijo Espo.

- ¿Quieres dejarle hablar? – regañó Lanie y todos rieron chocando sus cervezas excepto Jenny.

- Jenny y yo os vamos a hacer tíos – dijo Ryan entusiasmado.

Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a soltar vítores y aplausos de alegría, Jenny y Ryan fueron achuchados y palmeados por sus amigos.

Tras un par de horas, decidieron retirarse y cada pareja tomó un taxi en diferentes direcciones.

- ¿A mi casa? – preguntó Castle a Kate que negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo ropa allí – le dijo – vayamos a la mía – le dijo mientras entraba en el coche.

Más tarde y mientras Castle la abrazaba y ella le acariciaba su desnudo torso, él por fin se atrevió a preguntarle.

- ¿Quieres que te dé una pista? – preguntó

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó ella a su vez.

- Sobre ti y sobre mí – le dijo riendo.

- ¿Un cambio en nosotros? – preguntó ella insinuante.

- Quiero que lo intentemos – le dijo él cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto serio.

- Con esa pista aún no resuelvo nada – contestó Kate.

- La verdad es que no quiero darte pistas – dijo él – quiero darte hechos… quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, quiero que me des una oportunidad, quiero que lo intentemos y si sigues aguantándome en unos meses, o el tiempo que tu quieras… entonces querré pasar contigo el resto de mis días…

Él esperó ansioso la contestación de Kate, cuya mente viajaba a las palabras de él: "avanzando como pareja", levantó la cabeza apoyándola sobre su mano y le miró mientras seguía acariciándole el pecho.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Martha y Alexis? – le dijo y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Castle.

- Lo más rápido posible – contestó él – esta mañana me hicieron el tercer grado. ¿Empezamos a empaquetar cosas? – preguntó él.

- Rick –le dijo cogiéndole por la mandíbula – ¿Qué tal si dejas de agobiarme? Ya lo haremos el fin de semana – le dijo besándole – y ahora tendrás que hacer de nuevo un comunicado de prensa – dijo con malicia.

- Deja que lo descubran por ellos mismos – dijo apretándola contra él.

Un par de horas después y casi entre sueños él la preguntó:

- ¿Por qué me rechazaste durante tanto tiempo?

- Porque me gustabas demasiado – contestó casi susurrando Kate.

- Un poco incoherente ¿no crees?

- Rick… - dijo Kate – tenía miedo…

- ¿De que? ¿Miedo de que?

Y en ese momento Kate sentenció:

- **Cada persona que nos permitimos conocer, no es más que una futura pérdida…** - y él terminó de entender todo…

... hasta la próxima...


	26. Chapter 26

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Este relato ha llegado a su fin. Gracias por los comentarios, animan mucho.**

**EPILOGO.**

Hacía ya algo más de dos meses que ambos habían vuelto de Washington. Tiempo en el que la vida de ambos había dado un gran giro, su relación había sido desvelada por la prensa y contrariamente a lo que en un principio temió Kate, este hecho no había sido causa de sanción por parte de Gates. La capitana únicamente les había dicho que se abstuviesen de demostrar en público mientras trabajasen excesivas muestras de cariño, pues estaban en una comisaría, no en el instituto.

Castle incluso una de las veces en las que la capitana les sorprendió besándose en plena sala de descanso, llegó a ruborizarse tanto como Kate y pedir disculpas a Gates, que salió de la sala tras coger su comida de la nevera y lanzándoles una única frase: "_niños compórtense en mi comisaría_", frase que tan sólo les tuvo que decir en un par de ocasiones, pues sabedores de su buena fortuna, no querían provocar a la capitana.

Por su parte Gates, tras ser consultada por el Alcalde, conocedor de los temores de su amigo escritor y su novia, se había limitado a contestar al regidor: "_prefiero un policía feliz resolviendo casos y haciendo bien su trabajo, que uno indiferente y frustrado que al final se pase al bando delincuente, y créame si sé de lo que hablo, he pasado años viendo cosas parecidas en asuntos internos"_

Fuera de comisaría, la pareja disfrutaba de su recién estrenada vida compartida. Kate se había mudado a la casa de Castle, aunque la detective conservaba su apartamento, al menos hasta que acabase el contrato de alquiler. Castle había desalojado la mitad de su armario, trasladando a una de las habitaciones del piso superior parte de sus cosas. Había remodelado su despacho a gusto de ambos y ahora tenía una enorme mesa que ambos compartían con sus respectivos equipos informáticos. Había dejado sitio en su baño, ahora casi tomado por los productos de cosmética, colonias y cuidado del pelo de ella. La presencia de Kate poco a poco se iba notando en la casa de él, algunos adornos habían desaparecido, dejando sitio a otros recién llegados de la casa de ella. Fotografías nuevas eran colocadas sobre el piano o la mesa del despacho. La reportera que publicó su historia, fue finalmente perdonada por Castle, y a cambio le dio todas las fotos que habían obtenido de ellos dos y sobre la cómoda de la habitación, Castle había colocado una copia del famoso beso en la puerta del hotel de Washington.

Martha y Alexis se habían tomado la noticia de la mudanza de Kate con alegría, no obstante, ambas con un poco de miedo, pues aunque la detective les parecía la persona adecuada para él, temían que la convivencia con los tres la hiciese huir. No era habitual irse a vivir con la persona amada, si esta a su vez vivía con su extravagante madre y su hija universitaria. Pero al contrario de lo que Martha pensaba, Kate le confesó que jamás se habría ido a vivir con Richard si él hubiese tenido que elegir entre ella y su familia. Tampoco es que coincidiesen demasiado, Alexis vivía en la residencia universitaria y acudía de vez en cuando a verles y quedarse a dormir y Martha tenía el horario cambiado, se levantaba tarde e iba a sus clases que casi eran nocturnas y cuando volvía a su casa, ellos ya llevaban un par de horas durmiendo.

Kate valoraba la relación que él tenía con su familia y le encantaba poder sentirse parte de ella, se había integrado desde el primer día, cuando llegó con su bolsa y sus enrojecidas mejillas y fue recibida con abrazos y besos por parte de las dos mujeres. Martha le daba consejos sobre muchos aspectos de sus vivencias y la trataba como su fuese su hija y Kate a su vez tenía una relación con Alexis en la que la joven le pedía su intervención con su aspecto, sus compras, los chicos…

Aquella mañana de sábado era especial para ambos. Era el día de su primer aniversario como pareja y Richard se había encargado de reservar una suite en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad el **Ty Warner Penthouse del Four Seasons, donde tras una relajante sesión de SPA cenarían con las más espectaculares vistas de Nueva York desde la quincuagésima planta. **

**Richard sabía que la sorpresa que le había preparado a Kate sería de su total agrado y había contado con Alexis como cómplice para ayudarle. El día anterior la joven había acabado con los exámenes y había decidido volver a su casa unos días para pasarlos con su familia.**

- No entiendo porque tienes que reservar en ese hotel – le dijo Martha – Alexis y yo podemos irnos y dejaros solos, yo podría ir a la casa de Betty y Alexis volver a la residencia.

- No es igual abuela – contestó Alexis defendiendo a su padre – es mucho más romántico así – dijo mirando a su padre y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

- Ya pasamos todos los días en casa – dijo él – quiero que sea algo especial y quiero poder repetirlo todos los años.

- Esta bien – claudicó Martha – supongo que tenéis razón los dos. Ese pescado tiene una pinta estupenda querido ¿tardará mucho Kate hoy? – preguntó Martha con ganas de cenar.

- Ha salido de comisaría hace cinco minutos – contestó él – no creo que tarde mucho en llegar. ¿Madre estás mejor de tu estómago? ¿Prefieres que te prepare algo más suave?

- No querido – se quejó Martha – no quiero comidas insulsas dijo mientras preparaba la ensalada.

- No quiero que enfermes madre – advirtió él.

- No debes preocuparte – contestó Martha – los nervios del estreno de mis alumnos y comer demasiado deprisa seguro que son las causas de mis molestias. Me apetece mucho que cenemos los cuatro juntos – dijo – entre mis clases, tu universidad y vuestro trabajo en comisaría apenas nos vemos.

- Madre, espero que no se te escape nada de lo de mañana – pidió él.

- Descuida querido – dijo ella con un toque de indignación – sé como guardar un secreto ¿recuerdas? – le dijo haciendo un guiño.

Kate llegó minutos después saludando a cada uno con un beso.

- ¿Querida te encuentras bien? – preguntó Martha tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola los ojos vidriosos y las ojeras.

- No es nada Martha – le dijo – mi estómago me está molestando. Y tú ¿Estás mejor?

- Me da la sensación que va a ser un virus – le dijo ella.

- Pues creo que hoy dormirás sola – le dijo con gracia Richard – me niego a que me lo contagies.

- Quizá habéis comido las dos algo en mal estado – dijo Alexis.

- Podría ser – contestó Kate – ese pescado tiene muy buena pinta – le dijo a Richard abrazándose a su espalda.

- ¿Quieres que te haga otra cosa? – le preguntó al igual que lo hizo con su madre.

- No – le dijo Kate besándole la mejilla – me apetece cenar ese pescado.

Los cuatro cenaron escuchando las novedades de Alexis y las anécdotas de Martha, rieron con los gestos e imitaciones que esta hacía de sus alumnos.

Después de unas horas y mientras Kate, Richard y Alexis elegían una película para verla juntos, Martha se retiró para descansar.

- ¿Creéis que esta bien? – preguntó Kate a Alexis y Richard una vez que Martha desapareció en la planta superior.

- La vigilaré esta noche – se ofreció Alexis.

- Me quedaría más tranquila si lo haces – aseguró Kate

- Vamos – intervino Richard – no te preocupes tanto tiene las mismas molestias que tu.

- Rick – regañó Kate – nos separan bastantes años – le dijo – no nos reponemos igual.

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? – le dijo Rick – te prometo que si mañana la veo igual la llevaré al médico – aseguró – y tú vendrás con nosotros como sigas igual – Kate miro a Alexis que la devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

- No pienso interceder por nadie – dijo Alexis levantando las manos – al menos en temas de salud.

Un par de horas más tarde y justo después de meterse en la cama Richard abrazaba a Kate contra su cuerpo y la besaba sobre la frente.

- ¿Me acompañarás mañana a mi casa? – preguntó Kate – quiero recoger la correspondencia.

- Si claro – le dijo - ¿a que hora quieres que vayamos?

- Temprano – dijo ella medio dormida

- Nada de eso – aseguró él – dormirás hasta que te canses de hacerlo, la correspondencia puede esperar-

- Está bi… - dijo ella sin terminar la frase, quedándose dormida.

Él la miró sonriendo y acarició su brazo. Era muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

Kate se despertó buscándole con el brazo al no sentirle pegado a ella. Tenía los ojos aún cerrados. Seguramente se había levantado a prepararle el desayuno. Kate se incorporó despacio y volvió a sentir la misma sensación de la tarde anterior. Se levantó y fue al baño e intentó vomitar sin que pudiese hacerlo.

Se lavó los dientes y refrescó su cara y su cuello y salió para buscarle a la cocina.

- Hola Alexis – saludó a la joven - ¿has visto a tu padre?

- Hola Kate – contestó ella – la abuela no ha pasado buena noche y la llevó al médico hace como dos horas – aseguró - ¿Tú como te encuentras?

- Pues no demasiado bien – le dijo – sigue molestándome el estómago.

- Deberías haber ido con ellos – dijo Alexis.

- Tu padre no se molestó en despertarme – aseguró Kate.

- Lo sé – dijo Alexis sonriendo – dijo que quería que descansases.

- ¿Y tu a donde vas? – preguntó Kate observando que estaba vestida y se ponía la chaqueta.

- Voy a la farmacia – informó – me ha empezado a doler la tripa y…

- ¿Igual que a Martha y a mí? – le dijo Kate.

- No – le dijo Alexis sonriendo – lo mío son dolores menstruales – aseguró

Kate la miró asintiendo y su cara empezó a tornarse pálida. Alexis la miró asustada acercándose a ella que se apoyó sobre la encimera buscando como pudo un taburete para poder sentarse.

- ¡Kate! – le dijo Alexis rodeándole la cintura - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te llevo al hospital?

- ¡Oh Dios mio! – dijo Kate.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kate? ¡Me estas asustando! – le dijo la joven.

- ¿Me das un vaso de agua por favor? – le dijo Kate

Alexis cogió un vaso llenándolo de agua sin dejar de mirar a la detective. Le asustaba su palidez y temía que se cayese del taburete donde se había encaramado.

- ¿Me puedes acercar ese calendario? – pidió Kate señalando el tríptico que reposaba sobre la encimera.

Alexis le dio el vaso de agua y el calendario y se colocó junto a ella. Kate bebió el contenido del vaso y lo dejo sobre la encimera suspirando.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó la joven aún asustada.

- Alexis – dijo volviéndose para mirar a la joven – creo que…

Kate hizo un silencio revisando el calendario.

- ¿Kate? – le preguntó.

- Alexis creo que estoy embarazada – aseguró a la joven.

Alexis abrió mucho los ojos

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la joven totalmente impresionada - ¿Cómo?

- Cuando has dicho que tenías dolores menstruales, he pensado en las pastillas que tomo yo para el dolor – le dijo – y me he acordado que hace mucho tiempo que no las necesito…

- ¡Kate! – exclamó la joven nerviosa y contenta.

- Dios mio – dijo Kate llevándose la mano a la frente y hundiéndose en ella.

- ¿No estás contenta? – preguntó extrañada la joven.

- No… si… si… supongo que sí – dijo Kate confundida - ¡Dios Alexis no lo esperaba!

- Papá y tú no… - dijo algo tímida Alexis - ¿no tomabais precauciones?

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Kate - ¿Recuerdas que te dije donde guardaba tu padre los preservativos el día que viniste aquí con Max?

- ¿Entonces? – le dijo sonriente - ¿tengo que regañaros yo a vosotros?

- Creo que tu padre y yo tuvimos un pequeño "descuido" cuando estuvimos en Washington – confesó.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó - ¿no será una falsa alarma?

- Necesitaré un test – dijo Kate – pero… suelo ser muy puntual… con todo el lio de la prensa, mi mudanza y… se me había olvidado completamente…

- A papá le hará muy feliz saberlo – aseguró Alexis sonriendo.

- ¿Me guardarás el secreto verdad? – le pidió a la joven cogiéndole de la mano y mirándola fijamente.

- Claro Kate – dijo ella sonriendo al pensar que guardaba dos secretos, uno a su padre y otro a la novia de su padre.

- Ve a la farmacia y tráeme un test de embarazo – pidió a Alexis

Alexis cogió su bolso y salió de la casa rápidamente. La joven estaba entusiasmada ante la idea, le gustaba Kate y la idea de tener un hermano cuya madre fuese ella hacia que se sintiese feliz.

Kate miró a Alexis salir de por la puerta y negó con la cabeza sonriendo. No es que estuviese entusiasmada ante la idea de tener tan pronto un hijo, pero se sorprendió a si misma al comprobar que la sensación que ahora mismo cruzaba por su mente era muy agradable. Imaginó la cara de Richard cuando se lo dijese y deseo que Alexis volviese cuanto antes con el test para poder confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Cuando Alexis volvió de la farmacia Kate se encerró en el baño y salió unos minutos después mirando a la joven que estaba casi tan nerviosa como ella.

- ¿Cuándo lo sabremos? – preguntó

- De cinco a diez minutos – dijo Kate.

Kate pensó que aquellos diez minutos eran los más interminables que había pasado en su vida. Alexis la miró interrogante cuando llegó el momento.

- ¿Lo mirarás junto a mí? – le ofreció a Alexis que abrió la boca entusiasmada.

- Vamos – dijo cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella entrando al baño.

Ambas se inclinaron mirando el test confirmando las sospechas de la detective. Estaba embarazada. Alexis la abrazó dando pequeños grititos y Kate tuvo que calmarla y hacerle prometer que no diría nada hasta que ella hablase con su padre. Alexis asintió, estaba demasiado contenta.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? – preguntó Alexis.

- Conozco a tu padre y sé que esta noche ha preparado algo para celebrar nuestro aniversario – le dijo – así que… se lo diré esta noche.

- Papá estaba seguro que no te acordabas – aseguró Alexis.

- Y ni tú ni yo le diremos que me acuerdo – le dijo Kate sonriendo – me gusta ver como cree que me sorprende.

Richard y Martha volvieron poco después. Martha tenía un virus estomacal y tendría que someterse a una dieta blanda, alimentándose en pocas cantidades varias veces al día.

Richard notó un cambio en su novia, irradiaba felicidad tenía mejor cara y él supuso que había descansado y el virus que posiblemente le había contagiado su madre, había sido más débil que ella.

Después de que los cuatro comiesen juntos, y con la excusa de llevar a Kate a recoger el correo, Richard la convenció para salir de la casa, y guiñó un ojo a su hija mientras cerraba la puerta, leyendo en los labios a Alexis que le deseaba suerte sabiendo lo importante que era para su padre aquella noche.

Richard condujo alejándose el camino que llevaba a la casa de Kate.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó ella haciéndose la sorprendida.

- Quiero que veas una cosa – le dijo él y ella asintió.

Cuando Richard giró entrando en el aparcamiento del lujoso hotel, Kate no pudo reprimir su sorpresa, no esperaba que él la llevase allí, esperaba una cena en cualquier parte exclusiva de la ciudad pero no en ese hotel.

Él rodeó su Mercedes hasta abrirle la puerta ayudándole a salir y la abrazó mientras andaba hasta el ascensor el hotel. Pulsó el botón de la planta cincuenta y la sonrió.

- ¿Qué vamos a ver aquí? – dijo ella

- Las mejores vistas de Nueva York – aseguró él

El ascensor paró en su planta y ambos bajaron abrazados. Él sacó una tarjeta magnética y abrió la puerta de una de las suites, dejando que ella entrase primero.

Kate miró a su alrededor. Las vistas desde aquellos enormes ventanales eran impresionantes, por un lado veía el Central Park y por el otro los rascacielos más altos de la ciudad.

- Tenemos que cambiarnos – le dijo Richard sacando del armario el bikini que había preparado la tarde anterior con la ayuda de Alexis – nos esperan en el SPA

- ¿SPA? – preguntó ella sonriendo

- Quiero que te relajes, te lo mereces. Y luego subiremos a cenar con estas maravillosas vistas – le dijo abrazándola contra él – y después nos quedaremos aquí a dormir.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó ella - ¿y puede saberse porque?

- Porque hace exactamente un año que soy feliz a tu lado – le dijo – y no quiero que se me olvide ese día.

Kate le sonrió besándole y pensando que no podía haber mejor padre para su hijo, ni mejor persona en su vida que él.

Disfrutaron de una relajada tarde de SPA y masajes, una sofisticada cena con las luces de la ciudad como compañía, cenaron vestidos únicamente con el suave albornoz del hotel y cuando los camareros retiraron los restos de la cena, Richard preparó dos copas de bourbon y la llevo de la mano hasta el sofá, donde se sentó y la acomodó en su regazo.

- Creo que mis mayores confesiones te las he hecho sentado en un sofá de un hotel contigo en mis brazos – le dijo besándola en la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a hacerme otra confesión hoy? – preguntó ella sonriendo y tratando de averiguar que cara pondría él cuando ella se confesase.

- Si – dijo él cogiendo el vaso y dándole un trago - ¿quieres? – ella negó con la cabeza y él volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme? – preguntó un poco preocupada al darse cuenta que podría tratarse de algo que a ella no le gustase.

- Quiero confesarte – le dijo él – que soy inmensamente feliz desde hace un año – aseguró – y que estos dos últimos meses a tu lado, son los mejores que he pasado en mi vida – le dijo y ella se sintió aliviada – y quiero que el resto de mi vida sea así.

Kate se acercó a sus labios para besarle.

- Kate – le dijo cogiendo su mano y colocando en su dedo un anillo que ella no supo adivinar de donde había salido – quiero confesarte que te necesito para siempre y que no debes tener miedo, porque no vas a perderme jamás si tu no quieres. Quiero confesarte que lo que mas deseo en este mundo es que me digas que te casarás conmigo, aunque no quiero presionarte… ¿lo harás en algún momento? – le dijo terminando de deslizar el anillo hasta el final de su dedo.

Kate le miró sonriendo.

- ¿En algún momento? – preguntó muy bajito.

- Cuando tú decidas – aseguró él sin querer asustarla.

Ella cogió su mano y le ayudo a meterla bajo su albornoz, acompañándole mientras él le acariciaba el abdomen con suaves círculos.

- Tendrá que ser pronto Rick – le dijo suavemente apretando su mano contra la suya para que notase su vientre – o tu hijo comenzará a crecer y no podré encontrar un vestido…


End file.
